Une dangereuse mission
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: C'était pourtant simple: aller au pandémonium et laisser Izzy séduire Magnus Bane pour lui soutirer des informations ! Pourtant rien ne se passe comme prévu, lorsque le grand sorcier de Brooklyn jette son dévolu non pas sur Izzy, mais sur son très séduisant frère: Alec. Le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres se retrouve alors au cœur d'une mission où il doit jouer avec le feu: Magnus Bane...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, voici ma première fanfict sur ce ship : Malec ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec était le premier arrivé à cette réunion de début de soirée. Il avait passé la journée dans une humeur maussade, a s'entraîner au tir à l'arc sur le toit de l'Institut, tout en songeant à Jace… Pas une journée très constructive en sommes ! Il espérait obtenir quelque chose de plus trépident de la nuit et justement cette réunion augurait un départ en mission. Dans le bureau de son père, il fut rapidement rejoint par Izzy, toujours sublime avec ses lourdes boucles brunes et par… Jace qui occupait en grande parti ses pensées. Alec, les mains dans le dos se tenait à sa manière un peu voûté vers l'avant, c'était sa façon à lui de se mettre à la hauteur de ses interlocuteurs. Si jamais il se redressait il faisait tellement grand que ses interlocuteurs devait lever le nez de façon démesurée. Alec avait l'habitude de cette position depuis qu'il avait subitement grandit après ses quinze ans, il n'y faisait même plus attention.

\- Nous avons reçu des informations qui pourraient nous permettre de remonter la piste de Valentin, commença de but en blanc le père des trois jeunes présents dans la pièce. Nous avons obtenu, de la part de la reine des fées, une piste pour approcher un sorcier susceptible de connaître Valentin.

\- Un sorcier ? fit Jace d'un air étonné. Je croyais qu'il méprisait les créatures obscures.

\- Oui, mais il a néanmoins besoin de certaines de leur capacités pour mettre à bien certains de ses plans, dont nous ignorons encore le but, reprit le directeur de l'Institut de New York. Et c'est ceux pourquoi ce soir vous partez en mission.

En entendant le mot « mission » les trois jeunes frémir d'impatience. Ces derniers jours ils ne faisait guère plus de sorties officielles et ils commençaient sérieusement à s'encroûter. Alors un peu d'action ne serait pas de refus !

\- Votre cible est : Magnus Bane.

\- Magnus ? releva Alec dont ce nom lui semblait vaguement familier.

\- Oui, il s'agit du grand sorcier de Brooklyn, informa Robert tout en affichant la fiche de renseignement de Bane sur la table de travail de son bureau.

Izzy parcouru rapidement les informations, puis tiqua :

\- On ignore son âge ?

\- Oui, il change de version en fonction de qui lui demande, expliqua Robert en soupirant. C'est une créature obscure avec de très grands pouvoirs et un sens aiguë de… la mise en scène, dirons-nous. Il ne sera pas facile à interroger, il se méfie de notre espèce… Le seul moyen de l'approcher sera d'utiliser son parfait côté hédoniste.

Alec fronça les sourcils, Jace afficha un petit sourire en coin et les yeux d'Izzy scintillèrent d'anticipation.

\- Vous allez vous rendre ce soir à son club privé : le Pandémonium, vous ferez comme si vous étiez venu passer votre soirée là-bas pour y danser, boire et vous amuser…

\- Tu nous autorise à picoler ? s'amusa Jace qui pétillait d'impatience.

\- Dans la limite du raisonnable, après tout vous êtes majeur, tant que vous ne faites pas capoter la mission…

\- Géniale ! s'exclama Izzy.

\- Attends un peu avant de crier victoire, dit d'une voix sèche Maryse en entrant dans le bureau perchée sur des talons hauts et le corps coincé dans une robe cintrée.

\- Maryse, tu as pu obtenir les pass ? s'enquit Robert.

\- Oui, trois entrée VIP pour vous, dit Maryse en distribuant les pass à ses enfants. Et toi, Jace, pas d'excès.

\- Promis, maman, sourit le fils adoptif en empochant son Graal.

\- Voilà, comment vous allez procéder, reprit Robert imperturbable : vous entrez dans le club, vous faites mine de vous amusez, Alec, tu feras un effort…

\- Hey !

\- Papa a raison, tu es aussi joyeux qu'une pierre tombale ! s'exclama Izzy en taquinant Alec.

\- Bref, coupa Maryse en levant les yeux au ciel devant ces chamailleries enfantines.

\- Et c'est là où Isabelle tu vas entrer en piste, continua Robert en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

\- Moi ? se calma aussi sec Izzy.

\- Oui, Magnus Bane est un hédoniste parfait et il est connu pour collectionner les histoires d'amour comme des colifichets. Ta mission sera de le séduire pour collecter un maximum d'informations.

Un silence lourd envahit le bureau et même Jace n'osa pas lancer une de ces blagues peu subtil. C'est Alec qui s'exclama en premier :

\- Vous voulez qu'Izzy joue l'agent double avec une créature obscure sur-puissante et potentiellement allié à Valentin ?!

\- Oui, dit d'une voix sans appel Maryse.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Alec. C'est bien trop dangereux, sans compter qu'Izzy a certes du charme à revendre, mais je ne pense pas qu'aller brader son corps pour des informations soit la chose le plu décente et les plus respectable à faire !

Si le silence avait été opaque, là il fut totalement engluant. Robert se leva de son fauteuil et se planta face à son fils récalcitrant.

\- Je crois, Alec, qu'Isabelle est assez grande pour savoir que la survie de l'Enclave est bien plus importe que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je crois aussi que cette décision lui appartient et pour finir, je crois que la menace très sérieuse du retour de Valentin n'est pas à prendre à la légère !

\- J'accepte, dit Izzy d'une voix sûre d'elle. Je vais le faire.

Alec qui soutenait le regard de son père, baissa la tête agacé. Il n'approuvait pas, mais Izzy était assez grande pour choisir.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer, conclu Robert. Allez vous changer et partez pour le club sur l'heure.

Les trois jeunes quittèrent le bureau sans échanger un mot. Une fois dans le couloir, Alec marcha à vive allure vers sa chambre, planta Jace et Izzy.

\- Il est fâché ? demanda Izzy sincèrement inquiète pour Alec.

\- Ça va lui passer, dit Jace d'une voix tranquille. Il est très protecteur, il n'approuve pas ce plan, parce qu'il tient à toi et ta « vertu ».

\- Pourquoi tu fais des guillemets sur le mot vertu ? persifla Izzy.

\- Parce qu'on sait très bien tout les deux qu'il n'y a rien qui ne soit déjà passé entre tes… mains, sourit Jace goguenard.

\- Pervers !

\- C'est moi le pervers ?! dit Jace en jouant l'innocent.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je parle à Clary de ton « club de lecture » ?

Jace jeta un regard plein de morgue à Izzy, qui satisfaite de son petit effet, tourna les talons et parti se préparer pour entrer dans le rôle de la jeune séductrice qu'elle était.

Jace attendit que sa sœur adoptive soit hors de portée pour dégainer son portable et écrire un sms à Clary qui dormait chez Luke depuis quelque temps déjà, juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

* * *

Alec, habillé comme à son habitude en jeans noir, pull noir et veste noir, semblait s'ennuyer ferme au bar du pandémonium, tandis que Jace enchaînait les bières un œil posé sur Izzy qui se déhanchée au milieu de la piste, attirant tout les regard sur elle.

\- Détends-toi, conseilla Jace à son frère tout en commandant une nouvelle tournée. Izzy sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Ça n'empêche que je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée cette mission, marmonna Alec qui n'avait pas encore touché à son verre posé devant lui. Et en plus ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là et toujours pas de trace de ce Magnus Bane !

\- Il est encore tôt…

\- Alors, dans ce cas, tu ne devrais peut-être pas boire autant.

\- Hey, t'es qui ? Mon père ? Non, alors laisse-moi gérer ça veux-tu…

Alec osa un regard dans la direction de Jace, regrettant aussitôt de l'avoir regardé, tant Jace lui apparut encore plus beau qu'à son habitude.

\- Là ! Regardes ! Il vient d'arriver ! s'exclama Jace en désignant du menton un homme au cœur de la foule.

Alec regardant par-dessus son épaule et découvrit Magnus Bane dans toute sa splendeur. Le cœur d'Alec eut comme une poussée d'adrénaline et se mit à jouer comme s'il s'agissait d'un tambour prit dans le spectacle « Stomp » !

Magnus portait une chemise en soie verte ouverte sur un torse imberbe et de couleur mordorée, où une série de collier breloques pendaient à des longueurs différentes. Il avait un pantalon rayé de couleur sombres, qui reflétait les couleurs des spots sur la piste. À ses doigts il y avait une myriade de bague qui captait elles aussi les lumières, ses oreilles étaient elles aussi parées de bijoux. Magnus était un très bel homme typé asiatique, grand, fin, élancé, soignée au possible, des pommettes saillante et hautes, des yeux en amandes maquillés avec du eye-liner et des paillettes sur les paupières, ses cheveux dressés en crête savamment coiffée achevait son allure de dieu de la soirée. Alec le dévorait des yeux, jamais il n'avait vu une telle créature obscure et pourtant, il en avait vu beaucoup dans sa carrière de chasseur d'ombre !

Alec se reprit et s'adossa à la manière de Jace au bar pour mieux observer le déplacement de Magnus à travers la foule de danseur. Izzy, qui avait remarqué l'arrivée du maître des lieu, se cala sur sa trajectoire et lorsqu'il passa à sa portée elle fit mine de le bousculer sans faire exprès, puis s'en suivit un court échange, dont Jace et Alec ne purent rien capter malgré leur rune d'espionnage activé, tant la musique était forte dans le club. Izzy et Magnus se mirent à danser ensemble. Alec sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Izzy se donnait du mal pour garder l'attention du grand sorcier de Brooklyn, mais après deux musiques, Magnus se détourna d'elle et poursuivit sa trajectoire vers un espace privé. Izzy jeta à coup d'œil à ses frères, puis le suivit.

\- Elle est douée, reconnu Jace en reposant sa bière pour suivre Izzy à l'autre bout du club.

\- Ouais, grogna Alec qui n'était pas plus rassuré que ça.

En approchant de l'espace VIP, Jace présenta son pass au gorille qui en gardait l'accès. Une fois que l'agent de sécurité eut regardé très attentivement les pass de Jace et d'Alec, il les laissa passer un voile rouge qui donnait sur le carré VIP. La musique était un peu moins forte, des sofas et des fauteuils trônait ça-et-là et un deuxième bar les attendaient. Jace ne se fit pas prier et s'y dirigea d'office. Alec repéra sa sœur assise sur les genoux de Magnus ses mains jouant dans la nuque du sorcier avec habileté. Alec, planté au milieu de l'espace privé regardait dans sa direction de façon si intense que Magnus fini par lever les yeux vers lui. Le choc électrique qui parcourut Alec de ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux le cloua un peu plus sur place. Magnus dont ses yeux devenu ceux d'un chat luisant dans la nuit, retira délicatement Izzy de ses genoux et se leva. Avant qu'Alec ait eut le temps de reprendre sa respiration le sorcier était planté devant lui et il le dévorait du regard.

\- Mais, qui es-tu ? ronronna Magnus qui semblait le détailler de part en part comme s'il comptait faire un portait d'Alec dans la foulée.

\- A-Alec, bafouilla l'intéressé les joues en feu, la gorge sèche et le cœur parfaitement affolée par la proximité soudaine avec le sorcier.

\- Alec, répéta Magnus comme s'il goûtait la saveur d'un grand millésime. Je suis Magnus Bane.

\- En-chanté, rougit un peu plus Alec hypnotisé par le regard félin de Magnus.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, enchaîna Magnus en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Alec.

\- C'est la première fois… que je viens, marmonna Alec en déglutissant ses yeux accrochés à ceux de Magnus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un Chasseur d'Ombres vient se perdre ici ? susurra Magnus en approchant ses lèvres suaves de l'oreille gauche d'Alec déclenchant une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans tout son être.

\- Je suis venu…

\- Oui ? Sourit Magnus heureux de constater à quel point il pouvait troubler le très beau jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Danser ?

Alec avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé part la tête, cependant dès qu'il eut prononcé ce mot, il le regretta immédiatement. Il ne savait absolument pas danser !

\- Alors, dans ce cas, dansons…

Magnus attrapa la main d'Alec et le courant électrique entre eux s'activa à nouveau. Toute la raison d'Alec s'envola et il suivit sans discuter le sorcier hors du carré VIP pour retourner sur la piste principale, sous les yeux ébahis d'Izzy et de Jace. Magnus ne lâcha par sa main et Alec en était heureux, il adorait le contacte de cette paume sur la sienne. Une fois arrivé au cœur de la foule mouvante, Magnus se retourna tout contre Alec et bougea avec une aisance folle sur le rythme du son qui les enveloppait. Alec mal à l'aise se contenta de se balancer d'un pieds sur l'autre en secouant maladroitement les bras. Magnus riait devant l'air gauche de son cavalier, le faisait rougir d'avantage et le rendant encore plus irrésistible aux yeux du sorcier. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la piste se vide peu à peu. Alec ne vit pas le temps passer et au final il s'amusa beaucoup, suivant les mouvements de Magnus et essayant de fluidifier ses pas. Magnus souriait, tout en frôlant le corps de cet athlète nocturne, profitant de son regard d'un bleu incroyable, de son parfum de savon et de musc, des ces sourires timides et sexy. Alec repéra alors son frère et sa sœur qui le fixaient d'un air toujours aussi circonspect depuis le bar. Soudain la mission revint à la mémoire d'Alec et c'est comme si un charme c'était rompu en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il voulait continuer de danser avec Magnus, il voulait rester sous son regard envoûtant, loin de cette mission de séduction, qui revenait à sa sœur !

\- Je ne t'ai pas retiré à ta cavalière ? demanda alors Alec en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Magnus pour qu'il puisse l'entendre et ce malgré la musique forte.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La jolie brune…

\- Ah, oui, dit distraitement Magnus d'un air indifférent. Elle était trop collante et loin d'être aussi attirante que toi, Alec…

\- Que moi ? répéta Alec en rougissant à nouveau pour le plus grand bonheur de Magnus.

\- Tu es tellement… adorable…

\- Je ne suis pas adorable, marmonna Alec.

Magnus éclata d'un rire si frais, si irrésistible, qu'Alec se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Alors si Magnus disait de lui qu'il était adorable et bien, pour lui, il voulait bien l'être ! Tant qu'ils continuaient de rester avec lui, il pouvait bien être adorable !

\- J'ai soif, susurra Magnus en posant ses mains sur le torse d'Alec. Allons boire et discuter, décréta le grand sorcier de Brooklyn en attirant Alec hors du cercle des danseurs.

Jace et Izzy qui n'en revenaient toujours pas de la tournure des éventements, virent Alec disparaître à l'arrière du club, là où même les VIP n'avaient pas accès. Avec une certaine tension, ils espéraient qu'Alec avec sa maladresse des sentiments et son air toujours si sérieux n'allait pas tout faire capoter !

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! :-D

A très vite pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

merci pour vos retours qui m'ont fait très plaisir, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et merci aussi pour vos ajouts en favorit ! J'espère que le chapitre deux, vous plaira tout autant ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec ne savait plus trop comment les choses avaient évolués pour qu'il se retrouve subitement, non plus au club : le pandémonium, mais dans l'appartement de Magnus Bane avec un verre de martini dry entre les mains ! Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était pratiquement une heure du matin et qu'il avait dansé la plus grande partie de la soirée en compagnie de Magnus, l'homme le plus électriquement envoûtant du monde, aux yeux d'Alec du moins !

Il se tenait debout dans son salon, face à une immense vue de la baie de New York, avec pour décors de fond le pont de Brooklyn. Magnus était parti quelques instants, juste le temps pour lui de donner ses instructions pour son club avant de réapparaître, un verre de Cosmopolitain collé aux lèvres. Alec sentait une chair de poule se répandre dans tout son corps, déclenché par la simple présence de Magnus.

\- C'est une très belle vue, bredouilla Alec qui trouvait le calme de l'appartement presque plus assourdissant que la musique du pandémonium.

\- Merci… j'ai toujours aimé les panorama et celui-ci est tout à fait… saisissant, ajouta Magnus en posant ses yeux de chats sur Alec.

\- Oui, c'est… saisissant, répéta Alec à court de mot tant il était hypnotisé par le regard incroyable de son hôte.

\- Donc, mon cher Alec, tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres ? engagea Magnus en s'installant dans son sofa tel un pacha.

\- Oui…

\- C'est un emploi à plein temps j'imagine ? poursuivit Magnus amusé par l'air tendre d'Alec.

\- ...Oui…

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard ! se mit à rire tranquillement Magnus en invitant Alec à le rejoindre à ses côtés.

\- Non, c'est juste que je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je me sens comme un parfait idiot, finit-il par avouer en posant sur la table basse le verre qu'il tenait sans le boire.

Magnus bu son verre et le posa également sur la petite table avant de reporter toute son attention sur le bel étranger qu'il avait ramené dans ses filets.

\- Tu n'es pas un idiot, Alec. Bien au contraire, glissa Magnus en osant lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place.

Alec frissonna à la caresse de Magnus et son regard s'enflamma. Il se sentit brûlant, comme malade, avec son cœur qui cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de faire un véritable malaise.

Magnus, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait repéré, le trouva tellement irrésistible, qu'il s'avança vers lui avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser et pourquoi pas le dévorer tout cru sur son sofa ! Alec vit la bouche de Magnus, il se pétrifia coincé entre son désir de s'enfuir à toute jambes et celui de connaître le parfum des lèvres du sorcier. Son portable se mit alors à sonner bruyamment, brisant l'instant. Magnus se détourna, Alec, rouge jusqu'au oreilles sorti son téléphone de sa poche. En lisant le prénom de Jace, il se mit debout.

\- Je dois répondre, bafouilla-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de l'emprise de Magnus pour décrocher.

\- Fais comme chez toi, dit tranquillement Magnus en reprenant une lampée de Cosmopolitain.

Alec regarda le corps souple et sensuelle de Magnus s'étirer comme un félin, puis se lover sur le canapé pour boire son verre, ses yeux posés sur lui.

\- Alec ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alec en répondant à un Jace franchement inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as disparu depuis vingt minutes, on commence à s'inquiéter, je suis à deux doigts de te tracer !

\- Tout va bien, assura Alec en essayant de reporter son attention sur la vue de la baie.

\- Tu es où ?! s'impatienta Jace à bout de nerf.

\- Je suis chez… Magnus, chuchota-t-il rapidement.

\- Quoi ?! Tu te fous de nous !

\- Non, mais tout va bien, je… je vais rentrer bientôt !

\- Tout de suite ! Dis-moi où il habite ! On va t'y attendre. Et on annule la mission, c'est mille fois trop risqué !

\- Ça va, je t'assures…

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on rentre à l'Institut sans toi ?! Tu veux que nos parents nous tuent ?!

Alec soupira fortement, résigné. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter Magnus, si tôt, pourtant, il le fallait bien.

\- J'arrive, on se retrouve devant le club dans dix minutes.

\- Pas une de plus où je viens te chercher par la peau du c…

Alec raccrocha avant d'entendre la fin. Mal à l'aise il se gratta la tête et se voûta un peu plus pour parler à Magnus, qui n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est qu'à présent un magnifique chat trônait sur ses genoux.

\- Je dois y aller, mes amis, ceux avec qui je suis venus, ils m'attendent, expliqua Alec en soupirant.

\- Déjà ? déplora sincèrement Magnus.

\- Oui, je… désolé… Je… Merci pour l'invitation, pour le verre et la danse, dit Alec tout en se forçant à marcher vers la sortie de l'appartement du sorcier.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Magnus en le rattrapant de justesse dans l'entrée.

Alec se retourna et Magnus colla son torse au sien, soudain, il fut incapable de bouger, ou de penser de façon cohérente.

\- J'aimerais que l'on se revoit, chuchota Magnus en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Alec.

\- … Oui, souffla Alec qui respirait à peine.

Magnus sourit, son regard n'avait plus rien d'un chat à présent, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un beau noirs profonds et ils dévoraient Alec.

\- Donne-moi ton portable, demanda Magnus sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Y noter mon numéro, comme ça, demain, tu me donneras tes disponibilités et moi je m'arrangerais, expliqua Magnus tout en tapotant son numéro dans la mémoire du portable d'Alec avant de s'appeler pour avoir le sien. C'est fait.

\- Merci, dit Alec qui le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'une des merveilles du monde.

\- Rentres bien, Alec… ?

\- Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood, compléta Alec qui n'avait plus du tout envie de partir.

Magnus fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom de famille. Il avait eut un passif avec cette famille, bien des siècles auparavant, cependant le spécimen de Lightwood qu'il tenait contre lui n'avait rien à voir avec ces ancêtres belliqueux. Magnus sourit et s'approcha encore un peu plus d'Alec.

\- Magnus, je…

\- Oui ? fit le sorcier alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres d'Alec.

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Rien…

Magnus sourit et Alec se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche rencontra celle de Magnus et dans tout son corps il y eut une explosion de sensations et de saveur. Ses lèvres s'activèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme ensorcelées, il ferma les paupières et savoura l'incroyable baiser qu'il vivait avec Magnus. La langue du sorcier s'infiltra dans la bouche d'Alec et rencontra la langue du Chasseur d'Ombre. Alec dont les bras c'étaient refermés autour de Magnus se laissa totalement happer par l'instant, oubliant Jace et Izzy, oubliant la mission, oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'un suspect de premier ordre. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il vivait son tout premier baiser avec Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Pantelant et étourdit, Alec rouvrit les yeux, tandis que Magnus se reculait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Tu devrais y aller, avant que je ne te garde ici, glissa Magnus dont le regard félin était revenu.

\- Oui…

\- Rentres bien, _Alexander_, chuchota Magnus tandis qu'Alec retrouvait ses fonctions motrices pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit bêtement Alec qui ne savait plus comment se comporter après avoir vécu un baiser qui l'avait pratiquement porté à l'extase.

* * *

Alec déambula jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec un sourire vaguement idiot sur les lèvres et le cœur plus léger qu'une plume.

Il n'en revenait tellement pas de ce qu'il venait de vivre que par moment il tâtait ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien embrassé Magnus. Oui, lui Alec, avait embrassé Magnus !

\- Bordel ! T'étais où ! s'écria Jace en attrapant Alec par le col de sa veste.

\- Hein ?! Oh, Jace...Je t'ai dis : j'arrive !

\- De la planète Mars ! Tu as mit le double de temps que tu…

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Izzy en trouvant que son frère était franchement étrange, comme détaché de son corps.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui, je vais bien, je vais bien…

\- Magnus t'as fait du mal ? questionna Izzy en chassant Jace.

\- Magnus ?! s'exclama Alec comme pris en faute. Non, non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal…

\- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Interrogea Jace soudain suspicieux.

\- Je ne suis pas tout rouge, se défendit Alec qui était effectivement rouge.

\- Allez, on rentre, les parents vont finir par se demander ce que l'on fabrique, trancha Izzy en hélant un taxi qui tournait dans la rue du club.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet, Alec ne décrocha pas un mot, fixant l'écran de son portable d'un air absent. Izzy et Jace ne cessèrent d'échanger des regards inquiets, jusqu'à ce que le taxi les dépose devant l'Institut. Sans perdre de temps ils se rendirent immédiatement dans le bureau de leur père. Robert, avait les trait tirés, cependant en voyant les trois jeunes investir rapidement sa pièce de travail, il composa un visage sérieux et attendit leur débriefing. Maryse, qui lisait des rapport dans le fauteuil attenant à la cheminée, se leva pour écouter leur rapport, lorsqu'Izzy eut fini de parler, Jace prit la relève :

\- Donc, pour conclure, Magnus n'était pas plus intéressé par Izzy que par une mouche, car toute son attention a été capté par… Alec.

Maryse et Robert firent de grands yeux avant de tourner d'un même mouvement leur tête vers Alec, qui donnait l'impression de vouloir être partout ailleurs que dans ce bureau.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Alec ? Magnus Bane a jeté son dévolu sur toi ? s'enquit Maryse pour être bien certaine d'avoir tout compris.

\- On a dansé, avoua du bout des lèvres Alec qui regardait droit devant lui sans rien voir nettement.

\- Danser ?! s'exclama Robert qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Après Magnus a emmené Alec à son appartement, ajouta Jace avec un petit brin de malice.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Robert qui tombait des nues.

\- Il m'a proposé de boire un verre dans un coin plus tranquille, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'entraînerait chez lui et…

\- Alec, dit Maryse d'une voix totalement maîtrisé en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Est-ce que tu as pu obtenir des informations sur Valentin ?

\- Heu… Non, on est pas resté longtemps chez lui, rougit Alec avant d'ajouter rapidement pour palier à la déception très perceptible de sa mère : Jace m'a appelé pour que je rentre et…

\- Jace ! s'exclama Maryse.

\- Mais enfin, c'était dangereux ! riposta-t-il en cherchant de l'appui chez Robert.

\- Alec, il faut que tu le revois, trancha Maryse après un bref échange avec Robert. Tu dois poursuivre la mission. S'il te préfère à Isabelle, eh bien, ma foi… Nous ferons avec. Tu dois le recontacter et lui proposer un rendez-vous, en espérant qu'il accepte et qu'on a pas laissé passer notre chance ce soir !

\- Jace foudroya du regard sa mère adoptive. Alec déglutit et dit :

\- Il m'a donné son numéro de portable…

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Izzy en souriant.

\- Hein ? fit Jace avec une grimace.

Alec regarda ailleurs, il était au summum du malaise.

\- Voilà qui nous arrange bien, reconnu Maryse avec son air de prédatrice affiché.

\- Demain tu le contacteras pour vous revoir et là… là tu lui soutireras des informations concernant Valentin, dit Robert qui n'en revenait pas de briefer son fils pour cette tache.

\- Oui, promit Alec en reprenant contenance les mains dans le dos.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, tous, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Jace qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler.

Une fois hors du bureau, Izzy attrapa Alec par le bras et d'un air badin demanda :

\- Alors, vous avez fait quoi avec Magnus ?

\- Rien, il m'a invité à boire un verre, dit tranchant Alec en empruntant le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que simplement un verre t'as fait revenir tout chamboulé ? poursuivit Izzy plus tenace que la teigne.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, mentit Alec alors qu'il arrivait près de sa chambre.

\- Allons, Izzy, dit Jace avec amertume. Tu n'as pas comprit, ils se sont embrassés.

Alec pivota sur ses talon et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Jace, son cœur cognant dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? avertit-il dans sa voix.

\- Rien que la vérité : vous vous êtes embrassé et si je ne t'avais pas appelé, tu serais dans le lit du _grand sorcier de Brooklyn_ à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Alec en se jetant sur Jace.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas reconnaître l'évidence : il te plaît ! s'écria Jace en parant l'attaque impulsive d'Alec.

\- TAIS-TOI ! cria Alec alors qu'Izzy s'interposait tant bien que mal entre eux deux.

\- Arrêtes Jace ! Tu fais tout pour le pousser à bout ! Et toi, Alec tu ne vas pas frapper ton frère tout de même !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Izzy, grogna Jace qui avait reçu un coup au visage. Pour Alec, il donnerait tout pour que je ne sois pas son frère !

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Dit Izzy plus pâle que la lune. Alec et toi êtes parabatai, vous êtes…

\- Alec, ne veut pas de moi pour frère, parce qu'il me voudrait comme amant ! cracha Jace en regardant Alec avec férocité. Et comme je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, ce soir, il me le fait payer en galochant le premier mec croisé !

\- N'importe quoi ! dit Izzy en se retournant vers Alec pour chercher un démenti dans son regard. N'est-ce pas Alec, tu… Alec ?

Alec ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour, apposant même une rune de scellage sur la serrure pour être certain que personne ne viendrait violer son intimité. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre le chambrant, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

* * *

Izzy se retourna vers Jace, des larmes brillaient dans ses cils impeccablement maquillés.

\- Tu étais obligé de te montrer aussi brutal avec lui ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a frappé, je te signal ! s'exclama Jace en désignant la porte avec humeur.

\- On sait très bien tout les deux qu'Alec est amoureux de toi depuis des années, jusqu'ici tu as très bien su faire semblant de ne pas le voir et c'est ce soir que tu lui balances ça au visage ! Ce n'est pas charitable, ce n'est pas digne de toi !

\- Il l'a bien cherché, grogna Jace en se calmant un peu.

\- Pour une fois qu'Alec s'ouvrait à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il allait de l'avant, toi tu ne l'as pas supporter, car enfin il s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Tu es si égoïste que tu préfère savoir Alec seul, malheureux avec un amour impossible pour toi que…

\- Izzy, je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- Et pourtant, tu l'as fait, coupa-t-elle avec la même fougue que sa mère. Tu n'es pas digne d'être son parabatai vu comment tu viens de le poignarder !

\- Bordel ! Il s'agit de Magnus Bane ! C'est un allier de Valentin, c'est une Créature Obscure !

\- On en sait rien s'il est réellement affilié à Valentin ! Et toi, quand tu flirtes avec les vampires ou les sirène, on devrait ne rien dire,mais comme il s'agit d'Alec, lui il n'a le droit à rien ! riposta Izzy des larmes de colère roulant sur ses joues.

\- N'en fais pas des caisses ! Je le protège tout autant que toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'engage trop dans cette mission ! Il est tellement _sensible_ !

\- Dans ta bouche on dirait un gros mot. Être sensible comme Alec n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est sa force, parce que c'est avec son cœur qu'il combat ! Et toi ce soir tu t'es conduit comme le parfait crétin homophobe que tu sembles être devenu ! lança Izzy avant d'aller s'enfermer elle aussi dans sa chambre laissant Jace seul au beau milieu du couloir.

Jace soupira, il s'approcha de la porte d'Alec et après quelques minutes il chuchota doucement : « Désolé, Alec », puis il se rendit dans sa propre chambre, épuisé par cette dispute stérile.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Alec n'avait pas bougé, toute cette soirée lui remontait à la mémoire par vague et la seule chose qui le tourmentait c'était : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ».

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :-D

Que pensez-vous qui va se produire ensuite ?

A très vite pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! :D

Tout d'abord: Merci pour tout vos retours supers positif et encourageant ! Merci pour vos ajouts également ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en fin de lecture, juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé, où si vous voulez influer l'histoire avec une remarque pertinente ;-) ( sait-on jamais ! )

Vous l'avez sans doute remarquer je poste chaque jour, je vais essayer de tenir le rythme jusqu'au début de la S3B ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos encouragement également ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec n'avait pas bien dormit, pas bien du tout même. Le cœur lourd des paroles blessantes de Jace et encore totalement confus de ce qui c'était passé avec Magnus, le sommeil était arrivé très tardivement, soit à peu près trente minutes avant que son réveil auto-programmé ne sonne ! Avec lourdeur il quitta ses draps et se traîna jusque sous une douche glacée, histoire de le réveiller parfaitement. Une fois ragaillardit, il se sécha, nouant une serviette autour de sa taille et se pencha face à son reflet embué au-dessus de son lavabo. Il avait le même regard bleu, le même visage, tout était pareil à la veille, pourtant il avait le sentiment d'être différent. Il caressa ses lèvres, il avait embrassé Magnus hier soir. Ce souvenir flotta dans son esprit, léger comme une bulle de savon. Un sourire un peu lointain s'afficha sur son visage fatigué et il soupira d'aise en se rappelant la chaleur du corps de Magnus contre le sien, le parfum de sa bouche, la forme de sa langue…

son portable se mit alors à vibrer en équilibre sur le bord de la porcelaine. Alec rattrapa de justesse son téléphone, avant qu'il ne chute, répondant par inadvertance à l'appel en viso par la même occasion.

\- Bonjour Alexander ! lança la voix enjouée de Magnus.

\- Magnus? s'étonna Alec surprit de voir le visage de son premier baiser s'afficher sur son écran de portable.

Magnus, avait de nouveau une belle crête brossée sur le coté, lui donnant beaucoup de charme, avec des mèches doré disséminée dans la masse capillaire, tandis que ses yeux étaient fardés de noirs et soulignés d'un trait pailleté. Il portait toute une nouvelle séries de breloque autour du cou et une chemise en soie prune qui se fermait au col avec une broche excentrique.

\- Je ne pensais pas te réveiller, sourit Magnus qui le dévorait du regard.

\- Je sors de la douche, s'excusa Alec en rougissant à nouveau comme un écolier.

\- Je vois ça, sourit un peu plus Magnus qui ne se privait pas pour loucher sur le torse nu du ténébreux Alec.

\- Ah, oui, oui, une seconde, bafouilla Alec avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et d'enfiler à la hâte un t-shirt propre et noir.

\- Dommage, soupira Magnus.

\- Tu m'appelais pour une raison précise ? demanda Alec en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

\- Oui : te voir.

\- Ah, sourit Alec heureux d'apprendre que Magnus avait eut envie de le voir.

\- Tu es disponible pour venir manger avec moi ce midi ? interrogea le sorcier d'un air amusé tout en se déplaçant dans son appartement en quête d'un objet.

\- Ce midi ?

\- Oui.

Alec souriait franchement à présent. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie ! Mais les paroles de Jace lui revinrent en mémoire. Alec décida de les ignorer et pensa au plaisir que cela lui procurerait de retrouver Magnus, sans oublier sa mission.

\- Je serais plus que ravi d'aller manger… avec toi.

\- Fantastique, je passe te prendre pour…

\- Non ! coupa Alec qui n'avait pas du tout envie que Magnus vienne jusqu'à l'Institut sous le nez de Jace. C'est moi qui passe te chercher, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- … Oh, tu prends les devants ? s'amusa Magnus en rangeant l'objet qu'il avait trouvé dans son salon.

\- Heu…

\- Je serais prêt pour onze heures trente, dit Magnus qui brûlait déjà d'impatience.

\- Onze heures trente, répéta Alec comme pour le mémoriser.

\- J'ai hâte de reprendre notre conversation, là où nous l'avions laissé, ronronna Magnus qui lorgnait sur l'écran de son portable pour mieux voir Alec.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Alec qui disait la vérité. Je serai là à l'heure, garantit-il avec aplomb.

\- J'espère bien… Je vais te laisser, j'ai un client qui vient d'arriver…

\- Tu reçois des clients, chez toi ?

\- Oui, je loue mes talents magiques pour des sommes tout à fait exorbitantes, s'enorgueillit Magnus.

\- Ah, fit Alec qui avait très mal interprété le mot « client » dans un premier temps.

\- A tout à l'heure, Alexander, sourit Magnus qui regrettait de devoir mettre un terme à leur appel.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, répéta Alec qui regardait encore son écran lorsque celui-ci afficha « appel terminé ».

Soudain il se sentit en bien meilleure forme et prêt à croquer le monde !

Il termina de s'habiller, puis descendit à la cuisine, pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement, priant pour ne pas y croiser Jace ! Heureusement il était encore trop tôt pour l'oiseau de nuit qu'était Jace. Alec pu tuer le temps en développant son talent d'archer, mais également celui de lanceur de dague. Il remonta à la hâte dans sa chambre, se doucha à nouveau pour chasser la sueur et passa un jeans noir, ainsi qu'un t-shirt bleu marine et son, éternelle veste noire. Il se contempla dans le miroir de sa chambre, lui qui ne prêtait jamais trop d'attention à son apparence, aujourd'hui cela lui semblait primordiale ! Il s'agissait de son tout premier rencard ! Il était nerveux, fébrile et impatient. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si Jace aurait accepté de lui donner un premier rendez-vous, puis devant la bêtise de cette pensée, il secoua la tête. Non, bien entendu que « non » Jace était hétérosexuel ! Jace courait après cette petite rousse têtue et bornée de Clary ! Il fallait qu'Alec se purge de Jace. Il était son frère adoptif, son parabatai, son meilleur ami, mais il ne serait jamais son amant, son petit ami, son mec…

_Est-ce que Magnus est mon petit-ami ? Est-ce que je suis son mec ?_

Une boule vint se loger dans la gorge d'Alec. Il respira par le nez pour se calmer et consulta l'heure. Il devait partir sur le champ s'il voulait respecter l'horaire donné par Magnus. Rien que de penser à Magnus, Alec souriait comme un bêta. Il empocha sa stèle et quitta sa chambre, d'un pas rapide. Une fois dehors et soulagé de n'avoir croisé personne pour le questionner, il s'engouffra dans le métro et prit la ligne qui descendait vers l'appartement de Magnus.

Une fois à l'air libre, Alec marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à la sonnette de Magnus. Il se racla la gorge et appuya sur le bouton, à peine eut-il entendu raisonner le carillon, que la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrait sur un Magnus tout en magnificence. Il arborait la même crête que dans la vidéo, mais il avait visible modifié sa chemise, qui était à présent bleu de la même teinte que les yeux d'Alec ! Il avait rajouté une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres gourmandes et il c'était parfumé d'une odeur qui attira immédiatement Alec : bois de santal.

\- Alexander, quelle surprise, sourit Magnus en posant un doigt sous le menton d'Alec avant de lui saisir délicatement le menton pour attirer sa bouche sur la sienne. Je t'ai manqué ? questionna-t-il ses lèvres frôlant celle d'Alec.

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Alec se pencha et sa bouche embrassa celle de Magnus. Tout ses problèmes s'envolèrent loin de lui et il affichait un sourire de bien être absolu après ce simple petit baiser de bonjour. Magnus taquin, en profita pour lui mordiller la mâchoire, puis glissa son bras autour des hanches d'Alec avant de l'entraîner dans la rue. Jamais Alec n'avait marché bras-dessus-bras-dessous, cette soudaine proximité avec Magnus ne le mit pas mal à l'aise, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, mais il le mit en ébullition ! La main de Magnus était ferme sur sa hanche et Alec hésita en posant la sienne sur l'épaule du grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Magnus en guidant Alec à travers un dédale de rues.

\- Où va-t-on ? s'enquit Alec qui s'en fichait royalement tant qu'il pouvait continuer de marcher ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Je connais un petit restaurant coréen très sympathique, informa Magnus de son ton enjouée et cajoleur.

\- Je suis très heureux que tu ais eu envie de me revoir, dit Alec en essayant de ne pas rougir trop violemment.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit : je voulais absolument terminer notre conversation entamée cette nuit… Ah, nous y sommes déjà !

Alec détourna son regard de l'hypnotique sorcier et découvrit une petite enseigne soignée.

\- Tu as déjà mangé coréen ? Interrogea Magnus en ouvrant la porte avant de laisser passer Alec avec galanterie.

\- Une fois, enfin je crois, répondit Alec peu habitué à ce genre de politesse.

\- Tu vas adorer, j'en suis certain !

Un petit serveur s'approcha en une série de petites foulées courtes et vives. Magnus se mit alors à lui parler en coréen, puis le serveur les dirigea de sa drôle de démarche jusqu'à une table excentrée et cachée des autres clients par deux paravents sculptées en bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Oh, simplement que je voulais une table tranquille, minimisa Magnus en s'asseyant avec élégance en faisant volter les manches bouffantes de sa chemise.

\- Tu parles combien de langue ? demanda Alec curieux alors que le serveur lui mettait dans les mains le menu.

\- Quelques-unes, dit de façon énigmatiques Magnus en posant son regard opaque sur Alec. Quand on est plus vieux que Cléopâtre, il faut bien s'occuper !

\- Tu as dû avoir le temps d'apprendre toutes les langues de la terre ! s'exclama Alec en gardant à l'esprit que Magnus n'avait jamais révélé son véritable âge à qui que ce soit et que de ce fait il doutait sérieusement qu'il était plus âgé que l'antique reine d'Égypte.

\- On peut dire que je suis polyglotte, mais ce n'est pas mon talent le plus incroyable…

\- Lequel est-ce ? Sourit Alec.

\- Hum… Il y en a tellement, je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer, s'amusa Magnus.

Le petit serveur efficace réapparut et demanda dans un coréen mâchonné s'ils avaient choisis leur repas. Magnus, qui savait pertinemment qu'Alec, n'avait pas encore touché à son menu, décida de commander pour eux deux un peu de tout. Le serveur s'inclina et disparut avec la commande.

\- Mais, je n'ai même pas choisi ! dit Alec alors qu'on venait de lui retirer la carte des mains.

\- J'ai demandé un assortiment. Tu pourras goûter à tout ce qui te fais envie de cette manière et la prochaine fois que l'on reviendra, tu sauras quoi prendre.

Alec s'empourpra aux mots "la prochaine fois". Magnus avait déjà envie de le revoir ?!

\- Alors, Chasseur d'Ombres, parle-moi un peu de toi, demanda Magnus en posant son menton fin sur sa paume retournée, s'appuyant sur son coude pour soutenir sa tête penchée vers la droite.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, bredouilla Alec qui ne savait sincèrement pas quoi raconter à son sujet.

\- Tu joues le timide par habitude, ou c'est rien que pour moi ? interrogea Magnus en le dévorant des yeux.

\- Non, je… n'ai pas l'habitude, confia Alec qui sentait son pouls s'emballer de façon déraisonnable sous le regard de braise du sorcier.

\- Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'un magnifique guerrier comme toi n'as que peu de conquêtes à son actif ?

\- … Pour être honnête, avoua Alec une fois que le serveur eut déposé devant eut des verres d'eau glacés. Mon compteur de conquête tourne à… zéro…

Les yeux de Magnus s'agrandirent d'une surprise réelle. Est-ce vraiment possible que ce dieu vivant n'ait jamais rencontré personne ?! Impossible ! Et pourtant l'instinct de Magnus lui disait que ce jeune garçon n'était pas du genre à mentir.

Alec but d'un trait la moitié de son verre pour palier au silence de Magnus.

\- Je serai, ton… premier flirt ? questionna Magnus pour être bien sûr d'avoir tout comprit.

\- … Oui, déglutit Alec en baissant les yeux sur la table.

Magnus observa la réaction troublante de sincérité d'Alec, puis de sa main libre saisit les doigts nerveux de son rendez-vous. Il lui sourit tranquillement.

\- Si je m'attendait à tomber sur toi, dit-il doucement pour le rassurer. Ne soit pas nerveux, on a tous eut notre premier rendez-vous, un conseil : restes-toi même.

\- J'essaie, dit Alec heureux de sentir la chaleur de la main de Magnus irradier contre ses doigts.

\- Donc, le bel Alexander Lightwood, Chasseur d'Ombre, vivant à l'Institut de New York, a d'autres choses surprenantes à m'apprendre à son sujet ? encouragea Magnus qui le trouvait de plus en plus irrésistible.

\- J'ai une sœur et deux frères, bafouilla Alec perturbé par l'éclat des yeux de Magnus posés sur lui.

\- Tous Chasseurs d'Ombres, je présume ?

\- Oui.

\- Et quel âge as-tu ? darda Magnus en regardant la bouche d'Alec en se demandant s'il rougirait d'avantage s'il l'embrassait en cette seconde ?

\- J'ai…

Les plats arrivèrent en deux services aussi rapides que possible. Il y avait sur leur table à présent dix plats qui semblaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres !

\- Bon appétit ! s'exclama Magnus en salivant d'avance.

\- À toi aussi, répondit Alec curieux de tout tester.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, dit Magnus après quelques minutes à déguster leur repas.

\- Comment ça ? fit Alec en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Les Nephilims ne frayent d'ordinaire jamais avec les Créatures Obscures.

\- Je ne suis pas très représentatif de ma race, bredouilla Alec bien conscient d'être totalement en marge avec les autres Chasseurs d'Ombres.

\- Est-ce que ta famille sait ? Que tu préférés les séduisant sorcier asiatiques ? enchaîna Magnus en jouant de son charme.

Alec manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de raviolis vapeur. Magnus sourit en coin, décidément Alec était à croquer !

\- Non, absolument pas !

\- Tu aurais peur de leur jugement ?

\- C'est juste que… c'est ma vie privée et je ne veux pas partager ça avec ma famille…

\- L'Enclave était-elle toujours homophobe ? demanda Magnus le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Heu… oui… Enfin, deux hommes Chasseurs d'Ombres n'ont pas le droit de vivre ensemble, chuchota-t-il en baissant le visage déconfit par ce constat qui lui barrait grandement son avenir sentimental.

Magnus, sentant qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, attrapa à nouveau le menton d'Alec entre son pouce et son index et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça ne me gène pas de garder ce que nous faisons secret.

Alec se détendit et fondit sous la chaleur tendre de Magnus. Ils se sourirent et c'est comme si un soleil se mettait à briller dans sa poitrine.

\- Et qu'est ce que nous faisons ? osa demander Alec ragaillardit.

\- Là, nous mangeons ensemble, entre personne civilisé…

\- Non, Magnus, je voulais dire heu…

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu as voulu dire, cher Alexander, je m'amuse juste à digresser.

\- Ah…

Magnus éclata d'un rire qui remplit Alec de joie. Le voir sourire et rire était pour lui une source de bonheur intarissable.

\- Je crois, Alexander, que nous sommes à notre premier rendez-vous galant. J'ajouterai même qu'il se passe à merveille et que je serai plus que ravi d'en prévoir des centaines d'autres.

Alec sourit de toutes ses dents et cette fois-ci ce fut Magnus qui se sentit transporté devant ce visage si simplement heureux. Le sorcier se releva par -dessus la table et en prenant soin de ne pas laisser sa chemise se promener dans les sauces épicées, il embrassa Alec avec tendresse, profitant de cette brève étreinte pour glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du Chasseur d'Ombre, comme pour en retirer la saveur.

\- Délicieux, commenta-t-il en se rasseyant tranquillement comme s'il avait simplement bu un verre de vin.

Le reste du repas se déroula à merveille. Alec avait totalement oublié la raison qui l'avait mené à ce repas : la mission, tout ce qui lui occupait l'esprit c'était : Quand est-ce que Magnus allait l'embrasser à nouveau ?!

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de leur premier rendez-vous ? :D

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Déjà le quatrième jour d'affilé ! :D

Encore merci pour vos reviews! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et qu'elle vous tient en haleine :P

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre... compliqué pour Alec

* * *

Alec jouait avec son portable en écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa sœur raconter leur sortie nocturne et comment ils avait débusqué et tué une colonie de démons mineur du côté du Queens. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas être attentif, mais depuis une semaine il sortait officiellement avec Magnus Bane et depuis, il était comme sur un petit nuage permanent. Ensemble ils échangeaient une flopées incroyables de textos, ils s'appelaient des heures en trouvant toujours de quoi se raconter et lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Alec ne cessaient de s'abreuver des lèvres appétissante du sorcier.

\- Alec ? appela Robert pour la troisième fois avant que son fils ne percute qu'il l'interpellait de plus en plus fort.

\- Oui ?

\- Et ta mission, avance-t-elle ?

\- Heu, oui, un peu…

\- Tu as réussit à récupérer des informations concernant Valentin ?

\- Non, pas encore, cependant je m'y emploi activement…

Jace, qui ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis leur dispute émit un ricanement sournois. Izzy lui jeta un regard noir et il se calma.

\- Tu as un commentaire à faire, Jace ? questionna Robert en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, pas le moindres… Sauf…

\- Sauf ?

\- Sauf qu'Alec _se donne vraiment_ beaucoup de mal, ajouta Jace avec malice. Il suffit de regarder le suçon dans son cou pour en être convaincu…

Alec porta aussitôt la main au suçon que Magnus lui avait fait la veille au soir lors de leur balade sur le pont de Brooklyn. Il remonta son col roulé en rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Izzy ne se priva pas d'asséner un coup de botte dans le tibias de Jace, tandis que Robert fronçait d'avantage les sourcils.

\- Jace, Isabelle, sortez, je veux m'entretenir seul avec Alec, demanda Robert d'une voix sans appel.

Jace se rendant compte qu'il avait sans doute été un peu loin, perdit de sa superbe et suivit Izzy dans le vouloir, s'attendant déjà à recevoir un nouveau savon de sa part !

Alec, rangea son portable, il se sentait comme devant un peloton d'exécution. Le regard assassin de son père ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Alec, peux-tu justifier cette perte de temps ? Peux-tu m'expliquer que tu te perdes dans cette mission ? Aurais-tu oublié l'objectif ? Serais-tu tombé sous un maléfice de cette Créature Obscure ? cracha Robert très peu enclin à se montrer tolérant. Rappelles-toi bien que si on ferme les yeux sur cet écart, c'est uniquement pour avoir des renseignements primordiaux sur Valentin ! Nous ne voulons pas que tu deviennes l'amant de ce sorcier !

Alec frémit tout le long de la tirade de son père et il se sentit profondément honteux. Honteux d'être un si mauvais fils, un si déplorable Chasseur d'Ombres…

\- Concentres-toi Alec ! Et obtiens-moi ce que je t'ai demandé ! cria Robert avant de pointer la sortie à son fils d'un air impérieux.

Alec ne dit pas un mot et quitta le bureau en proie à une tristesse et une infamie absolue. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Depuis qu'il était enfant il avait su qu'il était différent. Est-ce que cela était dû au fait qu'il avait grandit enfermé dans l'Institut de New York avec pour seule compagnie Izzy et Jace et depuis peu Max ? Avait-il développé ses sentiments « contre-nature » envers Jace faute de mieux, ou bien… Non, il était gay point à la ligne. Jace avait été son crush durant toutes ces années, car il n'avait eut personne d'autre sur qui tomber sous le charme ! Mais maintenant qu'il côtoyait Magnus… Il voyait bien la différence entre un amour non réciproque et à sens unique et ce qu'il vivait avec le grand sorcier ! C'était comme le jour et nuit… Pourtant son père venait de lui rappeler que ce bonheur là ne serait que de courte durée, juste le temps de la mission. Comment Alec avait-il put oublier cette information ? C'était-il laissé à croire qu'il pouvait continuer de vivre cette romance incroyable avec le plus bel homme qu'il avait jamais connu ? Des larmes lui brûlèrent les joues. Tout cela était si injuste ! Pour une fois que dans sa vie, tout allait bien ! Il devait tout bousiller ! Il devait mettre un terme à cette joie qui le faisait vivre et grandir ! Il devait tromper Magnus sur ses intentions… Alec ne savait pas s'il était capable d'une telle félonie… Ni le premier soir de leur rencontre, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, ni maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il ne pouvait se montrer aussi manipulateur… Alec n'était pas comme ça… Déjà que cacher sa condition d'homosexuel lui pesait comme le poids d'une montagne, alors briser sa relation avec Magnus ?! C'était trop dur à supporter… Beaucoup trop dur… Certes il usait de la couverture de la mission pour vivre sa passion sous les yeux des ses parents, mais il le savaient… pour eux, ce n'étaient qu'une mission et Alec jouait très bien son rôle… les larmes redoublèrent.

Il était donc si étranger à sa propre famille ? Qui le connaissait réellement, si ce n'est Magnus ? Magnus qui l'appelait par son prénom complet, Magnus qui lui donnait envie de sourire sans arrêt, Magnus qui se passionnait par tout ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter, Magnus qui savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire… Magnus qui le rendait si heureux… Le trahir, c'était au-dessus des forces d'Alec. Il fallait que tout cela cesse avant qu'il le ne blesse et que tout soit ruiné… Il devait le quitter et tant pis pour la mission.

Résolut, mais non tranquille, Alec sortit son portable de sa poche. Il essuya son nez plein de larmes et commença à écrire un texto à Magnus :

**Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ? Je voudrais te parler.**

Alec renifla, il tremblait de colère envers ce monde si injuste. La réponse de Magnus ne se fit pas attendre :

**Bien sûr ! Passe quand tu veux, je mettrais la terre entière dehors pour te recevoir !**

Alec écrivit avec une impression de dégoût grandissant :

**J'arrive.**

Il rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, puis sortit de sa chambre, après s'être passé le visage sous l'eau pour laver les larmes.

Il avait beau être pratiquement minuit, Jace attendait dans le couloir adossé au mur face à la porte de la chambre d'Alec. Comme s'il était certain que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à en sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Alec qui n'était pas en jambe pour se prendre encore la tête avec son parabatai.

\- On peut discuter ?

\- Pas le temps, grogna Alec en se détournant rapidement en direction de l'ascenseur pour que Jace ne voit pas qu'il venait de pleurer.

\- Alec, j'ai… j'ai merdé, dit d'une voix désolé Jace.

Le choc fut si brutal pour Alec, qu'il pilla net. Jace dans son dos ne faisait pas le fier, il était venu humblement pour se faire pardonner. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il cherchait le courage pour venir frapper à sa porte.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, tout à l'heure… Ni même l'autre jour… J'ai agi comme un égoïste, comme un vrai salopard et… je suis désolé. J'étais jaloux, c'est idiot, je sais bien, mais, c'est plus fort que moi... Je voudrais que tu trouve la force de ma pardonner et même si ce que j'ai dis c'était sacrement moche et qu'il te faudra du temps, sache que… maintenant j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été un trou du cul. Et que maintenant je suis là pour toi, mon frère. Si tu as besoin de parler, ou… pour m'en coller une, vas-y, ne te prive pas !

Alec qui avait écouté le dos tourné, serra les poings.

\- C'est pas le moment, Jace…

\- S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas qu'il est trop tard pour…

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Alors, dis-moi, demanda Jace en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule. Parles-moi Alec, cette semaine où l'on s'est ignoré mutuellement m'a semblé duré cent ans…

\- … Je te pardonne Jace, mais… Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tords, reconnu Alec en se tournant vers son ami montrant son visage défait.

Jace en voyant l'expression d'Alec et ses yeux rougis s'inquiéta immédiatement le prenant par les épaules pour mieux le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- … Tu avais raison, j'étais trop occupé à vivre ma vie de mon côté avec Magnus que j'en ai oublié la mission…

\- … Tu es en train de me dire que… Tu sors, vraiment avec le sorcier ? Que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui ? s'assura Jace qui avait bien du mal à croire que le trop sérieux Alec puisse éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'ennuie et l'air morne.

\- Oui, mais, je vais y mettre un terme, trancha Alec d'une voix dure comme pour s'auto-persuader que cette décision était la bonne.

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu es bien comme ça, avec lui, pourquoi tout interrompre ? Moi je m'en fiche que tu préféré les mecs, bien que ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus être le centre de ton monde, taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire pour amuser Alec, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

\- Magnus est… le suspect de l'Enclave actuellement et il est soupçonné d'activité illicite avec Valentin,alors…

\- Toi, tu y crois ? interrogea Jace qui faisait de gros efforts pour changer et prouver à Alec qu'il pouvait évoluer dans le bon sens.

Alec haussa les épaules

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais qu'est-ce que cela change, ce que moi je pense ? L'Enclave a déjà pratiquement jugé Magnus de trahison… Je ne peux pas…

\- Le protéger ?

\- … Non, je ne peux pas…

\- Alec, attends, écoute-moi, dit Jace en tirant son frère adoptif dans un coin du couloir en chuchotant. Moi non plus je ne pense pas que Magnus ait quelque chose à voir avec Valentin. Valentin utilise les faible, les jeunes et les manipulables, Magnus n'est aucun des trois et puis, il n'est pas le genre d'homme à frayer avec Valentin. Il le tient en horreur à ce que j'ai entendu.

Dans la pénombre du recoin, Alec acquiesça doucement. Dans le regard de Jace une flamme s'alluma.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi quitter Magnus s'il te fais autant de bien ? Et je ne parle pas que du suçon !

\- Jace ! s'exclama Alec en reportant sa main à la marque bleuté dans son cou.

\- Quoi ? Si tu es heureux comme ça, je m'en fiche de qui tu baises… Ou qui te baises, reformula Jace en essayant d'imaginer les possibilités sexuelles entre Alec et Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda sèchement Alec qui voyait le regard de Jace lointain comme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je me demandais qui prenait qui ? avoua sans détour Jace tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! persifla Alec en rougissant. Ça va pas la tête !

\- Ah, quoi ? Je fais rien de mal, je…

\- Stop !

\- Oh !

\- Quoi, encore ?!

\- Vous l'avez pas fait hein ? sourit Jace un brin taquin.

Alec, détourna le regarda en soupirant longuement. Jace sourit comme un lion, fier d'avoir mit le doigt sur un élément essentiel.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, grogna Alec qui ne voulait absolument pas aborder ce sujet avec Jace.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une liste de conquêtes longues comme… mon _bras_, que je suis devenu insensible. Si c'est pas encore le moment, faut attendre…

\- … Comment tu sais que…

\- Que quoi ? sourit un peu plus Jace.

\- Rien, laisse tomber, se referma Alec comprenant que son interlocuteur était le plus mal placé du monde.

\- Allez, tu as commencé : comment tu sais que… c'est le bon moment ? compléta Jace avec perspicacité.

\- Hum, fit Alec qui changeait de position en croisant ses bras devant lui comme une barrière de protection.

Jace lâcha un peu son sourire sardonique et dit avec un ton posé :

\- Tu sais quand c'est le bon moment, ça vient tout seul, tu n'as plus de doute et tu te laisses porter par l'instant…

Alec écouta les paroles sensées de Jace – c'était bien une première- puis soupira en se dégonflant :

\- À quoi bon te demander ça ? Magnus et moi, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Jamais personne ne l'acceptera. Même si je parviens à l'innocenter dans cette affaire avec Valentin, personne ne pourra tolérer que je soit non seulement gay, mais en plus en couple avec une Créature Obscure… C'est un combat perdu d'avance…

En voyant à quel point Alec était affecté par toute cette histoire, Jace prit un peu mieux conscience de l'étendue du problème épineux. Soudain, il perdit son attitude d'être hautement supérieur et parla avec justesse :

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas passer ta vie caché ? Tu vas vivre dans un placard, enfermé à double tour à te priver de tout, simplement parce que des gens n'approuvent pas ta conduite ! Alec, si je devais écouter tout ce qu'on dit sur moi, je serai déjà moine ! Alec, tu as le droit d'être heureux et d'être qui tu es. Peu importe avec qui tu passes tes nuits, pour moi, pour Izzy et pour Max, tu restes le même.

\- Pas pour nos parents, dit du bout des lèvres Alec en sentant son cœur s'alourdir un peu plus malgré le discours vibrant de son parabatai.

\- … Si on leur explique, ils comprendront, ils…

\- Je ne veut pas être chassé de l'Enclave, je ne veux pas qu'on me retire mes runes, je ne veux pas être en marge de notre monde…

\- ça n'arrivera pas ! promit Jace en serrant Alec contre lui. Je te jure que je ne laisserais jamais personne et faire du mal.

\- Oui, ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je vais chez Magnus lui dire que c'est fini…

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? voulu connaître Jace en voyant qu'Alec se contenait pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

\- À nouveau Alec acquiesça, car plus aucun son ne voulaient passer ses lèvres.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit alors Jace en relâchant Alec.

Le chemin en métro jusqu'à Brooklyn se fit dans un silence de mort. Alec avait l'air d'être un vampire tant son teint était blafard et ses yeux tristes. Jace ne chercha pas à le faire rire, ni à discuter. Il voulait juste montrer sons soutient, être enfin le parabatai qu'attendait Alec. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de Magnus, Jace donna une tape d'encouragement à Alec.

\- Appelles-moi si tu as besoin… Je vais aller voir Clary…

\- Passe-lui mon bonjour…

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça et toi… Sois fort…

\- Hum…

Jace se détourna et laissa Alec sonner. Le cœur plus lourd que du plomb il poussa la porte et entra comme un animal à l'abattoir. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, par convenance, pourtant, tout son être lui crier de renoncer… L'âme coupée en deux, Alec s'avança.

* * *

OMG! What next?!

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ces retrouvailles entre Alec et Jace et cette pression qu'il a sur ses épaules de Chasseur d'Ombre gay!

J'attends vos retour avec impatience !

Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre Alec et Magnus?!

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Encore Merci pour vos ajouts et vos reviews,qui me réchauffent le cœur! Merci également à celles et ceux qui laissent des commentaire en guest, et donc malheureusement je ne peux vous répondre en MP, mais sachez que j'apprécie énormément, merci !

Alors, voici un chapitre qui va justifier totalement le** Rating M**! Attention aux âmes sensibles :-P Vous êtes prévenus, mais je sens que ce message d'alerte ne fait qu'exciter votre curiosité ! :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus portait un pantalon blanc, un haut simple en coton noir surmonté d'une veste blanche. Ses cheveux brossé en crête évoquait les pics d'un hérisson, ses yeux charbonneux étaient souligné d'eye-liner et pour une fois il ne portait pas de boucles d'oreilles, seulement deux colliers et sa multitude de bagues aux doigts, dont le vernis aujourd'hui était rouge sang.

\- Bonsoir, jeune Chasseur d'Ombre, s'amusa Magnus si heureux d'ouvrir à Alec qu'il ne remarqua pas la brève expression de profonde tristesse qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui sourire avec douceur.

\- Bonsoir, Magnus, désolé de venir à l'improviste et si tard, s'excusa Alec en passant la porte tout en se frottant la nuque ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Magnus attira Alec vers lui et déposa un baiser léger, plein de promesse et de chaleur, mettant à mal la résolution prise par Alec. En se reculant, Magnus sourit, heureux de retrouver son Alec rougissant et timide. Alec, lui, manquer d'air.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais de venir me voir et encore moins en pleine nuit ! Je suis un oiseau de nuit en règle général…

\- Oui, tu diriges un night club, nota Alec en essayant de respirer tranquillement ce qui était devenue une chose impossible en présence du très charismatique Magnus Bane.

\- Oui, entre autre, dit Magnus en marchant vers son salon pour leur servir deux verres de Martini. Tu as soif, j'imagine ?

\- Heu… Oui…, accepta Alec en buvant d'un trait son tout premier véritable verre d'alcool.

Alec grimaça, mais la brûlure de l'alcool lui redonna de la force. Il lui fallait du courage pour bousiller ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

\- Oh, Okay, dit Magnus impressionné par la subite descente d'Alec. Tu avais si soif que ça ? J'ai des sodas, si tu préférés….

\- Non, ça va aller, merci, dit Alec en reposant le verre sur le mini bar roulant de Magnus.

\- Je vois ça, sourit Magnus qui prit une lampée de son verre avant de le reposer pour passer ses bras autour du cou d'Alec. Alors,que me vaut la visite du très séduisant Alexander ?

Alec adorait tout chez Magnus, de ses yeux de chat, à ses tenues, en passant par son parfum entêtant, jusqu'à ses ongles vernis et surtout sa manière possessive de prononcer son prénom complet, comme si c'était la chose la plus belle qui soit au monde. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui noir de Magnus. C'était le moment, oui, le bon moment pour tout dire. Il était venu pour ça, il devait lui dire : « Tout est fini Magnus, je ne veux pas continuer notre relation, je ne veux pas être abandonné par mes parents, je… je suis un lâche »… Alec regardait Magnus, qui lui rendait son regard avec tendresse et chaleur. Magnus le voyait tel qu'Alec était, entièrement et il ne trouvait rien à jeter, ni mettre de côté. Magnus l'avait accepté comme il était, aussi imparfait et taciturne qu'il était… et c'était à cet homme-là qu'Alec voulait briser le cœur ?

Oui, finalement, c'était le moment idéal… il fallait juste se laisser porter par l'instant avait dit Jace...

\- J'avais envie de te voir, chuchota Alec en posant à son tour ses mains sur les hanches de Magnus.

\- Hum, et maintenant que tu me vois ? ronronna Magnus en l'embrassant lentement.

Les lèvres fruitées de Magnus se déposèrent sur celles d'Alec et sa langue s'insinua dans sa bouche. Alec gémit doucement de bien-être tandis que la langue de Magnus caressait la sienne et l'attirait dans sa propre bouche. Yeux fermés, ils s'abandonnaient à ce baiser.

\- Oui, le moment parfait.

\- Soudain, enhardit par sa décision, Alec oublia son plan de rupture. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de prétendre au bonheur ! Et son bonheur, il le tenait contre lui : Magnus Bane !

Les mains d'Alec se firent nettement plus audacieuses que ce à quoi Magnus était habitués, car elles se faufilèrent sous ses vêtements en quête de sa peau à toucher. Magnus recula un peu l'air intrigué :

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… Je me suis dit que, c'était le bon moment pour…

\- Coucher ensemble ? complète Magnus touché par la candeur d'Alec.

\- Oui, souffla Alec rouge jusque derrière les oreilles.

Magnus caressa les joues d'Alec en souriant doucement.

\- Alexander, nous ne sommes pas obligé d'aller déjà à l'étape suivante, on peux attendre encore, si tu…

\- Je veux passer à l'étape suivante, je veux coucher avec toi et je ne veux pas attendre une minutes de plus à me demander comment c'est d'être dans ton lit.

Alec avait parlé d'une voix nette et franche, son regard était plus déterminé que jamais et ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu ardent. Magnus déglutit, il ne connaissait pas encore cette facette intense d'Alec. Il le trouva encore plus beau, encore plus irrésistible. Son corps répondit avant ses paroles, car déjà il sentait son sexe s'ériger dans son pantalon.

\- Alexander, susurra-t-il avec désir. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir ça ?

\- Oui, je le veux, Magnus, affirma Alec en saisissant le sorcier pour l'embrasser avec une fougue débordante.

Alec était en feu et Magnus puisait sa force dans ces baisers enflammés, si bien que son sexe en devenait douloureux dans son pantalon bien trop étroit pour ce genre d'activité.

\- La chambre, gémit Magnus qui céda aussi facilement qu'on dévisse le bouton d'une compote pour enfant.

\- Où ? grogna Alec qui continuait d'embrasser Magnus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Là, dit Magnus en entraînant Alec vers une porte fermée.

Sans cesser de s'embrasser, Alec ouvrit le battant d'un coup de pied, qui fit éclater de rire Magnus. Ils se sourirent tout en continuant de s'embrasser avec passion, la température montant entre eux. Alec retira en hâte la veste de Magnus, tandis que celui-ci lui arrachait ses vêtements le mettant torse nu. Tout en s'embrassant ils retirèrent leurs chaussures sans s'ennuyer à défaire les lacets. Alec souriait, il était heureux et son cœur pulsait dans tout son être. Il avait la sensation d'être l'homme le plus fort au monde ! Magnus griffait doucement son torse, découvrant pour la première fois ce qui ce cachait sous ses éternels habits noirs : une montagne de muscle viril et sensuels. Alec ne remarqua rien d'autre dans la chambre que ce grand lit aux draps pourpre. Il saisit Magnus par la taille et le souleva pour le jeter sans problème au milieu du matelas, avant de le rejoindre avec appétit.

\- Quelle grâce, sourit Magnus en lui léchant le cou, suivant sa rune de déviation des attaques.

\- C'est mon style de Chasseur d'Ombre.

\- J'adore, gémit Magnus en frottant son sexe dur au bassin d'Alec.

Alec ouvrit grand la bouche pour respirer en fronçant les sourcil tant le désir qui l'étreignait lui enserrait la gorge. Dans son corps tout était en proie aux flammes de la passion. Sans plus réfléchir, ou tergiverser, il déboucla sa ceinture et descendit son jeans. Magnus planta ses doigts sur son postérieur, cherchant par la même occasion à lui baisser son boxer – noir-.

\- Alexander, haleta Magnus lorsqu'il le vit nu pour la toute première fois.

Le torse d'Alec était couvert d'un fin duvet sensuel où se disputaient des runes noires. Son sexe tendu à l'extrême était d'un rouge carmin tout à fait appétissant et d'une taille vraiment très très très satisfaisante. Magnus sentit son propre désir redoubler face à cet apollon juvénile.

\- À ton tour, sourit Alec qui défit la braguette de Magnus pour lui retirer son pantalon où était emprisonner sa verge turgescente.

Alec déballa le corps de Magnus comme un paquet cadeau et lorsqu'il découvrit son érection, son pouls s'emballa. Oui, il était gay, aucun doute là-dessus ! Il brûlait de tout faire avec Magnus, de le lécher, de le regarder gémir, de l'entendre lorsqu'il… Soudain, la question fatidique s'imposa à lui : Qui allait faire quoi ?

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? murmura Magnus en caressant sa peau mordorée avant de poser ses doigts longs et fins sur la verge d'Alec manquant de lui faire avoir une syncope.

\- Oui, oui…

La voix éraillé d'Alec, rendit Magnus fou de désir et il l'embrassa ardemment. Perdant le contrôle ses yeux de chats refirent surface. Alec caressa le visage de Magnus, les yeux embué de désir.

\- Tu es tellement beau, dit-il d'une voix rauque et si sexy que Magnus en eut la chair de poule.

\- Rassures-moi : tu es majeur au moins ? sourit Magnus avant de planter ses dent sur la clavicule d'Alec.

\- Han ! gémit Alec alors que la bouche de Magnus s'empressait de sucer son téton droit. Oui, je… suis majeur…

\- Quel âge ? demanda Magnus alors que sa langue s'enroulait avec volupté autour du mamelon gauche d'Alec, tout en continuant de caresser sa verge avec lenteur.

\- Vingt-….Vingt...Han… Vingt-trois…

\- Vingt-trois ans et je suis ton premier ? releva Magnus tandis que sa bouche déviait de plus en plus bas sur son torse.

\- Oui, oui… Oh Magnus… Je…

\- Oui ? dit Magnus dont les yeux luisant étaient tourné vers le sexe épais et palpitant d'Alec.

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- J'avais compris, mon chéri, sourit Magnus. On ira à ton rythme, rajouta Magnus pour détendre Alec qui tremblait sous ses doigts.

Magnus venait de l'appeler « mon chéri » ! Plus rien ne comptait à présent pour Alec ! Magnus déposa ses lèvres en cœur sur le sommet de son gland et aspira le liquide pré-séminal avec un air de fin connaisseur. Alec allongé sur le dos, se mit à gémir, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne contrôlait plus les tremblement de son corps, ni même les sons que sa gorge produisait. La rougeur avait envahit non plus seulement son visage, mais tout le haut de son torse et lorsque Magnus lapa son gland, Alec frissonna si fort qu'il eut une crampe dans ses orteils.

\- Magnus, implora Alec d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait plus.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui-oui… Magnus, oh oui… Oh ! Par l'Ange ! s'écria Alec lorsqu'enfin Magnus déploya sa langue autour de la verge pour le lécher en suivant la veine palpitante qui courait de la base jusqu'au sommet.

Magnus remonta et se pourléchant les lèvres, dégusta le goût d'Alec, il eut un violent désir : celui de le sucer jusqu'à le boire entièrement ! Cependant il ne voulait pas que tout se termine trop vite pour la première fois d'Alec, il voulait lui faire éprouver la montée du désir, et la multitude de possibilité qu'offrait le sexe entre hommes. Il voulait le voir jouir, oui, mais pas tout de suite. Avec douceur il ouvrit sa bouche et avala le sexe d'Alec. Alec arrêta brièvement de respirer, le corps crispé par l'incroyable sensation qu'il découvrait. Il recevait une fellation par le plus grand sorcier de New York ! Il avait un homme entre ses cuisses qui faisait monter et descendre sa bouche le long de son sexe ! Alec n'était plus qu'une boule d'énergie pure !

Magnus, descendit ses lèvres humides et affamées sur les testicules d'Alec, qui manqua de s'étouffer en sentant la chaleur brûlante envelopper cette partie si intime de son anatomie. Lentement Magnus les suça, puis il remonta vers la bouche d'Alec, plongeant sa langue dans la cavité humide du Chasseur d'Ombres, ondulant son corps sur celui d'Alec.

\- Touches-moi, demanda Magnus avec un désir si fort dans sa voix qu'Alec se sentit presque sur le point d'exploser.

À tâtons Alec fit courir ses mains le long des hanches de Magnus jusqu'à trouver son sexe. D'abord hésitant il ne fit que l'effleurer, mais quand Magnus poussa ses hanches pour l'inciter à le prendre vraiment en main. Alec l'empoigna fermement, il le tenait comme il tiendrait son arc : sans trembler. Contre sa paume chaude, il sentait pulser la vie, il sentait la verge impatiente de Magnus lui quémander des caresses. Alec s'exécuta tout en continuant d'embrasser Magnus qui gémissait dans sa bouche.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ça ne pouvait pas être entrain de se produire : lui masturbant Magnus Bane ?! Non ! Impossible ! Et pourtant il branlait avec une sorte d'assurance nouvelle l'érection grandissante de Magnus ! Il ne rêvait pas ! Car jamais aucun de ses rêves érotiques n'avaient été si pleins d'incroyables détails érotiques !

\- Alexander, gémit Magnus son front posé contre celui d'Alec. J'ai envie de toi…

\- M-moi aussi, bredouilla Alec qui n'était pas certain de ce que voulait dire Magnus.

\- Est-ce que tu veux me pénétrer ? questionna sans rougir Magnus tandis qu'il frottait son sexe dans la main d'Alec.

Avec une forme de soulagement, Alec opina positivement, bien trop troublé pour dire à voix haute des choses aussi intimes. Magnus sourit de toutes ses dents et roula sur le côté, il fouilla dans sa table de nuit et la seconde suivante il en sortit un petit attirail qui mit un coup de stress supplémentaire à Alec.

\- Du lubrifiant – fais maison-, précisa Magnus d'une voix haché par l'excitation. Et des préservatifs, si tu penses en avoir besoin…

\- Préservatif ? Je… J'en ai besoin ? demanda Alec un peu perdu son cœur cognant dans sa gorge.

Magnus lui mordilla le menton avant de répondre en le branlant très lascivement :

\- Si tu étais une femme la question ne se poserait même pas, mais tu es un homme – très bien bâti je dois le reconnaître- et c'est à toi de me dire la vérité…

\- Vérité ? répéta Alec qui se sentait totalement idiot.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ta première fois ?

La voix de Magnus était un mélange irrésistible de sensualité et d'autorité.

\- Oui, je le jure sur l'Ange. Je… n'ai jamais, jamais, jamais, ahn… c'est bon… jamais couché avec personne et je ne suis pas malade…

Magnus le dévora du regard, d'un simple coup d'œil il su que ce garçon n'était que sincérité et excitation.

\- Je te crois et je te fais confiance, tout comme tu peux me faire confiance…

\- Magnus, je te veux… Je te veux plus que je n'ai jamais rien voulu sur Terre…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua Alec d'un air si parfaitement innocent et tendre que Magnus se sentit fondre.

Si jusqu'à présent Magnus avait flashé sur Alec pour son côté beau gosse et son physique de rêve, sans parler de ses yeux incroyablement séduisant, à cet instant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui voler sa virginité, autre chose s'anima dans sa poitrine. Magnus, qui avait fermé son cœur pendant pratiquement un siècle sentit qu'Alec venait de déverrouiller la serrure de son cœur. Ce garçon si jeune à l'air troublé de désir et aux joues rouges, venait de raviver autre chose en lui, plus fort que le désir et plus incroyablement puissant que le sexe.

\- Je vais te guider, murmura Magnus ému par Alec. Prend le lubrifiant, mets en une bonne dose sur les mains, oui, n'hésites pas, maintenant enduit ta queue avec…

Le mot « queue » dans la bouche de Magnus déclencha une série de spasmes électrique dans les testicules d'Alec.

\- Maintenant viens sur moi, entre mes cuisses… Tu trembles, Alexander, n'ai pas peur…

\- Je n'ai pas peur, chuchota Alec en prenant position au-dessus du corps doré de Magnus.

\- Entres en moi, invita Magnus excité en relevant doucement ses fesses vers la verge tendue et couverte de lubrifiant d'Alec.

\- Comme ça, sans… préparation ? chuchota Alec d'une voix encore plus grave comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus cochonne de toute sa vie. Je ne vais pas te faire mal ?

Magnus afficha un sourire plein de désir. Il embrassa tendrement Alec tout en posant ses mains sur les fesse de son amant pour le pousser en avant. Alec ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que sa verge pénétrait l'anneau de chair de Magnus. Magnus gémit en se cambrant pour mieux recevoir toute la longueur épaisse d'Alec, tandis que celui-ci avançait les paupières closes tout dévoué à sa tache, avec sérieux et passion.

\- Magnus, supplia presque Alec alors qu'il le sentait se resserrer autour de lui.

\- Alexander… Oui… Alexander, murmura éperdu Magnus lorsque le gland d'Alec entra en contact avec sa protase lui faisant ressentir d'incroyable décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps.

\- Magnus…

Le corps crispé en avant, le poids de son corps répartit entre son bassin collé à celui de Magnus et ses avant bras plantés de chaque coté du visage du sorcier, Alec découvrait pour la première fois de son existence ce que c'était que de coucher avec quelqu'un et la sensation était si grisante qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il serait accro. Oui accro, non pas seulement au sexe, mais à Magnus qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux de chats, la bouches entrouverte avec une expression de profond plaisir gravé dans ses traits. Alec pencha son visage et embrassa ses lèvres purpurines en quête d'air et de fusion parfaite. Sans avoir à réfléchir son corps s'activa naturellement, il se mit à onduler en Magnus. Ses hanches mues par des siècles de reproductions, surent exactement quelle danse entamer, quel rythme prendre et quelle puissance donner à chaque coups.

Magnus, planta ses ongles dans les biceps d'Alec et répondit au mouvement imprimé en lui en se mouvant avec la grâce d'un félin et la force d'un tigre. Il gémissait sans retenu, tout en s'abandonnant pleinement à Alec, qui n'avait plus du tout besoin d'être guidé en cette instant !

\- Magnus, implora Alec tandis qu'il accélérait de plus en plus vite écoutant son corps heurter celui de Magnus dans une mélodie hypnotique et érotique.

\- Oui ! Oui !

Magnus releva ses jambes et vint les nouer dans le dos d'Alec, réduisant encore plus l'espace entre eux. Entendre grogner, haleter, gémir Alec contre lui était la sensation la plus grisante que Magnus avait connu depuis bien des décennies ! Chaque coup de hanches l'envoyait au bord de l'orgasme tant Alec, probablement sans le savoir, venait cogner sa prostate avec force. Magnus sa bouche soudée à celle d'Alec se laissa aller à dériver et quand la jouissance fut trop fort il mordit la lèvres d'Alec et cria son prénom en tremblant.

Alec sentit Magnus se contracter sous lui et l'attirer encore plus profondément en lui. Son orgasme le saisit depuis ses bourse contractées jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Son sexe gonflé se libérera brutalement et il poussa un cri rauque et inarticulé, tout en continuant de pilonner Magnus jusqu'à ce que les puissantes vagues orgasmiques reflurent doucement. Alec laissa son torse retomber sur celui de Magnus, épuisé, en sueur, souriant.

\- Alexander… Quelle fougue, soupira Magnus qui était bien trop heureux pour bouger.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta soudainement Alec en relevant son visage vers celui de son amant.

\- Jamais de la vie mon chéri. Non… tu a été parfait…

\- Vraiment ? voulu savoir Alec qui n'en revenait toujours pas du bonheur qu'il avait d'être là en cet instant bien précis de sa vie.

\- Parfait, répéta Magnus ému par Alec tout en lui déplaçant tendrement quelques mèches collées à son front par la sueur.

\- Magnus, c'était incroyable, soupira Alec rassuré. Tu es incroyable…

\- Je sais, sourit Magnus en s'étirant comme un chat dans les bras de son amant fasciné par sa beauté sauvage.

Doucement Alec se retira et observa le sperme de Magnus coagulé entre leurs deux abdomens. Il fronça le sourcils.

\- Ma semence n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres, expliqua Magnus devant l'air perplexe d'Alec. Elle est plus dense et consistante, comme de la crème épaisse, dit Magnus qui d'un claquement de doigts les nettoya tout deux de cette substance très collante.

\- Tu es vraiment magique, sourit Alec les yeux encore brillant de plaisir.

\- Il paraît, s'amusa Magnus en roulant sur le ventre pour soupirer d'aise. Je suis fourbu… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas épuisé de la sorte.

\- Ah, fit Alec un peu mal à l'aise en imaginant les ex petits amis de Magnus.

Le sorcier en voyant l'inquiétude traverser le regard bleu d'Alec s'empressa de dissiper ses paroles maladroite d'un :

\- Tu restes dormir ?

Qui le laissa aussi surprit qu'Alec, lui qui n'invitait jamais personne à rester pour la nuit. Il n'envisageait soudainement pas de laisser Alec filer hors de ses draps.

Alec prit de court, écarquilla les yeux, puis, sentant son cœur cogner, il répondit « Oui » avant d'embrasser Magnus.

Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit du sorcier. Les lumières tamisées, s'éteignirent d'un tour de main de Magnus et blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent, repus, heureux et insouciant de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

* * *

Jace, assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en contre-bas, regarda les lumières s'éteindre. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il attendait en bas, ses muscles étaient endoloris par l'immobilité et le froid de Brooklyn. En constatant qu'Alec ne redescendait pas et que plus aucune lumières ne filtrait de l'appartement de Magnus, Jace sauta au sol pour réactiver sa circulation sanguine. Il porta naturellement sa main à sa rune qui le reliait à Alec, de part ce biais, une forme de joie sereine inondait Jace en cet instant. Il regarda une dernière fois vers l'étage et tout en souriant il s'éloigna rabattant la capuche de sa veste sur ses cheveux blonds.

\- Le moment idéal, souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter à l'intention d'Alec : Bien joué, parabatai.

* * *

Comme vous vous y attendez: J'attends vos retours !

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de leur première nuit ?!

J'ai hâte de vous lire!

Merci d'avance :D

A très vite pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Wah déjà chapitre 6 ! L'intrigue avance bon train :P

Si vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent pour son **rating M**, celui-ci devrait également vous satisfaire !

Merci pour vos messages, c'est l'énergie qui me motive à écrire chaque jour ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec, habitué a se lever aux aurores, pour aller s'entraîner, ouvrit les yeux sans avoir besoin de réveil. L'espace d'une seconde il fut déstabilisé par le décor inhabituel qui l'entourait. Il ne connaissait pas ces murs chatoyant, jaunes et ocre avec des tableaux de maître accroché ça et là comme de vulgaire babioles sans valeur. La fenêtre haute était à moitié cachée par d'épais rideaux rouges occultant, donnant à la pièce une ambiance tranquille de matinée dorée. Les draps non plus n'évoquèrent rien à Alec. Ils étaient si doux, si glissant… du satin… et parfumé… Soudain le corps doré et endormit de Magnus entra dans son champ de vison et le cœur d'Alec s'emballa.

_J'ai couché avec Magnus Bane ! J'ai passé la nuit avec le grand sorcier de Brooklyn !_

Alec n'en revenait pas, il regardait le dos souple et élancé de Magnus se soulever et respirer doucement, tandis que son visage, tournée vers lui et à moitié enfoncé dans l'oreiller, dormait encore profondément.

_Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se lever tôt_, songea Alec en ne pouvant retenir une caresse le long des muscles dorsaux de Magnus. La peau du sorcier était velouté sous la pulpe des doigts d'Alec. Et tandis qu'il recommençait doucement la manœuvre tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revînt à l'esprit et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il avait perdu sa virginité dans ce lit, avec cet homme… Toutes ces évidences lui faisaient tourner la tête ! Il était si heureux ! Si incroyablement Heureux ! Il avait envie de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble et de hurler son bonheur. Il voulait avertir le monde entier qu'il avait la chance de connaître Magnus Bane !

Pour Alec la nuit dernière avait été un véritable feu d'artifice, il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel de toute sa vie ! Et les fois où il c'était donné du plaisir en solitaire lui semblaient si pâle, si lointaine de la vérité, qu'il se sentit idiot d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait s'en contenter pour le reste de sa vie !

Tandis qu'il posait simplement sa paume à plat sur le dos de Magnus, juste pour garder sa chaleur, pour l'accompagner dans sa respiration posée ; le sorcier souleva une paupière. L'œil luisant d'un chat l'observa brièvement avant que Magnus ne referme la paupière en souriant fourrant son nez dans son oreiller pour s'étirer. Alec retira sa main et regarda fasciné la danse du corps de Magnus, tandis qu'il étendait ses muscles en se retourna vers lui.

\- Bonjour, Alexander, dit Magnus d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour, Magnus, répondit Alec le regard brillant.

\- Viens par-là…

Magnus attira doucement le visage d'Alec jusqu'au sien et il l'embrassa avec tendresse. l'haleine du matin de Magnus était sucrée, brûlante, et suave, Alec gémit doucement en recevant ce baiser de bonjour.

Magnus regarda Alec. Il était encore plus beau que cette nuit lorsqu'il était arrivé les joues rouges, l'air nerveux et le regard presque dur. Ce matin, il découvrait un Alec en tout intimité et son âme frémit devant ce spectacle si humainement beau. Pour Magnus voir Alec les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, les lèvres roses, un vague sourire idiot accroché au visage et surtout : nu dans son lit, cela valait bien cent ans d'errance sentimentale ! Et de loin !

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Alec en ouvrant ses bras pour que Magnus vienne s'y lover.

\- Comme tout semblait si simple entre eux. C'était presque irréel, avoir tant de chance de s'être trouvé !

\- Je me disais combien j'avais aimé cette nuit, dit Magnus en donnant un petit coup de nez dans la mâchoire d'Alec à la manière d'un chat câlin.

\- Pour moi, c'était... Il y a pas de mot ! s'exclama Alec en souriant tout en refermant ses bras autour de Magnus. Mais pour toi ? Je veux dire, tu… tu t'y connais, enfin, tu avais déjà…

\- Couché, compléta Magnus amusé par la pudeur d'Alec.

\- Oui… Tu avais déjà connu d'autres hommes…

\- Et femmes, informa Magnus qui n'avait aucun mal à parler de sa bisexualité.

\- Des femmes ?!

Magnus leva son regard noir de tendresse vers Alec. Il se mit à rire devant son expression effarée.

\- Tu l'ignorais ? s'amusa Magnus. Tout Brooklyn doit être au courant…

\- Et bien, on a dû oublier de me prévenir, bougonna Alec en rougissant soudain jaloux des tonnes d'ex hommes ET femmes qu'avait dû connaître Magnus.

Le sorcier cessa de rire devant l'air vraiment affecté d'Alec. Il monta sur un coude puis se pencha sur le torse d'Alec qui portait les stigmates de leur activité nocturne : des suçons et des morsures rôdaient sur la peau pâle d'Alec.

\- Alexander, qu'importe si j'ai pu coucher avec des hommes ou des femmes, ou des djinns ? Ce qui compte en ce moment c'est toi… Rien que toi : Alexander Lightwood, l'homme qui m'a rendu positivement fou de désir… Toi. C'est toi que j'ai choisi d'amener dans mon lit et de garder jusqu'au matin…

\- Hum, bouda encore un peu Alec même si le discours de Magnus avait calmé ses angoisses. Mais, moi je n'y connaissais rien et tu as dû… t'ennuyer ?

\- Tu as bien vu que non, sourit Magnus en lui cajolant le visage de petits baisers chauds. Alexander, tu as été parfait… Vraiment parfait, ajouta Magnus en laissant sa langue dévier le long de la gorge d'Alec pour venir jouer sur son torse.

Alec sentit tout son être se mobiliser et suivre le sillon tracer par la langue de Magnus comme s'il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre. Il regarda la tête de Magnus, descendre plus bas encore, jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud vienne lui brûler l'aine.

\- Tu en as envie ? demanda Magnus qui se contrôlait pour ne pas dévorer sur place le jeune Lightwood qui frémissait dans ses draps neufs de chez Chanel.

\- … Oui, Magnus, j'ai envie de toi, dit Alec d'une voix qui lui échappait déjà.

Le regard de Magnus s'alluma et son désir grandit tout autant lorsque le portable d'Alec se mit à vibrer. Alec, qui bandait déjà durement, grogna en s'excusant pour regarder son écran de téléphone resté dans la poche de son pantalon au pied du lit. Magnus soupira et se rallongea de tout son long. Alec en se déplaçant vers le bord du lit tirant les draps avec lui, découvrant le corps parfait de Magnus.

\- … C'est Izzy…

\- Qui est « Izzy » ? fit Magnus avec une pointe de curiosité mais également une belle part de jalousie.

\- Ma sœur… ça doit être important…

\- Et ne me regardes pas avec cet air là, réponds, si c'est important, encouragea Magnus qui c'était détendu au mot « sœur ».

\- Je suis désolé, je vais faire vite, bafouilla Alec en décrochant avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit le regard tournée vers la porte de la chambre.

\- J'espère bien, s'apitoya Magnus en posant ses pieds sur le dos solide d'Alec de façon lascive.

Alec en sentant Magnus s'appuyer à lui de cette façon se mit à sourire, c'était ce que ferait un couple, un vrai couple !

_Je suis en couple avec Magnus ?_

\- ALEC ! hurla la voix paniquée d'Izzy.

\- Quoi ? s'alarma aussitôt Alec qui n'avait plus du tout ses questions amoureuses en tête.

\- Tu es passé où, par l'Ange ! Je suis dans ta chambre et le lit n'est même pas défait ! Tu n'es pas dans l'Institut, je l'ai retourné pour te trouver et Jace refuse de me dire où tu as passé la nuit ! Je suis morte d'inquiétude et tu… Tu ris ?! s'offusqua Izzy en colère après avoir eut si peur pour son abrutit de frère qui visiblement allait très bien !

\- Izzy tout va bien, je t'assures, se calma Alec qui était soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une crise de panique de sa petite sœur ultra protectrice.

\- Tu es où ?!

\- Je… Je vais bien, je rentrerais plus tard, assura Alec qui n'avait pas envie d'avouer qu'il était chez Magnus.

\- Tu as passé la nuit dehors ?! s'écria horrifié Izzy. Tu as chassé des démons tout seul ?!

\- J'ai chassé, oui, marmonna Alec qui sentit Magnus se redresser pour venir dévorer sa colonne vertébrale de baisers brûlants.

\- C'est urgent ? chuchota Magnus en prenant bien soin de procurer du plaisir à Alec en usant uniquement de sa langue et de sa bouche.

\- Non, c'est…

\- A qui tu parles ?! s'exclama Izzy l'oreille collée à son portable l'air suspicieuse.

\- Personne, se défendit Alec en retenant un gémissement alors que Magnus le poussait sur le lit pour l'allonger sous lui.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es chez qui je crois ! s'écria Izzy à la fois scandalisé par l'attitude si nouvelle d'Alec mais aussi ravie pour lui.

\- Non, je ne suis pas chez… qui tu crois et peux importe qui tu crois que c'est, c'est pas lui !

\- « Lui » ? sourit Izzy.

\- Alexander, tu es tellement adorable, tu ne sais pas mentir, ronronna Magnus tout en mordillant les tétons de son amant.

Alec plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour tuer les sons sensuels qui s'en échappait malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

\- Alec, je crois que tu es « occupé », s'amusa Izzy, On en reparle tout à l'heure !

\- J'ai rien à dire, gémit Alec avant de s'auto-flageller mentalement de s'être laissé aller aussi facilement.

\- Oui… bien sûr, se mit à rire Izzy. Passe le bonjour à Magnus !

Alec grogna de mécontentement en guise de réponse, puis raccrocha avant de balancer son téléphone le plus loin possible de lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage rouge de honte. Sa sœur savait !

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ? demanda Magnus en l'embrassant délicatement sur les tempes.

\- Hum… Izzy te passe le bonjour, grogna Alec rouge de honte.

\- Izzy… un diminutif pour : Isabelle, je présume ?

\- Oui…

\- Elle a l'air d'être une jeune femme perspicace, elle te connaît plus que tu le le crois, sourit Magnus en redescendant sa bouche entre les cuisses d'Alec.

\- Magnus, gémit lentement Alec qui avait déjà oublié l'existence de sa sœur au vu de ce qu'un certain sorcier s'apprêtait à lui faire.

\- Tu es tellement… parfait, Alexander, souffla Magnus le long de la verge rouge et tendu d'Alec.

Sentir le souffle chaud de Magnus courir le long de son sexe affola Alec au plus au point et son cœur se mit à cogner sur un rythme désespéré.

\- Alexander, j'ai très, très, très envie de toi…

\- Moi aussi, s'étrangla Alec alors que la langue de Magnus commençait à la torturer avec patience.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te pénètres ?

Alec cessa d'être dans son corps l'espace d'intégrer cette information. Son souffle se tarit dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une réponse. Magnus dévora son expression de jeune homme prit au dépourvu par l'ampleur de son désir. Magnus su, rien qu'en lisant le regard d'Alec qu'il en mourait d'envie, mais il n'en avait pas encore réellement prit conscience. Doucement Magnus attendait qu'il se décide, tout en avalant le sexe d'Alec dans sa bouche.

\- HAN ! éructa Alec en se cambrant de plaisir absolu.

Magnus inclina sa tête, plongeant la verge d'Alec dans sa gorge pour le recevoir entièrement. Magnus trouvait qu'Alec avait un goût incroyablement irrésistible ! Il en était certain, il venait de trouver sa nouvelle drogue et il n'était pas prêt de s'en lasser, loin s'en faut !

\- Magnus, gémit de façon guttural Alec qui fermait puissamment ses paupières tout dévoué à la délicieuse fellation dont le gratifiait le sorcier intarissable.

La langue de Magnus se délectait de la soie qu'était la peau du sexe d'Alec. Façonnant de sa bouche la forme oblongue qu'il avait entre ses lèvres, Magnus mouvait son visage dans un ballet lent et érotique. D'une main, le sorcier attrapa celle d'Alec et la posa sur sa tête pour qu'il lui donne le rythme qu'il voulait prendre. Alec au début se contenta de garder sa paume enfiévrée au contact de la crête confuse de Magnus, mais plus celui-ci progressait dans sa fellation, plus il fut impossible à Alec de rester inactif. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Magnus et se mit à imprimer un mouvement sec et rapide. Magnus sourit et accepta sans mal de suivre la cadence choisit par son amant novice. Alec était en feu, positivement en proie aux flammes qui le dévoraient. Il regardait Magnus le sucer tandis qu'il le guidait le long de son membre durcit de désir. Une pensée fulgurante manqua de le faire basculer : « Je baise la bouche de Magnus ! ». cette image étant trop érotique pour lui, il se mit à rougir violemment et lorsque le sorcier resserra ses lèvres autour de sa base, Alec explosa bruyamment en poussant ses hanches en avant. Magnus, qui s'attendait à ce qu'Alec jouisse prochainement ne fut pas prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il lui éjacula au fond de la gorge. Magnus avala sans sourciller, puis se retira en se léchant les lèvres, comme après avoir fini un gâteau au chocolat particulièrement salissant. Alec la respiration saccadé, une main posée sur son cœur affolée, l'autre retombée mollement sur sa cuisse, était rouge sur toute la surface de son corps. Les paupières closes, il subissait encore les violents effet de son orgasme. C'était sa première fellation où il jouissait dans la bouche de Magnus… Rien que de savoir qu'il avait osé éjaculer dans la gorge du sorcier faisait s'empourprer d'avantage la peau d'Alec.

Magnus heureux d'avoir pu ainsi s'abreuver à la source même d'Alec s'étira, puis retourna s'allonger le long du torse puissant du Chasseur d'Ombre qui le rendait fou de passion. Magnus était, et il le savait, un être assez versatile, tantôt soleil, tantôt nuit, il aimait donner, mais encore plus recevoir – bien que cela lui arrivait rarement-. Pourtant, avec Alec… Il se sentait… Si vivant, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… il ne se souvenait même plus ! Lui qui enchaînait les jours dans la monotonies de l'éternité, il ne se rappelait guère plus lorsqu'un jour différait de l'autre… Alec redonnait des couleurs à sa vie, lui insufflait des envies, lui donnait envie d'être connecté au monde, d'être avec lui.

Doucement il déposa sa tête, dont les cheveux étaient désormais parfaitement indiscipliné, une rareté pour cet homme qui aimait contrôler son image au point d'en être manique, sur l'épaule droite d'Alec. De sa main gauche il se mit à jouer avec la toison qui recouvrait délicatement le torse d'Alec. Il se sentait si bien là, si à sa place.

\- Où étais-tu toutes ces années ? murmura Magnus en soupirant d'aise lové dans l'odeur si masculine d'Alec.

\- À l'Institut, répondit Alec avec humour tandis que son cœur commençait seulement à se calmer.

\- Si j'avais su… Je l'aurais pris d'assaut depuis des années… Tu n'aurais pas attendu Vingt-trois ans pour coucher avec moi, sourit Magnus sans cesser de caresser Alec.

\- Magnus, si pour te connaître j'ai dû patienter aussi longtemps, alors, ça vaut très largement le coup…

\- Ah oui ? sourit Magnus en relevant son menton vers Alec.

\- Oh oui… Oui et encore oui !

\- Je suis un bon coup ? demanda Magnus en sachant très pertinemment deux choses : tout d'abord la réponse qui évidement était « OUI » et la deuxième : qu'Alec allait à nouveau s'empourprer de façon adorable.

\- ...Heu, oui, je… Oui, bafouilla Alec en déglutissant.

\- Tu es adorable, confirma Magnus en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille à la portée de ses dents blanches. Bien que tu n'es pas de point de comparaison…

\- Tu suggères que j'aille coucher avec d'autres pour m'en assurer ? plaisanta Alec qui parvenait à maîtriser le trouble que lui procurait la proximité avec le corps nu de Magnus.

\- Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Magnus en planta ses griffes dans le torse d'Alec. Je t'ai, je te garde !

Alec explosa de rire devant la mine possessive de Magnus. Sa tête bourdonnante des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer à son encontre : « Je t'ai, je te garde ! », Alec n'en demandait pas plus, car lui aussi n'était pas du genre à partager. Et Magnus, certes non, il ne voulait pas le partager ! Déjà qu'imaginer qu'il ait pu avoir des ex le rendait jaloux… Ce qui était absurde, car Magnus devait avoir… Bref, il était très _très_ âgée, alors, évidemment qu'il avait dû avoir des tonnes d'ex !

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui, mon cher Alexander ?

\- Tu… as eu beaucoup de relation ? Demanda l'air de rien Alec en se raclant la gorge.

Magnus s'étonna de cette curiosité, puis dit d'une voix tranquille :

\- Es-tu en train de me questionner sur le nombre de mes ex ?

\- Peut-être… C'est juste à tire indicatif, tu peux arrondir, si tu veux, je ne suis pas du genre à…

\- Dix-sept, coupa Magnus en roulant sur le dos.

\- Dix-sept ! s'exclama Alec avec une pointe d'euphorie dans la voix. Dix-sept c'est vraiment très…

\- Il posa son regard sur Magnus qui faisait la moue en fixant le plafond.

\- Dix-sept plus un zéro ?

Magnus grimaça un peu plus et Alex arrondit ses yeux avant de s'écrier :

\- Dix-sept mille ?!

\- C'est du passé, trancha Magnus en se redressant. Ça n'a aucune importance, ajouta-t-il en claquant des doigts pour se coiffer et maquiller.

\- Dix-sept milles, répéta Alec en osant imaginer tout ce que Magnus avait pu connaître avec ces personnes au fil des siècles.

\- Alexander, ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est toi et personne d'autre, dit Magnus d'une voix franche avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. En ce moment, je ne pense que à Alexander Lightwood.

\- Hum, fit Alec un peu plus rassuré.

\- Et d'ailleurs que dirais-tu d'un bon petit-déjeuner ?!

\- Hum, bouda encore un peu Alec qui mourait de faim.

\- Gaufres Belge ? s'enquit Magnus en emballant son corps parfait dans un peignoir en soie vert avec des motifs tigré.

\- Et un café aussi, s'il te plaît , commanda Alec de meilleur humeur en sortant du lit à son tour. Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

\- La porte juste là, indiqua Magnus qui sans bouger fit ouvrir la porte attenante de la salle de bain.

\- Merci, je serais rapide, sourit Alec en ramassant ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Magnus en filant vers le salon.

_Dix-sept mille et pourtant, c'est avec moi qu'il a dormit et avec qui il va prendre un petit déjeuner… _

Cette pensée le ragaillardit et heureux de ce constat fila sous une eau bien fraîche pour se laver et se réveiller de cette nuit et matinée épuisante.

* * *

Magnus fit apparaître un délicieux petit-déjeuner dans sa salle à manger. Il écoutait couler l'eau depuis la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il se sentait heureux et vivant. Qui aurait cru qu'un Chasseur d'Ombre puisse le combler à ce point ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Alec sous le jet d'eau pour une activité totalement crapuleuse, il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Magnus fronça les sourcils, il n'attendait absolument personne ce matin ! En refermant un peu plus son peignoir sur son torse déjà chargé de sautoirs clinquants, il se dirigea vers la porte qui résonnait à nouveau de trois coups secs et impatients. En usant de sa magie il ouvrit un panneau transparent dans le bois de sa porte. Il découvrit l'homme qui se tenait devant chez lui, l'air pressé et tout vêtu de noir.

\- Intéressant, chuchota Magnus en posant sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Allez dites-moi tout! Qu'en pensez-vous de cette petite matinée crapuleuse?! Et qui, d'après vous, se trouve sur le palier ?!

A très vite ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

J'espère que les deux chapitre précédant vous on plu :-P

MERCI pour vos reviews! Merci beaucoup ! Je regrette vraiment de ne pouvoir répondre aux _guests_, mais sachez que je dévore vos commentaires dès qu'ils arrivent dans ma boîte mail ;-)

L'intrigue avance un peu ici et j'espère que vous allez tout autant appréciez ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se sécha rapidement le corps. L'odeur du gel douche de Magnus l'embaumait totalement. Il se sentait tellement bien, bien comme jamais pour ainsi dire ! La perspective d'un bon café en compagnie de Magnus lui donnait le sourire tandis qu'il s'habillait de ses affaires de la veille. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la glace, dont il chassa la buée d'un revers de coude. Il se trouvait très souriant, détendu et… reposé ! Alec eut presque du mal à se reconnaître tant cette image dans le miroir ne lui ressemblait guère !

Il coiffa à la va vite sa tignasse noire, puis les secoua en désordre pour en chasser les dernières gouttes d'eau. Il quitta la salle de bain, retraversa la chambre dont les draps étaient encore ouvert sur cette nuit incroyable. Il s'engagea dans le salon, l'odeur forte d'un café bien noir lui saisit les papilles.

\- Magnus ? appela Alec qui rallumait son portable trouvé au sol dans la chambre.

\- Alexander, chéri, tu voudrais bien venir, s'il te plaît, interpella d'une drôle de voix Magnus depuis la salle à manger.

Alec, soudain sur ses gardes, s'avança d'un pas léger en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, menaçant Magnus. À la place d'une menace, il trouva, Jace assit négligemment sur l'une des très belles chaise en velours rouge, les pieds croisés posés sur le rebord de la table garnis d'un copieux petit déjeuner riche en calories, dont le jeune blond c'était largement déjà servit !

\- Jace ! s'exclama Alec abasourdit de trouver son parabatai chez Magnus.

\- Alec, répondit Jace en levant sa tasse en guise de salut désinvolte.

\- Magnus, dit Magnus pour compléter le jeu des prénoms. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire, mon joli peroxydé, pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici de bon matin ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Jace sourit et bu son café d'un air posé. Magnus soupira en regardant le plafond. Il était debout en bout de table, son peignoir resserré autour de ses hanches. Alec estomaqué de trouver Jace ici ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire !

\- Ma patience a des limites, Chasseur d'Ombres, informa Magnus qui venait de s'habiller en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains d'où c'étaient échappés des flammes bleutées magnifiques.

À présent il portait un pantalon venu d'une autre époque de couleur marine, une chemise à galon dorés surmonté d'une veste en tweed qui lui donnait une allure hors du temps. Alec nota également qu'il avait modifié la couleur de ses ongles, désormais ils étaient dorés et pailletés !

\- Je suis venu te chercher, ton père a apprit que tu n'avais pas passé la nuit à l'Institut et je me suis arrangé avec Luke pour faire croire qu'on avait dormi tout les deux là-bas, avec Clary.

\- Qui est Clary ? Demanda Magnus dont ce prénom n'était pas étranger.

\- Une fille, écourta Alec nerveux par ce que venait de lui apprendre Jace.

\- Une Chasseur d'Ombre, qui a oublié une partie de ses souvenirs, développa Jace en se resservant de petits pains au beurre et à la confiture.

\- Clary Fray ? Poursuivit Magnus qui avait désormais toute l'attention de Jace.

\- Oui, tu la connais ?

\- … En quelque sorte, minimisa Magnus de son regard perçant. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'aimerais savoir la raison de ton intrusion.

\- Je l'ai dit : je suis venu trouver Alec ! Je t'ai sauvé les fesses mon frère, dit-il la bouche pleine en regardant Alec.

\- Ah ! C'est lui l'un de tes frères ?! s'exclama Magnus en comprenant un peu mieux la relation qui unissait Alec à ce présomptueux personnage.

\- Oui, affirma Alec qui se passa une main dans les cheveux pour calmer sa nervosité.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, remarqua Magnus suspicieux.

\- Frère adoptif, informa Jace d'un ton nonchalant. Comme tu ne répondait pas sur ton portable, et qu'Izzy balisait grave vis à vis de papa, je suis venu directement ici pour t'exposer mon plan brillant et rentrer ensemble, que tout ce mensonge ait l'air plausible.

\- Et toi tu as dormit où ? questionna Magnus qui commençait à démêler le nœud de l'histoire farfelue.

\- Chez Luke.

\- Qui est Luke ?

\- L'ami de la mère disparue de Clary.

\- Jocelyne a disparue ?!

Alec et Jace se retournèrent vers Magnus d'un même mouvement sec et étonné. Magnus avait l'air très choqué par la nouvelle et il dû s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. d'un geste il fit apparaître une tasse de café brûlante devant lui et bu de grandes gorgées dans un silence absolu.

\- Tu connais la mère de Clary ? demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils soudain tout à l'écoute de ce sorcier excentrique.

\- … Oui… Je dois voir Clary, j'ai des choses à lui apprendre…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Magnus ? s'enquit Alec en venant se placer à coté de lui l'air inquiet pour son amant.

Jace, qui ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'Alec pouvait bien trouver chez cette Créature Obscures, fut presque prit au dépourvu en découvrant Alec attention et doux avec Magnus ! Après tout, Alec avait toujours craqué pour lui, Jace le savait, il en avait pas mal joué au fils du temps, voir même clairement abusé. Il aurait pu le décourager bien plus tôt, lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, mais non, il avait gentiment, non, cruellement maintenu l'illusion. Et là… Alec avait jeté son dévolu sur un sorcier qui ne lui ressemblait en rien ! Magnus était aussi asiatique à la peau dorée qu'il était caucasien et blanc ! Il était aussi exubérant qu'il portait du noir et enfin Magnus était positivement « too much », quand on savait à quel point, lui, Jace était la sobriété même… à peu de choses près ! Et pourtant malgré toutes les différences, Alec été passé de l'un à l'autre… C'était comme faire un grand écart inversé sur une roue enflammée !

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, il voyait son parabatai s'agenouiller contre Magnus et lui caresser la main comme pour le rassurer !

_Absurde ! C'est un sorcier qui est vieux comme l'univers ! Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui câline la main !_

\- C'est moi, qui ait effacé sa mémoire…

\- Pourquoi ?! rugit Jace en reposant sa tasse un peu violemment sur la table tachant la nappe de café.

\- Ça, je lui dirais à elle et à elle seule, se défendit Magnus en jetant un regard noir à Jace. Amenez-là moi cet après-midi, je m'entretiendrait avec elle. Mais le plus urgent pour le moment c'est que vous rentriez à l'Institut. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuies à cause de moi, ajouta Magnus avec tendresse à l'intention d'Alec.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assures, dit Alec ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Magnus.

Magnus caressa doucement la joue râpeuse d'Alec avec un sourire tendre. Jace bascula la tête en arrière en soupirant d'exaspération. Il en avait assez vu ! Lui qui n'arrivait pas à conclure avec Clary, voir un couple heureux et épanouit, lui donnait des boutons !

\- Mais oui, tout va bien ! lança Jace en levant enfin ses pieds de la table pour se mettre debout. On mets les voiles ?

\- Oui, dit Alec en se relevant.

\- Je vous attendrais pour quatorze heures, dit Magnus en accompagnant les garçons vers la sortie.

Alec passa sa veste sur ses épaules. Jace sortie le premier, Alec attendit que son parabatai soit hors de vue pour saisir Magnus par le col de sa veste et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, gémit Magnus sous le charme de ce baiser enflammé.

\- Désolé pour ce matin, j'aurai adoré les gaufres…

\- Je t'en referais d'autres, promit Magnus qui laissait très clairement sous entendre qu'il avait hâte d'être à leur prochain petit-déjeuner.

\- On bouge Alec ! s'agaça Jace qui avait comprit ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- J'arrive ! cria Alec.

Jace bougonna. Magnus embrassa encore les lèvres offertes d'Alec, puis soupira d'aise en respirant une ultime fois son parfum matinal.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question : Oui, je voudrais que tu me pénètres, glissa Alec avant de rougir et de passer la porte un sourire coquin flottant sur le visage.

\- Quand tu veux, se dit à lui-même Magnus alors qu'il était déjà seul dans l'appartement.

Cette journée qui avait débuté sous les meilleurs auspices, promettait d'être très intéressante.

* * *

Alec et Jace reçurent l'un et l'autre un savon de la part de leur père qui était évidement furieux d'apprendre que ces deux meilleurs Chasseurs d'Ombres avaient découché sans l'avertir ! Ils s'en étaient tirés avec de simples avertissement et une mention spéciale pour Alec : « AVANCES DANS TA MISSION ! ».

Jace, Alec et Izzy c'étaient ensuite enfermé dans la chambre de Jace pour discuter tranquillement, à mi-voix de la suite des éventements.

\- Donc, Magnus a effacé la mémoire de Clary, répéta Izzy pour être certaine d'avoir saisit l'essentiel de ce que venait de lui raconter ses frères.

\- Oui, et j'aimerais bien savoir de quel droit un sorcier peu trafiquer la mémoire d'une Chasseur d'Ombres !

\- Il doit avoir ses raisons, coupa Alec. Magnus ne ferait jamais de mal volontairement à Clary.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Après tout, tu ne le connais que depuis quoi, dix jours ? dit Jace d'un air méfiant.

Alec jeta un regard plein d'agressivité à Jace. Pas question que l'on traîne le nom de Magnus dans la boue sous prétexte qu'il était sorcier ou qu'il avait fait une action qui semblait potentiellement néfaste !

\- Si l'Enclave apprend que le « grand sorcier de Brooklyn » joue un double jeu comme ça, tu vas finir…

\- Magnus n'a rien fait de répréhensible, grogna Alec.

\- Ça, ça reste à vérifier !

\- Calmez-vous les garçons ! murmura d'une voix imposante Izzy en assénant des tapes fortes derrière chaque tête de ses frères. On dirait que vous avez à nouveau douze ans ! On en saura plus tout à l'heure, ça ne sert à rien de faire des spéculations !

\- Merci Izzy, dit Alec.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais de ton côté. Magnus n'aurait jamais dû effacer la mémoire de Clary. Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais de ton côté Jace, Magnus a dû avoir une très bonne raison pour le faire !

Jace et Alec se toisèrent en ronchonnant, tandis qu'Izzy soupira avant de changer d'angle de discussion :

\- Donc, vous avez dormit chez Luke cette nuit ?

\- Oui, dit un peu trop vite Alec avant de détourner son regard pour essayer de masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Tu voulais te taper l'incruste à notre pyjama party ? demanda Jace avec une déférence exagérée.

\- Arrêtez de me mentir ! Alec : je t'ai appelé ce matin ! Je sais que tu étais chez Magnus ! Pourquoi tu…

\- Rien ne peut donc rester privé dans cette famille ! se lamenta Alec la tête entre les mains.

\- Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? Sourit sournoisement Izzy en affichant un large sourire à l'égare de son frère confus et nerveux.

\- …

\- Oh, Alec, à quoi ça sert de lui cacher la vérité ? demanda Jace qui ne faisait pas tout un foin lorsqu'il sortait avec une des filles de son « club de lecture ». Tu peux nous parler ouvertement de ta vie sexuelle, ça restera entre nous, promit-il une main sur le cœur comme pour un serment.

\- Jamais-de-la-vie, articula Alec lentement en serrant les dents. Pas question que je vous parle de la moindre chose qui s'est peut-être ou non produite avec Magnus.

\- Allez, Alec ! Des détails ! exigea Izzy en sautant au cou de son frère pour le faire craquer.

\- Non, Izzy, c'est, privé.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? questionna Izzy curieuse et les yeux grands ouverts.

Alec manqua de mourir de honte lorsque sa sœur lui posa la question, en espérant du soutient il tourna son visage empourpré vers Jace qui ne semblait pas très intéressé par ce qui se passait.

\- Oui, dit Jace qui tripotait distraitement une des nombreuses brosses à cheveux d'Izzy qui traînait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

\- JACE ! Rugit Alec plus rouge qu'une cerise sur le point d'être croquée.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est faux peut-être ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, persifla Alec à la fois rouge et en colère.

\- Comment tu sais ? interrogea Izzy en se détachant d'Alec pour se rapprocher de Jace qui tripotait à présent des tête d'épingle à cheveux.

\- On est parabatai, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Jace.

Alec grogna et se retourna pour se calmer.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Izzy au comble de l'excitation. Donc tu sais quand ils s'envoient en l'air ?

\- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça…

\- Heureusement ! s'écria Alec presque scandalisé. Sinon je pourrais compter le nombre de fois où tu disais « simplement avoir été boire un verre » et qu'en réalité tu rejoignais je ne sais qui pour…

\- « Baiser », Alec, tu peux le dire, je ne vais pas m'évanouir devant un mot, fit Jace un chouia amusé par l'attitude presque pudibonde d'Alec.

Alec chercha quelque chose à répliquer, mais laissa retomber ses bras et s'assit résigné sur le lit de sa sœur les épaules voûtées.

\- Donc tu as ressentit quoi ? poursuivit Izzy intéressée par ce détail technique de leur lien parabatai.

\- Qu'il était heureux, enfin, ajouta Jace avec douceur.

Jace et Alec échangèrent un regard. Jace esquissa un sourire et Alec y répondit après un soupire. Leur lien était plus fort que tout.

\- Oh ! fit Izzy avec une expression d'enfant émerveillée par une collection de peluches adorables. Mon grand frère a finalement une vie sexuelle ! dit-elle en s'amusant avant d'esquiver le coussin que lui balançait au visage Alec.

\- Oui et je compte sur vous, pour votre discrétion, chuchota Alec en fronçant les sourcils l'air courroucé.

\- Promis, jura Izzy avec sérieux.

\- Qui est-ce que ça peux intéresser ? dit Jace avant d'ajouter sous le regard insistant d'Izzy et menaçant d'Alec : Je le jure par l'Ange que je n'en parlerais pas ! Voilà, satisfait ?!

\- Un peu, grogna Alec en s'allongeant sur le lit d'Izzy.

Izzy reposa le coussin que lui avait jeté Alec, puis elle s'assit à ses côté sur son lit défait et sentant fort son parfum de vanille.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

\- Izzy ! Je ne répondrais pas à ça !

\- Allez, je veux juste savoir comment ça se passe entre deux hommes !

\- Va sur internet, proposa Jace, il y a des tas de site porno qui te feront une éducation homosexuelle assez poussée…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, dit Izzy avec calme : Que tu me propose de regarder un porno ou que tu sois un expert en la matière.

\- Hey quoi ? Je suis un mec de vingt-deux ans, j'ai des besoins, dit Jace en sortant une lame séraphique pour jouer avec le tranchant de la lame.

\- Je suis sûr que Clary serait ravie de l'apprendre, marmonna Alec son avant-bras posé sur ses yeux.

\- Il se sentait fatigué soudainement, sans doute cela était-il dû à sa courte nuit… Soudain des images de sa première fois lui remontèrent sous les paupières et un nouvel incendie se répandit sur ses joues. Heureusement ni Izzy, ni Jace ne semblèrent remarquer.

\- Clary est loin d'être stupide, dit d'un ton tranchant Jace. Elle sait que je ne suis pas un Saint, mais elle m'accepte tel que je suis…

\- Vous avez couché ensemble cette nuit ? questionna alors Izzy de son regard perçant.

\- Non, on était chez Luke, ça aurait été bizarre pour elle et puis… je n'aime pas faire ça en cachette, je ne veux pas faire attention aux bruits…. Pas que je sois particulièrement bruyant, mais quand deux personnes baisent, ça s'entend et les murs de la maison de Luke sont assez fins…

\- Tellement romantique, commenta Izzy septique.

\- Tu demandes, je réponds.

\- Alec ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu vas faire comment pour ta mission ? reprit Izzy avec plus de sérieux.

Alec retira son bras de son visage et regarda le plafond d'Izzy en soupirant longuement.

\- Ça, je l'ignore encore…

\- Tu vas dire à Magnus que tu…

\- Quoi, que je l'espionne ?! Pas question ! s'exclama Alec en se redressant. Tout va bien entre nous et je ne veux pas lui balancer ça au visage… Il ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir.

Jace et Izzy méditèrent ces paroles en silence. Alec se sentait très mal à l'aise vis à vis de sa rencontre avec Magnus, cependant, ce n'était pas planifié ! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au départ et lorsque Magnus avait choisis Alec à la place d'Izzy, qui aurait pu le prévoir ?! Alec ne voulait pas expliquer sa présence ce soir-là au pandémonium, jamais, à moins d'y être contraint sous la torture !

\- Tu as prévenu Clary qu'on allait la chercher tout à l'heure ? enchaîna Izzy après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Oui… Mais je ne lui ai pas expliqué pourquoi. Autrement, elle serait déjà là avec son petit toutou accroché à ses baskets ! maugréa Jace qui ne supportait pas la présence constante de Simon aux côté de _sa_ Clary.

\- Et si j'allais nous faire à manger pour ce midi ? suggéra Izzy d'humeur à se lancer dans un plat complexe.

\- NON ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux frères en se redressant vers Izzy.

\- Sympa…

* * *

Alec, qui au départ avait pris Clary en grippe car elle accaparait toute l'attention de Jace, voyait à présent à quel point cette fille pouvait être sympa, drôle et même jolie. Bien sûr il n'était pas devenu son nouveau meilleur ami, mais son attitude envers elle avait radicalement évolué et elle le nota. Discrètement elle questionna Jace de ce changement soudain et celui-ci répondit simplement : « Il est bien luné aujourd'hui ». Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Magnus, Jace expliqua la raison de leur visite chez le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Quand Clary entendit qu'il était le sorcier responsable de sa perte de mémoire elle se mit à bouillir d'impatience. En quittant le métro souterrain, c'était presque si elle devait se contenir pour ne pas voler jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble désigné par Jace.

Alec sonna et la porte du bas s'ouvrit immédiatement. Ils montèrent les étages par l'escalier, refusant d'attendre l'ascenseur capricieux. En arrivant devant chez Magnus la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Alec entra le premier en fouillant les lieux du regard en quête de la présence du sorcier. lorsqu'il l'aperçu debout près de son bureau, penché sur une série de documents anciens, son cœur se mit à danser la gigue dans sa poitrine. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés, et pourtant, Alec avait eut l'impression désagréable que cela avait duré des jours ! Il se mit à sourire en voyant cet homme avec qui il avait partagé son intimité durant la nuit, s'approcher d'eux d'un pas souple remplit d'énergie et de puissance.

\- Clary, bienvenue, dit Magnus en prenant la main de Clary pour l'attirer vers la lumière et mieux distinguer ses traits.

\- On se connaît ? demanda Clary un peu perdue par l'attitude familière de cet homme au style extravaguant et aux manières stylisées.

\- Plus que tu ne puisses le soupçonner mon petit biscuit, sourit Magnus détendu avant de lever son regard vers les autres personnes présente.

Bien sûr il avait immédiatement remarqué la stature d'Alec, grande, un peu voûtée et si irrésistible, il avait ensuite vu Jace et son regard ultra protecteur envers Clary, pas de doute là-dessus ce jeune Chasseur d'Ombres en pinçait pour sa petite protégée et seulement ensuite il avait noté la venue d'une sublime brune. Elle était belle, élancée à la manière d'Alec, les mêmes cheveux sombres, les mêmes traits du visage, néanmoins cette jeune fille-là avec une attitude plus volontaire et plus téméraire qu'Alec. Elle avait une beauté maîtrisée et semblait très sûre d'elle, à l'inverse de Clary qui était d'une beauté différente : sauvage.

Alec tourna en rond dans la pièce, l'air de rien, Izzy s'avança vers Magnus, qui finit par reconnaître la jeune fille avec qui il avait dansé cette fameuse nuit où il avait rencontré Alec. Il sourit en dévoilant ses dents.

\- Isabelle, je présume ? Demanda-t-il en accueillant Izzy chez lui avec chaleur.

\- Magnus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui pouvait passer pour hautain mais qui n'en était rien.

\- On a déjà fait connaissance, souligna Magnus avant de reporter son regard sur Alec qui ne lui avait jamais dit que la fille brune avec qui il avait dansé avant de le voir était sa petite sœur.

\- Oui, mais il semblerait que vous préfériez un autre _menu_, ce soir-là, dit Izzy en ignorant le regard implorant que lui jetait Alec.

\- Je suis un homme, compliqué, avoua Magnus avec humour avant de revenir vers Clary. Suis-moi…

\- On se connaît vraiment ? s'enquit-elle encore perplexe car elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cet homme.

\- Regardes par toi-même et juges-en, dit Magnus en lui montrant les documents sur son bureau.

Sur sa table de travail, il avait étalé plusieurs dessins réalisé de la main de Clary. Dessins qu'elle lui avait laissé à la fin de chacune de ses visites. Clary estomaqué de reconnaître son coup de crayon se mit à fouiller les papier avec frénésie. Elle reconnaissait sa technique et même sa signature soignée au dos de chaque œuvres, pourtant cela ne lui rappelait absolument rien. Jace se pencha aussi pour voir ce qui bouleversait autant Clary. Magnus un sourire tendre aux lèvres attendit patiemment que la jolie rousse lève ses yeux vers lui pour lui dire d'une voix posée :

\- Je vais t'apprendre qui tu es.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis!

Oui, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! :D

A très vite pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

Merci encore pour vos messages ! :D

Je vous livre un chapitre qui j'ai pris un vrai plaisir à rédiger ! Je l'ai conçu d'une certaine façon à faire monter un peu de tension, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :P

( c'est également mon chapitre le plus long :P )

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout le monde avait écouté en silence le récit de Magnus qui s'étira sur pratiquement une heure. Clary assit sur le canapé de Magnus buvait ses paroles les yeux mouillés de larmes. Izzy assise sur l'accoudoir était attentive à chaque détails. Jace,qui avait passé un bras possessif, ou protecteur, autour de Clary, écoutait les sourcils froncés. Alec, quand à lui, marchait comme un lion en cage le long de la baie vitrée.

\- Ma mère, a voulu que je reste loin de ce monde, de _mon_ monde, mais pourquoi ?! demanda Clary bouleversée par tout ce que venait de lui apprendre Magnus.

\- Elle voulait te protéger, tenta de justifier Magnus avec douceur. Elle pensait faire au mieux avec toi.

\- En me cachant qui je suis vraiment ?!

\- Je ne cherche pas à trouver des excuses à Jocelyne, néanmoins, et je peux le jurer sur ce que tu souhaites, ta mère t'aime plus que tout. Pour toi elle a renoncé à vivre parmi sa race et elle t'a caché toute ses années chez les terrestres.

\- Elle m'a privée de mon identité, s'insurgea Clary.

\- Seule elle, pourra t'aider à comprendre.

\- Et toi tu as accepté de faire ça : de mutiler mon cerveau ! s'emporta Clary à l'encontre de Magnus.

Alec se crispa, Magnus leva une main pour se montrer apaisant et s'agenouilla face à Clary en lui prenant les mains.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais ta mère est une personne têtue et il valait mieux qu'elle vienne me trouver moi, plutôt qu'un sorcier bien moins scrupuleux qui aurait pillé tes souvenirs sans vergognes… Moi j'ai posé une sorte de verrou et il ne va pas tarder à se désagréger. Il a déjà commencé si j'en crois ta venue ici avec des Chasseurs d'Ombres.

\- Combien de temps ? exigea de connaître Clary.

\- Une question de jours…

\- Je veux tout récupérer, maintenant !

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, navré mon petit biscuit, s'excusa Magnus en se relevant de façon élégante.

\- Je dois savoir si Valentin à quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qui m'arrive ! s'exclama Clary.

Un silence de glace se fit sentir dans toute la pièce.

\- Valentin ? releva Magnus interloqué t'entendre un tel prénom proféré chez lui.

\- C'est lui qui a enlevé ma mère, expliqua Clary dont les yeux étaient toujours humides.

\- Ah… évidement, il doit toujours l'aimer, commenta Magnus en faisant apparaître un paquet de mouchoir sur les genoux de Clary.

\- « L'aimer » ?! répétèrent en chœur les quatre jeunes les yeux rivés sur Magnus.

Magnus paru très étonné par l'attitude de ses visiteurs et ajouta d'une voix curieuse :

\- Quoi ? Vous ignoriez que la mère de Clary et Valentin étaient marié ?

\- Valentin est mon père ?! s'exclama Clary qui était au bord de l'overdose d'informations.

\- Je le crains mon petit chou, acquiesça Magnus avec un regard triste.

Clary s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'un Jace désemparé tandis qu'Izzy portait ses mains à ses lèvres laquées d'un rouge sang. Alec sentait son pouls battre dans ses tempes, c'était l'occasion rêvée de progresser sur sa mission l'air de rien !

\- Tu connais Valentin ? tenta Alec d'un air faussement innocent.

Magnus parut étonné par la question et dit simplement en levant ses mains en l'air d'un geste magnanime :

\- Qui ne le connaît pas ?

\- Non, je veux dire : tu l'as déjà rencontré ? reformula Alec cachant sa nervosité en reportant son regard sur la vue extérieur.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu ce déplaisir. Il faut dire que ce Chasseur d'Ombres est connu pour vouloir la mort des Créatures Obscures… Alors, heureusement pour moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré Valentin. Mais je connais son histoire et ce qu'il a fait à l'Enclave lors de la signature des deniers Accords… Cependant je pense que Lucian sera mieux placé que moi pour évoquer ce jour sombre, après tout, il était là-bas…

\- Lucian ? questionna Alec perplexe.

\- Ah, oui, j'oublia: ici il se fait appeler : Luke, rectifia Magnus en fouillant sa mémoire.

\- Luke ? Qu'est-ce que Luke a avoir dans cette histoire ? demanda d'une voix étranglée Clary.

\- Mais vous vivez dans une grotte ma parole ! s'exclama Magnus étonné que les jeunes Chausseurs d'Ombres présents chez lui aujourd'hui ne sachent rien de rien du jour du soulèvement !

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ? Demanda Alec poliment de sa voix douce.

Izzy jeta un regard en coin à Alec. Son frère était adorable avec Magnus. Le Sorcier observa Alec avec un éclat particulier de tendresse, puis il dit :

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de vous apprendre ça, mais à lui. Son histoire lui appartient après tout. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre que moi vous raconte comment j'ai survécu à la chute de Rome ! s'amusa Magnus en trottinant vers son bar pour se servir un Brandy.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît, insista Clary en lui courant après l'empêchant de se saisir de sa bouteille d'alcool.

Magnus regarda intensément Clary. Il la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps, il l'avait vue grandir et devenir une magnifique jeune femme intelligente et douée de talent rare. Il céda en un rien de temps.

\- Bien, soupira Magnus. Mais je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en mains pour expliquer les actes de Lucian… Luke.

\- Merci, dit Clary en relâchant la main de Magnus.

\- Mais avant, j'ai soif : qui me suis ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

Tout le monde déclina au vue de l'heure, il était bien trop tôt pour un apéritif, mais apparemment pas pour un sorcier tel que Magnus Bane !

\- Par où commencer ? fit Magnus en s'asseyant confortablement dans le sofa face à Clary Jace et Izzy.

* * *

La nuit menaçait de tomber sur New York lorsque Magnus eut répondu à toutes les questions qu'on venait de lui poser. Ce n'était pas son style de se laisser embarquer par ce genre de questionnaire, mais pour Clary et pour sa mère, il avait fait une exception et puis, cela lui permettait d'avoir sous les yeux Alec et c'était un bonus tout à fait stimulant. Il avait eut un peu de mal à détacher son regard du ténébreux Alec par moment et cela n'avait pas échappé à la perspicace Izzy. Magnus se demandait encore comment il était passé de la sœur au frère en une seule soirée. La coïncidence était tout de même mince, mais pas impossible. Après tout s'ils étaient venus ensemble profiter du pandémonium...

\- On va y aller, dit Jace en se levant ses yeux posés sur Clary comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse dans la pièce.

\- Bien entendu, dit Magnus en reposant son troisième verre sur sa table basse.

Tous se dirigèrent vars la sortie, Clary remercia encore chaleureusement Magnus pour son aide précieuse. Jace lui adressa un bref regard, Izzy lui sourit d'un air malicieux et Alec rougissant lui serra la main avec une expression rougissante.

\- Merci, monsieur Bane pour ton-Votre aide…

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Lightwood, s'amusa Magnus en lui serrant la main avec chaleur.

Alec lâcha Magnus a regret et rejoignit le petit groupe sur le palier. Magnus les regarda en souriant tranquillement et dit :

\- Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, je serai au pandémonium ce soir…

En ajoutant cela il glissa subrepticement son regard vers Alec. Tous le saluèrent une dernière fois et partirent, Izzy dû tirer sur la manche de la veste d'Alec pour le déboulonner. Magnus observa Alec disparaître et referma la porte sans y toucher.

Alec avait occupé en pensée la majorité de sa matinée. Décidément cet homme-là n'était pas comme les autres. Magnus l'avait remarqué au milieu du carré VIP, comment passer à côté de ce garçon-là avec son allure incroyablement charismatique et ses yeux bleus si profonds ? Magnus l'ignorait alors, mais il avait sur ses genoux la sœur d'Alec… _Cette famille n'est pas rancunière au moins_, songea Magnus avec humour. Oui, Alec commençait à l'obséder, si au début, il avait pensé à une passade, une petite toquade, il était clairement évident qu'il n'était plus question de cela… Durant sa matinée il avait ressassé les images érotiques de leur coucherie. Tout était si parfait. Magnus n'avait pas eut ce sentiment de total plénitude depuis si longtemps, c'était grisant, presque nouveau… en un sens tout était nouveau : Alec était un Chasseur D'Ombres ! Et même si par le passé, Magnus avait été attiré par un de son espèce, jamais il n'avait conclu… Alec était unique en tout point de vue ! En ce début de XXIème siècle qui pouvait encore prétendre être vierge à vingt-trois ans ?! _En tout cas, plus Alexander Lightwood_, sourit Magnus en s'étirant tel un chat devant la vue de son balcon.

Magnus c'était dépêché de rejoindre ce point de vue pour regarder la petite troupe traverser la rue et rejoindre l'entrée de métro la plus proche. Magnus s'accouda nonchalamment sur le rebord du balcon et regarda Alec marchant en retrait, les mains dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas participer au débat en cours entre Clary, Jace et Izzy. Soudain, comme s'il l'avait su, Alec leva son visage et regarda dans la direction de Magnus. Magnus se redressa immédiatement pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un adolescent regardant mollement son amoureux partir, mais pour donner l'impression d'être un homme qui fixe l'horizon d'un air sérieux et majestueux. Dans la seconde qui suivit son portable se mit à tinter, comme si deux verres s'entrechoquaient, c'était Magnus qui avait enregistré ce son pour l'avertir d'un texto.

Alexander L : **Je t'ai vu ! :-D**

Magnus sourit et regarda à nouveau en contre-bas, vaincu. Alec tenait son portable d'une main et le regardait en souriant comme l'homme sexy et viril qu'il était. Magnus porta une main à son cœur comme pour s'avouer vaincu par la vue perçante du Chasseur d'Ombres. Son portable tinta à nouveau.

Alexander L : **Je viendrais ce soir.**

Magnus se mit alors à sourire largement, son vieux cœur cogna dans sa poitrine, mais lorsqu'il voulu apercevoir une dernière fois Alec, celui-ci avait disparu au coin de la rue. Magnus soupira d'aise et se mit à échanger des sms avec son amant pour tuer le temps jusqu'à ce soir.

* * *

Une fois Clary déposée chez Luke-Lucian, personne ne savait trop comment l'appeler désormais, Alec et Izzy rentrèrent. Jace resta en compagnie de Clary pour la soutenir dans la conversation houleuse qu'elle avait entamé avec le meilleur ami de sa mère. Alec avait les yeux rivés sur son portable et dès qu'il vibrait il s'empressait de lire le message, de sourire comme un bêta et de répondre dans la foulée. Izzy leva les yeux au ciel, son frère se comportait comme un prépubère qui découvrait les joies du téléphone ! Pour elle, son frère avait toujours été un roc intouchable aux émotions. Comme s'il portait un imperméable sur lequel glissait tout ce qui normalement aurait dû l'atteindre, mais depuis quelques jours… il était différent. Izzy n'était pas aveugle, certes, elle avait toujours plus ou moins su qu'Alec était gay, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit… pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que connaissant son frère, elle savait que cela n'aurait servit à rien d'essayer d'engager la conversation sur ce terrain-là ! Mais, maintenant, c'était différent. Alec était différent et en bien ! Magnus avait, transformé Alec, non, il lui avait permit d'ouvrir son cœur et c'était comme si tout ce qui avait toujours été contenu à l'intérieur sortait d'un seul coup !

* * *

Izzy découvrait son nouveau grand frère, un être touchant, capable de sentiments et qui rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non ! Izzy le trouvait tellement plus humain, plus vivant aussi. Elle était heureuse pour lui, mais terrifiée à l'idée que Magnus lui brise le cœur et le jette plus bas que terre. Après tout, que savait-on _vraiment_ au sujet de Magnus Bane ? Rien, absolument rien ! Si ce n'était qu'il était un grand sorcier affabulateur, manipulateur, hédoniste, bisexuel et immortel ! Que représentait sa relation avec son frère ? Une seconde dans son existence infinie… Pour Magnus, Alec n'était probablement qu'un divertissement, dans un mois, il sera passé à autre chose. Izzy ne voulait pas voir Alec réduit en poussière à cause de ça… Elle devait agir. Car pour elle, il était évident que Magnus n'était pas un complice de Valentin, cependant, il était bien pire à présent, car, pour Alec, il représentait beaucoup… beaucoup trop.

_Ce soir, je vais aller au pandémonium et je mettrais les points sur les « i » avec Magnus !_

* * *

La nuit était particulièrement fraîche. Alec referma autour de lui sa veste en cuir. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté une écharpe pour le protéger du souffle mordant et glacé du vent qui s'engouffrait avec malice dans les rue étroites du quartier de Brooklyn.

En rentrant à l'Institut, tout à l'heure, il avait voulu trouver immédiatement ses parents pour leur faire part de la conclusion de sa mission : Magnus n'était pas un complice de Valentin, point barre. Cependant, ils avaient été appelé en urgence à une conférence du côté de Boston avec d'autres directeur d'Institut ! Pour Alec, il était impératif de mettre un terme à cette mission, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus jouer ce double jeu avec Magnus, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble… Plus Alec ressassait cette pensée, plus il se sentait heureux et fier.

Une queue interminable serpentait devant l'entrée du club. Des gens emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux patientaient que le videur, à l'air patibulaire, les autorise ou non à entrer au pandémonium. Alec ne savait pas trop comment accéder au club. Il ne voulait pas faire la queue, cela allait représenter au moins une heure à attendre dans le froid, cependant il ne voulait pas non plus aller trouver le videur pour lui demander s'il était sur la liste des invités… Alec sortit sa stèle et activa sa rune d'invisibilité. Sans attendre il passa sous le nez du videur qui ne le remarqua même pas, enfin, si, il sentit la fragrance du parfum de son excentrique patron !

Alec avança prudemment au milieu du club bondé en cette fin de semaine et une fois dans un endroit calme il désactiva sa rune. Il se sentait nerveux. Magnus et lui avaient échangé des dizaines de textos durant les cinq dernières heures, pourtant, l'idée d'être à nouveau face à lui le rendait… fiévreux.

Il avait quitté l'Institut en catimini, sans prévenir personne. Il n'avait de compte à rendre ni à sa sœur, ni à son frère, après tout ! Il était l'aîné ! Et si l'envie lui prenait d'aller rejoindre son… _petit-ami ?_ Eh bien, il avait le droit ! Alec, pour l'occasion avait choisit avec un peu plus de sérieux ses vêtements et il espérait que cet effort ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux de son sorcier préféré.

Déterminé et impatient, il se mit à voguer à travers la foule en quête de Magnus.

* * *

Izzy avait vu Alec utiliser sa stèle pour disparaître de la vue des Terrestre et entrer en douce dans le club. En souriant elle usa de la même ruse et s'engouffra à sa suite dans le pandémonium. Elle attendit qu'Alec se déplace pour se mettre elle aussi à la recherche de Magnus, elle avait l'espoir de tomber sur lui en premier et de lui parler sérieusement ! Si elle avait exposé son plan à Jace pour qu'il l'accompagne, celui-ci avait rétorqué un laconique : « Pfffff », bref Jace n'avait pas jugé utile de venir avec elle ce soir. Izzy avançait furtivement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par son idiot de grand frère, cependant, elle aurait put tout aussi bien porter une combinaison fluo et chanter avec un micro : « JE SUIS LA ! », Alec ne lui aurait pas accordé la moindre attention, tant il était tout dévoué à sa tache de retrouver Magnus dans cette marée humaine !

* * *

Magnus buvait son cocktail tout en regardant la foule depuis la hauteur de son bureau, situé à l'étage. Il aimait observer ces danseurs se mouvoir avec sensualité sur la piste, voir ces humains et Créatures Obscures se côtoyer et danser ensemble le temps d'une soirée, c'était… excitant. Soudain son regard, comme la première fois, fut happé par la présence magnétique d'Alec.

Magnus nota immédiatement son allure nouvelle : Alec portait une chemise blanche ! Et à la place de ses infernales pantalons noirs il arborait un jeans bleu et des tennis blanches également. Magnus déglutit, il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange perdu au milieu de cet univers bougeant en rythme. Son regard tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers les corps qui l'oppressait et il ne cessait d'avancer en cherchant…

_Moi, c'est moi,qu'il cherche_, pensa Magnus avec un frisson de plaisir.

Magnus acheva d'un trait sa boisson et reposa son verre sur la rambarde métallique qui délimitait le balcon de son bureau. En un quart de seconde il était déjà au bas des marches et avançait d'un pas sûr et déterminé vers Alec.

* * *

Alec sentit d'un seul coup un regard posé sur sa nuque. Comme une lampe chauffante posée dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Magnus approcher, comme dans un rêve. Les machines à fumées déployèrent leur fumigène et Magnus disparut l'espace de quelques instants dans cette masse flottante, avant qu'il n'en surgisse éblouissant dans sa veste pailleté, éclairé par les stroboscopes rose et blanc qui balayaient la piste en cet instant. Alec regarda Magnus venir à lui sans plus bouger, sans plu respirer. Magnus en l'approchant glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Alec et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser au beau milieu des danseurs, qui ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention. La langue chaude de Magnus s'invita dans la bouche d'Alec et aspira avec force la langue du Chasseur d'Ombres, tout en laissant ses doigts prendre totalement possession du visage de son amant. Alec se laissa engourdir par ce baiser démoniaque au possible ! Sers bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps énergique et vibrant de puissance de Magnus. Ses paupières se refermèrent et il se laissa porter par l'instant incroyable.

* * *

Izzy qui pensait dénicher Magnus à son endroit préféré : le bar, se retourna en entendant une sorte de murmure traverser la salle. Au beau milieu de la piste, sous des lumières inondantes et au cœur d'une fumée suave, elle vit son frère donner et recevoir le baiser le plus extraordinairement explicite de l'Histoire des baisers de la part de Magnus Bane ! Izzy resta estomaqué par ce spectacle ! Jamais elle n'avait cru que son grand frère, si sérieux, si distant, si calme, pouvait se révéler de cette manière-là ! Elle cru avoir une hallucination, pourtant, non, c'était bien réel : Alec embrassait à pleine bouche et sans la moindre retenue le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, qui scintillait comme une boule à facette dans sa tenue excentrique du soir ! Mais Izzy n'était pas la seule a avoir remarqué ce qui se passait au cœur de cette foule électrique… une quantité incroyable d'adrénaline se lâcha dans son organisme, car son père : Robert Lightwood, regardait lui aussi son fils aîné…

* * *

Alec totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, continuait d'embrasser avec passion Magnus qui ne le lâchait pas. Ils se sentaient si bien l'un contre l'autre,qu'ils avaient l'impression que le monde pouvait cesser de tourner, eux, survivraient.

* * *

Robert Lightwood était rentré quelques trente minutes plus tôt à l'Institut et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de trouver sa fille faisant le mur ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait, fatigué par cette journée de déplacement, à rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre, il avait suivit une ombre furtive quitter le bâtiment, reconnaissant ce parfum de vanille si typique de sa petite princesse. Robert soucieux et suspicieux avait donc décidé de suivre son enfant jusqu'à cet endroit. Et si au début, il avait pensé qu'Izzy allait faire une mission, il c'était vite détrompé, car elle était seule et que cette façon de sembler vouloir se cacher ne lui ressemblait guère. En arrivant au pandémonium, Robert avait alors cru que sa fille voulait faire le mur pour aller danser, après tout, c'était de son âge, elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire en catimini… Mais une fois rentré dans l'antre du démon… Il avait perdu la trace de sa fille, mais pas celle de son fils ! Sous ses yeux écarquillés il voyait _son_ Alec, embrasser avec une ferveur presque bestiale une Créature Obscures ! La colère empourpra ses traits. Et la rage lui donna l'impulsion pour tracer droit vers ce couple indécent qui se donnait en spectacle !

* * *

Izzy, tout d'abord affolée, se reprit, grâce à son instinct de Chasseur d'Ombre, elle se lança en parallèle à son père pour arriver en première jusqu'à Alec et l'avertir du danger qu'il encourait !

* * *

Magnus recula son visage, essoufflé, heureux, alanguit et presque complètement dur dans son pantalon. Ses yeux de chats posé sur la beauté parfaite d'Alec.

\- Bonsoir, Alexander.

\- Magnus, répondit Alec en souriant presque naïvement de bonheur.

\- Tu es beau.

Alec sourit un peu plus, baignant dans l'euphorie la plus absolue. Son sixième sens de Chasseur d'Ombres se mit en alerte et son sourire, ainsi que ses joues rouges disparurent. Il se redressa et pivota son visage vers la gauche. Il aperçu Izzy qui fonçait sur lui comme un train en pleine nuit. Magnus suivit le regard d'Alec, soudain inquiété par son changement d'attitude. Alec relâcha Magnus et fit un pas en arrière bousculant un couple de danseur. Soudain le monde redevint bruyant, enfumé et aux couleurs trop vives. Izzy articula un cri qu'Alec ne pu que lire sur ses lèvres marquées de rouge : « PAPA EST LA ! » ! les entrailles d'Alec se liquéfièrent, il pivota en devinant d'où venait la menace vers son père qui s'avançait vers eux d'un air menaçant. Alec fit à nouveau un pas en arrière et heurta cette fois-ci Magnus.

\- Je suis là, lui chuchota Magnus avec force. Je ne pars pas.

\- … Tu devrais…

Alec attendait que la foudre s'abatte sur lui, statufié, immobile, prit entre deux feux. Le souffle court, il vit sa plus grande peur lui foncer dessus.

\- ALEC ! rugit Robert et saisissant son fils par l'épaule.

\- Papa, je peux…

\- Monsieur Lightwood, je…

\- VOUS, TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla-t-il par-dessus le vacarme de la musique à l'attention de Magnus. VOUS EN AVEZ SUFFISAMMENT FAIT ! Ajouta-t-il en tirant sans vergogne Alec vers lui comme pour le protéger de l'influence néfaste du sorcier. ISABELLE ! VIENS !

Dans la minute qui suivit Robert traîna ses enfants en dehors du pandémonium, Magnus sur leur talons. Pas question pour lui de faire défaut à Alec, surtout dans ce moment si critique ! Une fois dans la rue, Magnus surgit devant Robert, les paumes en avant en signe d'apaisement.

\- Monsieur, Lightwood, je peux tout…

\- Expliquer ?! Ah merci bien, je crois que j'ai compris par moi-même ! Et cette affaire est de l'ordre du privé ! Veuillez nous laisser, Bane ! cracha avec colère Robert qui tenait toujours ses enfants par les poignets.

\- Papa, je…

\- Alec ! Tais-toi ! Par l'Ange tais-toi, parce que sinon je vais perdre ma patience ici !

\- Papa, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils…

\- Isabelle, ne t'en mêle pas !

\- Voyons, nous ne faisons rien de mal, riposta Magnus qui regardait Robert comme on fixerait un animal dangereux.

\- RIEN DE MAL ?! s'étrangla Robert en faisant ressortit une veine de son cou. Alec, Isabelle, on rentre ! On a besoin de parler ! Maintenant !

\- Magnus ! appela Alec alors que son père le jetait sans vergogne dans le premier taxi venu.

\- Alexander ! répondit Magnus soudain seul dans la rue.

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il venait seulement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer : le père d'Alec allait les empêcher de se voir ! De désespoir et d'amertume, Magnus poussa un cri en faisant sauter en l'air les poubelles environnantes à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Ses yeux de chats se remplirent de colère et il fit demi-tour le cœur plus lourd que de la pierre. Il devait attendre le verdict, il devait attendre la sentence.

* * *

OMG, j'ai tellement hâte de lire vos réactions! Alors,s 'il vous plait, même si vous ne faites que me lire d'habitude, laissez-moi un petit avis, ça me ferais très beaucoup plaisir ! :D

J'espère que la tension est montée d'un cran et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite de l'histoire !

A très vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde !

Encore mille merci pour vos retours tous hyper positifs c'est un réel plaisir ! J'adore vous répondre ! - Merci à _Magnus bae_ et _LiKi_ vous commentez chacun des chapitres en tant que Guest et ça me fait tellement plaisir ! -

La chapitre précédent s'était terminé sur une note de suspense et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insoutenable ! :-P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette réunion familial de deux heures du matin n'avait rien d'habituel à l'Institut. Maryse était en peignoir de bain, les traits tirés de contrariété. Robert fulminait en marchant de long en large dans son bureau. Izzy fixait le bout de ses bottes en cuir. Alec, les mains dans le dos, les épaules voûtées, attendait son châtiment avec une appréhension telle qu'il lui semblait impossible de parvenir à respirer convenablement.

\- Alec, d'après ce que ton père vient de me raconter, tu… te donnais en spectacle avec une Créature Obscure…

\- Il s'appelle Magnus, dit Alec du bout des lèvres ne supportant pas qu'on le qualifie simplement de « Créature Obscure » comme si cela était une insulte.

\- Ne m'interrompt pas ! dit Maryse encore plus furieuse qu'avant. Alec ! Comment as-tu pu te laisser corrompre par ce _sorcier_ ?! Tu avais une mission, tu es passé outre et tu fais n'importe quoi ! Au point de te _ridiculiser_ avec lui en public ! Tu es parfaitement inconscient de _qui_ tu es ?! Tu es un _Lightwood_ ! Et les Lightwood ne font pas ce genre de _chose _! Pas avec une _Créature Obscure _! Pas avec un _homme_ ! Et encore moins avec le _suspect _numéro un d'une enquête minutieuse ! s'emporta Maryse en frappant la poitrine d'Alec de son index furieux.

\- Alec, as-tu perdu la tête ?! enchaîna Robert dont la colère n'avait pas diminué d'un iota durant le trajet lugubre en taxi. Tu sais qui nous sommes : nous dirigeons l'Institut ! Que crois-tu que l'on va dire de notre famille à présent ! Et n'essaie pas de me mentir en me faisant croire que c'était uniquement pour la mission que tu… te laissais manger la bouche par cette chose-là !

Alec les yeux lourds de larmes,déglutit à plusieurs reprises, avant de baisser ses yeux. Des larmes se mirent à couler et ses épaules s'effondrèrent un peu plus sous le poids intolérables des reproches de ses parents. Izzy qui se tenait à sa gauche ne supportant pas de voir son aîné traîner dans la boue de la sorte intervînt :

\- Magnus n'est pas un complice de Valentin !

\- Isabelle, ce n'est pas le moment, coupa Robert.

\- Mais papa ! C'était la mission : déterminer si Magnus était ou non en lien avec Valentin. Aujourd'hui on a apprit que _non_. Magnus n'a jamais fréquenté Valentin et pour tout dire, il le tient en grippe, il…

\- Donc, comme Magnus n'est plus suspect, toi Alec, tu vas le retrouver pour… pourquoi au juste ? demanda Robert avec toute la rage qu'il avait au ventre. Pour vivre une idylle stupide, dangereuse et infamante ?

Le mot « infamante » raisonna aux oreilles d'Alec avec plus de cruauté que tout le reste. Il savait qu'en fréquentant Magnus, il s'exposait à ce genre de jugement. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout perdre… et cela commençait tout juste : ses parents le rejetaient.

\- Par l'Ange, pour le moment personne n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas Alec ? poursuivit Robert sur le même ton inquisiteur.

Alec bouleversé, en larmes secoua la tête. Plus aucun son ne semblaient vouloir sortir de sa gorge gonflé de pleurs.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu le revois, décréta Maryse avec fermeté. Plus _jamais_, Alec ! D'ailleurs, tu resteras cloîtré à l'Institut jusqu'à ce que tu sois sevré de ce genres de stupidités ! Un Lightwood, ne peux pas être ni avec une Créature Obscure, ni être homosexuel ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?!

Alec tremblait, sa tête bourdonnait et soudain, il imagina sa vie à jamais caché dans l'Institut, sa vie à prétendre être un homme qu'il n'était plus, sa vie sans Magnus…

Impossible...

\- Non, dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Robert qui avait réellement mal entendu tant le ton de son fils était bas.

\- Non, répéta Alec en relevant ses yeux rougit par les larmes qui dévalaient encore ses joues et son menton.

Izzy était pétrifiée de peur et pourtant son cœur palpitait devant le courage de son frère.

\- Non, je ne me cacherai plus. Papa, maman, je suis comme je suis, comme vous m'avez fait, pas autrement.

\- Jamais je n'ai élevé un…

\- Gay, je suis gay, maman. Je ne vais plus prétendre être le fils modèle que tu pense. Je suis imparfait : taciturne, peu soigneux de mes affaires, trop silencieux, mais mon homosexualité n'est pas une imperfection à ma personnalité, c'est juste un aspect. Je ne vais plus me cacher et me garder prisonnier dans l'Institut ne changera pas ça.

\- Magnus t'as retourné l'esprit ! s'épouvanta Maryse en cherchant de la main le soutient de son époux.

\- Non, Magnus m'a juste ouvert les yeux ! Il a été le premier à me voir tel que je suis vraiment à voir plus que derrière la façade que je donne à la vue de tous, il m'a vu moi : Alexander ! dit Alec en se redressant de toute sa hauteur stupéfiant ses parents et Izzy par sa taille imposante. Magnus est la meilleur chose qui me sois arrivé ! Et je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait avec lui !

\- Oh non, balbutia Maryse terrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait sans comprendre.… Il est déjà trop tard, ils ont…

\- Oui, on _a_ !dit Alec les joues rouges sa taille déployée. Et je m'en vais de ce pas, non pas me terrer dans ma chambre comme un enfant, mais le rejoindre, comme un homme !

Tous stupéfié le regardèrent tourner les talons et quitter le bureau de son père en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Robert comme libéré d'un sortilège de mutisme couru jusqu'à la porte et hurla :

\- ALEC ! REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ALEC ! ALEC !

La voix de son père se répercuta en écho, tant qu'Alec dévalait les marches qui le menait hors de l'Institut.

* * *

Alec courait à présent dans les rues de New York. Il déployait ses jambes et sa rage. Il fuyait ces parents qui ne le comprenaient pas, il partait loin d'eux, loin de leurs préjugés qui les étouffaient de bêtises et les maintenaient éloignés de lui. Il courait vers l'appartement de Magnus en priant de toutes les fibres de son âme pour qu'il soit chez lui et que son père n'ait pas tout ruiné entre eux !

Son portable dans sa poche vibrait de façon incontrôlé. Entre les appels incessant de ses parents, les textos d'Izzy et ceux de Jace, l'appareil semblait devenir fou dans sa poche. Alec n'y prêtait pas attention. Parce qu'il courait vers son destin, vers la seule personne qui le comprenait et qui l'attendait sans aucun doute.

Au bas de l'immeuble désert à cet heure tardive, Alec se jeta sur la sonnette. Il était en nage, transpirant, sa chemise froissée, par sa course ininterrompu depuis trente minutes, était sortit de son jeans humides de transpiration.

\- Alexander ? demanda la voix angoissée de Magnus à travers l'interphone grésillant.

\- ...Oui, c'est...moi, essouffla Alec.

Le grésillement d'ouverture de la porte siffla dans l'air frais de la nuit. Alec poussa le battant et courut dans l'escalier. Magnus avait ouvert la porte de son appartement et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier. Alec surgit des marches et bondit sur lui. Magnus eut tout juste le temps de remarquer ses yeux rougis et les sillons de sels séchés sur ses joues, que déjà Alec l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Le dos de Magnus heurta sans douceur le mur du couloir et la lumière s'éteignit dans l'étage. Alec puisait dans ce baiser toute sa force et sa résolution. Ses doigts s'enfouissant avec rage dans les cheveux de Magnus. Contre le bassin du sorcier, le sexe entrain de se gonfler d'Alec se frottait à lui. La langue d'Alec s'enroulait autour de la sienne et sa fraîcheur de la nuit se dissipait à sa chaleur. Alec sentait l'homme qui c'était dépensé et ses muscles, durs comme de l'acier, le maintenaient contre le mur irrégulier des communs. Sa puissance de Chasseur d'ombre excitait encore plus le sorcier qui bandait également à son tour.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, gémit Alec tandis que sa bouche déviait sa trajectoire vers la nuque de Magnus.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Jamais, jamais tu ne me perdras, assura Alec avant d'embrasser à nouveau Magnus à pleine bouche son corps collé au sien frottant leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

\- Alexander, gémit Magnus tandis qu'Alec le soulevait du sol pour l'emporter à l'intérieur de son appartement en claquant la porte d'un simple coup de pied impatient.

\- Magnus, je te veux, je te veux maintenant, murmura Alec en rougissant le corps mue par un désir intenable.

La porte de la chambre de Magnus s'ouvrit magiquement, guidant Alec jusqu'à elle. Alec déposa Magnus sur le lit avec la ferme, très ferme intention d'y passer le reste de sa nuit, mais en voyant le sorcier qui n'attendait plus que lui sur le matelas, Alec se sentit terriblement coupable.

\- Magnus, avant, je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose…

\- Je t'écoute, dit Magnus en comprenant qu'Alec avait besoin de parler avant de passer à toutes autres activités.

Magnus essaya de garder une contenance malgré les baisers enfiévrés qu'ils venaient d'échanger et l'érection qui débordait presque de son pantalon. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en tailleur et regarda Alec chercher ses mots et s'agenouiller face à lui pour commencer :

\- Magnus… Je… Je te dois la vérité, je ne veux pas commencer notre histoire sur un mensonge.

\- Un mensonge ? releva Magnus en fronçant les sourcil soudain totalement attentif aux paroles d'Alec.

\- Oui… le soir où l'on s'est rencontré, toi et moi...ça n'était pas prévu comme ça… Izzy devait te séduire et enquêter sur toi…

Magnus pâlit et croisa les bras devant son torse. Une main glacée venait de se refermée sur ses entrailles et l'excitation refluait peu à peu.

\- Oh, je vois…

-Attends, je vais tout t'expliquer, s'il te plaît, implora presque Alec en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Magnus.

\- … Je t'écoute.

Alec commença son récit par le début, l'ordre de mission, puis l'organisation et enfin ce qui en avait découlé.

\- Rien de tout cela n'était prévu ! Quand je me suis retrouvé chez toi, je… et quand on a été au restaurant et sur le pont de Brooklyn et sur la cinquième avenue et dans ce lit, la nuit dernière… Rien n'était prévu… Rien… Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi…

Magnus, dont les yeux fuyaient le regard bleu d'Alec depuis le début du récit, se figea à ces dernières paroles. Son regard noir devint celui d'un chat et il dévisagea Alec qui le regardait avec une intensité incroyable.

\- Magnus ce soir, j'ai cru te perdre et quand mes parents m'ont mis au pied du mur je t'ai choisi toi. Je préfère encore être un paria chez moi qu'un inconnu pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie que ce soir. Magnus je t'aime.

Alec avait tout dit, il tremblait, sa vie dépendait de Magnus désormais et il s'en remettait entièrement à lui. Il venait de lui déposer son cœur et son âme à ses pieds, à lui de choisir quoi en faire.

Magnus c'était senti trahi, sali et utilisé, en apprenant la vérité, mais en entendant l'histoire d'Alec, il comprit rapidement que le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, n'avait été que l'instrument de ses parents. Ce qui le bouleversait le plus c'était avec quelle émotion et sincérité absolue il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Alec, l'aimait lui, le sorcier quatre fois centenaire, manipulateur, possessif et un brin alcoolique… Alec lui ne voyait pas tout ce qui entachait son âme, il ne voyait pas ses méfaits, il s'en fichait qu'il fusse un sorcier, enfanté d'un démon, non… Alec venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait en dépit de tout ce qui les opposaient ! Et Magnus su ce qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis sa rencontre avec Alec. C'était si évident ! Si juste ! Si normal !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Alexander.

\- Magnus, soupira Alec de soulagement.

\- Je t'aime et je te pardonne, ajouta le sorcier avant de prendre le visage d'Alec en coupe entre ses mains pour porter ses lèvres à sa bouche.

Le cœur d'Alec battait a un rythme incroyable. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Magnus dire qu'il l'aimait en retour il avait eut l'impression d'éclater en milliard de morceaux. Magnus l'embrassait et c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait traversé et subi ce soir disparaissait loin, très, très loin !

Magnus glissa du lit pour venir se lover dans les bras d'Alec. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et force. Ils venaient de s'avouer leur amour et le monde semblait à nouveau ailleurs. Ils étaient comme dans un satellite loin des autres, loin de la laideur et des mensonges. Ils repartaient sur de nouvelles bases, sur l'amour et le respect. Alec souriait à en avoir mal aux joues, Magnus riait à travers leurs baisers et ils se répétaient en chuchotant des « je t'aime » à n'en plus finir, à en devenir ivre de joie.

* * *

Jace et Izzy étaient morts d'inquiétudes. Dès qu'Izzy avait vu son grand frère s'enfuir en courant hors de l'Institut elle était parti réveiller Jace pour tout lui raconter. Cependant Jace ne dormait pas, il était tourmenté, il avait senti à travers sa rune de parabatai ce qui rongeait Alec. Izzy en quelques mots bien choisis exposa la situations et tout deux décidèrent d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de leurs parents en courant tout New York pour retrouver Alec. Ils c'étaient rendus dans un petit endroit où Alec aimait s'isoler du côté de Manhattan, mais il n'y était pas venu depuis un bon moment. Ils c'étaient alors dirigés vers Brooklyn pour retourner au pandémonium, mais là aussi ils firent choux blancs, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Magnus, que Jace se sentit brusquement soulagé de toute sa tension.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Izzy en voyant Jace tâter fébrilement sa rune de parabatai.

\- Il va bien.

\- Comment ça "il va bien" ?!

\- Tout va bien pour lui, il, n'a plus peur, il n'est plus angoissé, développa Jace en souriant heureux pour Alec.

\- Je veux le voir pour le croire ! s'exclama Izzy en marchant deux fois plus vite faisant claquer ses talons sur le pavé humide d'une rue dont une bouche d'égout débordait.

\- Izzy, je t'assures, il n'y a plus a s'en faire pour ce soir, Alec va très bien… Je pense qu'il est avec Magnus, dit Jace en la retenant par le bras en petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? voulu savoir Izzy le regard inquiet.

\- Oh oui, j'en suis vraiment très sûr… regarde, dit-il en désignant sa rune parabatai qui c'était d'un seul coup mise à scintiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'écria Izzy les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais on demandera à Alec demain matin, en allant petit-déjeuner chez Magnus. Il a des gaufres incroyables !

\- Des gaufres ? Petit-déjeuner ? De quoi tu parles ?!

Jace éclata de rire et il se sentit comme plongé dans du miel tant son frère était en extase absolue. Jace souriait heureux et détendu également. Il ne lui en voulait plus de ne pas avoir répondu à ses innombrables textos, et en cet instant il savait qu'Alec allait plus que bien, Alec vivait sans aucun doute un très grand moment de sa vie. Pas question que lui et Izzy débarquent pour tout gâcher. Alec méritait cette joie. Demain, ils parleraient et trouveraient une solution pour calmer le jeu avec leurs parents, mais pas pour l'heure.

\- Allez, viens on rentre… ça te dis qu'on fasse un petit croché par un vendeur de hot-dog ? Fit Jace en s'étirant secouant sa crinière blonde sous un lampadaire branlant.

\- A quatre heures du matin ?

\- Ouais, ça doit se trouver à Times Square ! Allez viens, je meurs de faim !

* * *

Alors, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Robert et Maryse ?

Et de la déclaration d'amour d'Alec ! Et de celle de Magnus, enfin bref, j'attends vos retour ! :P

Le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera demain (pour fêter le début de la reprise de ShadowHunter sur Netflix) sera en **Rating M** ;-)

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Wahhh merci pour TOUT vos messages ! :D quels plaisir de vous lire ! Chacun de vos messages me mets en joie et j'adore apprendre à vous connaître à travers vos réactions !

J'ai bien compris que le chapitre précédant vous a beaucoup plu et j'espère que celui-ci restera sur la même longueur ;-)

Je rappel ce chapitre est un** Rating M**! :-P ( mais je crois que vous attendez ça avec impatience, alors ne perdons pas de temps en blabla )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec avait le corps en feu, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et sa peau était de la lave en fusion. Sa respiration était courte, rapide, concentrée. Ses yeux embués de désir fixait le corps luisant de Magnus qui le dominait de toute sa splendeur. Ses mains caressaient avidement les muscles saillants de son torse mordoré. Sa bouche rouge appelait à encore plus de baiser enfiévrés. Ses oreilles captaient tout les sons délicieux qui se produisaient dans cette chambre, le moindre souffle d'air, le plus petit gémissements, tout, il entendait tout, comme un être omniscient. Alec était pleinement conscient de son corps, comme si chaque nerf, chaque grain de beauté étaient relié directement à son cerveau.

Allongé sur le dos, un coussin calé dans le bas de son dos, les cuisses ouvertes il attendait que Magnus remplace ses doigts par son sexe impatient.

Si au début il avait sentit une brûlure désagréable, très vite le plaisir avait prit le pas sur le reste et maintenant son corps réclamait plus : il voulait que Magnus entre en lui !

Magnus fixait de son regard félin la position érotique qu'avait prise Alec. Il le rendait fou de désir. Voir ce Chasseur d'Ombres offert de cette manière… Magnus grognait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de plonger en lui et de s'ancrer profondément, mais il voulait faire les choses bien, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Le regard d'Alec se fit plus ombrageux lorsque Magnus poussa un troisième doigts en lui. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et quête d'air et de détente. Il se crispa autour des doigts de Magnus qui resta immobile.

\- C'est...trop…

\- On n'est pas obligé, dit Magnus qui de sa main libre caressait le membre tendu d'Alec.

\- Si, je le veux…

\- Alexander, si tu ne…

\- Ma stèle. Donnes-moi ma stèle… dans mon pantalon…

Magnus étonné de la requête, secoua sa main de façon élégante et la stèle d'Alec apparut subitement dans la paume du Chasseur d'Ombre. Alec, haletant chercha une zone de son corps où il pouvait tracer une nouvelle rune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Magnus en regardant Alec marquer son épaule gauche avec soin.

A peine la marque fût-elle terminée que la pression autour des doigt de Magnus se fit moins oppressante. Alec se détendit immédiatement en souriant, laissant les phalanges du sorcier gagner en profondeur.

\- La rune de flexibilité ? sourit Magnus affamé par le corps si viril et puissant d'Alec.

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que…

\- Parfait, coupa Magnus en retirant ses doigts pour s'installer au mieux entre ses cuisses.

Alec souriait, il allait enfin connaître la sensation d'être posséder par l'homme qu'on aimait ! Son cœur battait tel un tambour menant des soldats sur le sentier de la guerre. Alec se sentait puissant, intouchable et tellement bien allongé en regardant Magnus prendre du plaisir à placer son gland contre son anneau de chair.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Plus que jamais, prends-moi Magnus.

Magnus se pourlécha les lèvres et glissa son sexe en Alec tout en gémissant de satisfaction. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle connexion lorsqu'il faisait l'amour – car oui, ils faisaient l'amour-. tout était parfait. Alec enfonça ses doigts dans les fesses de Magnus le poussant toujours plus loin en lui. Alec sentit la verge de Magnus l'empaler avec une lenteur délicieuse, quand soudain, il reçu comme un choc qui le pétrifia des pieds à la tête. Magnus souriait au-dessus de lui.

\- J'ai adoré ton expression lorsque j'ai juste frôlé ta prostate… je vais recommencer, informa le sorcier en s'exécutant.

\- Magnus ! s'écria Alec tétanisé par l'onde de choc qui le ravageait.

\- Oui, je ne vais pas me lasser de ce spectacle, dit Magnus en retirant son sexe avant de le pousser avec force en avant.

\- MAGNUS ! hurla Alec foudroyé de plaisir.

\- Délicieux, grogna Magnus le corps tendu sur ses bras dévorant du regard l'homme qui se mouvait sous lui et qui en réclamait encore plus.

Magnus se mit à ondoyer avec aisance sur le corps d'Alec, cherchant sans cesse à le faire crier d'avantage, à lui faire éprouver ce que c'était que d'être avec lui au lit.

\- Tu aimes ce que je te fais avec ma queue ? ronronna Magnus heureux de faire rougir encore plus Alec.

\- Oui…

\- Oui, quoi ? demanda Magnus en retenant un baiser suspendu à quelques centimètres de la bouche ouverte d'Alec.

Alec leva son regard vers Magnus, il déglutit. Dire des cochonneries, il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais se faire pénétrer avec un sorcier au cœur de Brooklyn, il ne l'avait jamais fait non plus, alors...

\- Oui, j'aime ce que… tu fais avec… ta…

\- Ma ?

\- Avec ta queue…

\- Alexander, souffla Magnus en posant sa bouche sur la sienne et guidant sa langue à l'intérieur pour stimuler celle d'Alec.

Magnus accéléra subitement faisant de grands mouvements de bassins, claquant son corps sur celui d'Alec, dans une série de bruits obscènes et tout à fait excitants.

\- Mag...Magnus...Encore...hum…

\- Demandé si gentiment, gémit Magnus en recommençant tout en enfouissant son front dans le cou d'Alec.

Alec était au comble du bonheur, mais il le fut d'avantage lorsque Magnus se mit à le branler au même rythme qu'il ne pénétrait. Il se mit à gémir, grogner et respirer de manière totalement incontrôlé. Son corps n'était plus à lui, il n'était qu'une boule d'énergie vive qui ne lui répondait plus. Il ne pouvait que ressentir, plus agir. Ses muscles agissaient pour lui, comme s'ils savaient exactement comment bouger pour gagner encore plus de plaisir.

\- Oui, Magnus, oui…

\- Alexander ! répondit Magnus en transe.

Son sexe coulissait à la perfection dans le corps ultra réceptif d'Alec. Il ne rêvait pas, la connexion était réellement intense , mais également inédite ! Jamais, avec personne dans sa très longue liste d'amant(e)s, il n'avait atteint ce degré de ...

\- Perfection, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées concentré sur l'effort et le plaisir qui en découlait.

\- MAGNUS ! hurla Alec alors qu'il se laissait submerger par un orgasme incommensurable.

Le corps tout entier d'Alec convulsa de plaisir. Le sexe de Magnus prit au piège dans le corps d'Alec subit les affres les plus incroyablement délicieux et son orgasme ne tarda pas à se déclencher. Magnus se cambra de toute sa puissance et dans un râle de jouissance absolue il se déversa violemment dans les entrailles d'Alec.

Alec frissonnait, incapable de se contenir, sa peau était traversé par des milliers de courant électriques. Le bonheur éprouvé était si pur, si incroyablement fort, que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il referma ses bras atour de Magnus et l'embrassa avec une ferveur possessive.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus, je t'aime…

\- Alexander… mon amour…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Alec. Personne jamais ne lui avait parlé comme ça, ne lui avait dit ces mots-là, avec cette voix, si… belle, si pleine d'un amour sincère. Ce n'était pas que des mots, c'était un tout.

\- Alexander ? dit alors Magnus d'une voix plus étonnée.

Alec, qui parvenait tout juste à respirer comme il fallait souleva une paupière pour regarder Magnus se redresser et fouiller sa peau de ses yeux félins. Magnus palpait ses runes d'un regard interdit, les sourcils froncés, un brin inquiet, et totalement fasciné.

\- Quoi ? fit Alec soudain gagné par l'attitude circonspecte de Magnus

\- Tes runes… elles brillent.

Alec pencha son menton vers son torse et découvrit que ce que disait Magnus était vrai. Toutes ses runes scintillaient comme si elles étaient faites d'un or couvert de paillettes, comme si elles pouvaient se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes et avoir leur propre conscience. Alec les yeux écarquillés, devant ce phénomène inconnu, n'osait plus bouger. Magnus, au contraire, continuait ses recherches et touchaient chacune d'entre elles avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla Alec pétrifié. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de runes qui se mettent à clignoter comme des…

\- Guirlandes de Noël ? suggéra Magnus en caressant celle de parabatai.

\- Magnus, est-ce que…

\- Non, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, confirma le sorcier qui commençait à se douter de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Magnus…

\- Est-ce que tu ressens chacune de tes capacités ? s'enquit Magnus avec professionnalisme pour calmer l'angoisse montante d'Alec.

Alec s'aperçut alors qu'il sentait à la fois toutes ses capacités. Jamais il n'avait eut ce sentiment d'être boosté à fond. Comme si quelqu'un venait de mettre à fond chaqu'une de ses aptitudes angéliques. Il se sentait invulnérable et surpuissant.

\- Oui…

\- Intéressant, dit Magnus dont son regard félin avait laissé place à celui plus opaque et humain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- A ton expression, je devines que quand tu jouissais jusqu'à présent, ça ne c'était jamais produit ?

\- Non, jamais, bafouilla Alec en rougissant de honte en évoquant ses petits plaisirs solitaires.

\- Alexander, moi aussi je me masturbe, assura Magnus en lui caressant la joue pour le rassurer.

\- Ah ?

\- Donc, il ne reste qu'une autre option à l'explication de ce petit miracle, sourit Magnus amusé.

\- Qui est ?

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec de Chasseur d'Ombre.

\- … Oui, et ? dit Alec avec une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur en pensant au dix-sept miles autres.

\- Je crois que ma semence de sorcier a… activé tes capacités de Nephilim, conclu Magnus en passant un doigt entre le sillon des fesses d'Alec pour recueillir son sperme qui en découlait lentement.

\- Qu-que-quoi ?!

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication, dit Magnus en essuyant son doigt dans les draps.

Alec resta interdit quelques instants, puis il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en riant presque de soulagement.

\- Tu es vraiment, magique, sourit finalement Alec.

\- Et toi… Tu es vraiment unique, Alexander Lightwood.

Alec tendit ses lèvres et Magnus les embrassa avec tendresse respirant son odeur. Alec s'étira ensuite comme un chat, il n'était absolument pas fatigué, il se sentait tellement incroyablement bien qu'il aurait pu enchaîner avec une journée de chasse !

\- Je meurs de faim, dit-il en se mettant debout tranquillement.

\- Une collation de nuit, comme c'est excitant, s'amusa Magnus en enfilant sur ses épaules son peignoir en soie moirée.

Alec passa son boxer après que Magnus lui eut gentiment tendu un gant de toilette pour essuyer ce qui coulait sur ses cuisses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? demanda Magnus en marchant d'un pas calme vers le salon.

\- Oh, n'importe quoi, ce que tu as dans le réfrigérateur…

\- Il n'y a rien là-dedans de comestible, informa Magnus en faisant la moue.

\- Tu n'as pas de provisions ?! s'exclama Alec surprit.

\- Non. Jamais. Je ne fais pas de courses.

\- Mais… Tu… manges ? questionna Alec avec naïveté.

\- Oui, je fais apparaître ce que je veux manger, expliqua Magnus en faisant surgir du néant sur la table basse un gobelet de café fumant.

\- Un hamburger ! s'exclama Alec en sautant sur le canapé à côté de Magnus. Je voudrais un hamburger, s'il te plaît, rajouta-il plus calmement pour avoir moins l'air d'un adolescent intrépide.

\- Si c'est ce que mon homme désire, dit Magnus en embrassant furtivement la joue d'Alec. Alors il l'aura, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'un hamburger bien chaud se matérialisa entre les mains tendues d'Alec.

Alec poussa une exclamation de surprise et de joie avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

\- Hum… juste… hum… j'adore !

Tandis qu'Alec se régalait de son hamburger avec double dose de fromage, Magnus se calait contre lui. Ils discutèrent ensuite, tout en constatant que les runes ne perdaient en rien leur aspect brillant et partirent de coucher une heure plus tard, heureux de se blottir l'un contre l'autre après ce petit en-cas nocturne.

* * *

Alec avait prit la douche la plus crapuleuse qui soit en compagnie du sorcier le plus expérimenté en la matière de tout New York ! Alors qu'il se remettait juste de ces moment délicieux, Magnus d'un tour de main s'habilla , se coiffa et se maquilla. aujourd'hui Magnus avait opté pour une coiffure différente, ses cheveux, rasé sur les cotés et l'arrière étaient remonté en un chignon masculin stylisé et couvert de paillettes argenté. Ses yeux avaient de l'ombre à paupières violette, il portait aussi de l'eye-liner et du khôl pour souligner son regard noir. aujourd'hui il avait opté pour un habit relativement moderne : une chemise étroite avec de gros motifs floraux en gris et noir, un pantalon violet en cuir et des mocassins blanc. Alec ne savait comment Magnus parvenait à imaginer de tels styles, mais chaque jour, il le surprenait un peu plus !

Alec trouva sa chemise froissé sur un fauteuil et commença à la boutonner, Magnus en voyant cela leva les yeux au ciel et habilla d'un grand mouvement du bras gauche son petit-ami avec un jeans gris et un sweat bleu de la même teinte que ses yeux.

\- Simple, classique, comme tu aimes, je crois ?

\- Wah, je… Merci ! dit Alec étonné de se sentir aussi bien dans ces vêtements neufs.

\- Quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Magnus qui sirotait un café sucré dans une tasse élégante frappée d'un « M ».

\- Je vais commencer par appeler Jace et Izzy, pour prendre la température de l'Institut.

\- Ça me semble être un bon début… Tu crois que tes parents se seront calmés ? questionna Magnus à qui Alec c'était confié sur sa terrible conversation de la veille.

\- Non, pas encore, enfin, s'ils se calment un jour, je pourrais m'estimer heureux.

\- Alexander, je suis si navré que des personnes vivant à cette époques soient encore si obtus.

\- Tu as dû traverser des siècles bien plus intolérant que celle-ci n'est-ce pas ? questionna doucement Alec un peu abattu à l'idée que ses parents puissent refuser de lui adresser la parole.

Magnus caressa la joue chaude d'Alec et leva son menton vers, pour capter son regard. Il lui dit avec douceur et sérénité :

\- Un jour, je te dirais tout de ma vie…

\- Même ton âge ? sourit Alec touché par l'initiative du sorcier si secret d'ordinaire.

\- Qui sait ?! s'exclama Magnus avec facétie avant de bondir en avant pour échapper à la question de son âge.

Alec se surprit à sourire et à être heureux, alors que la minute d'avant la pensée de ses parents l'avait abattu. Magnus lui donnait toute la joie dont il avait besoin !

Alec ralluma son portable et consulta ses quarante-trois sms paniqués de Jace et Izzy, ainsi que les très nombreux appels. Tandis que Magnus faisait le lit - magiquement - et rangeait la pièce -magiquement - Alec appela Jace. À la troisième sonnerie la voix amusée de Jace décrocha :

\- Alors, pas trop de mal à t'asseoir ?

\- Bonjour, Jace, répondit Alec les dents serrées et le rouge aux joues.

\- Simple curiosité de ma part.

\- Curiosité mal placée.

\- Je crois que je peux y prétendre vue la manière singulièrement cavalière que tu as eu hier soir de disparaître et de ne donner aucun signe de vie…

\- Désolé, si tu t'es inquiété, ce n'était pas le but.

\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- J'ai agi sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- J'aurai fait pire que toi.

\- Tu aurais pris ta moto vampire et tu serais parti en _road trip_ autour de la terre ?

\- Bonne idée, je ferai ça la prochaine fois !

Les deux parabatai rirent de concert et Alec se sentit soulagé d'entendre son meilleur ami et frère rire aussi.

\- Alec, ils avaient pas le droit de te dire ce qu'ils…

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis avec toi, quoi que tu choisisses.

\- … Merci, Jace, ton soutient compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Tu es mon parabatai, je serai toujours là, quoi qu'il se passe.

\- …

Entre eux il y eut un petit moment de flottement d'émotion. Alec se racla la gorge et Jace toussota avant de reprendre d'un ton badin :

\- Au fait, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi ma rune de parabatai a scintillé jusqu'à neuf heures ce matin ?

\- QUOI ?! s'écria Alec rouge de confusion.

\- Ouais, j'ai bien senti notre connexion et ton grand moment de « détente », puis ensuite ma rune s'est mise à briller genre...

\- Guirlande de Noël ?

\- Si on veut… de couleur or et scintillante…

\- Oh, par l'Ange, souffla Alec en s'affalant sur le canapé sous l'œil vaguement inquiet de Magnus qui s'était déjà douté que ce genre de chose pouvait se produire.

\- Donc j'en reviens à ma première question : Tu as du mal à t'asseoir ?

\- Jace !

\- Je me renseigne, si moi aussi un jour j'ai envie de me faire sodo…

\- JACE ! cria Alec cette fois-ci rouge de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au nombril.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas sourd !

\- Ça ne va pas de poser ce genre de question ?! C'est intime, privé, personnel ! bafouilla Alec.

\- Pas quand je me mets à briller comme un putain de soleil après avoir sentit une vague de chaleur dans tout mon bas ventre !

\- Tu… QUOI ?!

\- Ouais, c'était assez sympa, j'avoue…

\- Mais ! Non, je… Non !

\- Eh bien si…

\- Mais… Quand toi tu couches avec la ville entière, ça ne me fait rien !

\- Moi je n'ai pas couché avec Magnus Bane ! répliqua Jace amusé de rendre fou Alec.

\- Oh, par l'Ange !

\- Je me demande si la prochaine fois je serai aussi connecté à toi de cette façon, dit d'un air faussement intéressé Jace.

\- Oh non ! Pas question !

\- Allez, Alec, détends-toi, y a pas mort d'homme. Tu as pris ton pieds à coucher avec Magnus, c'est ce qui compte !

\- Mais que toi tu en reçoive les échos de… tout _ça_, pas questions !

\- Tu ne peux plus jouer les cachottiers avec moi, taquina encore Jace qui ne se lassais pas de torturer Alec tellement c'était facile.

\- Jace ! avertit Alec de sa voix dure.

\- Attends… les parents veulent me voir, me dit Izzy... J'ARRIVE IZZY! Je te rappelles.

\- Oui, OK, tiens-moi au courant…

\- T'en fais pas Alec, ça ne va pas durer.

\- On verra…

\- Passes mon bonjour à Magnus !

Jace raccrocha sans attendre la réponse d'Alec. Alec,pieds nu, assit, les cuisses écartées, dans le canapé de Magnus, posa son portable devant lui et frotta ses yeux. Si Jace se mettait à recevoir tout ce qu'il éprouvait comme une antenne parabolique, ça n'allait pas du tout, du tout être possible de continuer ainsi !

* * *

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours pour ce chapitre assez ... chaud dirons nous ;-)

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce lemon et de la conversation postcoïtal :-P sans oublier : qu'est-ce qu'il est curieux Jace ! :-D

A très vite !

PS: bon épisode 11 ce soir ! :-P


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !

J'espère que vous avez profité comme moi de l'épisode 11 ! :D

Encore MERCI pour vos commentaires qui sont mon essence renouvelable et écolo pour écrire chaque jour ! :D

J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et que celui qui va suivre va également vous plaire, moi en tout cas j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le concevoir!

Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec avait passé la semaine chez Magnus, entre son lit, où il avait apprit à développer ses talents érotiques et dans ses bras à se chuchoter des mots tendres, loin des travers du monde, mais au bout d'un moment, il fallait bien ressortir de cette chambre. Crever la bulle idyllique qui les enfermaient dans leur monde de bonheur et marcher doit sur les problèmes.

Robert et Maryse se tenaient devant la porte d'immeuble de Magnus et ils sonnaient avec insistance pour la deuxième fois.

Magnus qui était seul, pour le moment hésitait à ouvrir aux parents d'Alec. Alec, qui était sortit rejoindre Jace et Izzy pour aller voir Clary… Il se doutait que Robert et Maryse le savaient et qu'ils venaient exprès en le sachant seul. Cette confrontation n'avait rien d'attrayant pour Magnus qui avait passé sa vie à fuir les difficulté et disparaître sans demander son reste dès que les choses commençaient à se corser quelque peu.

Magnus fit rouler ses épaules et appuya sur le bouton pour leur permettre de monter. Il n'indiqua pas l'étage. Ils finiraient bien par trouver.

Magnus, qui errait chez lui torse nu en pantalon stretch pour pratiquer sa magie claqua des doigts et s'habilla d'un costume moderne sérieux et sans fioriture. Avec ces gens qui montaient vers lui, il valait mieux se montrer neutre. Costume noire, pantalon noir, chemise blanche avec le col ouvert. Ses cheveux lissés en arrières, mettaient en valeur les traits anguleux de son visage asiatique, cependant il ne pouvait se passer de maquillage ! On ne pouvait espérer qu'il renonce à ce genre d'essentialité, surtout lorsque l'on était Magnus Bane. Aujourd'hui il n'arborait aucun sautoirs autour du cou, juste deux boucles d'oreilles à têtes de tigres et ses bagues habituelles, sans oublier son vernis noir. Magnus se trouvait incroyablement… sobre ! Une vraie première pour lui qui aimait être coloré et excentrique, c'était comme porter les habits d'un autre !

Alors qu'il s'assurait, dans le miroir suspendu dans l'entrée, que l'ensemble allait convenir pour sa visite impromptue, trois coups secs se firent entendre sur la porte. Magnus rangea son sourire charmeur au placard et ouvrit magiquement le battant.

\- Monsieur et Madame Lightwood, quelle « surprise ».

\- Monsieur Bane, répondit Robert sur un ton dénué d'ironie.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir ? fit Magnus sans les inviter à entrer pour autant.

\- Nous avons a parler, il me semble, grogna Robert qui le fixait comme une bête dangereuse.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Vous avez volé notre Alec ! s'exclama Maryse en pointant son doigt vers Magnus.

\- Volé ? Je ne crois pas ce que ce soit l'exact vérité, je dirais au contraire que vous l'avez rejeté et qu'Alexander est venu me trouver. Et si je ne m'abuse, cela fait exactement sept jours que votre fils a trouvé refuge chez moi et ce n'est que maintenant que vous daignez venir le trouver. Navré, Alexander est sorti, dit sèchement Magnus en faisant un geste pour refermer la porte.

Robert, rapide comme tout, coinça son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, s'invitant d'office chez le sorcier.

\- Quelle politesse, siffla Magnus en croisant ses bras mécontent de cette intrusion.

\- Quel savoir-vivre, répliqua Robert. Je suis le directeur de l'Institut de New York, je peux me rendre où bon me semble ! dit-il d'une voix glaçante. Même dans le taudis du grand sorcier de Brooklyn !

Magnus pinça les lèvres, il avait une furieuse envie d'expédier ce couple à l'autre bout du monde !

\- Alec est sorti, tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie qu'il entende ce que nous avons à dire, commença Robert après avoir marché jusqu'au salon du sorcier.

Maryse regardait l'appartement avec une forme d'inquiétude comme si elle s'attendait à être attaqué par l'une des antiquités exposées de Magnus.

\- Faisons vite, voulez-vous, j'ai des choses à faire voyez-vous.

\- Je ne savais pas que les sorciers étaient si occupés que cela, dit avec un air de reproche Maryse en soulevant un coussin du canapé comme pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait s'y asseoir sans crainte.

\- Quand on est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, si, des tas de choses à faire, répondit Magnus en s'asseyant.

\- Alec est chez vous depuis trop longtemps, commença Robert de but en blanc. Nous venons vous dire que nous récupérons notre fils. Nous ne souhaitons pas que vous continuiez à vous voir. Sa réputation de Chasseur d'Ombres est en jeu dans cette « affaire ».

\- Je crois qu'Alexander est assez grand pour prendre ce genre de décisions, grinça Magnus tout en se servant un très grand verre d'alcool.

\- Justement non, soupira Maryse avec une amertume à peine voilée. Bane, vous êtes âgé, de combien de siècles, ça nous l'ignorons, mais suffisamment pour que vous sachiez que dans notre monde, celui des Chasseur d'Ombres, le comportement d'Alec dénote totalement.

\- Nous ne voulons pas d'un avenir aussi incertain pour notre enfant, continua Robert sur le même ton dur et déterminé. Alec est encore un enfant à vos yeux. Il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui. Pour le moment il pense avec son cœur, ce qui est une erreur fatale. Il doit comprendre qu'il y a une Loi et que nous devons tous nous y soumettre et la respecter.

\- « La loi est dure, mais c'est la loi », récita Magnus après avoir bu une belle gorgée de Martini.

\- Oui, dit Robert en soupirant baissant un peu ses remparts. Alec ne peux pas continuer à vous fréquenter et cela ne concerne pas uniquement nos avis personnels. Qu'Alec soit homosexuel… nous… Ce fut un vrai choc pour nous…

\- Oui… Mais Alec n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de…

\- Perversion ? tenta Magnus avec une forme d'euphémisme magnanime.

\- Ce penchant, reprit Maryse avec un regard mauvais pour Magnus. Notre fils a toujours masqué cette partie de sa personnalité et nous n'avons, dans un premier temps pas voulu la voir. Cependant, il a dit vrai : c'est nous qui l'avons fait ainsi, nous devons assumer ainsi.

\- « Assumer », joli mot pour dire que vous voulez le mettre dans une case plus approprier en me gommant du tableau.

\- Bane, reprit robert en s'approchant de deux pas de Magnus. Alec doit revenir avec nous à l'Institut, là où est sa place, parmi les siens.

\- Ça, je peux l'entendre, reconnu Magnus.

\- Il ne doit plus vous voir, enchaîna Maryse toujours aussi venimeuse à l'égard de Magnus. Plus, jamais.

\- Ça, voyez-vous je suis nettement moins enclin à vous écouter.

\- Pourtant, il va bien le falloir, dit Robert en regardant le sorcier vider le fond de son verre d'un trait tout en mâchant l'olive verte qui s'y trouvait. Alec doit rester dans les rangs. Il ne peut pas clamer haut et fort sa différence. Il serait jeter en dehors de notre caste.

\- Il perdrait ses runes, dit Maryse avec un trémolo dans la voix. Et je refuse que mon fils, perde ses runes et soit banni de l'Enclave par votre faute !

\- Ma faute ! s'exclama Magnus en reposant si violemment son verre sur son bar roulant que le pied en cristal éclata entre ses doigts.

Du sang s'écoula de sa blessure, mais Magnus était tellement en colère, qu'il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Est-ce une faute d'aimer une personne du même sexe que soit ? Je ne crois pas ! Tant pis si votre Enclave est si étriqué ! Alec a fait son choix de vie et je le soutiendrai quoi qu'il décide !

\- Il doit rentrer ! s'exclama Maryse.

\- Nous… Nous avons trouvé un moyen de conserver les apparences pour Alec, reprit Robert en jouant les tampon entre Mary et Magnus.

\- Ah oui ? fit Magnus avec une grimace dédaigneuse aux lèvres.

\- Oui, Alec, épousera la fille d'un ami à Idris et ainsi il sera…

\- VOUS ALLEZ FORCER ALEXANDER A SE MARIER CONTRE SON GRÈS ?! éructa Magnus au comble de l'horreur. Êtes-vous parfaitement inconscients ?! Vous voulez qu'il vous haïsse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?! Alexander est homosexuel ! Il faut que vous le compreniez !

\- Nous l'avons comprit, mais lui aussi doit comprendre que ce n'est pas possible de vivre ce genre d'histoire dans notre monde. Alec, s'il souhaite rester un Chasseur d'Ombres, doit épouser Lydia et vivre à Idris, poursuivit Robert pragmatique.

\- Vous voulez dire : loin de moi et de mon influence néfaste ? cracha Magnus dont le regard félin venait d'arriver.

\- Exactement, dit d'un ton sans appel Maryse. Alec doit épouser Lydia, sans quoi son escapade avec une Créature Obscures va s'ébruiter et sa réputation sera perdue. Il sera jeté hors de l'Enclave, on lui retirera ses runes, il ne pourra plus vivre à l'Institut, il ne pourra plus faire le travail pour lequel il a sacrifié toute sa vie et pour lequel il est fait. Il viendra sans doute se réfugier ici, vivant à vos crochets, un temps du moins. Car, lorsque vous vous serez lassé d'Alec, que ferez-vous ? Vous le mettrez dehors vous aussi. Là, vous allez me dire que non, jamais de la vie, et pourtant, qui sait où en sera votre « belle histoire » dans dix, quinze ou vingt ans ? Alec sera alors vraiment seul et laissé pour compte ! Voilà où votre petite histoire mènera notre fils : à la déchéance.

Magnus tremblait de rage. Le sang de ses doigts perlaient sur le sol et sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter. Plus Magnus regardait ce couple, moins il comprenait comment ces gens avaient fait pour élever un homme aussi exceptionnel qu'Alec ?

\- Dehors. Maintenant, gronda Magnus alors que la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment en s'ouvrant sous l'impulsion de sa magie.

\- Dites-lui, que vous rompez, brisez-lui le cœur, exigea Robert sans bouger. Il doit croire que vous le laisser tomber pour qu'il accepte notre proposition de mariage.

\- Jamais, dit Magnus avec tant de haine que des flammes rouges s'échappèrent de ses doigts.

\- Faites-le pour Alec, demanda Robert avec un regard de père éperdu. Faites-le pour sa survie.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, nous serons heureux d'informer le conseil des sorciers de vos agissements, Lorenzo Rey sera ravi de prendre notre parti, menaça Maryse qui n'était pas sans ressources.

\- Mes agissements ?!

Maryse se releva et s'approcha de Magnus suffisamment près pour qu'elle sente l'odeur de son fils sur la peau du sorcier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tout blanc, monsieur Bane, lui chuchota-t-elle. Vous n'avez peut-être rien à voir avec Valentin, mais vous avez un nombre de méfaits tout à fait incalculable à votre actifs… et je crains que si notre transmettions le dossier que nous gardons sur vous à l'Institut à Lorenzo, votre place en tant que grand sorcier de Brooklyn devienne alors… vacante.

Magnus déglutit, il fixa Maryse dans le blanc des yeux. La femme ne trembla, elle fixait le sorcier avec mépris, sûre d'elle.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas, gronda Magnus.

\- Oh que si… Et si jusqu'à présent nous nous sommes montrés conciliants avec vos trafiques et activités souterraines, là, nous le serons beaucoup moins.

\- Réfléchissez, continua Robert en voyant qu'ils touchaient à un point sensible pour Magnus : sa place de grand sorcier. Imaginez-vous : Alec sans ses runes et vous sans votre position. Qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? Sans ressources ? Sans soutient ? Pensez-vous rester avec la personne responsable de votre chute ?

\- Alexander ne sera responsable en rien, par contre ses parents manipulateurs et perfides, si ! trembla Magnus qui en avait entendu assez pour la journée.

Il leva la main, Roberte et Maryse se sentirent comme poussé vers la sortie.

\- ROMPEZ BANE ! hurla Maryse en essayant de se retenir aux murs pour ralentir sa progression vers la porte.

\- Pensez à Alec, au mal que ça lui ferait !

\- DEHORS !

La porte claqua. Magnus poussa un rugissent tel que son petit chat, timide et généralement toujours caché en hauteur, se sauva en courant à travers l'appartement en quête d'un lieu plus tranquille. Magnus déchargea sa colère en faisant exploser le sofa et les vitres du salon. Il traversa les débris et monta sur le balcon pour hurler à nouveau toute sa colère et sa frustration.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?!

* * *

Alec était détendu. Il écoutait le babillage de Jace pour baratiner Clary, qui n'y voyait que du feu. Avant cela l'aurait rendu fou de jalousie, aujourd'hui, il plaignait Clary, car Jace n'était pas le garçon le plus subtil du monde ! Izzy buvait un thé en discutant avec le meilleur ami de Clary : Simon, un mec totalement geek qui en pinçait clairement pour Clary. Alec se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi pathétique lorsqu'il louchait sur Jace avant de rencontrer Magnus ?

Alec se sentait vraiment bien, assit sous le porche de la maison de Luke, a discuter en buvant une boisson fraîche tout en chipant des cookies fait par Clary dans la matinée. Même si Clary n'avait pas encore récupéré tous ses souvenirs, au moins, elle y voyait plus clair et après une longue discussion avec Luke, elle avait mieux comprit son histoire. Désormais ce qui s'imposait c'était de retrouver la mère de Clary. Ils étaient en train d'échafauder un plan lorsqu'un portail se matérialisa devant eux, au beau milieu de le route.

Jace, Alec et Clary bondirent sur leur pieds, leurs armes à la main, en position d'attaque, se plaçant devant Clary et Simon pour les protéger.

Alec, une flèche encoché, attendait de voir surgir le danger, l'esprit tendu et prêt à réagir.

Sous les yeux des cinq jeunes, apparu au milieu du portail Magnus. Magnus qui n'avait pas son style habituel, ni son charme ravageur, ni sa bonhomie, non… C'était un Magnus terriblement sombre, dramatique et noir qui venait de surgir du néant face à eux.

Les Chasseurs d'Ombres baissèrent leurs armes, soulagés de voir venir à eux Magnus. Pourtant Magnus ne semblait pas lui-même, cette tenue, cette coiffure… cette expression, rien n'allait.

\- Magnus ? demanda Alec inquiet en rangeant son arc et ses flèches.

Magnus ne répondit pas et marcha droit vers lui, son regard de chat affiché et sa démarche presque animal.

Jace fronça les sourcils. Cette attitude n'était pas normale ! Le danger était réel, Magnus Bane était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à ce jour et si celui-ci pétait un plomb et décidait de les zigouiller, rien ni personne ne pourrait le contenir !

Izzy fut la plus rapide à réagir, elle fit claquer son fouet en l'air en guise d'avertissement face à l'attitude quasiment hostile du sorcier. Magnus se figea, tandis qu'Alec obligeait sa sœur à se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Jace en s'avançant ses poignards séraphiques de sorti.

\- Parler à Alexander, dit d'une voix noire Magnus sans accorder le moindre regard à Jace qui c'était placé au bas de marches du perron.

\- Jace, arrêtes, demanda Alec en le rejoignant. Vous avez tous perdu la tête ! C'est Magnus !

\- Justement, chuchota Jace qui ne lâchait pas le sorcier du regard. Tu vois bien, il n'est pas dans son état normal…

\- Il a l'air contrarié, voilà tout, dit Alec en s'éloignant de Jace.

\- Restes ici !

Magnus leva la main et Alec fut attiré à lui comme par un aimant. Dans son dos tourbillonnait toujours le portail. Jace bondit en avant en criant ses lames prêtes à tuer s'il le fallait. Izzy lança son fouet sur Magnus. Clary poussa un cri étranglé et Simon laissa tomber son cookie au sol. Le biscuit aux noix de pécan éclata en trois morceaux au sol. La rue redevint silencieuse.

* * *

Magnus, blessé, avait emporté Alec avec lui malgré tout. Izzy l'avait touché au visage avec son fouet et Jace lui avait lacéré son avant-bras gauche. Il saignait, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait besoin d'Alec, rien qu'Alec, juste Alec. Il comprenait leur réaction, cependant, Jace et Izzy ne le connaissaient pas suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à Alec. Magnus n'avait pas eu envie de discuter avec lui. Il était aller trouver Alec au plus vite. Ils devaient parler. Tant pis pour Jace et Izzy. La situation était urgente. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au milieu du salon dévasté de Magnus, Alec recula, faisant crisser sous ses pas le verres brisés des fenêtres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Alec qui n'avait pas encore comprit ce qui venait de se produire tant c'était irréel. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

\- J'étais en colère, minimisa Magnus en marchant droit vers sa chambre arrachant de son dos la veste qu'il portait.

\- Magnus, tu saignes !

\- Ce n'est rien !

\- Magnus, explique-moi, pourquoi cet enlèvement ? Pourquoi ne pas…

\- Nous devons rompre.

* * *

...

Je sais, c'est vache de couper là, mais un peu de tension c'est toujours grisant! Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

J'ai hâte de vous lire!

A très vite pour la suite ! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hello !

Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! pour vos commentaires! ça me fait un bien fou de vous lire! J'adore vos réactions! Et je dois avouer que celles que j'ai reçu après le dernier chapitre étaient juste géniales! Merci!

Comme je disais, c'était vache de couper là, mais je sais me faire pardonner: un chapitre **Raiting M** vous attends, alors:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence bourdonna aux oreilles d'Alec qui était tétanisé par la terreur soudaine de ces mots. Magnus torse nu le regardait avec une expression douloureuse. Le monde d'Alec s'effondrait d'un seul coup.

\- Non, c'est…

\- D'après tes parents, c'est ce que nous devrions faire.

Alec fronça les sourcils, ses bras ballants le long de son torse tremblant.

\- … Mes parents ?!

\- Ils sont venus tout à l'heure pour me demander de te briser le cœur, de rompre avec toi de manière si horriblement douloureuse que tu finisses par accepter d'aller vivre à Idris pour épouser une certaine Lydia quelque chose…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et puis, par l'Ange, soignes-toi !

\- Tes parents n'approuvent pas ton choix de vie, mais tu le savais déjà, dit Magnus en portant ses doigts à la déchirure de sa joue. Ta sœur ne m'a pas raté…

\- Magnus, je ne comprends rien, explique-moi…

Magnus commença a détailler la conversation plus que houleuse qu'il avait eut avec les parents d'Alec. Tout en parlant il fit disparaître ses multiples coupures et resta assit torse nu sur le bord de son lit. Alec son expression fermée écoutait en silence. Plus Magnus déballait cette discussion invraisemblable, plus Alec se sentait bouillir de colère. Lorsque Magnus termina son explication par un laconique :

\- Et la Jace a cru, je ne sais pourquoi, que j'allais sans doute te tuer, alors il m'a sauté dessus…

\- Oui. C'est mon parabatai. Il prendra toujours ma défense et tout à l'heure tu avais l'air très hostile, voir dangereux, surtout avec ce look de gothique industriel genre PDG maléfique !

Magnus fit la moue, peu convaincu.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Alexander… Tes parents veulent ma perte.. ils sont déterminé à l'idée de te récupérer… Je ne veux pas m'opposer au directeur de l'Institut, mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour autant, soupira Magnus dont le regard sombre voyait sans but sur le tapis persan de la chambre à coucher.

\- Magnus, dit doucement Alec en essayant de contrôler la rage qu'il avait au cœur envers ses parents. Magnus, on a va trouver une solution…

\- Je crains, mon amour, qu'il n'y ait pas guère… en tout cas pas une qui nous satisfasse pleinement…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Alec d'une voix blanche tout en s'agenouillant devant Magnus pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à céder d'ordinaire, je ne supporte pas d'être mis au pied du mur de cette façon… Alexander… Ils ont raison. Je ne suis pas un bon choix pour ton avenir, souffla Magnus vaincu par la logique des arguments de Robert et Maryse. Je ne suis pas le compagnon qu'il te faut pour ta vie de Chasseur d'Ombres.

Alec sentant le désespoir et la fragilité de Magnus effleurer la surface de ses paroles se redressa pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il devait lui rappeler ce pourquoi ils étaient ensemble, ce feu qu'il y avait entre eux. Rien n'était comparable à cet incendie qui brûlaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Magnus accepta le baiser, se laissa emporté par lui, mais fini par détourner le visage, ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec, le repoussant légèrement.

\- Magnus, je refuse d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi… Je refuse d'accepter ça !

\- Je crains, que nous n'ayons pas le choix…Tes parents étaient sérieux. Et je refuse de courir le risque de te savoir à la rue, sans plus aucune famille. Je sais à quel point être un Chasseur d'Ombres est important pour toi, vital même…

\- Mais toi aussi tu es vital pour moi ! s'exclama Alec qui tenait encore les mains de Magnus dans les siennes. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi !

\- Pourrais-tu accepter de te voir banni de ta famille, de l'Enclave, d'être privé de tes runes, juste pour vivre avec moi… un sourcier, immortel, qui passe ses journées à regarder la télé, faire les boutiques et organiser des soirées dans son club ?

\- Magnus, tant que je suis avec toi, le reste ne compte pas, assura Alec en collant son front à celui du sorcier.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais, qu'en sera-t-il dans…

\- Non ! Pas question de laisser le discours de mes parents te monter à la tête ! Magnus ! Regarde : ils vont arriver à leur fin avec ce qu'ils t'ont dit !

\- Ils ont menacé de me faire destituer de mon poste de grand sorcier, avoua alors Magnus qui avait gardé cette information secrète.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ils ne peuvent pas ! s'énerva un peu plus Alec qui avait l'impression d'être prit dans un piège dont les murs se refermaient peu à peu autour de lui jusqu'à l'étouffer.

\- Alexander… ta famille est plus puissante que tu ne le soupçonnes…

\- Magnus, pas question… Non… Je t'aime ! On s'aime ! s'écria Alec qui voyait que Magnus se détournait déjà de lui.

\- Alexander, je t'aime aussi, dit Magnus d'une voix serrée par l'émotion avant de se lever pour échapper aux mains d'Alec.

\- Magnus, laisse-moi une chance, laisse-moi aller leur parler, je vais tout arranger, je vais faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant et tu verras, c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé, dit Alec dans le feu de l'action des larmes brillantes à ses joues.

\- Alexander, je ne veux pas te perdre, confia tout bas Magnus en fermant les yeux trop ému par la détresse d'Alec.

\- Magnus, je vais tout arranger, je te le promets, jura Alec en rejoignant Magnus devant la fenêtre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime tant, Alexander, fondit Magnus en nichant son visage baigna de larmes dans le cou d'Alec.

Voir Magnus pleurant, lové dans ses bras, fendit le cœur d'Alec. Une rage nouvelle se mit à grandir en lui. Toucher à l'intégrité de Magnus ? Mettre en péril son couple ? Menacer sa vie d'homme ?! Pas question d'accepter la moindres lignes du contrat de mariage avec cette Lydia ! Alec refusait tout en bloc !

\- Il serrait contre lui son sorcier, l'homme qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et le cœur. Le voir aussi perdu rendait Alec malade et fou de colère.

Il embrassa encore et encore les paupières et les joues de Magnus jusqu'à ce que ses lames se tarissent et que le désir prenne le pas sur la tristesse.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Alec en sentant son corps se raidir contre la chaleur de Magnus.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Magnus en se laissant emporter par la sensation de plaisir que lui procurait les bras, la bouche d'Alec.

Alec embrassa Magnus avec une telle fougue qu'il le plaqua sans force contre le mur de la chambre, bousculant au passage une sculpture en bois hindou du quatorzième siècle. Il poussa son corps contre Magnus pour le maintenir contre le mur tout en faisant descendre sa bouche le long de la gorge du sorcier. Magnus grogna d'envie tout en sentant la langue de son amant aller jusqu'à son téton droit. Alec, encore peu familier des préliminaires, cependant avide d'apprendre, suçota le téton et le mamelon de Magnus. Savourant le goût salé dans sa bouche, puis passa au suivant en écoutant la symphonie de sons que produisait la bouche de Magnus. Ses mains maintenaient Magnus contre le mur, alors qu'il s'agenouillait face à la braguette tendue de Magnus. Le renflement du pantalon ne laissait aucun doute sur la taille que venait de prendre le sexe du sorcier. Alec, défit rapidement la boucle de ceinture de grand couturier, puis ouvrit et baissa le pantalon de Magnus. Il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué de fellation, il en avait cependant reçu suffisamment de la part de Magnus pour savoir comment s'y prendre, en théorie…

Alec frotta son nez contre le boxer de Magnus respirant cette odeur forte qui émanait du membre dur et palpitant du sorcier. Les doigts de Magnus s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux d'Alec. Le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres leva son regard vers Magnus et fut satisfait de tomber sur une paire d'yeux de chats qui le fixaient avec désir. Enhardit par cet échange érotique, Alec baissa lentement le boxer de Magnus et déglutit en faisant face à la verge foncée de Magnus. Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près le sexe du sorcier, il le trouva magnifique ! Une veine courait sur le côté droite et remontait jusqu'au gland, ses testicules étaient remontée par le désirs et la toison noire qui recouvrait son pubis sentait si divinement bon… Alec frotta à nouveau son nez contre et huma le parfum incroyablement irrésistible de Magnus qui gémit à ce contact. La bouche d'Alec s'ouvrit naturellement et sa langue découvrit la saveur du sexe de Magnus. d'abord il lécha la partie qui se trouvait devant lui, presque timidement, mais s'apercevant de l'effet presque électrique qu'il éprouva, il recommença encore, en ouvrant plus sa bouche et laissant sa langue s'échapper d'avantage.

Magnus regardait Alec le lécher de bas en haut, découvrant avec une sorte d'euphorie animal le plaisir que l'on pouvait éprouver à goûter une personne à cet endroit. Plus Magnus regardait Alec, plus ils sentait son désir monter. Lui, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, était debout, jambes écartées, pantalon aux chevilles, tandis qu'un jeune novice en sexe oral se mettait à sucer son gland avec une forme d'émerveillement adorable.

Les lèvres d'Alec se refermèrent sur le sommet de son sexe et il laissa le gland de Magnus venir frotter son palet. Le goût, la sensation, l'odeur, la forme, tout excita encore plus Alec qui se sentait devenir terriblement dur dans son pantalon en cuir noir. C'était même insoutenable ce besoin de libérer son sexe de la gangue de cuir qui le maintenait comprimé. Tandis qu'il suçait avec plaisir le sexe de Magnus, Alec usa d'une main pour défaire son pantalon et sortir sa verge turgescente de son pantalon.

Magnus, en découvrant Alec excité au point de sentir le besoin de commencer à se masturber tout en le suçant, cru mourir de plaisir.

Alec inclina sa bouche pour prendre un peu plus Magnus en lui, mais il manqua de s'étouffer et recula pour tousser. Magnus souriait en lui caressant le visage, ramassant au passage sa salive pour la porter à ses lèvres et la boire.

\- Dis-moi comment faire, demanda Alec toujours à genoux les joues rouges de désir et ses yeux plus bleu que jamais.

\- Alexander, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, souffla Magnus totalement hypnotisé par la beauté ravageuse de son amant.

\- Je veux que tu jouisses dans ma bouche, dit Alec en rougissant.

\- Alors, continues, c'est parfait…

\- Je veux que tu sois en entier dans ma bouche, rougit un peu plus Alec en se caressant d'une main d'un air si éperdu de désir que Magnus se mordit les lèvres de plaisir.

\- Respire et incline sa bouche, en ouvrant ta gorge, mais tu n'es pas obligé de… Oh ! Alexander ! gémit Magnus tandis qu'Alec appliquait avec passion ces précieux conseils.

Alec accueillit toute la longueur de Magnus en lui, c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais fait ! Tout en faisant de grands mouvements de têtes, guidé par les mains de Magnus pour le rythme, il continuait de se branler doucement. Il n'était plus que l'instrument de plaisir de Magnus et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux et pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Plus il s'appliquait, plus il entendait gémir Magnus, plus Alec se branlait fort.

\- Alexander ! gémit Magnus lorsque Alec se pencha pour prendre non plus sa hampe en bouche, mais ses bourses.

Alec, voulait tout faire, tout tester, tout connaître, il voulait procurer encore plus de plaisir à Magnus, il le voulait pour lui seul. De sa main libre il se mit à branler Magnus, tandis qu'il léchait ses bourses. Il ne trouvait rien de répugnant, et si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aimerait autant sucer quelqu'un il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Qui pouvait prévoir que faire une fellation était aussi exceptionnellement satisfaisant et excitant ?! Alec avait l'impression d'être un pionnier en matière de sexe oral, comme s'il était le premier homme à tenter ce genre d'exploit ! Son cœur frappait dur dans sa poitrine et le sexe de Magnus palpitait dans sa paume. Sa langue quitta les testicules du sorcier pour revenir entourer la couronne du sexe de Magnus. Tandis qu'il avalait le sommet de sa verge il lui branlait à la base, tout en se touchant au même rythme.

Magnus tremblait de tout son être. Alec agenouillé devant lui c'était déjà un spectacle hautement érotique, mais voir son amant le dévorer avec autant d'avidité et de plaisir, c'était presque au-de-là de tout ce qu'il avait connu !

\- Alexander… Alexander…

Alec leva son regard vers Magnus et le voyant empourpré et sur le point de jouir, il explosa dans un orgasme délicieux. Sa main se couvrit de son sperme chaud et sa bouche se fit plus avide autour du gland de Magnus.

Le sorcier en voyant Alec éjaculer de manière si sensuel planta ses ongles dans le cuir chevelus de son amant et rejeta sa tête en arrière se laissant pleinement submerger par la déferlante qui montait en lui. Il jouit en criant le prénom d'Alec de sa voix la plus féroce et au même moment il gicla de gros jets collants et épais dans la bouche du Chasseur d'Ombres.

Alec surprit à nouveau par la consistance crémeuse et lourde de la semence de Magnus manqua de s'étouffer à nouveau. Il recula son visage et tenta d'avaler, mais le goût était si acre, si étrange qu'il se contenta de garder le sperme du sorcier dans sa bouche. Magnus, pantelant, regarda Alec ressembler à un gros poisson lune avec ses joues gonflées de son sperme au parfum très particulier. Magnus sourit et fit apparaître dans les mains d'Alec un mouchoir en tissu frappé de son monogramme pour y cracher sa semence. Alec s'exécuta sans tarder, et essuyant sa langue avec un morceau du mouchoir en tissu encore intact. Le goût du sperme de Magnus était indéfinissable, mais bien trop étrange pour être avaler d'un seul coup.

Magnus la tête encore bourdonnante de plaisir, tentait d'atterrir en douceur, tant le plaisir que venait de lui donner Alec avait été puissant.

Alec essuya sa main et se redressa en tirant son pantalon avec lui pour ne pas tomber. Magnus le saisit par les joues et l'embrassa avec fureur.

\- Alexander… tu m'as rendu fou…

Alec sourit, c'était sans nul doute le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse lui faire ! Alec se sentait tellement bien, puissant, fort, intouchable. C'était donc ça sucer Magnus ?! Un délice !

\- Tu as dû en avaler un peu, sourit Magnus qui essayait de respirer convenablement à travers son regard lourd de plaisir.

\- Ah ? fit Alec.

\- Tes runes…

\- Oh ! s'exclama Alec en levant ses bras devant lui pour remonter les manches de son pull gris et découvrir qu'en effet ses marques d'ordinaires noire scintillaient doucement.

\- Tu es très beau comme ça, assura Magnus en attirant Alec pour l'embrasser.

Magnus frotta son nez à celui d'Alec et soupira de bien être. Il se sentait mieux, vraiment beaucoup mieux. Et tout lui semblait à nouveau possible !

\- Jace, va encore me charrier, pesta doucement Alec en faisant la moue.

\- À quel sujet ? demanda Magnus qui retirait définitivement son pantalon et son boxer qui ne tenaient plus qu'à ses chevilles.

\- Sa rune, le lien qui nous unie, elle brille aussi lorsque… je brille. Jace sait quand je… enfin quand on…

\- Quand j'éjacule en toi ? Termina Magnus étonné par cette nouvelle.

\- Oui, bafouilla Alec en essuyant son menton plein de bave d'un revers de main.

\- Intéressant, dit Magnus en regardant le vide étonné par cette information.

\- Je préférerais qu'il ne sache rien de ce qu'on fait et qu'il ne brille pas…

\- Je chercherai dans mes grimoires si je trouve quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Merci, sourit Alec.

Magnus caressa la joue d'Alec en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Une douche ? suggéra Magnus en souriant tendrement.

\- Comment te refuser quoi que ce soit ?

\- C'est exactement ceux à quoi je pensais à ton sujet, répondit Magnus en prenant Alec par la main pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. J'ajoute que tu es très, très, très doué pour les fellations…

\- ça tombe bien, sourit fièrement Alec. Parce que j'y ai pris goût !

* * *

J'espère que j'ai su me faire pardonner d'avoir couper aussi sèchement le chapitre précédent ;-)

J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! Surtout après un chapitre tout en lemon ! :-P

J'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir que cette fiction était lue à travers le monde! Wah, c'est un véritable honneur que de savoir que je suis lue et sans doute traduite dans d'autre langue que la mienne, alors sachez que je suis très touchée ! N'hésitez pas à me dire d'où vous me lisez, ça me fera voyager ;-)

A très vite pour la suite plus que mouvementé ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello !

Merci encore d'être aussi nombreuses- nombreux à me suivre et m'écrire! ça me fait un bien fou! Alors merci ! J'espère que le chapitre précédent n'était pas trop chaud ;-)

En tout cas voici un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire pour développer les personnalités des différents personnage présents et j'espère avoir été fidèle aux originaux ! :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jace, Izzy, Simon et Clary tambourinaient comme des forcenés à la porte de l'appartement de Magnus. Un voisin leur avait ouvert et ils c'étaient précipités dans l'escalier pour gagner le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Jace avait tracé son parabatai et il avait su où le trouver : chez le sorcier ! Il pensait que Magnus avait emporté son frère beaucoup plus loin, hors des limites de la ville, pour lui faire, dieu sait quoi, mais non, le sorcier avait capturé Alec dans son appartement ! En découvrant que sa rune de parabatai s'était mise à briller, cela ne l'avait nullement rassuré, au contraire, il imaginait déjà Magnus violer Alec !

\- MAGNUS ! hurla Jace en cognant le battant si fort qu'il se faisait mal aux mains. OUVRES ESPÈCE DE PERVERS DÉPRAVÉ !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda Clary en retrait tandis qu'Izzy traçait une rune pour essayer de forcer la serrure.

\- Ça vient Izzy ? s'impatienta Jace qui n'avait pas entendu la question de Clary.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de tenter d'entrer par effraction chez un sorcier ultra puissant ? s'inquiéta Simon mal à l'aise avec l'idée de mettre encore plus en colère Magnus.

\- Mais qui lui a dit de venir au Terrestre ?! s'agaça Jace.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, se lamenta Izzy.

\- Il a dû mettre des barrières spéciales autour de son appartement, dit Clary.

\- Je ne suis pas un simple Terrestre, bouda Simon.

\- Tais-toi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

\- Jace, soit plus aimable avec Simon ! demanda Clary.

\- ALEC ! cria Izzy en frappant à nouveau sur la porte.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'Alec est en danger de mort avec Magnus ? questionna Simon. Il avait l'air de ne pas s'inquiéter quand…

\- Mais tu ne sais pas la fermer ?!

\- Jace ! cria Clary en secouant ses boucles rousses.

\- Mais il dit un tas de conneries ! J'arrive pas à penser ! se défendit Jace tandis qu'Izzy appelait encore Alec à travers la porte.

\- Simon a raison, pourquoi, avoir sauté sur Magnus ! Il ne voulait peut-être pas agresser Alec, dit Clary en se rangeant à l'avis de Simon.

\- Mais… Tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas…

\- Alec et Magnus sortent ensemble, coupa Izzy en se détournant de la porte pour commencer à lui donner des coups de pieds histoire de faire exploser la serrure à l'ancienne.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent ensemble Clary et Simon.

\- Oui et si Magnus a surgit comme ça pour attraper Alec de cette manière, ce n'est pas du tout bon signe, il pourrait…

\- Il le viole, j'en suis sûr ! dit Jace en aidant Izzy à défoncer la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit si brutalement que Jace et Izzy qui ne l'avaient pas encore touché, basculèrent dans le vide et tombèrent en avant, aux pieds d'Alec qui visiblement sortait de la douche, car il avait encore du savon sur le torse, ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient le long de son dos et il avait noué à la va vite une serviette un chouia trop courte, tout son corps fumait comme s'il sortait d'une douche particulièrement brûlante.

\- Mais, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! dit Alec le souffle court, comme s'il avait galopé depuis la salle de bain jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- On est venu voir si Magnus te violait, dit Simon en croisant les bras devant lui, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Quoi ?!

Clary, qui avait toujours trouvé Alec, beau, mais sans consistance, révisa immédiatement son opinion. Elle découvrait qu'Alec nu – car il l'était à quelque centimètres de tissus près – était l'homme le plus excitant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ! Mais cela était sans doute dû au faite qu'il était trempé, torse nu et qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était gay ! Soudain toute la beauté suave d'Alec lui apparut, comme en plein jour. Surtout ce ses runes… ces runes d'ordinaire si noires, brillaient d'une couleur or tout à fait hypnotisante ! Pour autant, elle avait beau le trouver séduisant, pour elle, personne ne pouvait égaler Jace… Jace qui regardait à cet instant Alec comme s'il avait été ressuscité d'entre les morts.

\- Alec, tu n'as rien ! s'exclama Jace en se relevant d'un bond.

\- Bien sûr que je n'ai rien ! Par contre vous deux, vous êtes de grands malades !

\- Alors, Alexander, qui saccageait ma porte ? Lança la voix lointaine de Magnus.

\- C'est Jace et Izzy, il y a aussi Clary et un Terrestre, informa Alec qui barrait toujours l'accès à l'appartement à ses amis.

\- Je m'appelle Simon !

\- Un Terrestre ?! dit Magnus en surgissant à ses côté. Comme c'est amusant.

Magnus terminait de mettre une boucle d'oreille en forme de flèche à son lobe gauche. Il avait changé d'allure. Sa crête était de retour et bien qu'il fusse encore torse nu il portait un pantalon rouge vif avec une paire de chaussure de ville hors de prix.

Clary et Izzy accrochèrent leurs regards sur les pectoraux du sorcier, qui n'avait pas à envier qui que ce soit de ce côté-là. Observer Magnus poser sa main tranquillement sur l'épaule humide d'Alec avait quelque chose de pleinement naturelle et Clary sentit son cœur fondre devant ce couple si adorable. Mais pas Jace qui planta son regard d'acier dans celui d'Alec.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer c'était quoi tout à l'heure ?! exigea de savoir Jace en pointant du doigt Magnus.

\- Relaxe, tout va…

\- Je te parle pas à toi, gronda Jace en repoussant Magnus loin d'Alec.

\- Jace, calmes-toi, tout va bien, je vais t'expliquer, dit Alec en s'interposant fermement entre son parabatai et son amant.

\- Ça devait être des sortes de préliminaires bizarres, suggéra Simon en remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement.

\- Ah, le Terrestre, dit Magnus en comprenant qui était soudain Simon.

\- Simon ! Je suis Simon !

\- Et moi je suis curieuse de comprendre ! coupa Izzy en regardant tantôt Magnus avec son air tranquille et charmeur et son frère trempé et rouge aux joues.

\- Fais-les entrer, dit alors Magnus comprenant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas si facilement de ses envahisseurs.

Alec s'écarta et laissa passer la petite troupe qui avança jusqu'au salon encore dévasté.

\- Ah oui, fit Magnus en secouant ses mains pour tout arranger.

\- Alec, tu vas nous expliquer ! s'impatienta Izzy en se plantant devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est un original ? demanda Simon en touchant un tableau de maître suspendu de travers dans la pièce.

\- Oui, pas touche ! s'exclama Magnus en usant de sa magie pour faire baisser la main de Simon.

\- Wahou ! s'écria Simon fasciné par le pouvoir de Magnus autant que par la peinture.

\- Je vais m'habiller, dit Alec en se dirigeant pieds nu vers la chambre.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Jace en le suivant devant le regard suspicieux de Magnus.

Les deux parabatai disparurent dans la pièce attenante. Jace ferma la porte, laissant les autres seuls dans le salon. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. Cette petite bande de Chasseur d'Ombres avaient le chic pour débarquer quand il ne fallait pas ! Lui qui s'apprêtait à rendre la pareille à Alec sous la douche… ils avaient été interrompu par leurs hurlements.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes sorcier ? dit Simon mal à l'aise après un moment.

\- Qui l'a invité ? demanda Magnus en évitant de regarder Simon.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, expliqua Clary qui regardait encore le torse de Magnus.

\- Ah…, se contenta de commenter Magnus en toisant le fameux ami.

Clary se demanda si tout les gays étaient aussi bien fait et qui d'Alec ou de Magnus était le plus musclé ?

\- C'est normal que les runes de mon frère fassent ça ? finit par demander Izzy qui avait gardé ses inquiétudes pour elle jusqu'à maintenant.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Non, ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Alexander t'expliqueras, dit-il en se préparant un cocktail. Je ne vous en propose pas, vous êtes tous mineur non ?

Clary comprenait un peu mieux le changement d'attitude d'Alec ces derniers jours. Il le trouvait plus ouvert, plus drôle aussi et plus détendu… tout s'expliquait : il sortait avec Magnus ! Et il ne fallait pas être un fin détective pour comprendre ce que venaient de faire ces deux hommes ! Elle sourit en pensant à ce couple qu'elle qualifia mentalement de mignon.

Izzy fixait Magnus, le tenant à bonne distance d'elle. Elle ne savait jamais si le sorcier était un ami ou un ennemis. Sa manière d'agir plus tôt dans la journée lui avait montré qu'il pouvait se révéler être un redoutable adversaire si jamais il décidait de changer de camp. Maintenant qu'elle était là, dans son salon, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter autant pour Alec.

\- Désolé, pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle en désignant la joue de Magnus.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, Isabelle, je guéris vite, dit Magnus en haussant les épaules avant de touiller son mélange d'alcool à l'aide d'une petite paille étroite.

\- Vous auriez un soda ? questionna Simon.

Magnus soupira, Clary jeta un regard interdit à son gaffeur de meilleur ami et Izzy se mit à rire.

* * *

Jace ferma la porte derrière eux. Alec continua d'avancer dans la salle de bain. Jace inspecta la chambre, il remercia l'Ange en notant que le lit n'était pas défait. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'avoir la preuve qu'Alec et Magnus c'étaient envoyé en l'air dans ce lit. Ça aurait été comme surprendre ses parents au lit ! Il lui faudrait probablement dix ans de thérapie au moins pour effacer ces pensées ! Alec retourna brièvement sous la douche pour chasser ce qui restait de savon de sa peau, tandis que Jace montait la garde contre le chambranle de la salle de bain, comme un garde du corps à l'attitude particulièrement revêche.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle rune à l'arrière de ton épaule gauche ? demanda Jace en regardant devant lui tandis qu'Alec sortait de la douche et se séchait rapidement.

\- Tu ne la connais pas ? dit Alec en enfilant un pantalon d'intérieur que Magnus lui avait fait apparaître soudainement.

\- Si : flexibilité, je me demande juste pourquoi tu te l'ai faite récemment.

\- J'en avais besoin, dit simplement Alec en essayant le moins possible de rougir.

\- J'ai peur de deviner pourquoi, dit Jace en louchant sur le lit d'un œil mauvais.

\- Bon, tu vas finir par me lâcher Jace ! Oui, je couche avec Magnus et même si il ne te plaît pas, c'est comme ça ! Je l'aime !

Alec se retourna vers Jace et les deux frères se regardèrent aussi choqué l'un que l'autre.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Jace estomaqué.

\- Quoi ? fit l'air de rien Alec en passant sa tête par l'ouverture du col de son pull.

\- Ce qu tu viens de dire !

\- Que tu devais arrêter d'être aussi lourd avec Magnus et moi.

\- Non, la fin de ta tirade !

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Oh que si tu vois : tu as dis que tu l'aimais !

\- … Peut-être que j'ai dis ça…

\- Oh bordel de merde ! Tu es amoureux ! C'est tellement évident ! s'écria Jace en souriant.

\- Chut ! Tout l'étage va t'entendre ! gronda Alec en jetant au visage de son parabatai sa serviette humide.

\- Eurk ! J'espère que c'est pas celle qui a servit à cacher tes fesses tout à l'heure !

\- Jace !

\- OK, j'arrête… écoutes, Alec, si tu aimes Magnus, je te soutiens… « _Love is love _».

\- Merci, Jace, ton soutien compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment une sorte de préliminaire sexuel super étrange ? demanda Jace avec un tel sérieux qu'il manqua de faire rire Alec après qu'ils se soient pris dans les bras.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Jace sourit à Alec et ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le salon. Les tensions étaient apaisées et tout allait mieux, enfin jusqu'à ce que Magnus dévoile à nouveau ce qui c'était passé entre lui et les Lightwood. Lorsqu'il termina son récit et son troisième verre d'alcool, Jace qui avait ponctué chaque événement par des grognements, se leva se son fauteuil et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec en signe de soutien indéfectible.

\- On va trouver une solution, tous ensemble.

\- Encore désolée Magnus, pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa platement Izzy.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, je peux comprendre que vous ayez voulu protéger Alec… Mais j'étais tellement désorienté et en colère, que je n'ai pas mis les formes à mon apparition…

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! s'exclama Simon en souriant à demi. On aurait dit Dark Vador qui vient…

\- Simon, ce n'est pas le moment, coupa Clary mal à l'aise.

\- Ça n'explique pas tes runes qui brillent, dit Izzy après s'être assise sur les genoux d'Alec pour le serrer contre elle.

\- Ah oui, comment tu as fait pour les rendre comme ça ? demanda Clary curieuse.

Alec piqua un fard et Magnus se leva de son siège pour aller se resservir à nouveau.

\- C'est une particularité unique à Alec, dit Jace sans flancher et sans ciller. Quand il prend des douche trop chaudes, ça les actives.

Izzy loucha sur Jace, peu convaincu par son explication loufoque. Clary acquiesça et Simon fronça le sourcils. Personne n'y croyait vraiment, mais devant l'attitude fuyante des deux amants, tous comprirent plus ou moins le fonctionnement des runes brillantes.

\- Est-ce que dès que vous faites du sexe, vous brillez ? questionna Simon qui essayait de comprendre désespérément ce Monde Obscure.

Clary cacha son visage dans ses mains, mal à l'aise, Izzy éclata de rire, Jace grogna de façon menaçante, Alec devint plus rouge qu'une tomate, et Magnus vida d'un trait son nouveau verre plein.

\- La vraie question est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant. Quel est le plan ? dit Jace pour se recentrer sur l'essentiel.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de cette petite réunion impromptue ?

Que pensez-vous qui va se passer ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! :-)

A très vite !


	14. Chapter 14

Hello !

Encore mille merci pour vos commentaires qui m'enchantent à chaque fois un peu plus ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous suivez cette histoire avec autant d'attention ! J'espère que le rythme de un chapitre par jour vous convient ;-) Sinon, je peu ralentir ;-)

Là on entre dans un chapitre un peu plus sombre, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant ;-)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Le plan était simple : Alec devait aller parler à ses parents avec le soutient de Jace et Izzy. Si jamais la discussion tournait au vinaigre, Alec quitterait l'Institut définitivement. Izzy et Jace s'étaient engagé à faire de même. Et malgré les protestations nombreuses et houleuses d'Alec, il ne put faire changer d'avis ni son parabatai, ni sa petite sœur têtue. Izzy avait alors cité la phrase de Jace : « Trois à entrer, trois à ressortir. ». Alec soutenu sans faille par sa fratrie se sentit capable d'aller affronter ses parents. Avant de quitter l'appartement de Magnus, il s'enferma brièvement avec son sorcier de petit-ami, laissant ses amis et le Terrestre dans le salon.

\- Tu es nerveux.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda Alec en prenant Magnus contre lui pour se repaître de sa chaleur, de son aura magique, de sa force vitale.

\- Juste un peu, sourit Magnus aussi nerveux que lui. J'aimerai tant pouvoir t'accompagner…

\- Moi aussi, mais, Jace a raison, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là, vu comment ça à mal tourné tout à l'heure.

\- Et moi je serais capable de les faire exploser…

\- Oui, on va éviter, dit Alec en imaginant le carnage que cela serait.

\- Alexander, saches que je t'attendrai, quoi qu'il se passe, je reste ici en attendant ton appel.

\- Je t'aime Magnus.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Restes fort, mon archer, dit Magnus avec un regard rempli de fierté.

\- « Mon archer » ? demanda Alec en souriant touché par le petit surnom.

\- Je t' ai vu avec un arc à la main, il me semble. Tu ne m'avais pas encore dit que ton arme de prédilection était l'arc.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est tellement, évident pour moi, que … j'ai oublié ce détail.

\- Ça m'en apprend encore plus sur toi que tout le reste.

\- Ah oui ? sourit Alec en serrant un peu plus Magnus contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui, tu es un protecteur Alexander. Et j'adore ça.

Alec plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus, il le trouvait si beau, si parfait.

\- … Tu ne me vois que sous mes bons côtés, ton jugement est biaisé par tes sentiments pour moi. Moi je dirais, au contraire, que je ne m'implique pas dans les combats, je reste en retrait, rougit Alec.

\- Il me semble que au _corps à corps_ tu te défends bien, glissa Magnus en pinçant les fesses d'Alec avant de se détacher de lui.

Alec sourit et regarda Magnus fouillait dans une de ses boîtes de rangements présente dans sa chambre. Il en ouvrit une et en sortit un petit paquet en soie. Il l'ouvrit sous l'œil intrigué d'Alec.

\- Tiens, c'est un bracelet que j'ai envoûté, il y a longtemps, il me permettra de toujours savoir si tu vas bien, ou si tu es en danger.

\- Magnus, c'est…

\- « Inutile » ?

\- Non, c'est adorable, sourit Alec en tendant son poignet droit.

Magnus, d'un claquement de doigt et d'un mouvement de sa main droite fit apparaître le bracelet en cuir tressé autour du poignet d'Alec.

\- Si tu l'enlèves, il ne fonctionnera plus, avertit Magnus en regardant l'effet produit par le bracelet sur le peau pâle d'Alec.

\- C'est très sobre, s'étonna Alec qui s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus clinquant connaissant Magnus.

\- Je peux être surprenant moi aussi, s'amusa Magnus avant d'embrasser à nouveau Alec, respirant profondément son odeur viril. Reviens-moi vite, mon amour.

\- Aussi vite et entier que possible, répondit Alec chamboulé par ce baiser fulgurant.

\- Files, avant que je ne t'attaches au lit, soupira Magnus en relâchant son amant.

\- Une idée à mettre de côté, s'amusa Alec en rosissant des joues.

Alec quitta la chambre et rejoignit la petite troupe. Ensemble ils quittèrent l'appartement de Magnus. Le sorcier à nouveau seul, une fois avoir raccompagné ce petit monde à la porte, qui heureusement pour Izzy et Jace, était intact, se mit à marcher sans but dans son appartement. Il regarda l'heure en retrouvant son petit chat court sur pattes cachés dans un pot en terre cuite du salon. L'attente allait être infernale jusqu'à ce qu'Alec le recontacte !

* * *

Clary et Simon déposèrent les trois frères et sœurs devant l'Institut avant de repartir avec la camionnette taguée de Simon en direction de la maison de Luke. Alec était nerveux, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il était comme à son habitude : grand, voûté, les mains dans le dos, l'air neutre voir sérieux. Pas question de laisser transpirer ses incertitudes ou ses craintes. Il devait se montrer fort, comme lui avait recommandé Magnus, il devait prouver à ses parents qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, qu'ils devaient lui donner une chance d'essayer du moins !

Izzy, qui avait attaché ses cheveux en hauteur sur son crâne, marchait en tête, Jace, l'air taciturne fermait le pas. Alec avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers la potence. Une fois à l'abri dans la fraîcheur de l'Institut, Alec ne se senti guère mieux. Tout en avançant vers le bureau de son père, il sentait sa pression artériel augmenter. Chaque pas le rapprochant de ses parents le rendait de plus en plus fébrile. Il savait qu'il allait jouer son destin dans les prochaines minutes et cette perspective l'angoissait affreusement. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait Jace et Izzy de son côté, que ses runes ne brillaient plus de façon ostentatoires et qu'il était un adulte de vingt-trois ans !

Lorsque Izzy s'arrêta devant la porte, Alec ferma les yeux et respira par le nez pour calmer les battements de son cœur, Jace lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, on y va, dit Alec d'une voix ferme.

Izzy frappa et entra dans la foulée.

* * *

Magnus cherchait un moyen de s'occuper. Il lisait un livre et abandonnait au bout de trois lignes, il commençait une potions, puis s'en lassait et jetait le tout dans l'évier. Il se sentait trop nerveux pour s'entraîner à sa magie, pas suffisamment concentré pour recevoir des clients ou s'occuper des affaires du club. Bref, plus les heures passaient, plus il devenait inquiet, et irascible. Quand il vit que son portable restait terriblement silencieux, son angoisse augmenta d'un cran, il se rassura en songeant au bracelet qu'il avait donné à Alec. Il ne ressentait rien, c'était qu'il allait bien. c'était sa seule consolation. Magnus devait presque se clouer sur place pour en pas se précipiter à l'Institut et savoir comment se passait la rencontre ! C'était une vraie torture pour lui. La nuit tombait, la lune devint ronde et pleine dans le ciel à peine obscure de New York et Magnus restait toujours sans nouvelles.

* * *

Alec ouvrit les yeux. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, avec un fort goût amer collé au palet : _le thé,_ pensa-t-il la tête lourde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la brume entre les oreilles. Il essaya de se remémorer comment il était arrivé au moment d'aller se coucher ? D'ailleurs, s'était-il endormit ?

Alec essaya de se souvenir… Ils étaient entrés dans le bureau… Et quoi ?… Ils avaient parlé, de ça, il en était certain ! Parlé peu… Jace avait crié, Izzy s'était énervée et Maryse avait préparé du thé… pour « Calmer les esprits »… Du thé, très amer et fort en bouche… Alec avait vidé sa tasse de nervosité… Ils avaient parlé encore ?

Tout était si flou ! Si distant ! Et d'ailleurs, où était-il à cet instant ? l'odeur de la pièce ne lui évoquait ni sa chambre à l'Institut, ni l'appartement de Magnus.

Alec se força a ouvrir une paupière, qui semblait peser des tonnes. Il faisait sombre, mais pas un noir complet. Il était allongé dans un lit étroit, juste pour une personne et pas très grand qui plus est ! Alec essaya de bouger, il se sentait si lourd, si encombré… Avec lenteur et maladresse, il réussit à canaliser assez de force pour déplacer une de ses mains pour fouiller ses poches en quête de son portable. Non seulement il ne trouva pas son téléphone sur lui,mais en plus il ne portait plus les mêmes habits ! Sous ses doigts ses vêtements semblaient rêches, épais, peu enclin à lui tenir vraiment chaud, alors que cette petit pièce, non, que cette cellule, n'était pas chauffée.

_Cellule ?!_

Alec ouvrit en grand ses deux yeux et s'obligea à se redresser au prix de grands efforts. La panique l'envahit : il était enfermé dans une cellule sombre, humide, sale, puante et glacée. Sa tête lui tourna, il dû coller son dos à la paroi en pierres froides pour ne pas glisser à nouveau sur le matelas sec du petit lit en fer de sa prison. Alec savait à présent où il était et cette perceptive n'avait rien d'encourageante. Il savait qu'en étant là, il ne pourrait en ressortir… il était dans la Cité Silencieuse…

* * *

Magnus regarda le soleil se lever depuis sa terrasse, où il avait passé la nuit dans l'attente la plus insoutenable. Maintenant, il en était persuadé : quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait agir. Rester sans rien faire durant toute une nuit avait été une torture inimaginable, il se leva et déposa son chat au sol. Il fixa le soleil levant et serra la mâchoire.

\- J'arrive Alexander.

Il ouvrit un portail et le traversa d'un pas déterminé, ses yeux de chats fixant son but : l'Institut de New York.

* * *

Jace ouvrit ses yeux éblouit par la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers ses fenêtres. Jace su tout de suite que ça n'allait pas. Tout d'abord : il ne dormait jamais au point d'attendre au lit que le soleil soit aussi haut et ensuite : il était encore tout habillé ! Jace aimait dormir en pantalon de pyjama, certainement pas équipé pour partir en mission ! Sa tête était lourde, il attrapa sa stèle posée sur sa table de nuit, à sa place habituelle et activa sa rune de guérison. Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, Jace se mit debout et fila sans attendre vers la chambre d'Alec. Il ne se souvenait absolument plus de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir ! En entrant, sans frapper, dans la chambre de son aînée, Jace tomba sur le néant. La chambre était vide, intacte, silencieuse et froide. Jace sentit son estomac se nouer. Il traversa le couloir et entra, à nouveau sans frapper, dans la chambre d'Izzy. Il la trouva affalé à moitié hors du lit, ses belles boucles brunes défaites tombant vers le sol. Jace, malgré la situation prit le temps de prendre une photo de la scène avant de réveiller sa sœur.

\- Izzy, dit-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Izzy, réveilles-toi.

\- Hum ? fit la jeune femme en fermant la bouche qu'elle avait gardée ouverte en dormant.

\- Réveilles-toi, Iz, allez…

\- Hum, Jace ! Laisses-moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée, bougonna Izzy en roulant de l'autre côté de son lit.

\- Izzy, toi aussi tu t'es endormit habillée ? Demanda Jace en remarquant que sa sœur portait les mêmes habits que la veille au soir.

\- Quoi ? fit Izzy en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment tu es arrivé au lit ?

\- … Non, dit Izzy en se redressant si brutalement que sa tête lourde et brumeuse lui fit voir trente-six chandelles.

\- Attends, dit doucement Jace en passant sa stèle sur la rune de guérison d'Izzy.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en se sentant nettement mieux.

Izzy se mit à tâter ses habits et l'inquiétude grandit dans son regard.

\- Jace, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Moi non plus et Alec n'est pas dans sa chambre !

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Izzy en sautant hors de son lit pour aller vérifier d'elle-même la chambre de son frère.

Jace la suivit d'un pas rapide, il était nerveux, inquiet. Pour la première fois il sentait que son parabatai n'était pas en sécurité. Il avait ses sensations de peur qui lui remontait dans le corps comme des vagues de plus en plus puissantes. Alec devait être en train de se réveiller et il était rongé par l'angoisse. Jace ne supportait pas de sentir Alec si mal. Izzy fouilla la salle de bain de son grand frère et ne trouva rien.

\- Je te l'avais dit : il n'est pas là !

\- Où est-il alors ?!

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi : je viens de me réveiller et j'étais comme groggy…

\- Le thé, dirent-ils d'une même voix en se remémorant l'amertume du breuvage préparé par Maryse.

\- Elle nous a drogué ? fit d'une voix glacée Izzy refusant d'y croire.

\- La vraie question c'est : où est Alec ?

\- Peut-être chez Magnus ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Essaie de l'appeler ! s'exclama Izzy en ne trouvant pas son portable dans la poche de son pantalon de combat.

\- Je tombe sur le répondeur, dit Jace après trois tentatives infructueuses.

\- Tu as le numéro de Magnus ? s'enquit Izzy qui essayait de réfléchir.

\- Pas plus que toi et je doute qu'il me le donne un jour, nota à voix haute Jace.

\- Par l'Ange ! Il faut qu'on aille chez Magnus et…

\- Moi je dirais plutôt : allons voir les parents… S'ils nous ont drogué pour nous endormir, ce n'est pas pour renvoyer Alec chez Magnus.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils ont…

\- Non, Alec va bien, du moins, physiquement…

\- Allons les voir ! s'exclama Izzy en fonçant vers le couloir en direction du bureau de son père.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre à l'étage inférieur un grand bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée et une alarme retentit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? demanda Jace en faisant apparaître sa lame séraphique avant de se mettre à courir suivit de près par Izzy.

* * *

Magnus était à la porte de l'Institut. Une dizaine de Chasseurs d'Ombres, tous plus menaçants les uns que les autres venaient de se déployer devant l'entrée lui barrant l'accès au sanctuaire. Magnus n'était pas du genre à perdre du temps, mais pas non plus du genre à blesser des innocents.

\- Je viens juste m'assurer qu'Alexander Lightwood va bien, dit-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre de tous.

\- Rentres chez toi, sorcier ! cria un des garde de l'entrée. Tu n'as pas ta place ici !

\- Magnus ?! s'exclama presque soulagé Jace en déboulant sur le parvis. Où est Alec ?!

\- Il n'est pas ici ? demanda Magnus avec la sensation qu'une main glacée se refermait sur sa poitrine.

\- Il a disparût, d'une d'une voix un peu trop dramatique Izzy en traversant la ligne de Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Laissez-le, il n'est pas dangereux, dit Jace à l'attention des Chausseurs d'Ombres.

\- On a ordre de ne pas le laisser approcher l'Institut, déclara un garde à l'air particulièrement revêche.

\- Comme c'est surprenant, gronda Magnus qui sentait ses pouvoirs le démanger.

\- C'est le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! riposta Izzy. On ne va pas attaquer ou menacer un sorcier aussi haut placé !

\- Rien n'est moins sûr ! Cria un des garde en faisant surgir sa lame séraphique.

Magnus serra la mâchoire, il n'avait pas prévu d'en découdre, mais s'il fallait vraiment en arriver là. Il articula ses mouvements dans l'air et...

\- Attends ! s'interposa Jace. Attends, ça ne sert à rien de s'en prendre à eux… Ils ne te dirons pas où est Alec… Ils l'ignorent.

\- Qui le sait ?! s'écria Magnus à bout de patience.

\- Nos parents, dit Izzy d'une petite voix.

Jace s'approcha de Magnus et rangea son arme. Il lui chuchota vivement :

\- On va aller leur parler, dès que je sais quelque chose, je te contacte… Tu as un portable au fait ?!

\- Évidemment ! Je ne vis pas dans une grotte, comme tu as pu le voir lorsque tu t'es invité pour le petit déjeuner ! s'impatienta Magnus qui n'aimait pas l'idée d'être dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Donne-le moi, je t'appelles dès que j'ai dû nouveau.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, avertit Magnus le regard sombre vissé sur l'Institut.

\- Écoutes, Mag', je peux t'appeler Mag' ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, Mag', je suis aussi inquiet que toi. Mon parabatai n'est plus là, il ne va pas bien, je peux sentir sa peur mais si tu reste ici avec l'air si menaçant, ça ne va pas aider les choses à s'arranger. Crois-moi, rentres à ton appartement et je t'appelles dès que j'en sais plus.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance, dit Magnus en plantant son regard dans celui de Jace.

\- Parce que je veux tout autant que toi retrouver Alec. C'est mon frère, mon parabatai.

\- Oui, mais tu n'aimes pas notre relation, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Magnus avec dédain.

\- Ouais, alors au début j'ai eu des réticences, c'est vrai, reconnu Jace en baissant le visage honteux de son attitude. Mais je ne suis pas un abrutit incapable de comprendre et de changer. Alec est heureux depuis qu'il est avec toi, je le vois, il a évolué, il s'est ouvert. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi, Mag-nus, dit Jace en regardant le sorcier à l'air si sévère. Alec a besoin de nous et ce n'est pas en nous tirant dans les pattes qu'on va l'aider. On doit faire équipe.

Magnus se détendit. Jace avait raison. Ils devaient unir leur forces, non pas se diviser.

\- Bien, j'attends ton appel. Mais si tu n'obtiens rien de la part des lightwood, je peux t'aider à tracer ton parabatai avec mes pouvoirs, je peux décupler le lien.

Jace écarquilla ses yeux. Magnus pouvait vraiment faire ce genre de choses ?!

\- C'est bon à savoir, mais avant de dramatiser en mode : Izzy, je vais aller parler à Maryse et Robert.

\- Je te donne une heure, conclu Magnus en s'éloignant de l'Institut en faisant flotter dans son dos son long manteau qui tourbillonna comme une cape noire.

Jace et Izzy le regardèrent disparaître à travers un portail, immédiatement les gardes en poste à l'entrée de l'Institut se dispersèrent.

\- Il ne te fais pas penser à une rock star ? demanda Jace à Izzy, fasciné par l'allure toujours aussi incroyablement atypique du sorcier.

\- … Maintenant que tu le dis, fit Izzy en regardant l'ombre de Magnus avant qu'il ne s'évapore.

\- Tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'il a bien pu trouver à Alec ? continua Jace avec le même ton curieux.

\- Alec est beau.

\- Il est fort aussi, souligna Jace pour qui c'était une qualité essentiel. Et c'est un excellent Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Il est grand aussi… et musclé, ajouta Izzy ne voyant pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre au sujet de son frère.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que Alec trouve à Magnus ?

Izzy réfléchit puis soupira en se détournant :

\- Alors là, mystère…

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais… Alec a zéro goût en matière de mec.

\- Il avait craqué sur toi, je te rappelle, remarqua Izzy en marchant vers l'entrée de l'Institut.

\- Justement comment passer de ça, dit-il en désignant son corps dans son entier. À ce sorcier bizarre et farfelue ?!

\- Pour avoir la réponse à cette question, il faut lui demander, mais pour ça il faudrait déjà lui mettre la main dessus ! Allez, allons voir nos parents !

* * *

OMG, j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre !

Surtout n'hésitez pas, laissez-moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! La réaction des personnages et l'évolution de l'histoire ?!

A très vite ! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Hello !

Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! :D Ils me vont droit au cœur et j'apprécie beaucoup que vous preniez un peu de temps pour me laissez vos avis et impressions ! :-)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous ravira toujours autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec grelottant dans sa tenue légère et désagréable, se mit debout. Il avança en tâtonnant vers la grille à larges barreaux noirs qui barraient l'accès à sa cellule. Il s'y agrippa, posant son front dessus pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Il rassembla ses forces et observa l'obscurité, laissant son regard s'habituer aux ténèbres dévorantes des cachots de la Cité Silencieuse.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

Alec tenta de chasser les brumes de son esprit, mais sans pouvoir user de sa rune de guérison, il se sentait faible et vulnérable. Il respirait mal et chacune de ses expirations formaient un petit nuage de buée.

\- JACE ? IZZY ? cria Alec au hasard du noir qui l'enveloppait.

Son cri se répercuta en écho, sans lui apporter la moindre once de réponse. Alec serra les dents. Il ne comprenait pas !

Soudain, provenant des profondeurs, une lueur apparut et doucement il vit approcher vers lui un frère silencieux tenant devant lui une lanterne pour éclairer les murs en pierres humides qui formaient un boyau sinueux jusqu'à s'arrêter devant Alec. L'expression figée et cousue du frère silencieux mit Alec hautement mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

_Vos parents ont jugés bons de vous éloigner du Monde Obscure le temps de votre cure._

\- Ma cure ? reprit Alec en comprenant que trop bien ce que cela sous-entendait.

Les entrailles d'Alec semblèrent se liquéfier sous lui.

\- Mes parents veulent me « guérir » de quoi au juste ? voulu s'assurer Alec qui connaissait déjà trop bien la réponse.

_De votre attirance déplacée pour un certain sorcier._

\- De mon homosexualité plutôt ! s'emporta Alec qui oublia momentanément le froid, la peur et le reste. Pas question ! Je refuse ! Vous ne pouvez rien me faire, si je ne suis pas consentant ! Et je refuse de subir une quelconque intervention !

_Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit. Votre attitude immorale, contre-nature et désapprouvée par l'Enclave, a montré que vous n'étiez pas en état de prendre ce genre de décision. Vos parents sont vos tuteurs depuis qu'ils vous ont amené ici. C'est eux qui prennent les décisions pour vous désormais._

\- Quoi ? fit d'une voix blanche Alec en se reculant des barreaux. Ce n'est pas possible, non

_L'intervention ne sera pas douloureuse._

\- Non ! cria Alec en reculant jusqu'au fond de sa cellule le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pas question ! Non !

Tandis qu'il regardait le frère silencieux repartir en lui chuchotant à l'esprit : « _Nous procéderons cette nuit à votre cure_. », Alec tremblait de plus en plus. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Non, il ne voulait pas que l'on arrache de sa mémoire Magnus, que l'on enlève de sa personnalité qui il était. Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il allait devenir après cette intervention : une coquille vide, dénuée d'émotion, incapable d'aimer et de ressentir les choses. Reconnaîtrait-il encore Magnus, s'il le voyait demain ? Se souviendrait-il de leurs nuits passées ensemble ? Du bonheur ? De la chaleur ?

Hanté par ces questions vitales, Alec se laissa submerger par le désespoir.

* * *

\- Jace ? dit la voix grave et ancestrale de Magnus en décrochant immédiatement.

\- Ils ne sont pas à l'Institut. Personne ne sait où ils sont, résuma Jace essoufflé d'avoir couru dans tout le bâtiment en quête de ses parents adoptifs.

\- Venez chez moi, je vais t'aider à pister ton parabatai.

\- On arrive.

\- Faites vite, je vais préparer le nécessaire. Cette histoire a suffisamment duré !

\- Je suis du même avis.

Jace raccrocha et fit un signe de la tête à Izzy. Sans plus parler, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le métro.

\- Où crois-tu qu'ils ont emmené Alec ? s'inquiéta Izzy en sautant la barrière de sécurité du portique d'entrée du métropolitain New Yorkais.

\- Ils voulaient le marier, ils sont peut-être à Idris.

\- Le marier ! Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Izzy scandalisée à cette idée. Alec n'acceptera jamais !

\- Sauf s'ils utilisent les bons arguments… Alec est un homme d'honneur. Sous le prétexte de sauver Magnus de la déchéance, ou autre, il serait bien capable d'accepter, cet idiot ! s'exclama Jace de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Comment se sent-il ? s'enquit Izzy alors qu'un wagon abordait le quai à vive allure.

Jace porta la main à sa rune de parabatai. Les portes métalliques du wagon s'ouvrirent. Jace et Izzy laissèrent passer les voyageurs qui descendaient et se mêlèrent rapidement à ceux qui y prenaient place, prenant bien garde de ne toucher personne, car ils avaient activé leur rune d'invisibilité.

\- Toujours pareil : tendu, angoissé, chuchota Jace à l'oreille d'Izzy pour n'être entendu que d'elle.

Izzy s'inquiéta d'avantage. Toute cette disparition ne lui plaisait pas, surtout que leurs parents ne répondaient pas au téléphone, et qu'ils étaient devenu introuvables ! Où avaient-ils cachés Alec ?!

* * *

Magnus ouvrit magiquement sa porte d'entrée en entendant les deux Chasseurs d'Ombres approcher de son entrée. Il s'était changé et portait à présent un pantalon violet légèrement bouffant au cuisses, au tissu souple, qui lui permettait de faire des mouvements amples sans être retenus par la matière. Il avait troqué ses chaussures de villes pour des bottes en cuirs montantes aux chevilles. En guise de haut il portait uniquement une veste ouverte en peau noire sur son torse nu, où se battaient une dizaine de sautoirs tintinnabulants sur sa poitrine mordorée. Ses cheveux coiffés en épis lui donnait l'allure d'un Sonic sous stéroïde. Pas de paillettes aujourd'hui, mais son fameux trait de eye-liner et une touche de baume à lèvre lui apportant de l'hydratation et du brillant.

Jace commenta la tenue du sorcier d'un regard appuyé avant de s'en détourner. Izzy fixa quelques secondes la poitrine nue de Magnus, car elle y trouva avec une pointe d'étonnement un suçon. Sans aucun doute l'œuvre de son frère lors de leurs ébats… avoir surprit cette marque sur la peau de Magnus donna l'impression à Izzy d'avoir ouvert une boîte interdite, comme si elle surprenait son frère et Magnus en plein acte sexuel torride… Plus elle fixait ce suçon, plus elle avait du mal à se figurer comment Alec, si sérieux, avait pu se débrider au point d'aller sucer la peau de Magnus à cet endroit...

\- Mes yeux sont plus hauts, cookie, dit Magnus en regardant d'un air amusé la jeune femme qui semblait absorbée par sa poitrine mise à nue.

\- Pardon, dit-elle en rosissant à peine.

\- À croire que je suis un aimant aux enfants Lightwood, glissa Magnus avec une pointe d'humour avant de redevenir pleinement sérieux. Jace, déshabilles-toi et allonges-toi sur le canapé.

\- Pardon ? fit Jace en levant son sourcil droit si haut qu'il manqua de disparaître sous sa mèche de cheveux qui c'était détaché de sa coiffure.

\- Tu m'as compris, alors, maintenant, si tu veux bien, dit Magnus en tapotant le rebord du canapé.

\- Je ne crois pas que me mettre nu va aider à retrouver, Alec, dit Jace en croisant ses bras devant lui en signe de refus une moue déterminée aux lèvres. On dirait plutôt une technique de vieux pervers pour me mater.

Magnus soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de répliquer d'un ton morne :

\- Si je voulais te mater, il me suffirai d'aller puiser dans tes souvenirs, à un moment où tu te tripote sous la douche sans doute, mais rassures-toi, tu n'es absolument pas un de mes fantasmes. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les blonds prétentieux. Alors maintenant si tu veux bien écouter le « vieux pervers » et retirer ton t-shirt pour t'allonger, ça nous aiderait beaucoup !

\- Allez, Jace, pour Alec, dit Izzy d'une voix conciliante.

\- Bien, grogna Jace en jetant sa veste en cuir au sol avant de balancer son t-shirt au même endroit d'un regard rempli de défis à Magnus.

\- Allonges-toi, maintenant, répéta Magnus en désignant le canapé du doigt.

\- Dis, tu n'as pas pris un peu de ventre ? taquina Izzy en regardant son frère adoptif obéir au sorcier avec mauvaise grâce.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Jace en palpant son ventre. C'est toi qui a pris des fesses !

Izzy gratifia Jace d'un regard noir. Magnus soupira, il était avec des enfants !

\- À présent, je vais te demander de te concentrer sur Alexander. Focalise toutes tes pensées sur lui. Izzy prends ta stèle et trace le symbole de connexion au-dessus de sa rune de parabatai. Tu trouvera son dessin sur le papier que j'ai posé sur la table basse.

Izzy s'empara à la fois du papier et de sa stèle, elle mémorisa la rune et s'assit contre Jace. Ils se regardèrent, ils étaient à nouveau sérieux et concentrés. Ils faisaient ça pour Alec. Retrouver leur frère et le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Izzy traça avec attention le symbole sur la peau pâle de Jace, qui serra les dents.

\- Recules, s'il te plaît, demanda Magnus en prenant la place d'Izzy. Jace, fermes les yeux et concentres toute ton attention sur votre lien, sur Alexander.

\- Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour prendre une série de photos de mon corps d'atèle ? Blagua une dernière fois Jace avant d'obéir docilement cette fois-ci.

Magnus préféra ne pas répliquer, il ne pensait qu'à Alec, à son tourment à son angoisse.

Lorsque Jace fut pleinement concentré, les paupières closes, Magnus activa sa magie en secouant ses mains avec grâce au-dessus de Jace. Soudain sa rune de parabatai et celle que venait de tracer Izzy se mirent à briller. Jace grimaça de douleur et grogna un « Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien ! », que personne ne releva.

\- Penses à Alexander, encouragea Magnus qui poussait la connexion entre les deux hommes à son maximum tout en essayant de limiter la douleur éprouvé.

Izzy regardait la scène avec circonspection, en priant mentalement pour que Jace parvienne à pister Alec et ceux malgré la douleur.

* * *

Alec avait refusé le repas qu'un frère silencieux était venu lui porter. Il avait bien trop peur qu'on drogue à nouveau sa nourriture et que l'on profite de son étourdissement pour lui subtiliser sa personnalité et ses souvenirs. Alec ne se laisserai pas faire, il combattrait de toutes ses forces. On ne lui arracherait pas qui il était aussi facilement. Il refusait de rendre les armes et d'accepter. Lui qui avait été un si bon et si loyal Chasseur d'Ombres, se voir récompenser de cette façon, parce qu'il aimait différemment… il en était malade !

Alors qu'il testait à nouveau la solidité des barreaux inviolable de sa cellule une brûlure cuisante s'appliqua sur son ventre. Alec surprit par cette soudaine violence poussa un cri avant de soulever sa tenue de bure et voir sa rune de parabatai briller.

_Jace !_

C'était Jace qui essayai de le retrouver ! Un brin,d'espoir s'alluma avec cette découverte. Et même si cette brûlure lui ravageait la peau, Alec souriait. Il gagna en titubant sa couche et s'y allongea pour mieux se concentrer sur Jace. Rapidement il se mit à transpirer, tant la douleur était dense et cuisante, mais il ne dit rien et subit cette connexion fiévreuse. Il fallait que Jace le localise. Il devait le retrouver ! Il devait lui venir en aide ! Jace, son parabatai, était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour s'en sortir !

Alec accepta la douleur et connecta son esprit à celui de son frère. La distance entre eux n'était pas si grande, mais Alec se trouvait si profondément enterré sous New York, qu'il ne devait pas être facile de le trouver. Alec serra les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans ses paumes, se mordit les lèvres et se focalisa sur Jace.

_Trouves-moi, Jace, trouves-moi._

* * *

Jace se tordait de douleur à présent et Izzy le retenait comme elle pouvait pour qu'il ne chute pas du canapé. Magnus était en transe et canalisait la douleur, en absorbant une énorme quantité, tout en essayant de maintenait la connexion établie. Mais il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Magnus pouvait tenter de contenir la douleur fulgurante éprouvée par Jace, mais pas celle d'Alec. Magnus espérait de toute son âme centenaire que son amant allait survivre à cette intrusion forcée dans son esprit.

Brutalement, Jace ouvrit ses paupières transpirantes, ses yeux hagards tombèrent sur Magnus

\- Je l'ai ! Je sais où il est ! dit-il d'une voix gorgée de tensions.

Magnus sourit de soulagement et fit progressivement disparaître la connexion entre les deux parabatai. Lorsqu'il fit retomber ses bras le long de son corps, Magnus se sentit comme vidé de toute énergie vitale. Il recula de trois pas, juste assez pour s'évanouir dans son fauteuil préféré, proche de la baie vitrée et confortable.

Izzy qui tenait toujours Jace, qui tremblait mais ne se convulsionnait plus, regarda avec effarement le grand sorcier de Brooklyn tourner de l'œil. Elle se retrouva seule en une seconde, car Jace sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

\- OK, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire?!

* * *

Le crépuscule recouvrait la ville de New York. Nimbant la citée qui ne dormait jamais d'une aura presque magique, tout en or en rose. Izzy, qui avait patienté durant presque quatre heures dans l'appartement de Magnus, se tenait assise sur son balcon, regardant cette vue incroyable sur le pont de Brooklyn, tout en caressant le petit chat qui était venu se blottir contre elle depuis une bonne heure déjà. Elle avait eut beau essayer de réveiller Jace et Magnus, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient revenu à la surface. Elle c'était assuré qu'ils étaient bien installés dans leurs positions respectives, puis elle avait cherché de quoi s'occuper, mais n'osant pas fouiller l'appartement du sorcier, elle c'était alors installée sur le balcon. Soudain le minuscule chat s'échappa de ses mains et fila à l'intérieur. Izzy se retourna, Magnus se tenait debout, l'air extrêmement pâle et se tenant au chambranle de la vitre. Son corps noyé dans la lumière du soleil mourant. Izzy, le trouva… beau, magnétique, même. Elle comprit ce qui avait pu attirer Alec : son physique incomparable et… son regard si puissant. Izzy frissonna lorsque Magnus posa ses yeux sur elle.

\- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? demanda Magnus d'une voix usée.

\- Plus de quatre heures, renseigna Izzy en déployant ses jambes pour se mettre de bout.

\- C'est bien trop… J'ai besoin de manger. Et de boire... beaucoup…

\- Est-ce que Jace va bien ? s'inquiéta Izzy en regardant son frère toujours immobile.

\- Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'il a l'habitude de rester allonger sans bouger pendant des heures ?

Si le ton ouvertement mordant de Magnus aurait d'ordinaire amusé Izzy, là, en l'occurrence, cela l'agaça. Magnus se décolla de la vitre et se traîna vers son bar se versant d'office trois verres de Martini, qu'il but consécutivement sans s'arrêter avant de faire apparaître d'un tour du poignet un repas pour trois sur sa table basse.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, dit Magnus en regagnant son fauteuil pour commencer à manger le repas italien qu'il venait de leur offrir.

\- Un peu, oui, reconnu Izzy sans pour autant réussir à se réjouir de manger au vu de l'état de Jace.

\- Il va revenir à lui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vérifié son état en me réveillant, il a juste besoin de repos et je pense que l'odeur du repas va le tirer de…

\- Alec ! s'écria Jace en se relevant brusquement, comme un mort vivant bondirait de sa tombe.

\- Jace ! Tu vas bien ! s'exclama Izzy soulagée en sautant au cou de son frère.

\- Oui, je vais bien… mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?! On pique-nique alors qu'Alec est prisonnier ?!

Magnus termina sa part de pizza, avant de regarder avec condescendance le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres qui se rhabillait à la va vite.

\- Tu exagères ! dit Izzy. On avait faim et tu dormais depuis des heures ! On était censé faire quoi ?

\- Me réveiller ! s'exclama Jace en chipant deux parts de pizza qu'il empila l'une sur l'autre avant de les avaler. Allez, on bouge, je sais où est Alec !

\- Où ? demanda Magnus le regard brillant.

\- Dans les entrailles de la cité silencieuse !

Magnus bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant sa faim et son besoin de recharger ses pouvoirs. Il essuya ses lèvres avec une serviette en tissu blanche et fit rouler ses épaules.

\- Nous devons y aller sur-le-champ, expliqua-t-il sous le regard interloqué d'Izzy et de Jace. Jusqu'à ce que la belle au bois dormant se réveille, j'ignorais où se situait Alexander. Mais en apprenant où il se trouve, nous avons assez perdu de temps à nous reposer. On y va, maintenant ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Jace qui essayait de fourrer le plus de parts de pizzas possible dans sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas un portail ? demanda Izzy en courant à la suite de Magnus qui marchait d'un pas résolut vers les escaliers de son immeubles.

\- Je n'ai pas assez recouvré de pouvoirs et je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Je dois économiser mes forces si je veux les exploiter là-bas.

\- Apprendre qu'il est dans la cité silencieuse semble t'inquiéter d'avantage, nota Izzy qui courait dans les marches à la suite du sorcier.

\- Les frères silencieux ne sont pas réputés pour leur hospitalité… On y est enfermé seulement pour les crimes extrêmement grave. Or Alexander n'est pas coupable de génocide. La seule autre raison qui expliquerait qu'il s'y trouve c'est…

\- Pour les soins qu'on y pratique, acheva Jace qui les avait rattrapé en sautant par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier.

\- Les soins ?

Izzy ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Jace. Magnus sortit dehors et fit signe à un taxi qui tournait dans l'angle de sa rue.

\- Retirez vos runes d'invisibilité, on va prendre le moyen de transport le plus rapide qui soit.

Jace et Izzy s'exécutèrent dans l'ombre du bâtiment, puis revinrent au moment où le taxi s'arrêtait devant la longue stature de Magnus. La chauffeuse, une fée à la peau grise et aux dents étonnamment pointues ne dit rien en embarquant un sorcier et deux Chasseurs d'Ombres. Magnus donna l'adresse et paya immédiatement le triple de ce que aurait dû coûter la course, en disant simplement :

\- Le plus vite possible.

La fée le dévisagea dans son rétroviseur intérieur puis, elle enclencha en petit bouton discret, situé sous son volant. La voiture pétarada et bondit en avant à une vitesse ahurissante. Izzy et Jace se retrouvèrent collés à leur siège, tandis que le taxi se déplaçait en zigzaguant entre les autres voitures prises dans la circulation compliqué du centre ville. Magnus ne semblait pas contraint aux mêmes lois de la nature qui maintenaient Izzy et Jace contre leur siège. En moins de trois minutes le taxi, qui aurait dû mettre plus de quarante minutes en temps normal, se gara en faisant crisser ses pneus sur l'asphalte. Magnus sortit d'un bond élégant. Izzy et Jace constatèrent à peine étonnés qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le cimetière.

Jace et Izzy emboîtèrent le pas au sorcier qui ouvrait la grille en usant d'un sort mineur. Une fois tout les trois engouffrés dans le plus vieux cimetière de New York Izzy scella le portail derrière eux. Magnus marchait en tête, un air plus que déterminé affiché sur ses traits. Autour de lui l'air semblait crépiter. Jace le rattrapa en allongeant son pas.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda Jace presque étonné de voir le grand sorcier de Brooklyn aussi puissant.

\- Je vais solliciter l'aide d'un vieil ami…

\- Qui ?

Magnus toisa Jace, jaugeant s'il était apte à lui révéler qui était son ami caché parmi les frères silencieux.

\- Frère Zachariah.

\- Connais pas.

\- Il nous sera utile, dit Magnus en s'arrêtant non loin de l'entrée du sépulcre pour écrire un message de feu.

\- Jace, j'ai trouvé une cache ! s'écria Izzy en faisant signe à son frère à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux.

\- Je reviens, dit brièvement Jace en rejoignant Izzy qui ouvrait déjà la tombe à l'aide de son bracelet transformé en l'occasion en long javelot.

Magnus observa le cimetière plongé dans le noir. Tout était si calme autour de lui, alors que dans son cœur une tempête faisait rage. S'il avait imaginé une seule seconde que les Lightwood étaient prêt à enfermé leur fils aîné dans cet endroit lugubre pour lui faire subir, Satan savait quoi, jamais, il n'aurait laissé Alec repartir à l'Institut. Magnus se concentra sur le bracelet qu'il avait offert à Alec. Il sentait son pouls battre, il sentait son rythme cardiaque qui accélérait. Il fallait faire vite !

Heureusement, Jace et Izzy resurgirent de derrière une tombe, les bras chargés d'armes.

\- On est prêt, dit sobrement Jace en faisait basculer une lourde épée sur son épaule comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une baguette de pain.

\- Alors, ne les faisons pas attendre d'avantage.

\- Et ton indique? Il est prêt ? fit Jace en fixant Magnus.

\- Oh, mais, il m'a déjà répondu, dit Magnus en dévoilant l'entrée de la cité silencieuse.

Le sépulcre était grand ouvert et dans les ténèbres que recelait cet endroit chargé de mystères et d'inquiétudes, on voyait distinctement les contours d'un frère silencieux à la tête encapuchonnée, qui attendait patiemment qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

\- Nous y allons ? fit Magnus en faisant un geste ample du bras pour désigner la porte.

* * *

Alors?! dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis !

D'après vous que va-t-il se passer? :-P

A très vite pour la suite !


	16. Chapter 16

Hello !

Merci pour tout vos messages ! Wahh je suis gâtée !

Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec fut tiré de son état comateux par une haleine fétide penchée sur lui. En ouvrant ses yeux il découvrit qu'il avait changé d'environnement. À présent il était allongé sur une table en marbre posé au centre d'une salle circulaire, qui semblait avoir était sculptée dans la roche. Alec se sentait fiévreux, sa rune de parabatai ne le faisait plus souffrir et c'était une bonne nouvelle : les secours étaient en route, assurément ! Ils devaient juste se hâter !

S'il se retrouvait ici, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était le soir… et que des nombreuses et précieuses heures c'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait été contacté par Jace.

Alec regarda avec appréhension le visage du frère silencieux qui était penché sur lui. Observer ses yeux cousus, sa bouche dans le même état et cette pâleur cadavérique ne plaisait absolument pas à Alec.

_Vous revoilà parmi nous_.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda Alec qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas trahir sa nervosité.

_Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, Chasseur d'Ombres_.

Le frère silencieux se déplaça sans bruit vers le crâne d'Alec et posa ses doigts contre le tempes de son prisonnier.

Alec essaya de se débattre, de se libérer, mais son corps semblait pris dans du béton. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, alors qu'il ne voyait aucun liens pour l'entraver.

Soudain il se sentit projeter en arrière, et bascula dans ses souvenirs. Il se revit dans le club, au pandémonium, le soir de sa rencontre avec Magnus. Il revoyait la foule mouvante, les stroboscopes, la musiques qui coulait à flot. Alec savait qu'il allait bientôt apercevoir Magnus. Cette pensée le soulagea : voir Magnus lui ferait du bien, lui redonnerait des forces, puis… il se mit à penser à toute allure : si jamais le frère silencieux qui l'opérait voyait aussi Magnus, il allait effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire ! Alec lutta alors et se força à changer de souvenir, enrayant de son mieux le disque du frère qui avait du mal à maintenir ce souvenir-ci ouvert. Alec pensait à sa première glace de l'été, à ses entraînements de tir à l'arc, à ses conversations de minuit avec Jace sur le toit de l'Institut, tout pour perdre le frère dans le labyrinthe de ses vingt-trois ans. Cependant il avait affaire à plus doué que lui et il se retrouva après quelques instants à nouveau dans le pandémonium. Alec savait la seconde exacte où son regard c'était posé sur Magnus. Et savait ce qu'il avait éprouvé en le découvrant et il ne voulait pas perdre ça ! Non…

Son regards s'ouvrit sur la salle voûtée et sculptée. Le visage goguenard de Jace penché sur lui.

\- Salut frangin, taquina Jace en l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Jace, souffla Alec soulagé au possible. Jace, c'est bien toi ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! s'exclama le jeune blond en passant un bras autour de la taille haute d'Alec pour l'aider à descendre de la table en marbre froid.

Izzy tenait en respect le frère silencieux qui opérait Alec, le menaçant de son fouet l'air farouche et intrépide.

\- Où est Magnus ?

\- Oh, il n'a pas voulu brûler vif en passant l'entrée protégée de la cité : il nous attend dehors.

\- Magnus, répéta Alec en faisant ses premiers pas grâce au soutient solide de Jace.

_Vite Chasseurs d'Ombres_, chuchota une voix aux esprit des trois jeunes._ Il faut regagner la surface avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de l'enlèvement_.

Alec dévisagea le frère silencieux qui venait de s'adresser à eux. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux de son espèce ! Il avait de beaux cheveux noirs, des runes tatouées au visage et ses yeux pour voir et sa bouche pour parler, s'il le souhaitait !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Alec en passant devant lui.

\- C'est un ex à Magnus, mentit Jace pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Arrêtes, Jace ! dit Izzy qui les avait rejoins après s'être assurée que celui qui opérait Alec soit hors d'état de nuire durant encore de longues minutes.

\- Son ex ? bafouilla Alec en regardant avec plus d'attention le dos de celui qui les guidait vers la sortie de la cité souterraine.

Avec l'aide de frère Zachariah, les deux intrus et le prisonniers s'échappèrent rapidement et sans encombre du labyrinthe qu'était la cité silencieuse. Alec suivait le mouvement le corps à moitié avachi sur Jace, heureux de pouvoir s'y reposer si pleinement. Discret comme des ombres, ils regagnèrent la surface avec probité.

* * *

Magnus, qui patientait à l'air libre, n'en pouvait plus de rester là, à fixer l'entrée. Il savait que sa qualité de sorcier ne lui permettait pas de poser, ne serait-ce, que le pieds sur la première marche qui menait aux entrailles de la cité. Son sang de demi démon l'empêchait de découvrir la beauté de cet endroit légendaire et celui le rendait fou de devoir remettre entre les mains de deux trop jeunes gens le destin de l'homme qu'il aimait !

Cependant en voyant apparaître dans la pénombre frère Zachariah, suivit par Jace qui soutenait un Alec fort mal en point, il cru défaillir de bonheur. En deux pas il fut sur Alec et remplaça Jace, soutenant sans aucun mal le poids de son amant. Les deux hommes collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Alec s'agrippa à lui de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

\- Magnus, j'ai cru te perdre à tout jamais…

\- Jamais, on se l'est promit, jamais je ne permettrai que cela se produise, chuchota Magnus rien que pour Alec avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

\- On doit bouger, informa Izzy en sortant en dernière de la cité. Une sorte d'alarme vient de s'enclencher.

_Ne perdez pas de temps, je vais faire tout mon possible pour dissimuler votre venue et faire ce dont nous avons discuté, Magnus._

\- Merci Jem', pardon, frère Zachariah, sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait.

Le frère silence s'inclina en signe de respect et de salutation, Magnus lui rendit la politesse, puis il disparu dans l'embrasure du sépulcre qui se referma sur son passage.

\- On s'en va ! informa Magnus en traçant dans l'air un large cercle ouvrant un portail au beau milieu du cimetière.

\- Où va-ton ? demanda Jace.

\- Voir Clary.

Magnus, soutenant Alec passa en premier, Izzy et Jace lui emboîtèrent le pas étonné que leur destination soit la maison de Luke. En arrivant devant la maison de Luke, le calme régnait.

\- Vous deux, vous allez chez Clary, je l'ai appelé pendant votre opération dans la cité silencieuse. Elle est au courant de votre arrivée, indiqua Magnus avec un calme olympien.

\- Et Alec ? s'inquiéta Izzy en regardant son frère qui ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant et ceux malgré le fait qu'ils aient activé à trois reprises sa rune de guérison sans résultat probant.

\- Il reste avec moi. Alexander a besoin de se faire oublier quelque temps. Vous deux, vous n'êtes jamais allé à la cité silencieuse, vous n'avez jamais vu frère Zachariah, tout comme vous ne m'avez pas contacté. Rien de tout ça ne s'est produit, pour personne. Clary et Luke sont près à vous couvrir : ils diront que vous étiez avec eux aujourd'hui.

Magnus transpirait le pouvoir, l'autorité et la puissance. Il semblait invincible et sûr de lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ? questionna Jace peu rassuré par l'idée de laisser un sorcier emporter son parabatai dieu sait où !

\- Pour sa sécurité, pour le moment je ne peux rien vous dire… On vous contactera rapidement.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Alec d'une voix si faible que le sorcier eut mal au ventre.

\- Fais-moi confiance, chéri, je vais prendre soin de toi, dit doucement Magnus en redevenant plus humain aux yeux d'Izzy et de Jace.

\- D'accord, dit Izzy les lèvres pincées. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais d'accord. Prends soin de notre frère, ajouta-elle en guise de bénédiction à Magnus avant d'embrasser Alec sur une joue. Et toi, fais attention à toi. Ces deniers jours on a pas trop pu parler, mais je suis toujours là pour toi. Appelles-moi dès que tu pourras…

\- Promis, chuchota Alec plus parce qu'il était épuisé que par envie de rester discret.

\- Prends soin de toi, dit Jace en embrassant la tempe d'Alec avant de se reculer en regardant Magnus. On couvre vos arrières.

Ils échangèrent un bref instant, Magnus commença à parler d'une voix posée :

\- Je sais que l'on a du mal à se comprendre parfois…

\- Assez parlez, allez-y, chaque minute compte, coupa Jace.

Magnus acquiesça et ouvrit un nouveau portail, toujours en tenant très ferment Alec contre son épaule. Au moment de traverser il se retourna vers Izzy et demanda :

\- Isabelle, pourrais-tu te rendre chez moi et t'occuper de Président Miaou ?

Prise de cour Izzy sourit les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

\- Bien sûr, sourit la jeune fille émue en voyant son frère partir, seul l'Ange savait où !

\- Merci.

Cette fois-ci Magnus et Alec traversèrent. Le portail se referma sur eux. Izzy regarda Jace, qui avait une expression fermée, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- On avait pas le choix, dit-elle comme un écho à la conscience de Jace.

\- Je sais, mais pour autant, ça ne me plaît pas… Fuir de cette manière…

\- Juste le temps pour Alec de se remettre, et le temps aux parents de se calmer, vis à vis de leur envie de « curer » Alec de son homosexualité…

\- Et s'ils ne se calmaient jamais ?

\- Alors… On est pas prêt de revoir notre frère, dit Izzy avec une larme dans la voix.

Jace en voyant la détresse se peindre sur les traits délicats de sa sœur adoptive, passa ses bras autour d'elle et la pressa contre lui.

\- Il va s'en sortir, il est avec le sorcier le plus puissant de tout New York. Il saura s'occuper d'Alec…

\- Il va tellement me manquer…

\- Je sais, moi aussi sœurette, moi aussi…

Et sans rien ajouter, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la porte d'entrée de Luke. Avec l'incertitude de revoir un jour prochain leur frère.

* * *

C'est le bruit du ressac qui tira Alec de son sommeil. Les paupières closes il s'aperçut qu'il écoutait le doux roulis des vagues. Doucement, il remontait à la surface de sa conscience. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le dos dans un endroit tiède, sa peau nue était recouverte d'un simple drap et le parfum qui embaumait la pièce était indescriptible pour lui. Un mélange de plage et de fleur… sans trop savoir comment les distinguer.

Lentement il souleva ses paupières et découvrit une chambre ensoleillée, baignée d'une lueur dorée. À sa droite une large baie vitrée donnait sur une plage de sable blanc, sans aucun touristes en vue. Les rideaux en voile bleu voletaient, soulevé par l'air chaud qui était poussé dans la chambre au mur en bois… non, en bambou. Devant lui, Alec vit ses pieds recouvert par le drap mauve qui le couvrait et au-delà il y avait une commode peinte en blanc, surmontée par un large miroir qui renvoyait son reflet. Alec se vit allongé, la tête posée sur une multitude de coussins moelleux, torse nu, les bras posés de long de son corps. Ses runes noires qui encraient sa peau ressortaient terriblement sur sa peau très pâle. À sa gauche, un fauteuil en Rodin tressé avec un très haut dossier, était tournée vers son chevet. Sur l'assise était posé un grimoire à la couverture abîmée par les ans et l'on pouvait lire dans une ancienne langue démonique : « Sortilège des premiers temps ». Au-dessus de lui, Alec vit une moustiquaire se déployée, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un lit de princesse. Les bruits, qui lui venait de la mer, ou de l'océan, qui était à seulement une trentaine de mètre de sa chambre, l'apaisaient. Tout était si calme. À sa droite une ombre apparut. Alec tourna son visage. Magnus venait de s'approcher. Il était simplement vêtu d'un short blanc et d'une étole de plage passé autour de ses épaules, pieds nu, ses cheveux en épis, deux colliers seulement et de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles exotiques.

\- Magnus, dit Alec d'une voix étrangement sourde.

\- Bonjour Chasseur d'Ombres, sourit le sorcier et s'approchant avec une grâce incroyable. Bien dormis ?

\- Oui, je me sens, vraiment très bien…

\- Tant mieux, dit Magnus en agitant ses mains au-dessus d'Alec pour s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien en usant de sa magie.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

Magnus esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en prenant une main d'Alec dans la sienne.

\- Nous sommes chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ton appartement de Brooklyn, fit Alec en se redressant dans ses coussins.

\- Non, mais je possède plusieurs logements… une dizaine en tout…

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Je ne le dis pas à tout le monde, répondit d'un air mutin Magnus en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts.

Alec frissonna de plaisir et soupira d'aise.

\- Et donc, où sommes-nous sur le globe ? reprit Alec en souriant de façon détendu à Magnus qui le couvait d'un regard si doux si bon.

\- Je suis revenu à mes racines, dit Magnus en tournant son visage vers l'extérieur. Je t'ai emmené là où j'ai vu le jour… Nous sommes en Indonésie, pas très loin de cette ville que j'appelais jadis : Batavia…

\- Nous sommes à Jakarta ? dit Alec en prenant conscience qu'il était terriblement loin de New York mais également que Magnus l'incluait dans son histoire personnelle en l'emmenant là où il avait grandit.

\- Dans un petit paradis, pas très loin, en effet…

Magnus ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur des fleurs et du bois de santal qui emplissait l'air de mille nuances délicates. Alec regarda Magnus. Jamais il ne c'était demandé où il était né, comment il avait grandit. Pour Alec, Magnus était venu en même temps que la création du monde, comme un être non seulement immortel, mais intemporel, pourtant, là… Il découvrait tout un pan de sa personne, comme s'il soulevait le rideau qui cacherait une immense fresque. C'était un petit morceau qu'il apercevait et pourtant, celui-ci en apprenait tellement.

Alec trouva Magnus encore plus beau, plus irrésistible, plus… humain, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

\- Merci, murmura Alec ému par cet aveu.

Magnus posa son regard opaque sur lui et sourit en retour.

\- Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu te remettes le plus vite possible…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu_ as_, corrigea Magnus en remettant en place les mèches de cheveux d'Alec. Pour pouvoir accéder à ta mémoire non seulement visuelle, mais aussi sentimentale, le frère silencieux qui a essayé de manipuler ton esprit t'a plongé dans un état de faiblesse absolue. Il devait le faire pour convaincre ton esprit que tu n'étais pas homosexuel et que je n'avais sans doute, jamais existé. Il fallait pour briser ta personnalité que tu sois vulnérable mentalement et physiquement… et je dois dire qu'il a fait un « très bon boulot ». J'ai mit des jours avant de pouvoir te ramener vers la surface consciente.

\- Des jours ?! s'exclama soudain Alec qui était jusqu'à présent sans émettre le moindre commentaire.

\- Oui, cinq jours, pour être précis. Mais j'ai dû le faire, si j'avais agi alors que tu étais réveillé, tu aurais souffert atrocement et je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais survécu à ma médecine, qui est loin d'être douce.

Alec digéra toutes ces informations en refermant ses paupières et respira profondément.

\- Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois là, avec moi, chuchota Magnus en se penchant sur Alec.

Alec ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux yeux jaunes avec une fente au milieu. Magnus, lorsqu'il arborait son regard félin était parfaitement irrésistible. Alec souleva ses mains pour saisir le visage du sorcier l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Merci de prendre si bien soin de moi.

\- Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, mon archer, mon amour, ronronna Magnus en frottant sa joue dans le cou d'Alec à la manière d'un chat enjôleur.

Alec respira l'odeur de la peau de Magnus, gorgée de soleil et soupira d'aise.

\- Je vais prévenir Jace et Izzy que tu es réveillé… ils ne cessent de demander après toi, sourit Magnus en se redressant.

\- Ils vont bien ? s'inquiéta Alec se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à eux plus tôt.

\- Très, en tout cas suffisamment pour me harceler ! Ils ont essayé de traquer mon portable et j'ai dû m'en séparer. Si jamais ils parvenaient à nous localiser, tes parents aussi pourraient remonter jusqu'à nous. Pour le moment, je ne veux pas qu'ils essayaient de savoir où nous sommes.

\- Comment est-ce que tu les contactes alors ? s'enquit Alec heureux d'entendre que Jace et Izzy s'inquiétaient pour lui.

\- Message de feu...Tu devrais leur écrire toi, dit Magnus après avoir réfléchit une courte seconde. Tiens, ajouta-il en faisant apparaître un papier cartonné et un stylo plume dans les mains d'Alec. Écris-leur ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne donnes pas d'informations sur notre emplacement. En attendant je vais faire à manger.

\- Tu cuisines ?!

\- Oh par, tout les démons d'Edom, non ! s'écria Magnus comme si Alec lui avait lancé le plus gros défis de sa vie. Mais c'est ma façon à moi de dire que je vais faire apparaître un délicieux repas pour deux sur la terrasse. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini, je l'expédierai alors.

\- Entendu, répondit Alec en retenant Magnus par le bras pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant de le laisser filer vers l'extérieur.

Une fois seul, Alec contempla le papier. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir écrire à sa fratrie ? Lui qui n'était jamais parti en vacances de toutes sa vie, lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de leur écrire le moindre message, la plus petite lettre, la plus négligeable des carte postale, il se voyait amusé et heureux de devoir remplir cette tache. Même si Alec se sentait bien, il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes ses forces de recouvrées, sinon, il aurait déjà bondit hors du lit et galopé dans l'eau pour voir ce que cela faisait de se baigner tout nu sur une plage privée… Il décida de commencer sa lettre par sa : « Demain, je vais me baigner tout nu. »

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir !

A très vite !


	17. Chapter 17

Hello !

Merci pour vos commentaires! C'est toujours un réel plaisir que de vous lire!

Comme pour faire honneur à l'épisode sorti aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre en** Rating M **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec avait bronzé considérablement et seulement en trois jours ! Sa peau si pâle avait d'abord rougit, puis grâce aux baume de Magnus les brûlures étaient devenues un bronzage séduisant. Alec avait passé ces trois jours allongés sur la terrasse, ou sur la plage. Sa faiblesse, l'empêchait de trop se déplacer et chaque jour, Magnus passait deux heures à purger son corps des résidus laissé par le frère silencieux dans son organisme. Plus le soleil lui chauffait la peau, plus Magnus le couvrait d'attention et de bons plats exotiques, plus Alec reprenait des forces. Il se sentait mieux d'heures en heures et à la fin du troisième jour, après avoir lézardé sur un transat posé au soleil en tenant la main d'un Magnus parfaitement alanguit, Alec se sentit redevenir pleinement lui-même. Il regarda son amant, si patient, si puissant, assoupit à sa gauche, le corps luisant d'huile de bronzage, respirant lentement et profondément. Alec s'étira. Il reposa le roman que lui avait fait apparaître Magnus le matin même pour l'occuper calmement et se leva. Une fois ses pieds plantés dans le sol, il sut qu'il était vraiment tiré d'affaire. Magnus avait dû user à nouveau de sa magie pendant qu'Alec faisait une sieste réparatrice au soleil. Alec posa encore son regard sur le corps endormit de Magnus. Il le trouva tout à fait désirable…

_Plus tard_, se dit-il en pensant à ce qu'il aimerait infliger à cet adorable sorcier.

Pour le moment il s'étira et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le sable de la plage privée de la petite propriété de Magnus. Il avait apprit durant ces jours de convalescence à tomber pleinement amoureux de cet endroit désert et splendide. Tout était si parfait ! Le soleil qu'il n'avait jamais connu comme ça à New York, le sable, les plantes verdoyantes et florissantes qui envahissait la côte, tout le ravissait et lui donnait presque envie de s'installer définitivement ici !

Alec découvrait le plaisir simple qui était d'enfoncer ses pieds dans le sable humide en attendant que les vagues viennent lui lécher les chevilles. L'eau était chaude, claire et incroyablement limpide. C'était un paradis ! Alec bascula son visage en direction du soleil qui déclinait doucement à l'horizon, commençant à noyer les environ dans une aura d'or et de pourpre incendiaire splendide. Alec n'avait jamais senti autant de beauté et de sérénité en un seul lieu. C'était purement magique ! Alec marcha enfonçant ses mollets dans l'onde attirante. Il souriait comme un enfant qui découvrait les joies de la plage pour la première fois, puis, mue par une pulsion soudain il se jeta à l'eau en entier. Il se laissa porter par le faible courant et flottant sur le dos, les bras et les jambes en étoile. Alec ne savait pas nager, aussi, il resta proche du bord et là où il avait pieds. Durant ces journées de repos il avait pu admirer à de nombreuses reprise Magnus aller et venir dans l'eau, nager comme un dieu et sortir de l'eau ruisselant. Certes ces images hautement érotiques c'étaient à jamais gravées dans ses rétines, pourtant, il avait contenu son envie de l'attirer à lui pour s'abreuver de baisers enflammés. Alec était alors trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit et Magnus comprenait parfaitement. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'allumer à petit feu en donnant sa plastique parfaite en spectacle à un Alec mort de faim.

Alec avait de l'eau jusqu'au épaule et ses pieds touchaient le fond sablonneux, le soleil étincelait sur les flots mouvants et sur la plage, Alec voyait distinctement que Magnus venait de se réveiller. Alec secoua un bras pour signaler sa présence au sorcier, qui, il lui semblait sourire et ce malgré la distance qui les séparaient.

Magnus retira ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix, en les déposant négligemment sur son transat couvert d'une serviette Ralph Lauren flambant neuve et s'avança vers l'eau. Alec déglutit en voyant sa démarche de chat, lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux rejetés en arrière. Magnus, ne portait pas de bijoux aujourd'hui, si ce n'est sa chevalière frappé un « M » imposant qui occupait toujours sa main. Il avait rangé toutes ses breloques, comme il passait le plus clair de son temps soit dans l'eau soit à bronzer, il ne souhaitait pas abîmer ses précieux bijoux. Magnus avait l'air d'un autre homme aux yeux d'Alec, encore plus puissant dénué de tout artifice et surtout avec ce maillot de bain qui descendait si bas sur ses hanches que ça en était quasiment indécent ! Autant ne rien porter ! Magnus était maquillé malgré tout, prétextant que sans ça il se sentait nu !

Alec observa Magnus plonger dans les vagues avec une grâce incomparable et nager en quelques brassées souples vers lui. Le sorcier disparut sous la surface et ne resurgit qu'une fois face à Alec. l'éclaboussant en faisant jaillir sa crinière noire et trempée.

\- On apprend à nager sans moi, Alexander ? sourit Magnus.

\- Je voulais voir en combien de temps tu viendrais me sortir de-là, s'amusa Alec.

\- Parce que tu crois que je serais venu te sauver de la noyade ? s'offusqua faussement Magnus. Oui, ça se pourrait bien, mais ça te coûterais cher.

\- Cher, comment ?

\- Cher, comme tu ne pourrais plus jamais te payer mes services, ajouta Magnus avec malice en nageant autour d'Alec comme un requin le ferait autour de sa proie.

\- Même pas un prix d'ami ? Se renseigna Alec en rentrant dans le jeu de Magnus.

\- Ça peux se négocier… Que proposes-tu ?

\- Approches, dit Alec en enroulant ses jambes autour du torse de Magnus.

\- Hum, on est entreprenant, ronronna Magnus trop heureux de ce contact.

Alec pencha sa tête et chuchota à l'oreille de Magnus, tout en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ah… alors, pour ça…

Alec ne laissa pas Magnus finir sa phrase et lui planta un baiser salé et tendre sur les lèvres. Enfermant le corps viril de Magnus contre lui, il fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure humide du sorcier, approfondissant leur baiser de plus en plus fiévreux.

\- On devrait se calmer, dit Magnus en déglutissant après cet échange plus que prometteur. Tu as encore besoin de te remettre, ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement pour masquer le fait qu'il mourait d'envie de goûter au corps entier d'Alec.

\- Magnus, je me sens bien, dit Alec en collant son torse à celui de Magnus. Je vais même très bien, compléta-t-il en poussant ses hanches de telle sorte que son érection se plaqua contre le ventre du sorcier.

\- Alexander…

Le regard de Magnus s'alluma, ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir anticipé et ses mains se firent plus possessives autour du corps d'Alec.

\- J'ai envie de toi Magnus…

La voix hautement sensuelle d'Alec, termina d'achever la résolution d'être sage, qu'avait prise Magnus en amenant le Chasseur d'Ombres dans cet endroit. Il voulait qu'il se ressource, qu'il reprenne des forces….

La langue d'Alec entra dans sa bouche et la chaleur des vagues les enveloppa. Magnus ferma les yeux et enfonça sa langue à travers les dents d'Alec, caressant et jouant avec la sienne. Gémissant de plaisir Magnus fondit contre Alec en sentant son propre sexe raidir sous les assauts implacables de son jeune amant.

\- D'accord, mais pas ici, gémit Magnus vaincu par la volonté d'Alec.

Alec se détacha de Magnus et marcha vers la plage en tenant la main de son amant. Il traversèrent la dune de sable blanc, la terrasse ensoleillée pour aller directement dans la chambre unique de la maisonnette isolée. Alec se jeta, trempé, au cœur du lit, Magnus, essora ses cheveux et retira avec soin son maillot de bain qu'il jeta sur la terrasse pour qu'il sèche. Le regarda d'Alec se heurta au membre viril de Magnus, dressé dans toute sa gloire.

\- Tu as aussi très envie de moi, on dirait, rougit un peu Alec très excité par cette vision prometteuse.

\- Comment te résister, mon archer ? ronronna Magnus en montant dans le lit à la manière d'un félin affamé fixant sa proie facile à atteindre.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça : « Mon archer », sourit Alec en accueillant Magnus contre lui.

\- Je peux t'appeler comme tu le désires, glissa Magnus en laissant sa langue lécher le sillon entre les abdominaux d'Alec.

\- Hum, Magnus, fit Alec en se mordant la lèvre inférieur tant redécouvrir ces plaisirs-là était incroyablement délicieux.

\- Tu as le goût du soleil et du sel, chuchota Magnus en remontant vers le cou d'Alec pour s'y repaître un peu plus.

Les mains d'Alec se perdirent dans le dos de Magnus. Il se sentait si pleinement heureux là, dans ce lit, il n'avait qu'une envie, être nu contre son sorcier. l'aimer jusqu'à en devenir ivre, apprendre encore plus de choses sur l'amour et jouir à n'en plus pouvoir !

\- Magnus…

\- Oui ? demanda le sorcier en suspendant ses lèvres au-dessus de la clavicule droite d'Alec.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? demanda Alec en se sentant rougir sous son bronzage.

Magnus le regarda avec intensité et en guise de réponse il usa de sa magie pour faire disparaître le maillot de bain d'Alec tout en enduisant son sexe de lubrifiant.

\- Ah, oui… tu es sorcier, gémit Alec alors que Magnus le branlait avec une lenteur savamment orchestrée.

\- En effet, Alexander, je suis sorcier…

Magnus l'embrassa avec passion, tout en ondulant au-dessus de lui, passant une jambe de chaque côté du bassin d'Alec.

\- Tu es déjà bien dur, chuchota Magnus d'une voix qui avait perdu un octave.

\- Oui… Hum… Oui…

Magnus, empoigna le sexe d'Alec et le dirigea en lui, tout en s'asseyant sur les hanches d'Alec. Le sorcier rejeta son visage en arrière pour respirer, tout en se cambrant pour rentrer en entier la verge épaisse et longue d'Alec en lui.

\- Alexander, gémit Magnus tandis qu'un souffle de vent chaud traversa la chambre faisant voler les rideau à l'intérieur.

Alec sentant son sexe comprimé par le corps brûlant de Magnus poussa un grognement de satisfaction profonde. C'était si exceptionnellement bon de savoir qu'il était en Magnus, que lui, Alec, un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, sans aucune expériences sexuelles, pouvait donner autant de plaisir et d'envie à un personnage aussi incroyablement exceptionnelle que le multi-centenaire : Magnus Bane ! Savoir qu'il était le seul, actuellement, à pouvoir lui procurer ça, c'était la chose la plus grisante qu'Alec n'avait jamais connue !

Magnus savourait cette sensation merveilleuse d'être comblée, de sentir son corps étiré autour de la verge gonflée d'Alec. Il adorait faire l'amour avec Alec, car à chaque fois, il voyait dans le regard du Chasseur d'Ombres combien il l'aimait et combien il adorait être avec lui au lit ! Les yeux d'Alec étaient un livre ouvert pour Magnus et il y lisait l'émerveillement. Comme s'il redécouvrait de quoi était capable leurs deux corps lorsqu'ils s'aimaient !

Magnus, dès qu'il avait vu Alec, avait désiré, de toutes les fibres de son être, le chevaucher de cette manière !

D'un mouvement lent et ondulatoire il commença les hostilités. Alec posa ses mains dans la chair des fesses fermes et dorée de Magnus, l'encourageant à se donner encore plus à le posséder totalement. Le Sorcier tendu comme le bois d'un arc jeta ses bras en arrière pour le maintenir dans cette position cambrée, tandis que ses reins s'activaient de plus en plus vite. La morsure du désire était de plus en plus vibrante. Alec gémissait, soufflait, tremblait, tandis que Magnus transpirait, grondait et accélérait.

\- Oui, Alexander, oui… Comme ça, encouragea Magnus en sentant qu'Alec le pilonnait avec une ferveur incroyable.

\- Magnus… Magnus…

\- Encore, oui… Plus vite...Hum…

\- Magnus ! Ahn !

Le plaisir grimpa en flèche, car non seulement l'un et l'autre avaient attendu de nombreux jours avant de pouvoir être de nouveau réunis au lit, mais aussi parce que cette position les rendait positivement fou de désir. Magnus avait l'impression que le gland d'Alec appuyait non stop sur sa prostate, le déchaînant d'avantage, comme si cela était humainement possible ! Alec griffait les fesses de Magnus tant la transe dans laquelle il était rentré, était puissante et intransigeante. Soudan l'orgasme le saisit par le nombril et l'entraîna, comme s'il avait été aspiré à travers les nuages. Des étoiles vinrent danser devant ses yeux, son corps convulsa de plaisir. Le reste, il l'oublia.

Magnus éclata de plaisir au moment où il sentit Alec décharger lourdement en lui. Tandis qu'il jouissait en poussant un cri rauque, sous lui, il sentit qu'il perdait Alec. Coupant court à leur ébat, Magnus se pencha sur le Chasseur d'Ombres qui venait de perdre connaissance.

\- Alexander ? Et merde… Je savais, c'était trop tôt, se dit à lui-même le sorcier en faisant apparaître des belles flammes bleues pour venir travailler sur le corps en sueur de son amant.

Tout d'abord il s'assura qu'Alec allait bien, après un rapide examen, il sut qu'il était « simplement » épuisé… épuisé au point que lorsqu'il avait jouit, il avait perdu connaissance ! Magnus se retira doucement de sur Alec. Il se drapa le corps dans un peignoir court en soie gris et vert pâle, ne prenant pas le temps de se nettoyer, tournant toute son attention sur le corps d'Alec. Il le lava de sa sueur et de son sperme collant et blanchâtre, avant de le couvrir d'un drap léger, puis il recommença ce qu'il faisait chaque jour : purger Alec du poison infiltré par le frère qui avait tenté de lobotomiser son amant. Chaque jour il avait l'impression qu'il enlevait tout, mais non… cette magie-ci, il ne la connaissait que peu… Magnus, concentré sur sa tâche, ne compta pas à la dépense de ses forces, ni sur le temps d'exécution. Une fois satisfait de son travail il se recula, fatigué, rompu et affamé.

Magnus s'affala rapidement dans la chaise en rotin. Il n'avait pas soufflé une seconde depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour et il venait d'épuiser une bonne dose de sa magie pour venir en aide à son Chasseur d'Ombres préféré. Mollement il se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Le soleil se couchait, l'endroit était nimbé d'or, c'était splendide. Magnus s'étira faiblement puis fit apparaître avec ce qui lui restait de pouvoir de quoi se restaurer rapidement. Une fois un repas gargantuesque engloutit, il bu, deux cocktails, trois Martini et une bouteille d'eau gazeuse. Ensuite, il se sentit mieux. Il se décida enfin à prendre une douche pour se laver de cette sueur et de ce qui avait coulé d'entre ses fesses, qui à présent était collé le long de ses cuisses. Sous l'eau chaude, Magnus reprit encore plus vie. Une fois propre séché et repus, il retourna voir Alexander, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tendrement, il lui remit ses cheveux en place sur son front. Il embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, savourant son parfum, son haleine, sa chaleur.

Sans faire de bruit Magnus écrivit deux lettres de feux, la première pour Jace et Izzy, les informant qu'Alec, bien qu'il aille mieux, n'était pas tiré d'affaire et que cela prendrait encore du temps. La deuxième lettre fut pour frère Zachariah. Le mal dont souffrait Alec dépassait ses connaissance et seul un frère silencieux pouvait l'éclairer. Il expédia ses lettres et se sentit épuisé à nouveau. Il enfila son pantalon de pyjama, et s'allongea dans le lit. Dehors un vent tiède soufflait, tout était calme, tranquille, paisible, parfait.

* * *

Jace ruminait depuis des heures dans sa chambre. Izzy et lui avaient été punie et consigné dans leur chambre pour avoir osé pénétrer dans la cité silencieuse sans y avoir été invité et pour avoir fait évader Alec ! Des jours qu'il était privé de sortie, qu'il ne pouvait même pas aller et venir dans l'Institut ! Cloîtré dans sa chambre, sans possibilité de se dépenser, de communiquer… il devenait fou ! Son seul lien avec l'extérieur était les lettres de feu qu'il recevait de la part de Magnus et d'Alec. Si les cinq premiers jours avaient été un calvaire, car Alec n'avait pas reprit connaissance, il avait été récompensé par une lettre de son parabatai assez drôle et courte. Alec allait mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait et même s'il sentait son frère adoptif faible, via sa rune de parabatai, il le sentait vivant. Pourtant aujourd'hui… Alec semblait exténué… dans les heures qui suivirent ses soupçons ne firent que se confirmer en recevant un message de Magnus l'informant de l'état toujours préoccupant d'Alec !

Jace attendit la nuit, puis, crocheta la serrure de sa chambre, Robert et Maryse leur avait confisqué leur stèle et pensant qu'un simple verrou les maintiendrait coincé dans leur chambre n'avaient pas posé de rune sur les portes, permettant, sans le savoir, chaque soir à Izzy et Jace de sortir et de se retrouver. Jace se rendit chez Izzy, qu'il trouva entrain de jouer avec le chat de Magnus : Président Miaou.

\- Salut, dit-il en fermant précautionneusement la porte dans son dos.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en souriant alors que le minuscule chat essayait de lui chiper le flot qu'elle avait entre les doigts.

\- Magnus m'a écrit.

\- Alors ? Il va bien ? Alec va bientôt rentrer ?

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Jace en tendant sombrement le papier aux bords calcinés sur lequel Magnus avait apposé sa très délicate écriture calligraphiée.

La première lettre, il avait fallu presque une heure à Jace et Izzy pour la décrypter tant l'écriture stylisée du sorcier était bien trop élaborée et élégante. Les deux jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres habitués au caractères simples des textos, ne c'étaient pas attendu à ce genre d'écriture sortie tout droit du passé ! Peu à peu ils c'étaient habitués à sa technique d'écritures et maintenant il pouvait le lire en moins de dix minutes.

Izzy lu la note assez brève et peu réconfortante de Magnus. Elle demanda l'aide de Jace à deux reprises pour des mots complexes et orthographiés d'une façon oublié, puis soupira en reposant le papier sur sa commode.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on peux faire ? se lamenta-t-elle en jouant distraitement avec le chat joyeux.

\- Rien, répondit Jace d'un air maussade.

\- … On pourrait déjà, peut-être arranger les choses ici, pour faciliter son retour ? suggéra Izzy qui ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation à couteaux tirés entre eux et ses parents.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'en palabrant, Maryse et Robert vont changer d'avis ? « Oh, oui finalement, nous avons eu tords de vouloir lobotomiser notre fils aîné, on regrette, oui, qu'il vive et épouse Magnus Bane et qu'ils n'aient aucuns enfants et qu'ils soient malheureux car Magnus vieillira jamais et qu'Alec sera le seul à subir la lourdeur de la vieillesse ! »…

\- Tu es un chouia dramatique, dit Izzy en soulevant le chat pour l'embrasser.

\- Mais tu sais que j'ai raison… Ils ont été très clair quand ils nous ont punis. Alec doit changer radicalement et rentrer dans les rangs, sans quoi… il sera chassé de l'Enclave.

\- C'est tellement injuste, dit Izzy avec un trémolo dans la voix. Alec ne mérite pas ça ! Il a toujours été le plus droit et le plus juste d'entre nous ! Pour lui l'Enclave, c'est toute sa vie !

\- Et puis il a rencontré Magnus, marmonna Jace qui cherchait un coupable idéal à la situation complexe.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Magnus n'y est pour rien, mais sa situation de sorcier, n'aide pas, c'est certain… Alec était gay bien avant de faire la connaissance de Magnus.

\- Ouais… Quelle idée aussi d'être gay ! Lança Jace en s'allongeant nonchalamment dans le lit d'Izzy.

Izzy furieuse d'entendre une telle absurdité dans la bouche de Jace, même pour rire, le fouetta avec le flot qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Jace ne broncha pas.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un choix ! répliqua-t-elle avec ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

\- Il pourrait faire un effort ! continua Jace buté et amusé de faire tourner en bourrique sa sœur – après tout c'était son seul divertissement de cette très longue journée d'isolement-.

Izzy saisit la première affaire qui lui tomba sous la main pour fouetter à nouveau Jace, mais avec plus de force cette fois-ci.

\- Tu mériterais que je te botte les fesse Jace !

\- C'est un soutien-gorge que tu as là ? demanda Jace amusé de voir Izzy le frapper à coup de soutien-gorge rose fuchsia.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent tu as déjà du en voir des centaine !

\- Et toi, tout le monde a déjà du voir ta collection de sous-vêtement deux fois !

Izzy se jeta sur Jace. Le frère et la sœur se lancèrent dans un corps à corps silencieux, ponctué de petits coups secs, vicieux et rapides. Plus ils se battaient, plus ils s'amusaient et ils finirent en riant sous cape, au sol échevelé et calmé.

\- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit Jace en se redressant avant d'aider Izzy à se remettre debout.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se défouler, reconnue Izzy en arrangeant sa chevelure dans le miroir au-dessus de sa coiffeuse débordant de produits de maquillages.

\- Bon, alors… on va parler à Maryse et Robert ?

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais mon idée stupide.

\- Le soucis, ma chère, c'est que c'est la seule idée que nous ayons !

* * *

Alors, dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en deux parties!

J'ai hâte de connaître vos retours sur les aventures chaudes de Malec à la plage et d'Izzy et Jace à l'Institut !

A très vite !


	18. Chapter 18

Hello !

Merci ! Merci pour vos commentaires !

On approche de la fin de cette histoire, j'espère avoir encore la chance de vous surprendre un peu avant le mot "FIN" !

J'espère que comme moi, hier soir, vous avez regardé en boucles les scènes Malec du nouvel épisode ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus se réveilla en sentant une peau chaude et douce venir se lover contre son dos. Les bras musclés et longs d'Alec s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et son torse brûlant se colla contre sa peau. Magnus soupira d'aise, il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde pour se réveiller que de sentir l'homme que l'on aime venir à soi. Alec enfouit son nez dans la nuque de Magnus et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, avant de mordiller doucement sa peau. Magnus frissonna de plaisir, puis se retourna pour finir dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Bonjour, Magnus, sourit Alec en frottant son nez dans la joue du sorcier.

\- Alexander, répondit Magnus en souriant le cœur débordant de bonheur.

\- Je ne me souviens plus d'hier soir… Est-ce qu'on a… « fini » ? questionna Alec qui se rappelait seulement qu'ils avaient fait l'amour de façon très torride.

\- Oui, on a « fini », dit Magnus. Cependant, toi aussi, après, tu étais « fini »…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as perdu connaissance dès que tu a jouis.

\- Oh, rougit Alec.

\- Tu m'as fait un sacré petit tour, continua Magnus heureux de retrouver son Alec en meilleur forme.

\- Désolé, ça devais être tellement bon que j'ai…

\- Oui, j'ai été très doué hier soir, et toi tu t'es vraiment donné, néanmoins je crois que mes talents n'y sont que pour un petit pourcentage…

\- Est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ? suggéra Alec en appuyant son bas-ventre contre Magnus une lueur coquine dans le fond de ses yeux bleus.

Magnus regarda Alec et sourit.

\- Non, mon chéri, non…Ce n'est pas raisonnable, vu ton état.

\- Juste un baiser, alors, proposa Alec qui léchait déjà les lèvres gourmande du sorcier dans l'appel sensuelle d'un baiser langoureux.

\- Tu sais comment ça fini, dit Magnus qui devait se faire violence pour rester stoïque.

Alec soupira lourdement. Ils étaient dans un véritable paradis, à l'abri du monde et des dangers et ils ne pouvaient se comporter comme n'importe quel couple ivre d'amour. Alec rêvait de sauter sur Magnus à tout heure du jour et de la nuit, mais après ce qu'il c'était produit la veille au soir, il valait mieux en effet s'abstenir, même si pour une fois, c'était lui qui était le moins raisonnable des deux.

\- Alexander, j'ai, très très, envie de toi, à un point que tu ne peux sans doute pas mesurer, néanmoins, je… je ne veux plus que tu t'épuises. Je veux que tu conserves tes forces. C'est temporaire, le temps que je te guérisse complètement, ensuite…, Magnus laissa sa phrase en suspend pour bien accrocher le regard d'Alec et termina de façon très sensuelle : Tu pourras me baiser n'importe où.

Alec sentit ses bourses se contracter de plaisir en entendant cette phrase terriblement provocatrice dans la bouche de son amant. À court de mot, il se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête pour approuver cette suggestion.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un solide petit déjeuner pour démarrer notre journée à lézarder au soleil ? Proposa Magnus en effleurant la bouche d'Alec pour lui donner l'illusion d'un baiser avant de se lever.

\- Je suis pour !

* * *

Izzy n'avait que peu dormit et cela n'était en rien dû à la présence du chat entre ses bras. Au contraire le tenir contre elle, c'était une sensation réconfortante. Elle et Jace avaient mit au point un discours imparable qu'ils allaient servir à leur parent plus tard dans la journée. Ils avaient cherché tout les arguments et les réfutations possibles à leur défense. Ils avaient fait leur possible jusqu'à l'aurore. Izzy allongée dans son lit essayait de comprendre son frère, essayait de se mettre à sa place et plus elle le faisait, plus elle était glacée de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Alec depuis toujours sentait qu'il avait été différent, et Izzy avait toujours fait comme si elle l'ignorait. Son frère avait dû se sentir si seul, si perdu, personne avec qui parler… Izzy s'en voulu, car si elle avait eu le courage de venir échanger un peu avec lui, peut-être qu'il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Izzy se trouvait égoïste, elle avait repoussé les problèmes de son frère loin d'elle, comme si elle portait des œillères… quelle genre de sœur était-elle devenue ?! Elle devait tout arranger, elle devait convaincre ses parents d'abandonner leur projet effrayant de lobotomiser Alec. Ils devaient accepter sa différence, non pas différence, ils devaient accepter qui il était point ! Alec était le même. Il était toujours un très bon Chasseur d'Ombres, un frère exemplaire et sérieux, le seul paramètres de modifié était Magnus Bane. Alors, oui, il y aurait beaucoup à redire sur son choix de petit ami ( est-ce que ce terme convenait à un sorcier vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années?! ). Magnus ne faisait pas office de genre idéal, avec son style décalé, sa passion pour les boissons alcoolisé, son travail de gérant de boîte de nuit, sa fonction de grand sorcier de Brooklyn, ses tenues vestimentaires, son look déjanté et ses manières parfois étranges. Sans parler que Magnus était une créature obscure ! Pourtant… Magnus aimait sincèrement Alec et Alec l'aimait aussi, Jace le lui avait apprit. Quand deux personnes s'aiment autant, c'était de la barbarie de s'échiner à vouloir les séparer ! Izzy était prête. Peu importait le peu d'heures de sommeil engrangé. Elle devait tout arranger. Elle devait parler à ses parents et mettre les choses à plat, pour Alec, pour son bonheur, pour éviter de perdre à tout jamais son grand frère.

* * *

Jace était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond en faisant sauter dans sa paume une vieille balle de tennis qu'il avait volé un jour à un terrestre. Il regardait cette balle jaune monter et descendre d'un air distrait. Il essayait de réorganiser ses pensées. Ces dernière semaines avaient été plus que compliquées… Entre ses sentiments qui ne cessaient de prendre de l'ampleur pour Clary et cette histoire avec Alec. Il était temps que cela cesse. Alec aussi bien le droit d'être avec Magnus qu'avec n'importe qui ! Sa gorge se noua en imaginant sa vie sans son parabatai… il refusa de l'envisager. Si Alec voulait ce fanfaron de Magnus, eh bien il l'aurait !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Jace se redressa. Izzy et lui avaient demandé un entretient avec Maryse et Robert. l'heure était venue. Jace posa sa balle sur sa table de nuit et se leva.

* * *

Magnus sirotait un cocktail dont seul sa magie avait le secret. Il faisait tellement bon. Alec longeait la côte en quête de coquillage ou autre artefacts rejetés par les vagues sur la plage. Magnus le trouvait tellement mignon en short de bain ample, le dos huilé de crème solaire, ses runes noires scintillantes sous un soleil de plomb, portant des lunettes de soleil sombres, et une casquette pour protéger son crâne des rayons brûlants. Magnus l'observait depuis la terrasse, il ne manquait pas un seul de ses mouvements, se repaissant de ces gestes, admirant sa beauté, sa force, tout son être et cette aura de chef, de guerrier qui émanait de lui…

Une lettre de feu arriva. Magnus s'en saisit et se mit à la lire avant que les flammes ne cessent de ronger le papier. Il s'agissait de la réponse tant attendue. Magnus lu et fronça les sourcils. Il soupira lourdement et déposa la lettre sous son cocktail pour éviter que le papier ne se laisser emporter par le vent. Il regarda à nouveau Alec qui se redressa pour le saluer en illuminant son visage d'un sourire adorable. Magnus soupira à nouveau… Il était temps de rentrer. Et la réalité de ce qui les attendait ne lui plaisait guère.

* * *

Maryse avait un chignon stricte et un tailleur qui enveloppait ses courbes comme une seconde peau. Robert dans son costume de directeur avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Bref, autant dire que cette discussion était mal partie. Jace croisa ses bras devant lui, Izzy se posa en avant, jambes écartées, comme une amazone sur le point de partir au combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire ? commença Robert sans perdre de temps.

\- On veut que tout s'arrange, dit Izzy sur le même ton abrupte. On veut que vous cessiez de vous interposer entre Alec et Magnus. On veut que vous le laissiez faire ses propres choix. Et On veut que vous vous comportiez comme des parents raisonnables et pas comme des horribles homophobes réfractaires !

\- C'est bien, tu as débuté doucement, chuchota Jace à l'oreille d'Izzy.

Maryse et Robert se regardèrent. Jace décida de se lancer également et profita du flottement laissé par la longue tirade d'Izzy pour dire d'une voix ferme :

\- Alec mérite notre soutient, pas notre rejet. Sinon, on, ne vaut pas mieux que ces foutus Terrestres psychopathe qui…

\- Jace, c'est bon, coupa Maryse en levant une main pour le faire taire.

\- Isabelle, Jace, votre mère et moi avons déjà débattu de la question…

\- Ah ? firent d'une même voix le frère te la sœur.

\- Alec, a fait des choix très discutables ces derniers temps, mais, nous ne sommes pas tout blanc, reconnu Robert en se frottant les paupières.

\- Le fait qu'il ait disparu de nos radars depuis votre évasion rocambolesque de la cité silencieuse, nous a permit de réfléchir, continua Maryse un brin nerveuse. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que nous avons accompli et nous avons agi sous le coup de la colère et de l'incompréhension… Néanmoins Alec ne nous laissait pas le choix.

\- C'est sa vie ! s'écria Izzy. Il fait ce qu'il veut !

\- Je sais, Isabelle, répliqua d'un ton sans appel sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que nous sommes prêt à discuter de… sa relation avec Magnus, dit Robert.

En prononçant cette phrase on voyait bien que cela lui coûtait terriblement.

\- Vous allez le laisser sortir avec Magnus ?

\- … Puisqu'il doit apprendre par lui-même, poursuivit Maryse d'un air pincé. Il finira bien par comprendre que ce n'était pas un bon choix, du moins, nous l'espérons, mais oui, nous ne comptons plus nous opposer à leur « relation ».

\- Vous devriez les voir ensemble, dit alors Jace d'une voix étonnamment douce. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Et en disant cela, Jace s'aperçut à quel point c'était vrai. Jusqu'à présent il c'était focalisé sur leur dissemblances, occultant l'essentiel : l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux et à quel point ils se complétaient à la perfection.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à « les voir ensemble », nota Robert avec réserve. Néanmoins, Alec peut revenir vivre à l'Institut et poursuivre sa vie, comme il l'entend. Si l'Enclave apprend ce qu'il se passe ou si sa relation avec cette créature obscure qu'est Magnus Bane, périclite, on lui dira qu'on l'avait prévenu, mais nous nous tiendrons avec lui dans l'adversité, parce que nous sommes des Lightwood et les Lightwood ne…

\- Ne fuient pas, compléta Izzy le regard brillant.

\- Oui. Alors, maintenant dites-nous où se trouve Alec, demanda Maryse avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

\- Nous l'ignorons, dit Jace en comprenant sa douleur de mère.

\- Comment ça vous l'ignorez ?! s'étrangla Maryse terriblement inquiète.

\- Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont à la plage, sourit Jace en se rappelant la première missive d'Alec.

\- À la plage ?! s'exclama Robert avec une expression d'étonnement sincère.

* * *

Alec embrassa du regard la maisonnette sur la plage, la jungle sauvage qui l'entourait, puis il pivota vers l'eau scintillante sous un soleil brûlant.

\- Comme ça va me manquer, dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur Magnus.

\- Je te promets que nous y reviendrons.

\- J'espère bien, j'ai eu plein d'idée de ce que nous pourrions faire dans ce lit…

\- Alexander, sourit Magnus en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui. Allons-y. Rentrons à la maison.

Magnus acquiesça et ouvrit un portail. Alec fondit ses doigts dans la main tendue de Magnus et ils traversèrent l'ouverture ronde, se retrouvant subitement transporté à New York.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Alec perturbé par l'absence de lumière solaire dans l'appartement de Magnus.

\- Un peu plus de deux heures du matin, informa Magnus en usant de magie pour allumer ses bougies et lampes dans la salon.

\- Sacré décalage horaire, fit Alec en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

\- On peut le dire, mais nous ne sommes pas encore couché…

\- Dommage, sourit Alec qui avait un petit regard lubrique en louchant sur les fesses de Magnus.

\- Garde cette pensée pour plus tard, dit Magnus en lui caressant le menton. Je vais avertir frère Zachariah que nous sommes rentré à New York. Il viendra dans l'heure.

\- Je peux appeler Jace, ou Izzy, pour leur dire que je suis de retour ?

\- … Je ne sais pas, tant que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, je…

Alec fit la grimace et porta sa main à sa rune parabatai.

\- Trop tard, il sait que je suis rentré. Il peut le sentir.

\- Fichu Nephilim ! s'exclama Magnus en levant les mains au ciel d'un air impuissant. Dans ce cas, dis-lui que nous sommes rentré et moi je vais me charger de faire arriver au plus vite notre invité !

Alec sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux de pouvoir reprendre contact avec son frère et sa sœur. Il se leva de son siège pour commencer a écrire un message de feu avec sa stèle. Magnus le regarda. Il était en t-shirt bleu ciel, short noir, pieds nus encore et couverts de sable, sa casquette vissée à l'envers sur sa tête et ses lunettes de soleil posées au dessus. Magnus grava cette image d'Alec en tenue si légère, si heureux, si beau et se rendit dans son bureau qui faisait office de salle de rendez-vous.

* * *

Jace ne dormait qu'à moitié lorsqu'il ressentit de plein fouet le retour d'Alec à New York. Cette proximité si parfaitement établie le tira de son demi-sommeil. Le souffle coupé il se redressa et regarda sa rune qui semblait palpiter. Jace pouvait ressentir la joie d'Alec. Jace sourit en se levant en hâte de son lit. Et trottina jusqu'à la chambre d'Izzy et sans ménagement la secoua à grand renfort de « Izzy debout ! ».

\- Jace, mais je viens juste de rentrer ! bouda Izzy en roulant de l'autre côté de lit.

\- Alec aussi !

\- Alec est à l'Institut ?! s'exclama Izzy en se redressa d'un seul coup dans ses draps.

\- Il est à New York, corrigea Jace en souriant trop heureux de savoir son frère si proche de lui.

\- On doit aller le voir !

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, un message de feu se matérialisa dans la main de Jace.

\- C'est lui ! Il est chez Magnus !

\- Laisse-moi le temps de mettre un pantalon ! s'exclama Izzy en nouant sur le haut de son crâne et à la va-vite ses lourds cheveux noirs.

\- Il est deux heures du matin !

\- Et alors ?! s'écria Izzy qui fourrait ses jambes dans un, pantalon sale de Chasseur d'Ombres. Il nous a écrit ! C'est qu'il est réveillé et qu'il veut nous voir !

\- OK, dit Jace en retournant également à sa chambre pour se vêtir.

* * *

Magnus avait revêtu une tenu plus adéquate avec l'environnement froid de la grand cité urbaine. Il avait rangé son maillot de bain et ses peignoir en soie pour mettre un pantalon à carreaux noir et rouge, une chemise violette, un gilet de garçon de café noir et une veste prune. Il avait un pendant d'oreille particulièrement longue, et sa crinière en crête était remplie de paillettes dorées. Alec, toujours dans sa tenue de vacancier, regardait son homme et le trouvait tellement séduisant qu'il brûlait d'envie de l'éplucher de toutes ces couches de vêtements pour manger ce qui se cachait dessous.

\- Cesses tout de suite de me regarder de la sorte, Alexander, avertit Magnus d'un air faussement sévère.

\- Pourquoi ? sourit Alec détendu et pleinement heureux.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment…

\- J'ai vraiment hâte, dit Alec en allant à la rencontre de Magnus. Que tout ça soit fini pour que tu puisses encore m'enseigner des choses au lit.

\- Par le Prince de l'Enfer, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon si adorable et si timide petit-ami ? s'exclama Magnus en se laissant bien volontiers embrasser par son amant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je sois plus entreprenant ? questionna Alec.

\- Pas du tout… J'aime ça, ça veut dire que notre relation grandit.

Alec noua ses mains dans la nuque de Magnus pour l'attirer encore plus proche de lui.

\- Je t'aime Magnus et cette abstinence, commence à me…

\- On frappe à la porte, coupa Magnus en échappant à l'envie très pressante d'Alec pour aller ouvrir manuellement le battant de l'entrée.

Alec soupira en se mordant les lèvres de dépit. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. La nuit passée, il avait enchaîné deux rêves particulièrement torrides entre lui et Magnus. Dont un où il était question d'être enchaîné à un lit… Il était vraiment temps qu'il guérisse et qu'il déploie tout ce dont il avait en tête auprès de son sorcier de petit-ami.

Magnus fit entrer l'énigmatique frère Zachariah dans son appartement. Celui-ci avança doucement vers Alec et le regarda avec attention.

\- Merci d'être venu si vite, dit alors Magnus. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup en peu de temps, pourtant, j'ai eu beau tout essayer sur Alexander, rien ne semble fonctionner. C'est comme s'il avait une réserve de poison cachée dans son cerveau et quand il… pense trop à moi ou quand il…

_Quand vous faites l'amour ?_

\- Oui. Quand on fait l'amour, le venin se répand et Alexander manque de mourir à chaque fois.

\- Je quoi ?! s'exclama Alec prenant alors soudain conscience de la cruelle vérité.

_Je connais cette technique_, fit alors le frère silencieux son regard toujours planté dans celui d'Alec. Il semblait le jauger, ou fouiller son esprit. Alec se sentait comme mis à nu sous le regard implacable de frère Zachariah.

_Est-ce que tu as les fleurs de sommeil ?_ demanda le sage en se tournant vers Magnus d'un air impassible.

\- Oui, tout à fait, je vais les chercher de ce pas ! s'exclama Magnus en disparaissant rapidement dans on bureau.

Alec fixait frère Zachariah de profil, n'osant affronter son regard directement, puis s'assurant que Magnus ne pouvait les entendre il demanda brièvement :

\- C'est vrai que vous et Magnus vous avez été…

_Que veux-tu savoir jeune Alexander Lightwood ?_

\- Magnus est votre ex ? demanda Alec en rougissant un peu.

Jamais Alec n'avait vu une telle expression se peindre sur le visage d'un frère silencieux ! Frère Zachariah affichait un visage de surprise total et c'en était presque comique.

\- Et voici les fleurs du sommeil ! Claironna Magnus en rentrant d'un pas triomphant dans la pièce. Je les avait stocké derrière les racines de mandragores et… J'ai raté quelque chose ? Pila-t-il en voyant le visage des deux hommes dans la pièce.

\- Non, non, mentit mal Alec en rougissant un peu plus s'apercevant que sa question avait été hautement stupide.

_Ton très jeune amant m'a demandé si toi et moi avions eu une passion charnelle par le passé_, répondit frère Zachariah en reprenant contenance.

\- Qu-quoi ?! s'exclama Magnus avant de rire. Alexander ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas parce que je connais un homme depuis des années que j'ai forcement couché avec !

\- C'est Jace qui a dit que..., marmonna Alec en tournant le dos pour cacher sa rougeur.

_Ce n'est rien, simplement, Magnus Bane n'est pas à mon goût. Lorsque j'étais Chasseur d'Ombres comme toi, j'étais attiré par les femmes_, dit le frère silencieux sans une once de gêne. _Et lorsque j'ai connu Magnus Bane, celui-ci avait des vu sur..._

\- Assez parlé du passé ! coupa net Magnus qui avait cessé de rire pour jeter un regard d'avertissement à frère Zachariah. Si nous passions à l'étape : soignons Alexander de ce mal incurable ?

Alec, qui n'était ni sourd, ni idiot comprit que ce cachait un secret sous ce silence imposé. Il n'insista pas et écouta simplement les instructions sur ce qui allait suivre : il allait être plongé dans un sommeil léger, tandis que frère Zachariah s'occuperait de son problème et que Magnus anesthésiait la douleur. Alec s'allongea sur le canapé après avoir bu une infusion de fleurs du sommeil. Rapidement il sentit rapidement qu'il perdait pieds avec la réalité à mi chemin entre le conscience flou et les rêves délirants. Cependant avant de basculer totalement dans le noir il cru entendre la voix de Jace et un cri d'Izzy…

* * *

J'attends fébrilement vos retours sur ce chapitre !

A très vite !


	19. Chapter 19

Hello !

Navrée d'avoir raté notre rendez-vous d'hier soir, j'ai été prise par le boulot, néanmoins j'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue, moi j'ai une sainte horreur d'attendre les chapitres quand une fic me passionne ;-)

Merci encore pour tout vos chaleureux messages !

En fin de chapitre je vais vous parler d'un **petit jeu** que j'organise pour la fin de mon histoire, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jace regardait attentivement les gestes et mouvements que faisait le frère Zachariah au-dessus du corps inerte d'Alec. Izzy buvait un thé brûlant et Magnus rôdait proche du canapé, ses yeux de chats luisant fixant Alec.

\- Ça va être encore long ? fini par s'impatienter Jace qui regardait tout cela sans rien dire depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Chut ! intima Izzy qui avait bien comprit qu'en criant lors de son entrée cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, cela peut prendre un certain temps, chuchota vivement Magnus sans prendre la peine de regarder Jace. Je vous appellerai quand ça sera fini si vous voulez partir.

\- Non, dirent d'une même voix Jace et Izzy sans même se consulter.

\- Alors, taisez-vous !

Jace voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais Izzy lui jeta un regard, qui l'incita à garder sa langue dans sa poche.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin à présent et jamais l'appartement n'avait été aussi silencieux. Soudain frère Zachariah recula et rangea ses mains sous ses longues manches ouvertes.

_Il va s'en tirer, il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille._

Le soulagement fut palpable dans la pièce et Izzy couru prendre la main de son frère inconscient.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Jace en regardant frère Zachariah.

_Cela dépendra de lui… entre cinq minutes ou dix ans._

\- Dix ans ! s'étrangla Jace.

Magnus déglutit, il connaissait les risques. Il se retourna pour masquer son désarroi et respira intensément le temps que le frère silencieux parte sans rien ajouter. À présent lui et frère Zachariah n'avait plus de dette l'un envers l'autre.

\- Dix ans ! Magnus tu savais ?! s'écria Jace en contournant à grands pas le canapé pour se planter face au sorcier.

\- Je savais que cette solution pouvait demander du temps pour reprendre des forces. Alexander a été fortement éprouvé psychologiquement ces derniers temps frère Zachariah à fait son maximum pour lui venir en aide, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvions faire d'autre !

\- Bordel ! Dix ans ! On ne peut pas accélérer les choses ?!

\- Dix ans, dans le pire des scénario…

\- Dix ans… Lui qui n'en a que vingt-trois, dit d'une toute petite voix Izzy interrompant les garçons dans leur débat houleux.

\- Je vais demander l'aide d'un sorcier plus compétant, reprit Jace avec colère.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur sorcier que moi ! Ni plus puissant ! s'agaça Magnus qui été déjà secoué par ses propres émotions. Et t'en prendre à moi ne fera pas s'arranger les choses… tu… Alexander ?!

Alec ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières papillonnèrent, puis il essaya de se redresser, Izzy émue l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Pourquoi vous criez ? demanda la voix pâteuse d'Alec.

\- Oh, Alexander, souffla Magnus en le rejoignant sur le canapé pour lui caresser la joue et lui voler ses premiers baisers sous le regard attendrit d'Izzy.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Alec, sourit Jace redevenu agneau en lui souriant.

\- Tu nous as fait tellement peur, dit Izzy qui refusait de lâcher la min d'Alec.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? se renseigna Alec en tournant son regard fatigué vers Magnus.

\- Oui, parfaitement bien, tu es tiré d'affaire mon chéri, dit Magnus toujours en le cajolant amoureusement sous le regard d'un Jace tout en retenu.

\- Oh, par l'Ange, merci, soupira Alec en fermant les yeux pour se recueillir. Ce cauchemar est fini.

\- Et on a une autre bonne nouvelle, sourit Izzy.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Jace, dis-lui, fit Izzy en essuyant une larme d'émotion qui coulait de sa joue.

\- Tu peux rentrer à l'Institut, les parents ont décidé de te laisser vivre ta vie.

Alec ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et sa fatigue disparue entièrement. Magnus fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Jace et Izzy se mirent ensuite à raconter ce qui c'était déroulé pendant leur courte absence et quand ils terminèrent, Alec souriait comme un bêta, mais Magnus semblait toujours sur la réserve.

\- Et vous ? Vous étiez où ? s'enquit Izzy en se lovant dans les bras de son frère qui sentait bon la plage et le soleil.

\- Tu as pas mal bronzé, nota Jace avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

\- Au soleil, dit Alec en restant vague préservant l'intimité de Magnus de la curiosité de sa fratrie.

\- Oui, mais où ? insista Izzy.

\- Sur une île, compléta Alec, sans rien ajouter de plus. Mais ça avait beau être splendide là-bas, vous me manquiez quand même beaucoup.

\- Oh, on est très touché de t'avoir manqué un peu quand même, dit Jace en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire où vous étiez exactement ?

\- Parce que je ne lui ai pas dit où il se trouvait, précisément, coupa Magnus irrité par l'attitude de Jace. Et si tu veux bien retirer tes pieds de ma table basse, j'apprécierai.

\- Pfff…

\- On rentre, Alec ? Les parents vont être tellement heureux de te retrouver demain matin au petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama Izzy. Et Max aussi ! Il ne parle que de toi !

\- Je… je ne sais pas si…

\- Mais si, viens, tu seras bien à l'Institut et…

Alec n'écoutait plus sa sœur, il regardait Magnus. Ils venaient de passer des jours coupés de tout, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble. Loin du monde et de son tumulte. Retourner à l'Institut, retourner à cette routine, cela semblait presque insurmontable à Alec.

Magnus regarda son amant, entouré par sa sœur, qui l'accaparait entièrement et couvé par Jace. Il sut qu'il devait leur rendre. Il ne pouvait pas le garder à tout jamais pour lui. La mort dans l'âme, il releva le menton, peignit un sourire sur ses lèvres et dit d'un air jovial :

\- Très bonne idée, tu devrais y aller, Alexander. Passes du temps entre Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Magnus, tu es certain que…

\- Mais oui, reprit Magnus en souriant exagérément. On se verra rapidement.

\- Demain ? Proposa Alec qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir.

\- Je serai au club, j'ai laissé mes affaires un peu trop longtemps ces derniers jours. Je dois régler la paperasse…

\- Je vois, fit Alec en comprenant à regret que la parenthèse enchantée était finie.

Alec se mit debout et il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas la bonne tenue pour se promener de nuit à New York.

\- Joli short, commenta Jace avec amusement.

\- Magnus, est-ce que tu pourrais ? tenta Alec.

\- Bien entendu, dit Magnus en agitant ses mains pour habiller Alec se sa tenue de Chasseur d'Ombres.

À nouveau Alec se retrouva vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête. Superbe et terrible dans sa tenu de guerrier. Magnus le trouva magnifique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Alec s'approcha de lui et tendrement embrassa ses lèvres en guise de baiser d'au-revoir.

\- Je t'appelles demain, Magnus… Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Magnus regarda son archer quitter son appartement en compagnie de ses semblables et lorsqu'il fut seul, il eut froid. Il ramena ses bras autour de lui. Son soleil venait de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Trois jours qu'Alec enchaînait les patrouilles de nuit. Trois jours qu'il était rentré à l'Institut, qu'il avait eu une longue et fatigante conversation avec ses parents et trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Magnus. Bien sûr ils s'appelaient, s'envoyaient des messages, mais ce n'était pas pareil que d'avoir l'homme que l'on aime entre ses bras. Alec ne bronchait pas, ne se plaignait pas. Il vivait chaque journée en espérant que Magnus lui dise qu'il pouvait passer à l'appartement, mais non. Magnus se dérobait à chaque fois, Alec avait l'impression qu'il essayait de le fuir. Cette situation commençait à lui peser affreusement. Ce soir en rentrant de patrouille, quoi qu'il se passe il irait chez Magnus. Alec avait bien l'intention de tirer cette affaire au clair. Pas question de passer encore une nuit blanche çà se poser un milliers de questions à décortiquer leur dernière conversation, comme s'il avait raté quelque chose ! Sans parler qu'Alec brûlait de faire l'amour passionnément à Magnus et ceux durant des heures ! Cette pensée l'obsédait et l'accompagnait à chaque instant, chaque heures, chaque textos de Magnus.

\- Bordel ! Concentres-toi Alec ! cria Jace qui venait de lui éviter de finir en chair à pâté en tuant un démon de classe trois.

\- Pas la peine de hurler ! répliqua Alec qui s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été plus attentif au combat en cours.

\- Derrière-toi ! s'exclama Jace en voyant le démon se reformer depuis ses cendres.

\- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Je n'ai jamais vu un démon faire ça ! s'exclama Alec en encochant une nouvelle flèche à son arc.

\- Putain, maintenant, il y en a deux…

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama Alec en alignant une seconde flèches sur sa corde, puis il visa les deux créatures immondes qui se formaient devant eux à quelques pas de là.

Les flèches atteignirent en pleine tête les créatures démoniaques qui retombèrent immédiatement en poussière. Sitôt leur cendres dispersé au sol , elles s'agitèrent pour créer non pas trois créatures, mais quatre.

\- Ça se multiplie, dit Jace incrédule devant cet événement unique en son genre.

\- On ne peut pas passer notre temps à les tuer, elles font çà chaque fois pour revenir plus forte !

\- T'as une meilleure idée ?! Demanda Jace qui se préparait au combat en corps à corps.

\- Oui, dit Alec en sortant son portable de sa poche.

\- C'est pas le moment de sextoter !

\- Allô ? Magnus ?! appela Alec en mettant son portable en haut-parleur posé en équilibre sur une pile de déchets industriel.

\- Alexander, quel plaisir, de t'entendre, je t'entends très mal, c'est…

\- Magnus je n'ai pas le temps, je suis dans les égouts de New York sous la quarante-deuxième.

\- Étrange balade, dit Magnus un brin taquin alors que Jace et Alec repoussait les démons sans les tuer. Remarque je connais un restaurant très sympathique pas loin, pour lorsque vous aurez terminé.

\- On a affaire à des démons qui refusent de mourir, plus ont les tue, plus ils reviennent en nombre et en force, dit Alec qui avait abandonné son arc pour se battre à mains nues avec les créatures malfaisantes.

\- Le maléfice de l'hydre, récita Magnus en faisant trinquer un verre dans le haut-parleur.

\- Tu prends l'apéritif pendant qu'on se fait tuer ?! s'écria Jace sidérai par la tranquillité de Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ? demanda Alec en restant concentré sur les démons.

\- Le feu. Il faut mettre le feu à ces démons, récupérer les cendres, les mettre dans une boite en fer blanc et l'enterrer profondément pour empêcher les démons de se reformer, expliqua Magnus d'une voix pincée.

\- Merci Magnus… Jace t'as un briquet ?

\- Pas depuis que…JE NE FUME PAS ! Ah Putain ! Ils crachent du venin ! Regarde mes bottes !

\- Alexander, vous avez besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Magnus en comprenant que la situation était peut-être plus complexe que le calme de la voix d'Ale pouvait le laisser supposer.

\- Tout va bien, dit Alec qui roula sur le coté pour esquiver un jet de venin acide.

\- ALEC !

Magnus colla son oreille à l'appareil, le souffle court. Il entendit des bougonnement sourds, un combat féroces, des exclamations et des injonctions, puis la voix d'Alec qui poussa un grognement puissant avant de crier à Jace de mettre le feu aux démons. Magnus, tendu écouta la fin du combat puis soudain l'appel se coupa. Nerveusement il rappela Alec, il tomba immédiatement sur sa boîte vocal atrocement sobre et très inquiétante. Le satellite avait dû se déplacer et il ne captait plus dans les égouts.

Magnus reposa sans y avoir touché son verre de gin sec. Il décroisa ses jambes et se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux étincelants, il fit surgir devant lui un portail. Si Alec était dans les égouts et en danger, pas question de rester là les bras ballants sans rien faire ! Magnus s'en voulu d'avoir laissé plusieurs jours de tranquillité à Alec ! Lui qui avait voulu qu'il profite de ses amis, de sa famille, il s'en voulu, car soudain, il s'aperçut que son Chasseur d'Ombres adoré, n'en était pas moins un mortel et que son temps sur terre était compté ! Comment avait-il pu se priver de trois jours avec lui, si c'était ces trois derniers jours à vivre ?!

Magnus traversa le portail en direction des égouts sous la quarante-deuxième rues de New York.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver où se déroulait le combat. Jace était blessé au côté gauche et la veste d'Alec avait pratiquement fondu sur sa peau mise à nu par le venin des démons. Magnus agitant ses bras et enflammas les créatures. Jace repoussa une mèche gluante de devant ses yeux et salua l'entrée théâtrale du sorcier qui faisait vibrer l'air de ses pouvoirs. Alec soulagé s'empara rapidement des cendres des démons pour les jeter pêle-mêle dans une boîte de conserve rouillée et défoncée, trouvé parmi les détritus qui jonchaient le sol humide du tunnel. Magnus usa d'un sort pour sceller la conserve, tandis que Jace se servait de sa stèle pour soigner sa blessure. Alec retira les lambeaux qui lui restait sur les épaules et les balança dans un recoin sombre et humide. Magnus posa son regard de chat sur le torse viril et palpitant d'Alec, il sentit son corps se raidir et ses bourses se contractèrent douloureusement. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn déglutit en bandant dans les égouts devant un homme qui sentait si mauvais que trois douches ne suffiraient probablement pas à chasser l'odeur infecte des sous-sols de New York. Jace s'empara de la boîte de conserve en bousculant Alec qui fixait Magnus avec envie sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre.

\- Merci, Magnus, dit Jace remit de sa blessure. Il faut l'enterrer profond comment ?

\- Autant que possible, avec beaucoup de terre pardessus, dit Magnus sans détacher son regard des poils d'Alec.

\- Bon, je m'en occupe, toi, Alec, tu n'as qu'à… en profiter, pour remercier Magnus, dit Jace avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Non, enterrer un truc, ça je peux le faire tout seul…

Jace n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Alec fonçait les yeux ancré à ceux de Magnus pour l'embrasser avec une fureur décuplé par l'adrénaline du combat. Jace détourna le regard, non parce qu'il trouvait ce spectacle inconvenant, mais parce qu'il avait fini par se dire qu'Alec avait le droit à une vie privée.

\- À plus les mecs ! Amusez-vous bien ! lança-t-il sans jeter un regard en arrière pour tracer son chemin dans le labyrinthe des égouts.

\- Oh, oui, je compte bien m'amuser, sourit Alec heureux d'embrasser à pleine bouche Magnus.

\- Alexander, je…

\- Trois jours, Magnus, c'était longs, mais… on peut en parler après ?

\- Après ?

\- Après avoir pris des douches avec toi.

\- Ah…Dans ce cas, dit Magnus en souriant tout en ouvrant un nouveau portail.

Ils le traversèrent ensemble en se tenant la main, mourant de faim de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous donnera l'envie de me laisser un petit message, même un tout petit du genre: "C'était cool, j'ai kiffé !" ;-P, parce que ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que nos histoires sont appréciées :-D

**Mon petit jeu :** Dites-moi en quoi ma fiction vous plaît ? Elle est drôle ? Sexy ? Réaliste ? ...

En récompense de ce petit jeu et des reviews reçues je vous enverrai en MP une scène bonus inédite qui n'apparaîtra pas ici, mais qui fait partie de cette histoire ;-)

A très vite !

PS : Prochain Chapitre: **Raiting M !**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello !

Wah ! Merci pour l'avalanche de commentaire que j'ai eu pour le chapitre précédent ! Cela me va droit au cœur !

Merci à celles et ceux qui participent à mon petit jeu, je suis entrain de rédiger ce chapitre bonus, il est encore temps d'y participer si vous souhaitez recevoir en MP le chapitre bonus ;-)

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, hier je n'ai pas publier, je n'avais tout simplement pas fini de rédiger la fin de ce chapitre et je ne voulais pas vous donner un chapitre tronqué, ;-)

Je rappelle ce chapitre est un **Raiting M** ! :-D Profitez-en bien ;-)

Bref, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus se retira d'Alec. Les runes du Chasseur d'Ombres brillaient avec intensité. Alec tremblait, debout face à la paroi vitrée de la douche. Un jet d'eau chaude se déversant sur son corps frissonnant de plaisir. Il se retourna et attrapa les lèvres de Magnus pour les dévorer sous l'eau. Il goûtait sa bouche mélangé à l'eau chaude, divin ! Enfiévré par les deux orgasmes consécutifs qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il plaqua son amant contre les carreaux à motifs orientaux de la douche et pressa contre corps au sien.

\- J'en veux encore, grogna Alec à peine rassasié par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Insatiable à ce que je vois, sourit Magnus trop heureux pour protester.

Le sorcier embrassa Alec avec une fureur qui décupla leur envie l'un de l'autre.

\- Le lit, gémit Magnus alors que les dents d'Alec élimait la peau de son cou d'une nouvelle morsure sensuelle.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la douche une fois le jet coupée et coururent se jeter dans le lit, sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer le corps. Magnus et Alec roulèrent dans les draps les rejetant au bas du lit, découvrant leur terrain de jeu favori : le matelas. Magnus plongea sa langue dans la bouche d'Alec et mima de façon terriblement érotique une fellation. Alec, ses mains pétrissant les fesses de Magnus brûlait de le pénétrer avec force. Il ne voulait plus attendre, il voulait le posséder, entrer de façon impétueuse en Magnus et le faire jouir de façon exceptionnellement bruyante. Magnus qui décryptait à la perfection les intentions du Chasseur d'Ombres le repoussa et lui offrit un sourire plein de charme et de magie.

\- Tu veux me baiser ? demanda Magnus en étant certain d'attiser encore plus le feu dans le regard d'Alec avec ces paroles provocantes.

\- Oui, dit Alec la gorge serrée par un désire brutal.

\- Dans ce cas, fit Magnus en se mettant à quatre pattes la croupe relevée face à Alec. Prends-moi comme ça.

Alec regarda l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, se placer en levrette. Tout le sang qui lui restait se gorgea à nouveau dans son sexe. Magnus, baissa ses yeux de chats sur la verge gonflée et rouge d'Alec, anticipant déjà la douce brûlure que sa pénétration allait lui causer

\- Elle est énorme, gémit Magnus tandis qu'Alec présentait son gland le long de son sillon fessier.

\- Avec tout ce que tu me dis et ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Alec d'une voix terriblement grave, ce qui eut pour effet d'électriser d'avantage le sorcier.

\- Tu aimes que je dises que tu as une grosses queue ? Sourit Magnus en se frottant à sa verge humide et palpitante.

\- ...Je… Je… Oui, bafouilla Alec la bouche sèche le cerveau court-circuité et les sens en alerte.

\- Alors, tu as une très, très, très grosse queue, Alexander. Et j'aimerais que tu m'en fasse profiter, maintenant, gémit Magnus en cambrant ses reins pour offrir une meilleure vue sur son entré à Alec.

Alec déglutit doucement, comme s'il avalait une pomme toute ronde. Son sexe trempé de lubrifiant il enfonça son sexe jusqu'à la garde dans un mouvement continue et assez rapide. Magnus grogna de plaisir et Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il se sentait enfin prendre possession du sorcier. l'angle de pénétration était nouveau, inédit et parfaitement excitant. Magnus, rejeta le visage en arrière, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes de plaisir et il entama de rapide et saccadé va-e-vient s'empala de plus en plus vite sur le sexe d'Alec, buta sa prostate à chaque coup. Le Chasseur d'Ombres galvanisé par l'activation de toutes ses runes se laissa envahir par ces compétences boostées au maximum pour offrir et recevoir une nouvelle expérience sexuelle incroyable.

\- Magnus, gémit Alec en enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches fermes et viriles du sorcier.

Plus il accélérait, plus il écoutait le son scandaleusement pornographique de leurs corps qui entraient en collision. Ses bourses, crispées de plaisir, battaient contre les fesses rondes et dorée de Magnus dans un bruit tout à fait obscène et excitant, sans parler du râle lancinant et indécent que faisait Magnus. Alec, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, augmentait la vitesse au rythme de son désir, oubliant la délicatesse et se laissant porter par la bestialité qui émanait de lui en cet instant. Il n'était plus maître de son corps, il se laissait porter, il laissait les commandes libres, il ressentait juste, éprouvait, écoutait, savourait.

Magnus crispé de plaisir gémissait de façon si érotique qu'il en était sûr s'il n'avait pas jeté des sorts dans tout l'appartement les voisins seraient probablement déjà entrain de se branler en écoutant le rafus qu'ils faisaient !

Jamais Alec ne c'était laissé allez à ce point et Magnus découvrait à quel point son Chasseur d'Ombres pouvait devenir, lorsqu'il n'écoutait que ses pulsions, un homme affamé et primaire. Magnus adorait ça ! Plus Alec lui imposait sa cadence en le labourant de son sexe grossissant plus il en redemandait. Il était si bon de se sentir désir et aimé à ce point !

\- Alexander ! cria soudainement Magnus lorsque celui-ci décida qu'il pouvait à la fois le pénétrer et le branler sauvagement.

\- Tu me rends dingue, grogna Alec tout en enserrant dans sa paume la verge gonflée et dur de Magnus.

\- Oui, baises-moi comme ça, gémit Magnus conscient que ces paroles feraient encore plus dérailler la conscience d'Alec.

\- Magnus ! Oh, Magnus !

\- Encore ! Oui, encore !

Magnus se tendit comme un arc sous les doigts de son archer et soudain il poussa un cri rauque tout en explosant dans un orgasme retentissant. Alec en sentant sa main devenir poisseuse de ce sperme si crémeux et sa verge capturée dans le fourreau de chair brûlant de Magnus, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Son sexe expulsa de longs jets au plus profond de Magnus. Il se cambra en sueur et criant le prénom de son amant à en faire trembler les murs.

Magnus se redressa sur ses genoux et sans retirer le sexe d'Alec de son corps chercha la bouche d'Alec en collant son dos contre son torse. Ils respiraient mal l'un et l'autre, pourtant ils se donnèrent un baiser langoureux et éperdu pour conclure cet orgasme commun incroyablement érotique.

Alec recula doucement, Magnus fit la grimace, il détestait se sentir vide à nouveau, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. D'entre ses fesses coulèrent un filet de sperme blanchâtre. Magnus se laissa tomber en avant la respiration coupée. Alec pantelant, tremblant de la tête au pieds ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur le matelas souillée de leurs semences collantes et odorante.

\- Je t'aime, ronronna Magnus qui avait encore son regard de félin tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient de jouissance.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Alec d'une voix éraillées à force d'avoir crié si fort.

\- Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, ajouta Magnus en ouvrant ses bras pour qu'Alec s'y réfugie.

\- En bien j'espère.

\- Toujours, Alexander, toujours en bien.

Alec sourit comme un imbécile heureux et savoura que Magnus passa ses doigts pleins de bagues dans ses cheveux.

\- Dans ce cas tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois jours ? osa enfin demander Alec après quelques minutes tendre de caresses langoureuses.

\- Je pensais que ta famille avait besoin de te voir, pour leur montrer que rien n'avait changé, que notre relation ne mettait pas en péril ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu de toi.

\- Magnus…

\- Je sais, j'aurai dû t'en parler, mais , je voulais, égoïstement sans doute, que tu vienne me retrouver le premier soir en mode : « C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre ! », dit Magnus en prenant une grosse voix qui se voulait l'imitation d'Alec.

\- Je ne parle pas comme ça !

\- Un peu si, c'est ce qui te rends si sexy, mon chaton.

\- Chaton ?

\- Panda ? proposa alors Magnus en quête d'un nouveau petit surnom mignon.

\- Non !

\- OK.

\- Magnus, j'ai cru que tu voulais mettre de la distance entre nous, reprit Alec sérieux. J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

\- Oh, non jamais, jamais de la vie, Alexander, pardonnes-moi, je suis… parfois si terriblement énigmatique que j'oublie que l'on ne peut pas obligatoirement décrypter ce que je dis et fait.

\- Tu ne serais pas le grand sorcier de Brooklyn sinon, sourit Alec en mordillant le menton de Magnus.

\- J'imagine, dit le sorcier un brin flatté. Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté comment s'est passé exactement la conversation avec tes parents, enchaîna Magnus en y repensant soudainement.

\- ...Oui…

\- Tu t'es contenté de me dire : « Ils se sont calmés » ! imita à nouveau le sorcier de sa grosse voix grave.

\- Je parle vraiment avec cette voix-là ? s'inquiéta Alec en faisant une mimique septique.

\- Seulement lorsque tu fais ton Chasseur d'Ombres, s'amusa Magnus en caressant les poils du torse de son amant.

\- Hum, fit Alec avec une moue dubitative.

\- Tu vas me raconter, où je dois fouiller tes souvenirs ?

\- Parce que tu peux faire ça ? demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui je peux, mais ça serait violer ton intimité et je ne veux pas, sauf, si tu refuses de parler ! insista Magnus qui ne se lassait pas de caresser ce torse si viril.

\- Je vais te donner la substance, fini par dire Alec.

\- Ça me suffira.

\- Mes parents n'approuvent pas notre couple.

\- On s'en serait douté…

\- Ils ne regrettent pas de m'avoir fait enfermé à la cité silencieuse.

\- Des parents si aimants, commenta Magnus incapable de rester silencieux et calme.

\- Ils ont été clairs au moindres soucis, dérapage, ils ne me laisseraient pas m'en tirer aussi « facilement ».

\- Donc, on est sous leur surveillance constante ? Essaya de comprendre Magnus.

\- Ils m'ont dit que si on rompaient, ce qu'ils souhaitent le plus vite possible, ça serait une bonne chose. Ils espèrent que je passe rapidement l'éponge sur ma « période de rébellion ». Ils n'ont pas abandonné l'idée que je finisse par m'apercevoir que je fais n'importe quoi et que mes actes, même d'ordre privés, finirons par rejaillir sur le nom des Lightwood. De ce fait… il espèrent aussi que je finisse par accepter d'épouser Lydia Bram…

\- Oui… j'ai compris. Ils te laissent vivre ta vie tant que tu ne fais pas d'ombres à la famille, mais à la moindre incartade, tu rentre dans les rangs et fini le libre arbitre ?

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont dit à Isabelle et Jace, remarqua Magnus qui jouait encore avec la toison du torse de son amant.

\- Ils ont manipulé la vérité, dit Alec amèrement.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère de leur part, dit franchement Magnus avant de s'étirer de tout son long comme un chat.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les Lightwood, commença Magnus en se souvenant parfaitement de son passé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai connu tes ancêtres et, ils n'ont jamais été tendre avec les Créatures Obscures, ni avec moi. À croire que génétiquement ils font tout pour me rendre dingue…

\- Comme ce que je viens de te faire ? sourit Alec qui avait envie de parler d'autre choses que de sa famille qui refusait de s'améliorer au fil des générations.

\- Jusqu'à toi, Alexander. Aucun Lightwood ne m'a regardé comme toi tu me regardes, dit Magnus avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Et si l'on m'avait dit que je tomberai amoureux d'un Lightwood j'aurai éclaté de rire.

Alec soupira d'aise et se laissa embrasser encore et encore par ce sorcier si peu conventionnel et qui pourtant lui avait dérobé son cœur.

\- Tu diras à tes parents, chuchota Magnus, que je ne compte pas te laisser filer et que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas leur rendre la tache trop facile et qu'ils disent à cette Lydia-chose qu'elle finira vieille fille, car tu es à moi, Alexander Lightwood.

\- Je suis à toi ? sourit Alec son cœur cognant à tout rompre.

\- Oui, autant que je suis à toi.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore savourant le plaisir simple d'être dans les bras de celui que l'on aime.

\- Dis, reprit Alec après une nouvelle séance de caresse tendre et de baisers affectueux. Le frère silencieux a parlé d'un autre que tu aurais connu.

\- Fichu frère Zachariha ! Pesta Magnus en roulant sur le dos. Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue celui-là !

\- De qui parlait-il ?

\- D'un homme que je désirai et avec qui il ne s'est absolument rien produit, dit Magnus en se levant du lit pour ramasser les draps.

\- Qui ? insista doucement Alec trop curieux pour se taire.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? Il est mort depuis le temps.

\- Simple curiosité.

\- Hum… il s'appelait Will Herondale. Il était brun, un peu comme toi, grand, fort, impétueux et têtu. Un guerrier né, tout comme toi, sourit doucement Magnus en retournant s'allonger contre Alec tout en les recouvrant de la couverture. Tu as beau lui ressembler par quelques traits, tu n'est pas Will et Will n'est pas toi. Si au début j'ai pu être attiré par cette ressemblance, maintenant, il n'en est plus question. Je t'aime toi Alexander, dit Magnus en devançant les questions d'Alec.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais…

\- Jamais quoi ? demanda Magnus en regardant les joues rouges d'Alec.

\- Embrassé ?

\- Hum… disons que… Will était un homme amoureux d'une seule femme et que moi, j'ai… peut-être bien abusé un soir de son état pour lui dérober un baiser, mais il ne l'a jamais su et c'est tant mieux comme ça, conclu Magnus en éteignant les lumières de la chambre. Tu reste dormir, informa-t-il en se lovant contre Alec.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. À moins que tu ne souhaites rejoindre l'Institut ?

\- Oh que non ! s'exclama Alec en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. J'y suis, j'y reste !

\- Hum… Sage décision, qui plus est : rentrer au milieu de la nuit comme ça, c'est si dangereux. Surtout pour un si joli minois comme toi. Tu pourrais te faire agresser, sourit Magnus en frottant son menton sur l'épaule d'Alec.

Alec se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je plains sincèrement celui ou celle qui voudrait m'agresser dans la rue.

\- Moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi, dit Magnus tout en se lovant contre le torse puissant d'Alec.

\- Magnus ? chuchota Alec après un dernier tendre baiser.

\- Oui ? répondit le sorcier sur le même ton doux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Et si jamais, au milieu de la nuit, tu as une envie irrépressible de mon corps, ne te gène pas pour me réveiller et abuser largement de moi.

Les joues d'Alec s'empourprèrent immédiatement et Magnus sourit dans le noir, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il venait de déclencher chez le Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Bonne nuit, Alexander, ronronna-t-il comme si de rien était.

\- Bo-bonne nuit…

* * *

Au matin, Alec avait déjà réveillé deux fois Magnus pour s'amuser avant de s'endormir à nouveau épuisés. L'aube se levait sur New York et la chambre du sorcier se rempli d'une chaleur mordorée. Alec, étalé sur le ventre, la tête repliée sous un bras, ronflottait doucement tandis que Magnus se levait et s'étirait pour quitter son lit. Il emballa son corps dans une robe de chambre onctueuse et parfumée avant de se rendre d'un pas matinal jusqu'à la cuisine. Il donna à manger à Président Miaou, qu'il avait récupéré deux jours plus tôt et commença à faire apparaître un délicieux petit-déjeuner : une salade de fruits exotiques de Jakarta, des gaufres de Lièges, des croissants de Paris, un jus d'ananas d'Hawaii, du bacon de la petite échoppe du coin de la rue, des bagels de Suède et une série de donuts dégoulinants de sucre de Chicago. De quoi rassasier son homme, après une nuit aussi crapuleuse et éreintante ! D'ailleurs Magnus s'étira à nouveau, ses reins le lançaient et il savait très bien pourquoi! Alec n'était pas qu'un très bel homme, il était aussi un redoutable amant ! Magnus termina sa table de petit-déjeuner avec du café importé d'Italie, il savoura les arôme qui dansait dans la pièce et retourna tranquillement pour aller réveiller Alec, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne à une horaire aussi matinale ! Il ferma devant lui les pans de sa robe de chambre pour masquer sa nudité et se rendit dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit et il eut le déplaisir de tomber face à face à Lorenzo Rey !

\- Lorenzo, souffla-t-il exaspéré par sa présence devant chez lui avant huit heures du matin.

\- Magnus, répondit l'intrus avec son accent espagnol outrancier.

Magnus le suspectait d'en faire des tonnes avec son accent, pour bien jouer sur sa différence culturelle. Magnus trouvait cela absurde, c'était comme si lui aussi se mettait à parler avec l'accent de son pays d'origine, alors qu'il avait mit plus de quatre cent ans à maîtriser plusieurs dizaine de langues sans le moindre accent ! Lorenzo pouvait faire cet effort, mais il s'y refusait, revendiquant de la sorte ses origines européen et sa noblesse. Magnus ne pouvait très clairement pas le sentir.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda Magnus en lui barrant le chemin en s'adossant au chambranle de sa porte d'entrée.

\- Il paraît que tu as un nouvel « ami », dit sans préambule le sorcier qui portait le catogan comme un signe distinctif de noblesse.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, grinça Magnus en refermant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Tu ne cherches même pas à nier ? s'étonna pratiquement l'espagnol.

\- Nullement. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ma nouvelle relation peut justifier un tel dérangement.

\- Ton ami est un Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- … En effet. Et là, à nouveau je ne vois pas ce qui justifie que tu viennes frapper chez moi au saut du lit.

\- Oh, je vous ai « dérangé » ? sourit de façon carnassière le sorcier inopportun.

\- Nullement, fit Magnus en le foudroyant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Colporter des ragots ?

\- Ce ne sont des ragots, que si l'information est fausse, ce qui visiblement n'est pas le cas, ajouta Lorenzo en louchant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Magnus suivit le mouvement de son regard et tomba sur un Alec torse nu en boxer, la mine fatiguée, les cheveux ébouriffés et les paupières encore gonflées par le sommeil. Magnus sortit de chez lui et ferma la porte pour masquer de la vue de Lorenzo ce qui devait rester privé : le corps magnifique et incroyablement sexy d'Alec !

\- Oh, le fils Lightwood, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, siffla Lorenzo heureux de perturber autant son grand sorcier.

\- Lorenzo, avertit Magnus d'une voix dure.

\- Tu ne m'invites pas à faire sa connaissance ? roucoula Lorenzo avec un sourire faux.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Quel tact, grinça Lorenzo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te prévenir que cette relation, hautement, néfaste, mets en périls ton poste de grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Oh, tu t'inquiète pour mes privilèges ? rétorqua Magnus.

\- Nullement, mais je venais déjà pour t'avertir que je me ferai une joie de te remplacer lors qu'enfin tu seras tombé de ton piédestal et que tout le monde te verra enfin tel que tu es : un traître et un arriviste !

\- Étrange, c'est exactement ces terme que j'emploie pour te décrire, dit Magnus avec son regard plus opaque que jamais.

\- Bane, persifla Lorenzo en se mettant à se crisper.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demanda Alec en ouvrant subitement la porte d'entrée la tête encore ébouriffée et avec une belle balafre d'oreiller le long de sa joue gauche.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, nous n'avons, pas encore été introduit, sourit Lorenzo avec son expression de serpent. Je suis Lorenzo Rey.

\- Heu, bonjour, dit Alec sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

Alec tendit sa main, Lorenzo l'examina avec dédain et Magnus attrapa le bras de son amant pour lui faire baisser la paume. Les deux sorciers se toisaient ouvertement à présent. Pour Magnus il n'était pas question que le corps d'Alec entre en contact avec ce serpent de Lorenzo.

\- C'était tout ? demanda Magnus d'un ton métallique sans chaleur.

\- Pour le moment, oui, sourit Lorenzo heureux de constater que les rumeurs disaient vrai. Au plaisir Bane. Monsieur Ligthwood, dit-il en fixant brièvement les yeux bleus océan d'Alec avant de partir comme il était venu.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend ! explosa Magnus une fois rentré dans l'appartement.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Oh… ça Alexander, c'est le plus vil et le plus profiteur et ambitieux des sorcier de New York !

\- Un ex à toi ? Demanda Alec sans comprendre ce qui pourrait justifier la présence de ce sorcier devant chez Magnus à cette heure-ci.

\- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Je me respecte Alexander ! Je n'irai pas souiller mon corps avec ce rebu !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait-là ? demanda Alec en suivant Magnus dans tout ses états jusqu'à la salle à manger où se trouvait le plus incroyable des petit-déjeuner.

\- Il est venu me narguer. Mais, ce que cet abrutit crapuleux et narcissique ignore c'est que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher dessus !

Alec écouta alors pendant le temps du premier repas de sa journée, son petit-ami raconter toutes sortes anecdotes piquantes sur Lorenzo, ne se lassant jamais de préciser à quel point il était un être abject et déplaisant. Alec reçu le message : Lorenzo = ennuie assuré ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que cet homme avait en tête !

* * *

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre Raiting M !

Laissez-moi un petit message ! :-P Voir même un GROS MESSAGE ! :-D

A très vite !


	21. Chapter 21

Hello !

Encore infiniment merci pour tous ces superbes messages ! Je me sens vraiment soutenue et entourée grâce à vous ! :-D

Vous l'aurez compris : nouveau rythme pour la fiction : tout les deux jours, j'arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire te j'essaie de faire durer un peu plus longtemps ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis trois mois tout allait merveilleusement bien ! Alec passait ses journées entre l'Institut et l'appartement de Magnus, savourant pleinement sa vie à la fois de Chasseur d'Ombres et d'amant du plus puissant sorcier de New York ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie et même si la menace de Valentin ne cessait de peser de plus en plus lourd sur la ville et le monde Obscure, Alec nageait dans le bonheur ! Magnus l'avait emmené dîner à des centaines d'endroits différents sur la planète, il lui avait fait découvrir des cultures, des pays et des recettes inconnues ! Il ne cessait de s'émerveiller de tout et chaque jour passé en la compagnie de Magnus le rendait encore plus amoureux, comme si cela était possible ?!

Ce soir, il avait réussi à arranger un dîner officiel entre ses parents et Magnus. Il travaillait les deux parties depuis plusieurs semaines et il avait enfin réussit à obtenir cette forme de trêve : un repas ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître. Alec avait dans l'idée de réunir les deux pans de sa vie : ses parents et Magnus.

Pour Jace et Izzy c'était déjà le cas : Magnus avait été accepté parmi eux ! Jace et Izzy passaient quelques soirées en compagnie du couple qui défrayait le Monde Obscure ! Magnus n'avait pas son pareil pour organiser des fêtes, ou les battre au karaoké !

Si à plusieurs reprises Alec avait été confronté aux remarques déplacées de certaines personnes, il en avait fait fit et il mesurait la chance qu'il avait d'être avec Magnus !

Ce soir Magnus recevait ses… « beaux-parents ? » à dîner. Il n'avait rien négligé, ni le rangement drastique de l'appartement d'ordinaire plus chaotique, ni sur le menu du repas : _tapas y paëlla_. Il avait aussi soigné son allure : pantalon de soie noir, chemise dorée et veste brillante. Ses cheveux travaillés en épis brillaient de paillettes or et argent. Il était relativement sobre. Il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer trop différent de ce qu'il était, mais sans en faire trop pour autant !

Il avait mis la table d'un tour de main dans le salon, face à la baie vitrée ouverte laissant entrer les derniers rayons de soleil et l'odeur lourde du fleuve. Il était étrangement nerveux, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis…. Un bon moment ! Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait eut à rencontrer la famille de son amant ou de son amante… C'était comme une première pour lui ! Décidément Alec lui faisait vivre bien des choses !

Alec s'agitait en tous sens depuis qu'il était rentré de sa patrouille, il avait prit une bonne douche, et passé ses plus beaux habits de ville pour recevoir ses parents dans les meilleures conditions. Il avait même tenu à cirer lui-même ses chaussures ! Magnus l'avait rarement vu aussi plein d'effervescence. Magnus cachait sa propre nervosité en sirotant un cocktail très fort assis en tailleur sur la terrasse, observant le changement de couleur du ciel.

— Comment tu me trouves ? Fini par demander Alec en le rejoignant sur la terrasse.

— Sexy, sourit Magnus en découvrant un Alec vraiment très soigné. Tu ne voudrais pas que je mette un peu de couleur, tu es tout en noir…

— Et c'est très bien comme ça, interrompit Alec. Je me sentirais bizarre avec de la couleur devant mes parents.

— Hum, si tu le dis.

— Magnus, plus le moment approche, plus je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée que ça finalement….

Magnus posa son verre en équilibre sur le rebord du balcon et se leva à pour prendre Alec dans ses bras.

— C'était une idée tout à fait exquise. Il était temps que tes parents et moi fassions la paix. Sans compter que c'est un excellent moyen pour nous de leur prouver que notre relation c'est du sérieux.

— Évidemment que c'est du sérieux ! s'exclama Alec qui se sentait étouffer dans ses vêtements trop bien cintrés sur sa peau.

— Je le sais, mais tes parents attendent depuis le premier jour un faux pas dans notre relation. n'importe quoi pour justifier le fait de t'expédier à Idris épouser cette femelle qui ne te mérite pas ! Grogna Magnus.

— Femelle ? sourit Alec amusé.

— J'ai un tout autre champ lexical pour décrire cette créature, cependant je ne crois pas que cela me rendrait justice.

— Tu es si galant, s'amusa Alec en sentant sa tension s'évacuer en serrant Magnus dans ses bras.

— Et toi tu es adorable, dit Magnus en sachant que ce mot faisait hérisser le poil de son amant.

— Je ne suis pas « adorable »…

— Oh que si, ajouta Magnus en lui pinçant les fesses.

— Hey !

— Quoi ? Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas encore fait à ce très beau postérieur…

Magnus malaxait à présent les fesses d'Alec avec une lueur tout à fait lubrique au fond du regard.

— Oui, alors, ce genre de sujet on va éviter devant mes parents, dit nerveusement Alec.

— Quoi ? Je ne peux pas me vanter de te chevaucher chaque nuit durant des heures ? Je ne peux pas leur parler du fait que tu cries si fort mon nom dans l'appartement que Président Miaou évite notre chambre la nuit ?

— « Notre chambre » ? releva Alec en rougissant.

— Hum… ça m'a échappé…

— Magnus, tu…

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Alec s'écarta de Magnus à contre cœur, la respiration courte et tandis qu'il marchait vers l'interphone de l'entrée il administra ses deniers conseils :

— N'évoque pas l'Enclave, ne parle pas de sexe, ne dis pas que tu as plus de huit cents ans et surtout ne…

— Leur dis pas que je suis un répugnant, affreux et dépravé sorcier ? acheva Magnus en faisant la moue.

— Pardon, je suis si horrible que ça ?

— Juste un peu, dit Magnus avant d'appuyer lui-même sur le bouton débloquant l'accès de l'immeuble.

— Magnus, je s…

— Pas la peine de t'excuser, mon chéri, tout va bien se passer, tu es merveilleux et moi je vais user de mon charme légendaire pour calmer leurs craintes et promis, je n'évoque pas que cette nuit tu m'as sucé si fort que tes runes ont brillé jusqu'à midi, glissa-t-il sournoisement tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Alec aurait bien répliqué quelque chose, car au même moment où ses joues s'empourpraient au souvenir suave de cette fellation l'ascenseur déposa ses parents sur le palier. Alec déglutit et essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible. Magnus lui, était comme à son ordinaire : nonchalant, tranquille et observateur.

— Papa, maman ! s'exclama Alec comme s'il ne les avait pas vu le matin même mais qu'ils étaient partis en vacances pendant des semaines !

— Alec, dit froidement Maryse en toisant Magnus tout en entrant dans l'appartement. Merci pour l'invitation.

— Merci fils, dit Robert en entrant. Bonsoir, monsieur Bane, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Magnus. Merci pour l'invitation, nous sommes touchés.

— C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir, répondit Magnus le plus innocemment du monde en souriant d'un air charmeur. Entrez, je vous en pris, donnez-vous la peine.

Magnus se recula pour laisser le passage ouvert jusqu'au salon. Robert lui emboîta le pas et Maryse hésita avant de le suivre. Alec jeta un regard anxieux à Magnus qui lui répondit par un tendre sourire.

— Quelle belle table, reconnu Robert tandis que Maryse pinçait les lèvres refusant de reconnaître l'effort fournis.

— Qui veut boire quoi ? s'empressa de dire Alec pour briser le silence. Magnus fait d'excellent cocktail !

— Oui, il paraît qu'il aime boire… beaucoup, souligna Maryse en louchant vers le mini bar.

Magnus ne releva pas la pique et s'attela à préparer une Margarita dans un verre dont les bords avaient été préalablement trempé dans du sucre. Une fois la boisson réalisée il la tendit délicatement à Maryse.

— Votre préféré, si je ne m'abuse, dit Magnus en plaçant le verre à pied dans les mains de la mère de son homme.

— Une bière pour moi, demanda Robert qui voyait bien que le chariot du mini bar n'en comptait aucune.

— Alec, si tu veux bien, j'en ai mis un paquet au frais.

— Heu, oui…

Alec disparut dans une pièce attenante, et Magnus commença à agiter son shaker en prévision de se faire un Tom Collins.

— Quel est le but de cette manœuvre ? questionna Maryse une fois certaine que les oreilles de son fils ne pouvaient l'entendre.

— Simplement apprendre à faire connaissance dans les meilleures dispositions possible.

— Vous ne nous aurez pas avec vos sourire de faux-semblant et vos cocktails maison, glissa Maryse avec un regard noir.

— Maryse, dit Robert d'un ton dur. Pas ce soir, on a dit que l'on ferait…

— Des efforts et c'est ce que je fais, coupa Maryse en regardant Magnus achever de se verser sa boisson dans un verre long et plat.

— Fantastique, parce que moi aussi, dit Magnus en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas tranquille de félin. Je tiens à votre fils et votre fils tient à ce que nous nous entendions comme des adultes. Je pense que nous pouvons, par amour pour lui, fournir cet_ effort _collectif ?

Maryse regarda Magnus. Lorsqu'elle le regardait elle ne voyait pas seulement un fringuant jeune homme aux traits asiatique à l'allure excentrique, ni au charme ravageur, non, elle voyait un homme à l'âge centenaire, aux connaissances obscures, aux vies multiples et à sa soif de pouvoir et de profits. Pourtant, elle devait bien lui accorder ça : le sorcier semblait tenir sincèrement à son Alec. Et si Magnus Bane pouvait faire preuve de clémence, elle, pouvait bien faire preuve de tolérance.

Maryse regarda Robert qui sembla communiquer avec elle par le regard.

— Oui, nous pouvons, consentit-elle au même moment ou Alec revenait à grandes enjambées inquiet de laisser ces trois personnes seules ensemble.

— Alexander un Ambassador, dit Magnus en plaçant entre les mains de son amant un nouveau cocktail qu'il avait confectionné avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

— Merci, dit Alec un peu tendu tandis que son père ouvrait sa bière.

Maryse jeta un regard étonné à son fils : depuis quand buvait-il de l'alcool ?!

— Trinquons, suggéra Magnus maintenant que tout le monde était servi.

— Bonne idée, dit Robert. Buvons à cette soirée.

— Pour repartir sur des bases saines, compléta Magnus en levant son verre en signe d'assentiment.

Tous levèrent leur verre et burent une première gorgée. Maryse refusa de le montrer mais sa Margarita était divine ! Robert savoura une bière d'importation allemande et Alec dégusta trois longues gorgées de son mélange de Tequila et orange. Magnus sourit en trempant ses lèvres. Il savait charmer et pas uniquement par son incroyable présence, mais également en ravissant les papilles.

— Et si nous passions à table ? suggéra-t-il en faisant un geste ample vers la table.

* * *

Alec n'en revenait que cette soirée se soit si bien passée ! Il était torse nu sur le balcon et regardait la ville dormir au-delà de l'East River. Il avait pu discuter à cœur ouvert avec son père au même endroit deux heures plutôt et depuis, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voler. Son père et lui c'était dit des choses… C'était comme si son père avait retiré des chaînes autour de son cou. Alec se sentait si libre, si heureux. Robert avait même dit :

— Magnus est un homme bien, cela se voit qu'il tient à toi, sincèrement. Et même si ta mère a encore de nombreuse réserve, ce n'est que parce qu'elle est une mère inquiète. Laisse-lui du temps. Pardonne-nous notre attitude envers toi et Magnus.

Rien ne pouvait plus libérer Alec que ces mots-ci ! Il se sentait enfin comprit et accepté ! Certes il devait encore faire ses preuves et une simple soirée n'effaçait pas des mois d'animosité, néanmoins, tous ensemble ce soir, ils avaient décidé de repartir du bon pied et rien ne pouvait plus soulager Alec que cela.

— Deux dollars pour connaître tes pensées, chuchota Magnus en s'approchant de son pas de velours dans le dos d'Alec.

— Mes pensées ne valent pas plus ? sourit Alec en sentant les bras du sorcier entourer son torse et son menton se frotter contre son dos.

— Des milliards, au contraire, chuchota de sa voix suave l'homme plusieurs fois centenaire.

— Magnus ?

— Hum ?

— Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras tout de toi ?

— Comment ça ?

— Toi, tu sais tout de moi, tu connais ma famille, mon histoire, mon anniversaire même, moi de toi, je ne connais que peu de choses au final...

— C'était donc ça tes pensées ? s'étonna Magnus en embrassant la peau chaude du Chasseur d'Ombres.

— Non, je pensais à tout autre chose, et puis, ça m'a frappé : qu'est-ce que je sais vraiment sur toi, ton histoire ?

— Alexander, tu connais l'essentiel, tu me connais, là, maintenant.

— Et celui que tu étais à Jakarta ? Demanda Alec en se tournant face à Magnus. L'enfant que tu étais ? Comment tu étais quand tu avais mon âge ? Quels chemins tu as parcouru pour devenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui ?

— Cela n'a aucune importance…

— Ça en a pour moi, assura Alec en capturant le visage de Magnus entre ses mains. Ça en a, car je t'aime et que je veux tout savoir de toi, comme toi tu sais tout de moi.

— Alexander… Je ne suis pas prêt encore, se déroba Magnus dans un sourire d'excuse.

— Quand alors ?

— Ça ne se compte pas en terme de temps, c'est, quand ça sera le bon moment…

— Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses partager ta vie avec moi, sans pour autant te livrer à moi. Tes amis sorciers te connaissant plus que moi et moi je partage ton lit, non, _notre lit_, comme tu l'as dit.

Magnus s'écarta doucement de son amant et s'approcha du rebord du balcon, observant les scintillements de la ville sur l'eau mouvante du fleuve.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu saches certaines choses… pas par coquetterie, mais parce que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. C'était un autre temps, une autre époque, une autre culture, ce qui pour moi alors me semblait normal et juste, te glacerait le sang avec ton regard de jeune Chasseur d'Ombres.

— Essaie, je peux tout entendre, assura Alec en lui prenant la main.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'aime.

— L'amour, ce n'est pas tout…

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors ? Questionna Alec d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça…

Magnus s'écarta à nouveau, évoquer son passé le rendait vulnérable.

— Si, c'est de ça dont il s'agit : Est-ce que tu me fais assez confiance pour me dévoiler ton passé, ou est-ce que je ne suis bon qu'à chauffer ton lit ?

Le sorcier reçu cette phrase comme une gifle, il jeta un regard de félin à Alec et croisa ses bras devant lui en signe de défense.

— Magnus, je... pardon, dit Alec en comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin. Je voulais juste apprendre à mieux te connaître.

— Il est des choses qui sont mieux là où elles sont : dans le passé. Et je ne souhaite pas les exhumer, pas même pour tes beaux yeux, Alexander. Je t'aime, mais mon passé… je ne veux pas l'évoquer, il me glace moi-même. S'il te plaît, contente toi de celui que je suis devenu, de celui dont tu es tombé amoureux, celui qui se tient devant toi et qui t'aime d'un amour si puissant qu'il en a peur.

— Peur ? Murmura Alec le regard trouble.

— Peur, parce que je sais que si tu insistais, je te dirais tout et en faisant cela, je sais aussi que je me condamnerai. Tu me quitterai… alors, soit fâché que je ne dises rien et n'insiste pas, je t'en prie…

— Pour ce soir, d'accord, mais un jour, Magnus, il faudra bien que tu me parle de toi, peut-être pas tout, mais un peu. Notre relation ne peux pas être stable si il y a une grande part de toi qui reste dans l'ombre.

— … Je te perdrai, murmura Magnus terrifié à cette pensée.

— Jamais. Je t'aime.

— Mais tu es si bon, si juste, si… Chasseur d'Ombres. Il est des choses que tu ne pourrais concevoir.

— Il n'y a rien en toi que tu as pu faire, qui me repoussera. Pour moi tu es l'homme et le sorcier le plus merveilleux que je connaisse.

— Tu es parfois, si… innocent, sourit Magnus touché tout en caressant les boucles brunes d'Alec.

Alec esquissa un sourire attendrit et Magnus l'embrassa avec tendresse

— Soit, je te dirais des choses sur moi. Mais quand je l'aurai décidé et pas de questions.

— D'accord, accepta Alec en souriant encore plus franchement heureux d'avoir pu faire céder Magnus ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

— Nous allons au lit ? suggéra Magnus en caressant le torse poilu d'Alec.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis? hihi !

On me l'a beaucoup demandé: Oui, j'ai une nouvelle fiction Malec en préparation, dès que je terminerai celle-ci l'autre commencera et j'espère avoir la chance de vous y retrouver toutes te tous ;-)

A très vite !


	22. Chapter 22

Wahhh Merci !

Merci pour vos commentaires ! En commençant à écrire cette fiction je ne pensais pas aller si loin, ni recevoir autant de soutient ! :-D Merci infiniment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorenzo Rey observait Magnus Bane depuis son antique miroir des visions, qu'il avait hérité d'un sorcier précédent qui l'avait lui-même eut en lègue de la part d'une vieille sorcière qui avait inspiré le conte de Blanche-Neige. Ce miroir permettait à Lorenzo de voir là où ses yeux n'avaient pas assez. Alors certes il voyait, mais n'entendait pas. Il avait alors appris à lire sur les lèvres et ainsi il avait pu infiltrer tous les plus grands secrets du Monde Obscures et Terrestres – à l'occasion-. Rien ne lui résistait et certainement pas ce grand sorcier de pacotille de Magnus Bane ! Lorenzo briguait son poste et depuis des décennies il cherchait une faille sans l'entrapercevoir, cependant… là il avait une chance : sa relation cachée et interdite avec un Chasseur d'Ombres ! Depuis des semaines il collectait tout un tas d'informations sur cette relation contre-nature et extrêmement mal vue. A travers son miroir enchanté il pouvait déceler les mensonges et les dissensions. Lorenzo nota ce soir un changement, non seulement les parents Lightwood semblaient accepter que leur fils aîné forme un couple avec Bane, néanmoins, l'amant de Magnus voulait en apprendre plus sur lui… Magnus, tout le monde le savait, ne racontait jamais la vérité, excepté à très peu personne. Les rares qui étaient dépositaires des détails de sa vie pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et ce soir encore, Magnus Bane, comme à son habitude, c'était dérobé. Il se cachait derrière des artifices et des sourire fielleux. Mais, Lorenzo savait des choses au sujet de Magnus qui ferait dresser tous les cheveux du Chasseur d'Ombres ! Des choses abominables… Lorenzo recula de son miroir, ce qui allait se passer à présent dans la chambre à coucher de Bane ne l'intéressait nullement ! Le regarder baiser le fils Lightwood ? Non, très peu pour lui ! Voir se débaucher de Bane fourrer sa queue dans tous les orifices possibles du pauvre objet sexuel qu'était le fils Lightwood… Eurk ! Lorenzo en aurait des cauchemars pendant des semaines !

Lorenzo avait d'autres plans en tête et cela consistait à détruire ce couple mal assorti. Il devait détourner le Chasseur d'Ombres de Bane et ainsi celui-ci serait vulnérable… et plus facile à détrôner en cas d'insurrection. Evidemment ce n'était pas facile à mettre en place, pourtant, il s'en sentait tout à fait capable et même désireux d'échafauder au plus vite son plan truculent !

* * *

Alec remontait l'allée vers l'Institut, comme depuis qu'il passait le plus clair de ses nuits chez Magnus, il revenait toujours avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, cependant alors qu'il marchait d'un pas vif vers l'entrée, son sourire était moins illuminé que d'ordinaire. Jace, qui sifflotait, étalé au soleil comme un lézard, s'en aperçu immédiatement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, si Alec voulait en parler, il était là. Il avait fini par comprendre que son parabatai avait souvent besoin d'espace avant de venir se confier.

— Salut, fit-il tranquillement sans même prendre la peine de se relever de sa position allongée sur les marches le visage tourné vers les pâles rayons du matin.

— Salut, répondit Alec en l'enjambant avant de s'asseoir sur la rangé au-dessus de Jace.

Jace écouta Alec soupirer par le nez, puis il se décida enfin à ouvrir les paupières.

— Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? commença Jace sachant que le vrai problème n'était pas là.

— Bien, très bien même, mieux que ce que je n'aurai pu imaginer !

— C'est une très bonne chose alors !

— Oui… Une bonne chose, se dit Alec à lui-même.

Jace faisait semblant de ne pas voir qu'Alec était ennuyé, il voulait que ce soit lui qui en vienne au sujet et non pas l'inverse, car sinon, il le savait très bien : son parabatai se refermerait comme une huître ! Alec regardait la rue sans la voir, il avait passé une nuit plus que satisfaisant, sur bien des points et rien que de repenser à la langue de Magnus longeant son sillon fessier, celui lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur, mais il ne parvenait pas à passer outre le vrai problème : Magnus et ses mystères !

Jace écouta Alec soupirer une fois de plus sans broncher. Son portable se mit à vibrer, il regarda le sms de Clary s'afficher, il se mit à sourire comme un imbécile heureux et répondit à Clary dans la foulée. Alec regarda Jace être niaisement amoureux. Pour lui tout était si simple que parfois il l'enviait terriblement ! Après tout Jace était avant tout : hétérosexuel ! Ensuite il sortait depuis peu avec Clary, une Chasseur d'Ombres elle aussi ! Et tout allait bien entre eux ! Si bien que ça en était navrant de mièvreries ! Cette fois-ci Alec soupira d'agacement. Jace termina son texto se rallongea sur les marches et fini par lâcher :

— Bon, c'est quoi le souci ?!

— Comment ça ? dit Alec en jouant l'innocent.

— Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je suis ton parabatai ! Je sens quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Alors soit tu m'en parles maintenant, soit on fait tous les deux comme si de rien était et on va bosser !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grinça Alec.

— OK, on fait comme si tu n'étais pas contrarié.

— Je ne le suis pas.

— C'est ça, fit Jace en se levant.

Jace entra dans l'Institut sans attendre de savoir si Alec le suivait, ce qui n'était pas le cas : Alec resta assis et soupira une dernière fois en disant :

— Oui, tout va _très_ bien.

* * *

Izzy n'écoutait que d'une oreille le débriefing du matin, elle louchait sur Alec qui fixait le bout de ses chaussures.

— Ça s'est mal passé hier soir ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Jace.

— Non, très bien au contraire, d'après lui, chuchota Jace.

— Alors pourquoi il fait cette tête-là ?

— Il dit qu'il n'a rien.

— Il ment.

— Je sais.

— Il ment mal.

— Ça aussi, je le sais.

Izzy se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à Alec.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus discrète.

— Rien, murmura Alec sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

— Alec, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

— Rien, Izzy, et je voudrais écouter la réunion du matin, ajouta-t-il sèchement en relevant son regard vers son père qui parlait à présent de la menace de plus en plus sérieuse de Valentin.

Izzy se redécala contre Jace et elle dit d'une voix un peu trop tendue :

— Quelle tête de con !

* * *

Lorenzo savait qu'il ne pouvait intervenir frontalement auprès du trop jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, aussi il usa d'un charme pour modifier son apparence. Il savait très bien à qui voler les traits le temps d'une nuit. Qui mieux que l'ancienne amante de Magnus pour apprendre des choses au fils Lightwood ? Qui mieux que Camille Belcourt pour corrompre l'esprit du Chasseur d'Ombres ?

Lorenzo, en volant l'image de Camille, se faufila ensuite dans une ruelle sombre. Il savait que la patrouille du jeune Lightwood passerait par là - son miroir n'avait aucune limite-. Il attendit alors et comme une araignée vengeresse, il tissa sa toile attendant que le pauvre moucheron s'y loge pour le dévorer….

Peu après minuit il vit passer sa proie en compagnie de son parabatai. Lorenzo s'assura une dernière fois que son illusion était parfaite, puis, en se déhanchant ouvertement il sortit de l'ombre de sa cachette pour avancer droit vers le fils Lightwood.

— Bonsoir, dit-il de la manière la plus sensuelle possible telle que Camille l'aurait fait.

Jace et Alec sortirent immédiatement leur lame séraphique et regardèrent la vampire chef du clan de New York approcher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vampire ? questionna Jace en pointant sa lame droit vers Camille d'un air méfiant.

— Que d'aplomb pour un si jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, badina Lorenzo en repoussant la lame du plat de la main. Je suis venue pour parler.

— Parler de quoi ? reprit Jace toujours aussi méfiant même si l'attitude de Camille n'était pas hostile.

— Parler avec qui, plutôt, dit Lorenzo-Camille en plantant son regard dans les yeux suspicieux d'Alec.

— Avec moi ? s'étonna Alec qui la tenait toujours en garde.

— Oui, tu es bien le nouveau toy-boy de Magnus ?

Alec fronça les sourcils, chassa le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et ne se laissa pas impressionner par cette femme vampire.

— J'ai appris que le fils Lightwood entretenait une relation charnelle avec Magnus Bane.

— Qui te l'as dit ? coupa Jace encore plus menaçant.

— Les Enfants de la Nuits parlent et écoutent beaucoup, tout se sait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du grand sorcier de Brooklyn… Surtout quand on parle de mon ancien amant…

Lorenzo laissa cette dernière information filtrer à travers l'esprit d'Alec.

— Quoi ? fini par dire Alec en laissant sa dague séraphique retomber le long de son corps.

— Magnus a eu bon goût par le passé, joua Lorenzo en jouant avec les beaux cheveux longs de son déguisement de femme vampire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Alec ? continua Jace.

— Ça, je veux m'entretenir uniquement avec lui…

— Pourquoi ? questionna Alec en fixant le corps de cette superbe créature nocturne.

— J'ai des choses à t'apprendre sur lui, enfin, si cela t'intéresse…

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu viendrais me trouver pour m'apprendre des « choses » sur Magnus ?

— Parce qu'entre petit-ami et ex petite-amie de Bane, il faut se serrer les coudes, dit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil complice.

Même si Alec brûlait de connaître mieux Magnus, il ne voulait pas apprendre son passé par la bouche d'une autre personne que par la sienne ! Pas question d'écouter cette… ex… Aussi magnifique et dangereusement vénéneuse soit-elle.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas, trancha Alec en faisant signe à Jace de poursuivre leur chemin.

— Ah bon ? Même lorsque c'est pour t'annoncer qu'il a…

— Quoi qu'ai pu faire Magnus, cela ne regarde que lui ! s'exclama Alec en fonçant sur Camille pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et la faire taire. Magnus viendra me parler s'il en éprouve le besoin et ce n'est pas à toi de m'en faire l'apologie !

— Oh, fougueux, Chasseur d'Ombre, joua Lorenzo-Camille qui était en train de perdre la partie.

— Viens, on y va Jace, dit Alec en contournant Camille pour continuer son chemin.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, Alec les oreilles encore bourdonnantes de la voix suave de cette vampire.

— Demande à Magnus ce qu'il a fait avec moi lorsque l'on vivait à Londres ! Demande-lui ce qu'il a fait par amour pour moi ? Camille Belcourt ! lança d'une voix claire et haute Lorenzo juste avant que les Chausseurs d'Ombres ne tourne à l'angle de la ruelle.

Lorenzo attendit que sa proie se soit suffisamment éloignée pour reprendre son apparence de sorcier. Il espérait que l'hameçon qu'il venait de lancer à la mer attirerait suffisamment le fils Lightwood pour créer une dissension avec Magnus et ainsi le rendre plus faible !

* * *

Alec ne décrocha pas un mot jusqu'au métro et lorsque Jace s'engageait vers la voie qui desservait la direction de L'Institut, Alec pivota et prit l'autre ligne.

Jace ne s'embêta pas à demander où se rendait Alec, il le savait très bien : au pandémonium, car à cette heure si peu avancée, Magnus dirigeait son club. Jace soupire entre ses dents et espéra juste que tout se passerait bien. Il savait qu'Alec pouvait être buté et têtu, néanmoins…il espérait que cette Camille Belcourt ait mentit.

* * *

Alec entra dans le club, sans plus aucune difficulté, les videurs le connaissaient à présent et ils savaient qu'il avait tous les passe-droits, vu qu'il était l'amant de leur boss. Alec fendit la foule, marchant droit vers l'espace VIP. Une fois la séparation avec la piste de danse traversée, il trouva sans la moindre surprise son amant entrain de boire et de rire entouré d'une cohorte de très jolies et jeunes femmes. Alec sentit sa jalousie se réveiller. Magnus était bisexuel… il pouvait papillonner entre lui et des femmes sans problème. Magnus avait connu des milliers d'amants et d'amantes et cela, Alec en avait connaissance depuis leur premier rendez-vous, pourtant… il n'avait jamais été confronté à une ex à lui ! Imaginer _son_ Magnus nu au lit avec cette Camille… cela rendait fou de jalousie le pauvre Alec habillement manipuler par un Lorenzo avide de pouvoir !

Magnus en apercevant l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées sourit de façon terriblement communicative. Il tendit son verre à la cantonade jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme l'en débarrasse, puis il fondit sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

— Salut beau guerrier, ronronna Magnus trop heureux de retrouver si tôt son Alec.

Alec regarda Magnus, à quel point il était beau et comme il était à lui. L'espace d'une seconde il fut déstabilisé, puis il se reprit :

— Magnus je…

Magnus se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et cueillit les lèvres d'Alec. Il l'embrassa tendrement et ce devant ses groupies qui glapirent et pépièrent d'excitation. Voir deux hommes aussi sexy et mignons s'embrasser avait toujours le don d'enthousiasmer une horde de femmes !

— Quel plaisir me vaut ton apparition ? demanda Magnus en arrangeant amoureusement le col de la veste d'Alec.

— Je… Je voulais te parler, j'ai fait une rencontre étrange.

— Ah oui ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? s'amusa Magnus en chatouillant à présent la nuque d'Alec de ses doigts rempli de bagues.

— Camille Belcourt, dit Alec en scrutant la réaction de son petit-ami.

Magnus pinça ses lèvres, mais ne laissa rien paraître de plus.

— Qui ? dit-il innocemment.

— Je sais que c'est ton ex.

— Ah, oui, cette Camille-là, feinta Magnus d'un air faussement distrait. Comment va-t-elle ? toujours morte je présume ?

— Magnus, je n'ai pas envie de rire, dit Alec en retirant les bras de Magnus de ses épaules tout en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

— Hum, qu'est-ce que cette _charmante_ Camille t'a révélé ? s'enquit Magnus en comprenant que la conversation ne serait pas aussi agréable que prévue.

— On peut parler en privé ?

Le sorcier fit la moue puis il se dirigea d'un pas sec et dansé vers l'escalier en métal qui menait droit vers l'étage et donc vers son bureau. Alec lui emboîta le pas, déclenchant sur son passage un concert de soupirs de la part des groupies qui ne les lâchaient pas du regard.

Une fois enfermé dans le bureau de Magnus, Alec s'aperçu qu'il n'y était jamais venu. C'était un endroit sombre, sans fenêtre, avec des lampes à pieds tamisées par des foulards orientaux. Les murs en béton étaient, à l'exception d'un seul, nus. Le quatrième mur, celui qui était face à la table de travail était chargé d'étagère rempli de livres de comptabilité paperasses en tout genre et des livres juridiques. La table de travail était bordélique au possible, des papiers volants partout, quatre mugs à moitiés vidés et datant de plusieurs jours, voire semaine, deux verres à pieds retournés tâchait un coin, de la table. Le fauteuil en cuir noir était lui immaculé. Le bureau disposait d'un espace détende : un mini bar, un large sofa en velours rouge et une table basse où reposait tout un tas de magazines people datant de plusieurs années pour certains. Ça sentait la poussière et l'ennuie.

Magnus fit mine de ranger les magazines tout en s'asseyant dans son sofa. Alec resta debout.

— Navré pour le désordre, mais je ne reçois quasiment jamais personne ici, s'excusa Magnus sans avoir l'air désolé le moins du monde par le chaos qui régnait ici.

— Alors, c'est vrai ? Camille est bien ton ex ?

— Oui, répondit Magnus qui avait bien saisit que mentir à Alec ne le mènerait à rien. Mais c'est une très, très vieille histoire, plus de…cent-vingt ans… ou cent cinquante ans, je ne sais plus exactement, ça date de quand je vivais à Londres, peu après la révolution française…

— Tu as vécu la révolution française ?! s'estomaqua Alec sidéré que son homme avait pu vivre des évènements aussi marquant de l'histoire.

— Si c'était la seule révolution que j'avais vécu, minimisa Magnus en faisant la moue.

— Là n'est pas ma question, se reprit Alec en se focalisant à nouveau sur Camille.

— Oui, et je me demande ce que c'est ? Camille et moi avons été amant, c'est fini, je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

— Elle m'a demandé de te parler de ce que tu avais fait, par amour pour elle ?

Cette fois-ci Magnus fut clairement mal à l'aise, il se redressa de sa position nonchalante et ses yeux fouillèrent le sol.

— Elle a osé évoquer ça, se dit à lui-même Magnus.

— Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta Alec en allant s'asseoir face à Magnus sur la table basse pleine de magazines écornés.

— … Je…, N'ai pas envie d'évoquer ce sujet-ci avec toi, Alexander, dit Magnus sans relever son regard, il semblait perdu dans son passé.

— Magnus, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas entendre à ton sujet, se radoucit Alec en prenant la pleine mesure du malaise de Magnus. Je t'aime et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra altérer cela, compléta-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

— Alexander, essaya de se défiler Magnus, mais le regard bleu implacable d'Alec le cloua sur place.

Magnus grimaça et se râcla la gorge.

— Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'à cette époque, tout était si différent… J'étais alors très épris de Camille. Ce n'était pas de l'amour comme tu pourrais le concevoir, c'était plus de la fascination, de l'aveuglement. Camille était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue et elle avait cette aura si particulière de sensualité, j'ai été charmé dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle.

Alec, bien que cette révélation ne l'enchantait guère, écoutait, le cœur cognant dru dans sa poitrine. Magnus se dévoilait enfin !

— Elle a tout de suite compris et su qu'elle avait de l'influence sur moi et qu'elle pourrait user de mon désir pour elle, pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaiterait de moi… Et bien entendu, moi, j'étais bien trop empressé de répondre à la moindre de ses demandes pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, j'irais me mettre des gifles, je peux te l'assurer… Quoi qu'il en soit, je la gâtais à outrance et elle me rendait mes attentions avec ses faveurs.

— Par faveur tu veux dire….

— Sexe, oui, Alexander, je parle de sexe.

Alec serra les dents. Imaginer à nouveau le corps nu de Magnus s'emboiter dans celui de Camille le rendait malade de jalousie.

— Elle savait comment user de moi et comment me « récompenser ».

— Je vois, grinça Alec qui n'était pas certain de vouloir que Magnus développe ce côté-ci de son histoire.

— Camille m'a alors demandé une chose… que je continue de regretter…

— Quoi donc ? s'enquit Alec en prenant les mains de Magnus dans les siennes.

— Elle… sache que je ne suis pas fier et que je regrette du plus profond de mon âme et ce que je m'apprête à te révéler te donnera peut-être envie de rompre tout contact avec moi…

Alec regarda Magnus, il avait l'air si las, si… ancien. C'était la première fois que son expression trahissait son véritable âge. Alec fut bouleversé de le voir ainsi. Prit d'un impératif besoin de le protéger il l'embrassa et l'attira contre lui.

— Je t'aime Magnus et cela ne changera pas.

Magnus esquissa un sourire si fin, que le cœur d'Alec se fendit de douleur.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Camille organisait une soirée de vampire à Londres, pour célébrer je ne sais plus quoi exactement. Ma mémoire peut parfois être défaillante, c'est amusant… Alexander, je peux m'arrêter-là. L'ignorance est parfois une bénédiction…

— Magnus, je peux tout entendre, assura Alec qui sentait une angoisse sourde monter de plus en plus.

— Pour sa soirée, elle avait besoin de sang, de beaucoup de sang… et elle ne voulait pas du vulgaire sang d'animaux, alors elle m'a… demandé de l'aider à satisfaire ses convives avec du sang humains…

Alec déglutit, mais continua de tenir Magnus serré contre lui, comme pour le protéger de ses mauvais souvenirs.

— J'ai, littéralement vidé un orphelinat de ses occupant en les envoutant pour que ces pauvres enfants servent de distributeur de sang aux vampires londoniens… les invités devaient juste boire les enfants et une fois « utilisés » me les restituer que je les réexpédie dans leur lit, dans leur orphelinat… Mais la soirée à déraper. Des vampires, qui n'avait connu que le sang animal se sont vite laissé enivré par le sang frais et juteux des enfants… ce fut un véritable carnage. Un bain de sang monumental, dit Magnus d'une voix tremblante où perçait encore l'horreur de cette nuit fatidique. Pas un seul enfant n'a survécu au massacre. Je les ai livrés à leurs bourreaux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher leur mort… Alexander si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

Alec, le ventre noué d'horreur, les pupilles dilatées par la représentation de la scène, caressait toujours le dos de Magnus. Ses bras se raffermirent autour du sorcier et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit Alec après un moment.

Magnus comme foudroyé releva son nez vers Alec. Magnus pleurait, Alec fut encore plus bouleversé par cette vision. Voir le grand et surpuissant Magnus Bane en larmes pour un crime affreux qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais dont il avait été le complice forcé lui brisa le cœur. Alors certes Alec était révulsé par cette histoire, néanmoins, il aimait Magnus et son passé, il lui avait juré ne lui importait guère. Magnus était rongé par cette nuit, Alec le voyait, il pouvait lire sur ses traits tendus la peur, la honte. Comment lui reprocher cela, alors qu'il avait été manipuler par cette pétasse de Camille ? Une horde de vampire sanguinaire avait tué des enfants innocents et c'était Magnus qui en prenait toute la responsabilité ?! Non ! C'était injuste !

Magnus regardait Alec. Comment ce jeune Chausseur d'Ombres pouvait-il avoir une telle Foi en lui ? Comment Alec pouvait continuer de lui caresser le dos, de chercher à l'apaiser ? Comment réussissait-il enfin à le consoler de cet odieux crime qui ensanglantait ses plus noirs souvenirs ?!

— Je t'aime… Et si quelqu'un doit se sentir responsable pour ce massacre, c'est Camille et ses vampires, tu n'as tué personne.

— Je leur ai livré ces orphelins, dit Magnus tremblant de honte.

— Tu ignorais ce qui allait se produire.

— Ce n'était pas morale.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même : autre temps, autre mœurs et Camille te manipulait avec le sexe…

— Tu sous-entendu que je suis manipulable en échange d'orgasmes ?

— J'entends que tu es un nymphomane, sourit Alec pour essayer de faire sourire Magnus.

— Alexander, soupira Magnus qui n'avait pas le cœur à suivre sa plaisanterie – en partie véridique-.

— Magnus, écoutes-moi : je t'aime et ce que tu as fait par le passé, aussi odieux soit-il n'a plus rien à voir avec qui tu es aujourd'hui.

— Alexander, je n'ai pas fait que ça, gémit Magnus en fermant les yeux pour chasser toutes les autres horreurs qui avaient entaché ses années de vie.

— Et rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourras me faire changer d'avis sur toi : tu es devenu bon, Magnus Bane. Tu es le sorcier le plus incroyablement puissant, gentil et généreux que je connaisse. Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais il y a cent-cinquante ans ! Tu es une meilleure version de toi-même, dit Alec avec tant de force de conviction et de sincérité que Magnus en frissonna.

— Alexander Lightwood, vous ne cesserez jamais de m'impressionner, souffla Magnus avant de l'embrasser à travers ses larmes épaisses.

— Je t'aime, Magnus.

— Je t'aime Alexander.

La bouche d'Alec s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la langue brûlante et humide de Magnus. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre approfondissant leur baisser. Les doigts longs d'Alec se perdirent dans la crête de Magnus, tandis que son souffle se raréfiait dans sa poitrine. Le sorcier embrassait Alec à en perdre haleine. Il s'accrochait à lui, se noyait dans leur étreinte. Il prenait conscience que jamais plus personne sur cette planète ne pourrait être aussi généreux qu'Alec envers lui. Qui d'autre que cette âme pure pouvait le sauver de lui-même ? Qui d'autre qu'Alexander Lightwood pour redonner à Magnus le goût de vivre et de tracer un trait sur son passer obscure ?! Alec était sa salvation, son avenir et son bonheur ! Magnus l'étreignait avec passion. Pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit s'immiscer entre eux ! Non, il s'en fit le serment, rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer !

— On ne se serait pas plus à l'aise dans ton appartement ? souffla Alec qui sentait son sexe durcir dans son pantalon en cuir de Chausseur d'Ombres.

— Dans _notre_ appartement tu veux dire, dit Magnus avec la plus grande sincérité dans sa voix.

Alec regarda avec intensité Magnus.

— Oui, rentrons chez _nous_, reprit Alec ému aux larmes par ce que venait de dire Magnus.

— Oui.

Magnus matérialisa un portail dans son bureau et ils le traversèrent main dans la main, d'égal à égal, plus amoureux et fort que jamais.

* * *

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retour sur ce qui est désormais_ l'avant-dernier chapitre_ de cette histoire !

A très vite !


	23. Chapter 23

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, celui qui je l'espère va clôturer l'histoire en beauté !

(Je suis un peu émue de finir cette histoire, je l'avoue !)

Je profite de cet ultime en -tête pour dire que je vais envoyer à toutes celles et ceux qui ont participé à mon petit jeu la scène bonus ;-)

Si vous souhaitez y participer c'est toujours possible ;-)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;-)

* * *

Magnus se réveilla, nu, la peau couverture par la couverture du lit parfaitement retourné par une nuit d'une débauche électrique et sensuelle incroyable ! A tâtons il chercha la chaleur d'Alec, sans parvenir à la trouver, le forçant à ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième. Soudain le bruit lointain de la douche le tira parfaitement hors du demi-sommeil. Magnus loucha sur l'horloge de sa table de nuit, il était presque dix heures. Alec allait être indubitablement en retard pour son briefing du matin à l'Institut !

Magnus ressembla le drap autour de lui, puisant encore l'odeur et la chaleur d'Alec, puis il se décida à s'extirper du lit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance incroyable qu'il avait eut de recevoir la clémence et le pardon d'Alec. Maintenant il se sentait nettement plus serein, il savait qu'il pourrait tout révéler à Alec sans craindre de le perdre à tout jamais. Il pourrait même lui évoquer ses origines… parler d'Asmodée, peut-être ?

Le jet d'eau se coupa dans la salle de bain et Magnus s'y dirigea en s'emballant dans son peignoir de soie couleur parme avec des motifs style art nouveau. Il rentra dans la pièce, laissant la vapeur d'eau l'envelopper et son regard se déposa le plus naturellement du monde sur Alec nu et trempé qui sortait de la cabine de douche.

— Bonjour, sourit Magnus en le regardant amoureusement s'essuyer le corps avec un drap de bain.

— Bonjours, Magnus, répondit Alec avec le même sourire ouvertement heureux.

— Bien dormit ?

— Pas tant que ça, s'amusa Alec en nouant le drap sur ses hanches.

— En effet, on ne peut pas parler d'une nuit réparatrice, concéda Magnus dont le regard ne cessait de chuter des lèvres d'Alec vers son torse et plus bas encore.

— Je ne suis pas en avance, reprit Alec heureux de constater que son amant le dévorait du regard.

— Je peux t'ouvrir un portail qui te déposera directement devant l'Institut, fit Magnus en observant Alec arranger ses cheveux dans le miroir embué situé au-dessus du lavabo.

— Tu ferais ça ? s'enthousiasma Alec qui travaillait ses épis en batailles.

— Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, murmura Magnus fasciné par la beauté phénoménale et viril d'Alec.

— Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

Magnus sourit et s'approcha d'Alec pour lui caresser le dos et surtout cette fameuse rune de flexibilité qui avait pas mal servit durant la nuit.

— Tu vas briller tout le jour je pense.

— Je crois aussi, il faut dire que tu as été très généreux, rougit Alec en se retournant pour embrasser Magnus.

— « Généreux », c'est le nouveau mot pour…

— Tu vas encore dire un truc cochon, juste pour me voir rougir ? coupa Alec en souriant.

— Peut-être bien, s'amusa Magnus.

— Pervers…

— Je te retourne le compliment Monsieur Magnus-mets-la-moi-bien-profond, dit Magnus en prenant la voix sérieuse d'Alec.

La réaction de son amant ne se fit pas attendre et tout le haut de son corps s'empourpra violement, contrastant furieusement avec ses runes dorées.

— Magnus, gémit Alec qui n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour recommencer leurs ébats amoureux.

— Je te laisse terminer de te préparer, je vais faire venir un petit déjeuner, sourit Magnus en s'éloignant à regret de la tentation de sauter sur Alec et de faire sauter en l'air cette fichue serviette de bain.

Alec s'habilla à la hâte, avala un café brûlant et fourra un muffin dans le fond de sa gorge avant d'embrasser goulument Magnus qui lui ouvrait un portail.

— A ce soir, mon archer, dit Magnus tandis qu'il léchait les lèvres d'Alec recueillant des miettes et du café.

— Je t'aime, dit Alec en traversant le portail.

Magnus soupira d'aise, puis il s'habilla d'un tour de main. Une fois prêt il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : aller trouver Camille et lui demander des explications !

* * *

Lorenzo pestait devant son miroir, rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu et pire que tout : Magnus avait eu une discussion houleuse avec Camille. Il n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de comprendre que son ex amante diabolique n'y était pour rien dans la rencontre fortuite de la ruelle. Lorenzo empaqueta ses affaires au plus vite, il devait mettre un peu de distance et des années entre Magnus et lui. En espérant qu'à leur prochaine rencontre ce toy-boy d'Alec serait mort depuis longtemps et cette mésaventure reléguée aux oubliettes. Lorenzo était contrarié, car il aurait voulu que son plan fonctionne, il n'avait pas parié sur le fait que ce Lightwood aimait sincèrement Magnus ! Il avait supposé qu'il était comme tous les autres de sa race : intransigeant, fier, et intolérant… mais non ! Il avait fallu que Magnus tombe sur le seul Néphilim capable de l'amender pour ses pêchers et de continuer à l'aimer ! C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux du crâne ! Lorenzo était en colère contre sa propre bêtise, mais aussi contre ce contretemps fâcheux ! Lui qui voulait tant s'approprier la place de Magnus Bane ! Il était contraint de fuir pour échapper à ses colères monstrueuses et légendaires !

Lorenzo se saisit encore de quelques-uns de ses ouvrages les plus précieux et indispensables, lorsque la porte de son entrée vola en éclat. Trop tard, Magnus avait fini par comprendre d'où venait le vilain petit tour joué durant la nuit.

— LORENZO ! hurla Magnus nimbé de flammes rouges en pénétrant dans le hall d'un pas conquérant ses yeux de chats de sorti.

Lorenzo sursauta et fit tomber ses livres, les éparpillant au sol. Magnus fonça droit sur lui et sans la moindre sommation lui balança une boule de feu orange Lorenzo esquiva à la dernière seconde l'assaut de Magnus roulant brutalement au sol.

— Comment as-tu pu oser ?! se récria Magnus en marchant vers lui le corps vibrant de colère.

— Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! se défendit Lorenzo qui savait que nier ne servirait à rien.

— Tu as volé l'identité de Camille Belcourt pour influencer Alexander Lightwood ! et ainsi mettre en péril notre relation ! Tu mérites de finir tes jours dans le labyrinthe en spirale !

— Jamais ! cria Lorenzo qui refusait de finir ses jours dans ce dédale infini.

Lorenzo plongea en avant et jeta un sort à Magnus qui le repoussa avant de riposter tout aussi sauvagement. Lorenzo sentit son catogan roussir au passage terriblement proche de la dernière boule de feu de Magnus.

S'en suivit un échange d'une chorégraphie complexe et chargée de colère entre les deux ennemis. Magnus alimentait sa magie de sa colère et Lorenzo de sa jalousie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir abandonner le combat, jusqu'à ce que Magnus rivalisant d'habileté projeta au mur son rival et le cloua de tel manière que ses mains ne pouvaient plus bouger. Lorenzo glacé de terreur regarda s'avancer un Magnus Bane victorieux, au regard pénétrant d'un chat sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

— Je vais être très, très, très clair Lorenzo, commença Magnus d'une voix étrangement calme. Plus jamais tu ne t'immisce dans mes affaires, de près ou de loin. Plus jamais tu ne t'approches d'Alexander, ou de sa famille et pour finir et cette condition est _sine quo non_ : tu ne remets plus jamais un pied à New York ! Tu oublies cette ville ! Et tu repars vivre sur l'ancien continent ! Retourne voir tes racines pourquoi pas !

— _Sine quo non_ ? répéta Lorenzo en faisant bien rouler son accent espagnol.

— _Sine_… Tu regretteras que je ne t'aie pas expédié en premier lieu dans le labyrinthe en spiral, gronda Magnus en assurant sa prise autour des poignets de Lorenzo histoire qu'il sente un peu de douleur. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? insista Magnus qui le regardait se tordre contre le mur.

Lorenzo regarda Magnus. Il aurait voulu lui cracher des insultes, des menaces, le réduire à néant, mais en l'occurrence là, il fallait s'avouer vaincue et ne pas se lancer à corps perdu dans une bataille inutile. Il devait reconnaître que Magnus avait été plus malin et meilleure combattant que lui. Lorenzo baissa la tête en signe de soumission absolue. Magnus releva le menton, le regard dur. Sa magie perdit sa couleur rougeâtre pour redevenir bleue.

Lorenzo se laissa tomber au sol.

— Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour faire tes valises, dès que le soleil aura dardé New York de son ultime rayon, tu as intérêt à ne plus te trouver ici, avertit Magnus de sa voix la plus impérieuse.

Magnus fit demi-tour et quitta les lieux, retenu à la dernière seconde par une phrase chuchoté par Lorenzo :

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes sur ce Litghwood ?

Magnus sourit et sans rien dire disparu du manoir de Lorenzo Rey, le laissant seul avec ses méfaits et sa solitude.

* * *

Magnus marchait d'un pas conquérant. En moins de six heures il avait résolu le mystère de l'apparition de Camille ! Il avait réussit de ce fait à se débarrasser pour une bonne centaine d'année de ce perfide Lorenzo Rey ! Tout était parfait ! Il allait rentrer chez lui, dire au club qu'il ne passerait pas ce soir, préparer, ou faire livrer un repas, et demander à Alec de rentrer tôt. Là, ils mangeraient, feraient l'amour et ce programme se répéterait à l'infini jusqu'à…

_Ce qu'Alexander vieillisse et meurt_.

Magnus pila au milieu de la rue où il marchait. Cette pensée lui glaça les entrailles.

Alexander n'était pas un immortel tel que lui… Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su, pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait réellement trouvé la pièce qui complétait son âme, s'imaginer vivre sans lui d'ici cinquante à soixante ans l'effraya.

Magnus regarda autour de lui. Il se souvenait comment était cet endroit cinquante ans plutôt, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout bougeait si vite. Tout allait trop vite. _Alexander…_

Le regarder vieillir en se sachant immortel lui brisa le cœur. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre une personne que l'on aimait, mais perdre son âme sœur…

Magnus resta pétrifié sur la chaussée.

* * *

Ce soir, Magnus et Alec fêtaient leur un an. En un an, il c'était passé tant de choses ! Ils avaient livré tant de batailles, eut des pertes, des disputes, des peurs, de l'amour, des rires et de la joie !

Clary avait découvert qui elle était, vraiment, Jace également et si pendant un temps ils c'étaient crus frère et sœur, maintenant, il n'en était plus rien et filaient le parfait amour. Simon était devenu un vampire capable de circuler en plein jour et il avait enchaîné deux petites amies : Maia et Izzy et bien qu'Alec ait eut du mal à accepter que sa sœur sorte avec un tel geek, il avait fini par se taire et accepter comme elle l'avait fait pour lui et Magnus.

Alec ne vivait plus nullement à l'Institut, s'étant parfaitement établi dans le grand loft de Magnus. Il avait cependant gardé sa chambre là-bas, au cas où Magnus passe en journée et qu'ils aient une envie irrépressible l'un de l'autre… le bureau du chef de l'Institut n'étant pas l'endroit idéal pour s'ébattre bruyamment. Ils l'avaient fait et à chaque fois Jace, goguenard était venu frapper à la porte pour les interrompre en utilisant des prétextes fallacieux… Alec dirigeait l'Institut ! Cela avait été un énorme bon en avant pour sa carrière et Magnus avait célébré cette nouvelle à grand renfort de cocktails !

Tout allait bien, merveilleusement bien !

Lorenzo n'avait plus reparu et aux dernières nouvelles, lui et son fichu miroir était à Salamanque.

Robert et Maryse avaient pleinement accepté et même soutenu la relation entre Magnus et Alec, lorsque celui-ci avait fait son coming-out devant tout l'Institut. Certes si pendant un temps sa nomination à la tête de l'Institut de New York avait été remise en cause, sa bravoure et ses décisions de leadeur lors de la guerre contre Valentin avait remporté tous les suffrages à Idris.

Valentin était mort.

La paix était retrouvée et même si le frère démoniaque de Clary manquait toujours à l'appel, tout allait bien.

Il y avait tellement de raison de se réjouir ce soir que tout le monde était impatient de se rendre à la soirée organisée dans l'appartement d'Alec et Magnus.

* * *

Magnus s'assurait que tout était parfait lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte aux premiers invités : les parents Lightwood. Maryse l'embrassa chaleureusement en l'appelant affectueusement « mon garçon », tandis que Robert lui offrait une solide poignée de main. Alec apparût. Aux yeux de ses parents leur fils avait tellement changé en un an qu'ils avaient parfois du mal à reconnaître le jeune adulte renfrogné et voûte qu'il avait pu être. A présent Alec se tenait droit, fier, le regard franc, toujours vêtu d'une chemise et d'une veste de costume noire, un mince sourire en filigrane sur les lèvres et cette assurance incroyable qui émanait de lui. Un mélange de force et de pouvoir. Il c'était métamorphosé au contact de Magnus, forgé par son amour et les événements qui c'étaient produits.

Jace et Clary furent les seconds à se présenter. Les parabatai se prirent dans les bras tandis que Clary bavardait déjà de quelques potins entendu le jour même à l'Institut avec Magnus. L'ordre d'arrivé des suivant n'eut pas d'importance, mais en moins de dix minutes l'appartement se rempli d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Alec et Magnus servirent à tout le monde de quoi boire et lorsque tous firent silence, Magnus en profita pour prononcer un petit discourt tout en regardant Alec avec amour et tendresse :

— Tout d'abord, merci à toutes et tous d'être venu ce soir pour célébrer avec nous cette première année passée ensemble… Je me souviens parfaitement la seconde où j'ai posé mon regard sur Alexander. Je me suis immédiatement demandé qui était ce terriblement séduisant jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant mais qui me regardait avec une intensité inégalable. Il ignorait alors à quel point il était irrésistible et combien j'étais déjà épris de lui…

La foule régit doucement, Alec sentit ses joues rosir.

— Et moi j'ignorais qu'il était en mission, envoyé par ses parents pour m'espionner, reprit Magnus d'un ton amusé. Pourtant, je ne regrette absolument pas que notre rencontre ait eu lieu de la sorte. Sans quoi, on ne se serait probablement jamais connue et je serai passé à coté de l'amour de ma vie, alors, Maryse, Robert, merci.

— Remercie-moi plutôt ! s'exclama Izzy ce qui déclencha l'hilarité général.

Magnus se saisit doucement le la main libre d'Alec et la serra doucement, puisant sa chaleur.

— Je t'aime Alexander et je suis le sorcier, non, l'homme le plus heureux qui soit sur cette terre, car j'ai le bonheur de te connaitre, de t'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Et comme disait un vieil ami à moi : « On ne peut pas exister sans être aimé » et toi, Alexander, tu me rends vivant. Je t'aime, acheva Magnus ému en déposant ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec.

Alec, troublé par le discours et par la beauté sauvagement exotique de Magnus plongea son regard bleu dans les prunelles noires du sorcier. Tout le monde leva son verre et l'on bu en leur honneur. Alec sentit son estomac se contracter. Il se tourna vers Jace et lui tendit sa coupe de champagne, Jace l'accepta sans broncher, comme s'il s'y était attendu toute sa vie.

— J'aurai moi aussi quelques mots, dit alors Alec à la surprise générale, car Alec était du genre observateur et peu bavard, pourtant ce soir il semblait vouloir faire un effort, pour Magnus.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, en silence, impatient d'écouter la suite.

— Voilà, il y a un an, Magnus tu as lâché Izzy pour foncer droit sur moi et depuis, tu ne m'as pas lâché et pourtant tu aurais mille fois eu l'occasion de le faire. Tu m'as appris tant sur moi-même et tu m'as à chaque fois soutenu et aimé. Je ne crois pas que dans cette vie je ne puisse jamais exprimer combien je t'aime, dit Alec en marquant une pause pour se râcler nerveusement la gorge. Tu le sais, comme tout le monde ici : je ne suis pas doué pour les discours. Faire une allocution à l'Institut devant une horde de Chasseurs d'Ombres prêt à partir au combat, pas de problème, mais étaler mes sentiments… je ne suis pas doué. Pourtant, je tenais à faire ça…

Magnus qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, manqua de mourir en voyant Alec poser un genou à terre en levant son regard d'azur vers lui. Presque timidement Alec sortit de la poche de sa veste un boîtier en velours noir. L'assemblée entière retint son souffle. Magnus tenait dans une main sa coupe de champagne et de l'autre il posa sa paume tremblante sur son cœur pour essayer de refréner ses battements affolés.

— Magnus Bane, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus comblé dans cette vie et celles d'après en acceptant de m'épouser ? demanda Alec la voix comprimée par l'émotion et les yeux planté dans ceux de son amant bouche-bé.

Entre eux, le silence se fit, s'étira. Magnus n'en revenait pas !

Plus personne n'existait autour d'eux.

Ils étaient comme enfermés dans une bulle.

Magnus tremblant su alors avant même de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Alec avait lu sa réponse dans son regard. Ils se sourirent à s'en faire mal aux joues.

— Oui, Alexander, je veux t'épouser, dans cette vie et les autres.

Une explosion de joie accueillit cette nouvelle et les deux amoureux se prirent dans les bras avant que la bague de fiançailles choisi par Alec ne rejoigne le doigt de Magnus qui jeta en l'air une vieille chevalière pour faire de la place sur sa main. Sous les hourras et les applaudissements, ils s'embrassèrent, se chuchotant à n'en plus finir des « je t'aime ».

_Si le bonheur était un tableau il dépeindrait ce moment-là, assurément_, songea Jace qui applaudissait en sifflant les fiancés.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, alors que Clary et Jace venaient de partir en bon dernier invités et à moitié éméchés, Magnus d'un claquement de doigt rangea l'appartement. Alec amoureux et aussi un peu ivre regarda son fiancé bouger ses mains faisant jouer ses flammes bleues pour remettre leur salon en l'état. Il souriait si profondément heureux.

Magnus une fois satisfait du résulta regarda la bague à sa main et caressa l'alliage d'or et d'argent avec son pouce.

— Elle te va comme je l'avais imaginé, dit Alec en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

— Tu es un petit cachottier, sourit Magnus en s'adossant contre le torse puissant et solide de son fiancé.

— Je suis tellement heureux, chuchota Alec à l'oreille de Magnus. Tellement, tellement !

— Moi aussi, sourit Magnus.

— J'avais peur que tu refuses… je t'ai souvent entendu dire que le mariage était « une belle institution, mais pas faite pour toi. »

— J'ai dit ça ? feinta Magnus amusé.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

— Toi, évidemment : toi, Alexander. Je veux vivre avec toi et vieillir avec toi.

— … Vieillir ? répéta Alec en retournant Magnus vers lui sans comprendre. Vieillir ? Mais, tu es immortel !

Magnus, regarda intensément Alec, caressant ses joues, scrutant son expression, soupirant d'aise et de plénitude.

— Je l'étais, Alexander.

— Co-Comment ça ?!

— J'ai demandé à mon père de me rendre mortel, en échange de mon immortalité, j'ai vu nous assurer à toi et moi une longue vie sans maladie.

— Mais, Magnus, tu…

— Non, Alexander, il était hors de question que je puisse vivre au-delà d'un temps sans ta présence. Je le sais, ma vie se fait avec toi et elle n'ira pas plus loin. Je ne veux pas vivre des millénaires si tu n'es pas là pour les vivre avec moi. Et tu l'as dit dans ta demande : je t'épouserai alors dans cette vie et celles qui suivrons. Nous serons unis par de-là le temps et la mort…

— Magnus, souffla Alec qui avait décuvé d'un seul coup. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, nous aurions pu…

— Non, tu aurais réussi à m'en détourner, et je ne peux envisager de te survivre. Je t'aime, laisse-moi découvrir ce que c'est que vieillir avec toi. Laisse-moi apprendre à savourer encore plus pleinement chaque seconde passée avec toi. Laisse-moi découvrir tes futures rides et voir comment mes cheveux blanchirons, laisse-nous devenir des hommes mûrs. Laisse-nous vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

— Je t'aime tellement, souffla Alec les yeux remplis de larmes.

— Je t'aime plus que ma vie, répondit Magnus en embrassant la bouche d'Alec.

Ils s'embrassèrent et sans trop savoir comment leurs pas les amenèrent naturellement jusqu'à leur chambre. Magnus poussa Alec sur le lit et en plantant son regard de chat dans le bleu d'Alec il lui dit avec fougue :

— Maintenant fais-moi l'amour, montre-moi ce que c'est que d'épouser un homme comme toi.

FIN

* * *

Voici la fin de mon histoire, j'espère très sincèrement qu'elle vous aura fait voyer, rêver, rire, pleurer, et imaginer la suite pourquoi pas ?

J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous pensiez de cette conclusion.

Et si vous lisez cette fiction dans plusieurs mois, ou années, je serais toujours heureuse d'avoir vos avis et d'y répondre ;-)

Merci de m'avoir suivie et accompagnée durant ces 23 chapitres !

Je termine en disant que si vous avez aimé mon style, j'ai publier une nouvelle fanfict sur Malec : _**la Rédemption du** _Guerrier et si jamais vous voulez lire d'autre de mes histoires, sachez que je suis également auteure d'une trilogie publiée chez Rebelle Editions que vous pouvez commander partout : **Le Projet Eden** mon nom de plume: C.

Je serais ravie de répondre à vos reviews et il me tarde déjà de vous retrouver pour la suite ;-)

A très vite !


End file.
